Darling in the FranXX: Homecoming
by CulpableGlint
Summary: Home isn't just a place, it's were you belong. Perhaps you will find another some day. You arrive at Plantation 13 after traveling with Dr. Franxx for the past 6 months. You would have never guessed this would be the start of your real adventure. Enter the world of Darling in the Franxx as Code 059, (Y/N). Become a member of Squad 13 and discover what life as a parasite is like.
1. Chapter 1- Arrival

**Welcome everyone to my FanFic. As you've probably guessed by now spoilers for the anime will definitely be in play. There will also be noticeable differences at times due to your presence in the story. Oh, and you have a unique one for yourself... which I won't spoil now. Please do comment any thoughts or remarks you may have after finishing. Criticism is welcome though I do prefer the constructive variety. Also, huge shoutout to DitFCodeAlpha for all of his assistance. If you haven't checked out his work be sure to do so. Anyway, that's enough from me. Please enjoy!**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: Darling in the Franxx and it's respective elements belong to Trigger/A1 Studios. All OCs belong to me.**

Transport Plane in route to Plantation 13

 _"Who exactly am I?" You find yourself asking that question a lot recently. "I'm Code 059, a parasite. My purpose is to protect the Plantations from Klaxosaurs. That's why I fight, to make sure Papa and the adults are safe. I used to call Plantation 39 home, but not anymore. You pause there, home_. _"Home is where the heart is," they used to say that, or at least the books did._

You are suddenly jolted back to reality by a hand on your shoulder. "(Y/N) are you ok? You were spaced out for a long time." You look over to see the concerned face of your partner Kyu, code 067. "I'm fine." you reply, "Just thinking."

"I wanna take a bath," Zero Two complains. "Not again, show some self-restraint," grumbles Dr. Franxx. "Why must she be so high maintenance?" he asks no one in particular. You quietly chuckle to yourself after the exchange. "How long until we arrive at Plantation 13?" Kyu asks. "Does Plantation 13 have an ocean?" Zero Two adds. "No, it doesn't, and it shouldn't be long now," Nana responds.

Zero Two leans over and speaks to her current partner Code 081, who is fast asleep. "Hey, how do I smell?" she asks. "Let him rest, that last battle took a lot out of him," Dr. Franxx insists. Zero Two then turns to you, "Friend, how do I smell?" "You smell fine Zero Two," you respond, "You shouldn't worry about it so much." "We will be landing shortly," the pilot announces. As you stare out the window at the vast, empty landscape, your mind begins to wander.

 _It was almost six months ago to the day that Dr. Franxx had arrived at your former home, Plantation 39. With him he had brought someone you hadn't seen in years. A girl with pink hair and red horns. Thoughts began to rush through your head at the sight of her. She's still alive? I haven't seen her since before I came to Plantation 39._ _You quickly shake yourself out of it as they approach. "Ah, code 059," Dr. Franxx said, "I am glad you are well. I see you recognize my companion," he muses, motioning to Zero Two. "Friend!" Zero Two exclaims as she embraces you. "It's good to see you too!" you reply, hugging her back._

"(Y/N), we're here." You look over to find Kyu standing in the aisle of the cargo plane. Returning to the real world, you gather your things and make your way off the plane following Dr. Franxx. "Can't we find some other means of transportation? These cramped cargo planes are too rough for an old man like me," Dr. Franxx complains. "Well when you're transporting two Franxx it does limit your options," Nana replies. The first was Strelitzia, Zero Two's Franxx, hailed as the most powerful Franxx in existence. Second was the Franxx you piloted with Kyu, Terraria.

"Doctor why run the test case here of all places?" Nana asks, "And with such a make shift team no less. And before I forget please do attend the startup ritual tomorrow." "Oh yes, yes," he replies with a dismissive wave of his hand. "But something has been bothering me. And in light of the circumstances with site one we are moving forward here instead. By the way, I see our problem child has gone missing."

You quickly look around and see that Zero Two has in fact disappeared. "Over there," you say just as Dr. Franxx points to a nearby catwalk, revealing Zero Two walking through one of the Plantation's many doors, a devious smile on her face. "Damn, always running off," 081 grumbles. _She was looking for an ocean,_ you think.

Remembering Plantation 39's layout you assume that the parasite's quarters here must have a lake as well. You open your mouth to speak but Kyu beats you to it. "How do we get to the birdcage?" she asks. Nana replies with directions then you and Kyu make your way to find Zero Two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squad 13 Boarding House - Lounge

"The partner killer?" Futoshi asks. "That's right, they say she has horns and fangs. And when any parasite rides with her they die after the third time without fail," Zorome replies. "I don't want to ride with her!" Futoshi exclaims in between bites of his snack. "That's just a rumor, right?" Miku responds. "I heard someone from security talking about it," Zorome replies.

"Any word from Hiro?" Goro asks entering the room. "None," Ichigo replies as she stands up. "Maybe that means he isn't staying," Futoshi muses. "I wonder where that will leave Naomi who was caught up in his issues?" Ikuno adds. Kokoro frowns, "Hiro is leaving? But that will be so sad." "I say he is showing some real integrity," Mitsuru states, "After all it is his fault in the first place." "You ok, Ichigo?" Goro asks. "He's such an idiot," she replies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You and Kyu found your way to Plantation 13's birdcage rather quickly, Mistilteinn, it was called. As you walk up the path toward the parasite boarding house you find yourself admiring the scenery. The verdant greens of the trees and grass and the soft chirping of birds in the distance. _This is nothing like the outside world_ , you think.

"I can't believe she ran off again," Kyu says. "That's not true," you reply. "You're right," she answers, "but I had hoped she wouldn't do it so quickly." "On that we can agree," you add with a hint of frustration, "But if we are lucky the parasites will have seen her."

About this time, you find yourselves standing in front of the boarding house. You approach the front door and knock. After waiting close to a minute with no response you decide to let yourself in. The interior of the boarding house looks exactly as you expected. A large staircase with a grandfather clock at the top, the baths tucked beneath the stairs, study on the left and dining hall on the right. It is nearly identical to Plantation 39's layout as well as all the other plantations you've visited. As you enter you hear faint voices, investigating you believe them to be coming from the second floor's lounge.

"He's such an idiot," you hear as you enter the doorway. Taking in the room you see eight parasites in various locations. Four boys and four girls. A tall blond guy wearing glasses. Another, shorter with curly hair who is sprawled out on one of the couches. A third larger boy holds some food and has light brown hair. Finally, a boy with dark brown hair and a scowl stands in the corner.

The girls are much more pleasant. Two of them are shorter, about Kyu's height. One with fiery red hair in two pigtails, the other with short blue hair covering one of her emerald eyes. There is also a girl with wavy platinum blond hair that extends to her waist. The last has violet hair along with glasses and freckles on her face. But she seems to be absorbed in a book. Strangely, you believe that you recognize one of them.

"Excuse me, have you guys seen a girl around?" you ask. "We've got five, what kind are you looking for?" the curly haired blond responds, earning him a glare from the redhead. "Taller than most, pink hair, little red horns," Kyu responds. "Did you say horns?" the large brown-haired boy asks with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Yes," you reply.

You notice as the mood in the room suddenly shifts to be much darker. "No, we haven't," the blue haired girl responds. "Is there a lake here?" Kyu inquires. "Yeah, there is one on the west side of Mistilteinn," the tall boy answers. "Sorry to interrupt then," you say," We'll be going now." And with that you and Kyu make your way out of the house to continue your search for Zero Two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who was that?" Miku asked after you and Kyu had left. "I dunno," answered Futoshi, "But it sounds like they were looking for the partner killer Zorome was talking about." "I've never seen either of them before. But, they had to have been parasites, right?" Goro wonders aloud. "Based on their uniforms, yeah, they looked just like ours," Ikuno adds, "But why would they be here if they aren't part of our squad?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following the directions given by the tall blond guy you and Kyu shortly find yourselves at Mistilteinn's lake. As you exit the forest you hear panicked chirping off to your right. Looking over you see a bloodied bird, its wing bent at a terrible angle. "Help it." Kyu begs. It flails helplessly on the ground as you approach.

You can tell that it will never fly again and based on the blood caking its feathers you doubt it has much time left. "I'm sorry," you say as you grasp its neck. There is a slight crack and the bird goes limp. You gingerly place it at the base of a nearby tree. "It's over," you say sadly, guiding Kyu away, the slightest hint of tears in her eyes.

Glancing around the edges of the lake you see on the far bank a red jacket and a mess of pink hair. "There," you point to Kyu, "let's go get her." As the two of you begin to approach you notice that Zero Two isn't alone, there is a boy standing there with her. You catch a little bit of their conversation as you get closer. "You know I think I've taken a liking to you," Zero Two says in a sweet tone. She stands over the boy, who has a look of pure wonder in his eyes. "How would you like to be my Darling?"

Before the boy can answer code 081 and the rest of Dr. Franxx's bodyguard arrive. "We've been looking for you," code 081 says in a gravelly tone, "Why do you keep running off on your own?" "It's not like there is anything to do until the ceremony tomorrow anyway," Zero Two whines. "Yes, but as your partner I'm the one who suffers for it," he replies. Noticing you standing just off to the side he says, "Codes 059, 067, what are you doing here?" "Looking for her," you answer. "Let's get back to the doctor," 081 states.

At this point the boy on the ground, who you can only assume is a parasite due to his uniform, has stood up and starts after you before being stopped by Plantation 13's guards. "Hey, wait!" he calls, "What's your name?" Zero Two stops then slowly turns to look at him. "Name? Do we parasites even have names? My code is 002 but you can call me Zero Two for short." She then turns on her heel and continues walking out of Mistilteinn.

As you near the entrance to Mistilteinn Zero Two stops and looks at you. The look in her eyes is one of longing and hurt. "I found him," she says weakly. Suddenly time seems to stand still, the noises of Mistilteinn become silent. You're trying to comprehend what Zero Two just said. _**him**_ _, the_ _ **him**_ _? No, it can't be. She said he was dead and has been for years._ She then continues walking before you have the chance to respond, her head down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next day

You shift uncomfortably, you had never liked these dress uniforms, but Nana had insisted that you wear them for the startup ceremony. "Stop fidgeting," Kyu commands from next to you, her hair swaying with the slight breeze. "But it itches," you complain. "You will be fine, big baby," she jabs. "Children," Nana scolds. You decide it's best to remain silent and return your focus to the startup ceremony hoping it will end soon.

"We will now begin the start up ritual," Papa announces, "After this you children will be official parasites," _Finally,_ you think to yourself following Nana and Dr. Franxx outside to witness Squad 13 take their first steps as real parasites. As you walk outside your vision is obscured by a thick wall of mist. It feels refreshing against your skin after standing through the ceremony. "The fogs rolling in," Dr. Franxx says, voicing your thoughts. "This isn't good."

Suddenly there are alarms sounding. "Klaxosaur!" you hear one of the guards scream. _Shit!_ "We need to get to Terraria!" you say to Kyu. Just as you grab her hand to start running, the Klaxosaur comes into view. You notice it resembles a T-rex from the kid's books. It crashes into the garage containing one of Squad 13's Franxx. "Garage 02 damaged. Unfit for housing Delphinium." You hear through the loud speaker. "A Moho class huh?" Dr. Franxx muses sounding intrigued, "It's big and strong with a fine look." "This is no time to be admiring its appearance Doctor!" Nana yells, "Retrieve the parasites!" "We have to get out there!" you exclaim. "Oh? Look!" Dr. Franxx responds, pointing toward the Klaxosaur.

Suddenly the Klaxosaur is sent tumbling away from the Plantation, a flash of red and white mixed with it. _Strelitzia!_ However, you notice that it isn't the normal Strelitzia. Instead of her usual humanoid form Strelitzia looks like a mechanical lion. "Stampede? Now?" Nana groans. "Such a wretched sight," you hear from behind you, "has she devoured another stamen?" Papa dryly asks. "It's hard to tell which is the real monster here," the Vice Chairman responds. "081," Kyu says sadly, bowing her head.

The Klaxosaur recovers from Strelitzia's assault and lets out a guttural roar. Strelitzia responds with a low growl. The Klaxosaur fans out its tail into a cone shape behind it, the pieces begin to rotate as its mouth opens revealing a large cannon. _It's charging for an attack_ , you realize.

The next few moments seem to last a lifetime. You are faintly aware of screams nearby as you grab Kyu and force her behind you just as the Klaxosaur fires. _This is it,_ you think acknowledging your fate. But, the blast never reaches you. Strelitzia had used her tail to disperse the blast enough that it missed most of the Plantation. You see Strelitzia being flung through the air as a result, landing somewhere along the side of the Plantation. "Zero Two!" you yell, "We have to help her!"

You get about halfway across the hangar before your vision is overcome by a blinding light. "What now?" you angrily exclaim. Dr. Franxx walks slowly forward, arms raised. "When negative and positive, the male and female factors combine, and their hearts become one, the iron maiden will reveal her true form." You look out to see Strelitzia this time in her human form. "Now this is a Franxx! Beautiful isn't it? You're the best Strelitzia!" Dr. Franxx cheers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strelitzia looks at the Klaxosaur and gives a disapproving huff. In a single motion Strelitzia hurls her lance into the still open mouth of the recovering Klaxosaur. Activating her boosters, she closes the distance between them almost instantly, ramming the lance even farther down its throat. "Game over!" She confidently states activating the lance. The Klaxosaur explodes into a fine blue mist, its core impaled on the tip of her lance.

As you approach Strelitzia you look up to see Zero Two leaving the cockpit, her hair flowing in the wind. Blood cakes her face and you notice she is supporting someone else. "Hiro?" the blue haired girl from earlier says in shock. You recognize the boy Zero Two is holding as the one she was talking to by the lake. "Children, allow me to introduce you to code 002," Nana announces, "she's a girl that carries Klaxosaur blood." "The partner killer?" one of the other parasites gasps. _Well,_ you say to yourself, _this will certainly be interesting._

 **Edit: Spaze, the editor of this story, has completed a rendition of Kyu. In this depiction, she wears modern attire like the female members of the cast do in the anime endings. To view the image enter it into your web browser and** **replace the [] with dot and com!**

 **Link:** **imgur[]/a/yYSDXbq**


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions

**And we are back. Thanks everyone for already having nearly 140 views after just a couple of days! I hope to see you all again when chapter 3 arrives. Anywho on to the reason you're here, enjoy!**

You are stand in Plantation 13's Command Center along with Kyu and Dr. Franxx. The room is dark other than the eerie orange light coming from the massive floor to ceiling monitors covering the rooms walls. "Hachi, this is codes 059 and 067," Dr. Franxx says, introducing you. "(Y/N), Kyu this is Hachi, Plantation 13's Defense Commander." "Pleasure," Hachi responds, barely looking in your direction before turning back to the main display. _He is really focused on his work,_ you note.

"How did the Klaxosaur get so close without us noticing?" Hachi demands, "The scanners were down for maintenance sir," replies one of the analysts, "And with the fog our lookouts couldn't make it out until it was almost on top of us." "This cannot happen again," Hachi states, "Do I make myself clear?" The orange glow from the monitors highlight the commander's stern face, making him look even more intimidating. "Yes sir," The analysts replied in unison.

"(Y/N), Kyu, you will be remaining here along with Zero Two," Dr. Franxx states, "Please do try to keep her out of trouble." You smile, realizing the last part was more of a request than an order. The Doctor knows all too well how Zero Two can be. "You're leaving without us Doctor?" you ask. In the time you had traveled with Dr. Franxx you had never stayed at a Plantation more than several days. The thought of being without the old man hadn't crossed your mind until now. "Yes," he replies, "There are some things I must take care of. Nana will be looking after you for the time being." He points to the approaching caretaker.

A sudden movement next to you catches your eye, Kyu has flung herself at Dr. Franxx and wrapped him in a hug. "You'll come back, won't you Doctor?" she sobs, tears rolling down her cheeks. Dr. Franxx grows stiff for a moment before returning the hug with his free hand. "Of course I will," He replies, "And don't you worry about me dear." "But I'll miss you," Kyu responds. "It will be alright," Dr. Franxx reassures her, "Besides you won't be alone here. You will have (Y/N) and Zero Two, and you know Nana," Dr. Franxx continues, petting her head softly. "Ok," she sniffles before releasing him. "Please come with me and we will get your things," Nana says, offering a reassuring smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After retrieving your things Nana leads you toward the Plantation's central elevator. The blandness of the Plantation's décor is not lost on you as you walk. _So much white,_ you scoff, _would it be that bad to have some color every now and then?_

"The two of you will be staying in Mistilteinn with Squad 13," Nana says, "I have asked code 015, the squad leader to show you around." _I wonder which one that is,_ you question as the elevator begins to ascend. "What about Zero Two?" Kyu asks. "We don't want to shock the other children to much by having you all move in at the same time, so she will be joining you later," Nana replies. _Sure,_ you say sarcastically to yourself, _it's definitely not that you believe having Zero Two around would terrify them._

The elevator slows to a stop as Mistilteinn comes into view. Stepping out of the elevator you take a deep breath. Immediately you take in a host of smells you hadn't noticed during your first visit. The musky smell of the pines and the sweet fragrance of some near by flowers. Overhead you see a pair of white birds flying together against the late afternoon sunset. These were the kind of things you missed about living in a plantation.

It is only after that you notice the girl standing before you. You recognize her from earlier, her deep blue hair still covering one of her eyes. "Hi!" she greets you with a smile, "I'm code 015 but you can call me Ichigo. I'm the leader of Squad 13." "(Y/N)," you respond. "And this is my partner Kyu," you say as she gives a slight wave. "I can take it from here Nana," Ichigo says as she begins walking, "Please, follow me."

"So how long have you two been parasites?" she asks leading you down the path toward the boarding house. "A little over a year," you answer. "Wow," she says, "Does it get any more exciting than today?" "Not if you're lucky," you reply. The house comes into view as you enter a clearing. "Well this is it," Ichigo states. You notice the tall boy with glasses leaning against one of the columns by the door.

"Hey Goro," Ichigo smiles, "(Y/N), Kyu, this is my partner Goro, together we pilot Delphinium." "Hello," Goro says offering his hand, "Welcome to Mistilteinn." You shake his hand and are surprised by how firm his grip is based on his tall and lanky body. "Ichigo, everyone is waiting in the lounge like you asked," he continues. "Good" she replies, "Follow us and we'll introduce you to the rest of the Squad."

You follow Ichigo and Goro up the stairs to the lounge. Entering you see the same 8 parasites you had briefly met earlier as well as a 9th, the boy who had piloted Strelitzia. "Everyone," Ichigo announces, "This is (Y/N) and Kyu. They are going to be staying with us for a while." At this point you notice that Kyu is no longer standing next to you but is partially hidden behind you. _She always has been painfully shy,_ you think.

"I'll take it from here," The curly haired boy says standing and puffing out his chest. "I'm Zorome the Great, code 666, and Squad 13's ace pilot." You notice several of the others roll their eyes at his statement. "You may call me s-" "Don't listen to him," the redhead interrupts, "he can't do anything without me." The boy glares at her but returns to his seat. "Miku, code 390, pistil of Argentea," the girl cheerily finishes.

The larger boy finishes a bite of something before speaking. "Futoshi, code 214, Genista's stamen. Don't ask for my snacks and we'll get along great," He smiles good naturedly, then gestures to the blonde girl. "This is my amazing partner, Kokoro, code 556." As he says her number you feel a brief squeeze of your hand, _Kyu._ The girl identified as Kokoro gives a warm smile, "It's nice to meet you."

Realizing she is the only pistil remaining the purple haired girl closes her book, looking up. "I'm Ikuno, code 196." "This is stupid and a waste of time," the angry looking boy interjects as he walks out of the room. _Saw that coming_ , you say to yourself. "And that," the girl says with a hint of venom, "is my partner Mitsuru. His code is 326, Chlorophytum is our Franxx," Ikuno finishes dryly, glaring at the door Mitsuru had used to exit.

The boy who had piloted with Zero Two isn't paying attention, instead gazing out the window. "Hiro," Ichigo calls. "Oh, sorry," he responds, stepping off his stool and walking toward you. "I'm Hiro, code 016," he offers with a smile, "Forgive me but I didn't hear your names." "Kyu and (Y/N)," Kyu responds no longer standing behind you. "Well it's great to meet you," Hiro says, "How long will you be staying?"

"We don't know," you respond, "But thank you for having us." "Of course!" Ichigo smiles. "So, I uh, have a question," Zorome states, "Where exactly are you guys from?" _Here we go._ "We are originally from Plantation 39," you reply, "But we have been traveling between plantations recently." "Why is that?" Goro inquires, "We go with Zero Two," you answer. The mood in the room once again shifts at her mention. However, you do notice Hiro seems interested.

Several of them try to open their mouths at once but Ichigo silences them. "That's enough for now. It's getting late and Nana said we will have to finish the startup ritual tomorrow. Goro, please show (Y/N) to his room. Kyu, if you'd follow me," she finishes. Kyu looks up at you with a hint of concern, you give her a confident smile and nod. She returns your smile then follows Ichigo out of the room.

"Right this way," Goro says leading you through the house. "You'll be staying with Hiro and me. Sorry that the room's a bit of a mess," he says opening the door. The room is what you had expected, a set of bunk beds on one side and a single bed on the other. A few articles of clothing are strewn here and there but this merely adds character. "You'll have the top bunk, bathroom is down the hall, and if you need help finding something just ask," he concludes. "Thanks," you reply. You take a moment to place your things in the empty dresser before climbing into bed and drifting off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning you awaken to the soft glow of sunlight shining through the window and birds chirping outside. You climb down from your bed to find Hiro is already gone and Goro getting dressed. "Morning," he says, "Breakfast should be any minute now, so get dressed and let's head down." Your stomach lets out a low growl, it's then you realize you never had dinner the night before. You rush to put on your clothes and follow Goro to the dining hall.

Inside you find most of Squad 13 already sitting down to breakfast. In the corner you also notice a single table, at it sits Zero Two. You take a seat at the boys table and begin eating while everyone else stares at Zero Two. She has, unsurprisingly to you, doused her plate in honey and begun eating. Mostly using her hands.

"What a strange person. She must like sweet things," Kokoro says watching Zero Two. "In case you've forgotten, **people** don't have horns," Miku whispers back, using her fingers to imitate Zero Two. "Either way, she's our savior. So be nice," Ichigo replies.

Zorome stands and begins approaching Zero Two, a cocky smile on his face. "Let me just say that watching you yesterday was a real treat," he begins, "If you ever want a real pilot you can always have Zorome the Great ri-" he stops as Zero Two begins to wipe the honey from her hands on his shirt. "Hey what are you doing!" he exclaims trying feverishly to clean his shirt.

Zero Two ignores him as she gets up from her seat, walking toward the boys table. She slides next to Hiro in his chair and throws her legs over his. You roll your eyes, _loves to make a scene doesn't she._ "We should be eating together, it makes thing sweeter," she says. "D-Did I really pilot with you?" Hiro asks. "You sure did," she purrs, running her finger down his jawline. "And you were great, Darr-ling."

"Darling?" everyone in the room questions. You smirk, and you see Kyu giggle. "What does that mean?" Miku asks. Before anymore can be said the door opens revealing Nana. "Ok kids listen up," she says lightheartedly, "I've officially been assigned as the caretaker for Plantation 13, so I will be looking after you from now on." "That's great!" Futoshi replies as the others nod.

"Will Zero Two be staying with us also?" Ichigo asks glaring at the girl. "That hasn't been decided yet," Nana responds, turning to Zero Two. "Come, you know where your seat is." "Aww, but this one is more comfortable," Zero Two pouts getting up.

"Zero Two, wait," Hiro says, "Please let me ride in your Franxx again. There is something I need to be sure of." "That isn't for either of you to decide," Nana interjects, "Now children come, it's time for you to complete the start up process."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You and Kyu watch with Nana and Hachi from the briefing room as Squad 13 takes their first steps in their Franxx. You can't help but laugh as Argentea nearly falls over before being caught by Delphinium. Kyu and Nana giggle as well and a smile even briefly appears on Hachi's face. _Clumsy,_ you chuckle, _but they will get used to it._ Squad 13 spends the rest of the day and most of the next becoming accustomed to piloting the Franxx. You and Kyu observe, occasionally offering advice or words of encouragement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A meeting is called in the briefing room after Squad 13 returns from training. "Tomorrow we will begin the mock battles," Hachi states, "This will be as close to actual combat as we can get." "We have already selected your first sparring partners," Nana continues, "Argentea will face Genista and Chlorophytum will face Delphinium."

"What about them?" Zorome asks pointing to you and Kyu. "They will not be participating," Nana answers. "Ah, come on!" Zorome complains, "I wanted a real challenge. Why can't we go against them?" "Zorome," Miku grumbles, clearly annoyed. "Back me up ok?" he whispers. "Fine, we'll do it," Miku concedes. Nana looks to you and Kyu. "You've barely been piloting for two days and you want to go against us?" you question, a hint of condescension in your voice. _I will be happy to knock him down a peg or two,_ you admit to yourself _._ You glance at Kyu who gives a slight smile. "Alright, should be fun," you finish.

Nana sighs in defeat. "Hiro, you will also be taking part. If you perform well, you will be promoted to parasite. You will need to find a." "I'll do it," Zero Two interrupts. "Really?" Hiro asks, surprise evident on his face. "Of course, you are my darling after all," she replies with a coy smile. _He will be wrapped around her finger in no time._

"Shouldn't it be one of us?" Ichigo questions. "With all do respect she isn't part of our squad. It should work just as well with any of us. Please allow me to do it instead." "Ichigo?" you hear Goro faintly say from behind her, trying his best to hide a frown. "Why does it need to be you?" Mitsuru questions, "After all you already have a partner," he says motioning to Goro who has now recovered and is offering Ichigo an awkward smile.

"Ichigo is right," Nana states, "HQ hasn't authorized the use of Strelitzia at this time. Hiro will need to partner with one of his squad mates." "Boor-ring," Zero Two whines walking toward Ichigo. The taller girl stops inches from her face. "I'll let you have him just this once, better make the most of it," she smugly states before exiting." "Then it's settled," Hachi states, "Hiro will pilot Delphinium against Chlorophytum. The battles will begin at 1700 tomorrow."

 _It will be good for us to stretch our legs,_ you think as you prepare for bed. _It's been far too long._


	3. Chapter 3- Mock Battle

The next day after lunch you make your way down to the docking bay. Walking in you see Squad 13's Franxx as well as Strelitzia. At the far end of the room you are greeted by a familiar sight, Terraria.

Terraria stands tall and proud as you approach. Taking a moment, you stop to admire her. She possesses heavy armor plating setting her apart from the mostly more agile Franxx of Squad 13. As a result, she isn't lithe or athletic like the other Franxx. She reminds you of what Genista would look like without her dress, strong and broad. Terraria's armor is a mix of verdant green and white with subtle accents of indigo. Her weapon, a greataxe, rests beside her, standing nearly two-thirds her height.

 _Beautiful,_ you say to yourself _._ Terraria surely was designed to be a brawler. During your time at Plantation 39, she was often the first to engage and the last to leave the fight. The additional armor made her slower than most Franxx but, it also offered much greater protection. As a result, Terraria often acted as the center of your formation, drawing the attention of the Klaxosaurs so the other Franxx could deal with them unimpeded.

"I figured you would be here." A soft voice says. You turn to see Kyu at your side. "Sorry," You reply, "I just wanted to make sure everything with Terraria was still ok." Kyu smiles, "You've always worried about the two of us."

"It's my job." You say with a smile. "Ready for tonight?" "Yeah," she responds, "It's been almost a month since we've ridden. I was kind of starting to miss it." "I know, me too," you reply. "Think Argentea will pose a challenge?"

"Against us? Not now, maybe if they were more experienced." Kyu states, "Anyway, I came to get you. We should get ready." You nod and follow Kyu out of the docking bay wondering what this evening has in store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You enter the boy's locker room to prepare for the mock battle. As you do you notice Mitsuru, Zorome, and Hiro already changing. "Well, look who decided to show up." Zorome jabs. You ignore him, proceeding to your locker and opening the door. As you change you hear a conversation behind you. "He's awful quiet." Zorome states. "Probably just focusing, you should try it some time." Mitsuru mocks. "Hey! I know what I'm doing! Miku and I are always first to sync up." Zorome responds nearly yelling. "You are also the first to make a mistake." Mitsuru replies walking out. Zorome grumbles following him.

As you finish dressing you notice Hiro is sitting on the bench staring at the floor. "Something on your mind?" you ask. He flinches before looking up at you, "It's nothing." "Don't worry about tonight." You say reassuringly, "I watched you pilot Strelitzia, any other Franxx shouldn't be a problem." "Really?" He asks, his eyes searching for a reason to have hope. "Trust me." You say placing a hand on his shoulder, "Riding with Zero Two is no small feat. Now, come on. Time for you to become a real parasite." Glancing over your shoulder as you exit, you see a slight smile forming on Hiro's face.

Entering the docking bay, you find Kyu standing before Terraria. She smiles as you approach, "Took you long enough." She kids, "Hatchi said to connect, grab a training baton, and head outside." "Well, let's get to it. Don't want to keep them waiting after all." You reply following Kyu into the Franxx.

Taking a seat in the pilot's chair you glance at Kyu. "You ready?" "Yep!" she responds giving you a thumbs up. _She really is happy to be back._ "Here we go." You say aloud grabbing the controls. You press the trigger activating the connection.

Your mind is suddenly filled with a soft green light spiraling into darkness. You begin moving towards the darkness, as you do images pass by. A scene from two days ago where you and Kyu were introduced to Squad 13, another of the two of you walking with Squad 39 through the bird cage, and finally a plantation surrounded by Klaxosaurs. There's a bright flash and you are once again in Terraria's cockpit.

Terraria's indigo eyes open as she takes a step forward. "Everything good?" you ask. "Mm-hmm," she responds with a smile. Terraria makes her way to the rack grabbing a training baton before heading outside. The sun is just beginning to set as you approach giving the sky a beautiful yellow-orange hue. The arena is a simple square denoted by the large spotlights making up its bounds. It's not incredibly large considering the size of the Franxx. _Won't be a lot of room for Argentea to use her speed, good._

"Alright! They're here let's get going!" Zorome exclaims from within Argentea. Terraria continues forward stopping several hundred feet from Argentea. "Wait for Delphinium." Hachi's voice states over the com. Chlorophytum stands off to the side arms crossed, a disinterested look on her face. Below her you see the remaining members of Squad 13, Nana, Hachi, and Zero Two. After several minutes Delphinium arrives, "Sorry we are late."

"The rules for the mock battle are simple." Hachi states, "The first Franxx to desync will be declared the loser. Stepping outside the bounds will also result in a loss. Terraria and Argentea will go first."

Terraria and Argentea assume starting positions on opposite sides of the arena. "You're going down bigshot." Zorome boasts. "Begin." Hachi says. Argentea immediately reacts charging toward Terraria. Terraria remains still as Argentea approaches. "Looks like this will be easier that I thought!" Zorome yells.

Just as Argentea is about to collide with Terraria, Terraria takes a quick step to the side sweeping her leg. Argentea has no time to react as her footing is lost, tumbling to the ground. "Ow," Argentea grumbles standing. Terraria wastes no time, attacking immediately. She begins with an overhead strike which Argentea barely manages to dodge. Terraria follows up with another shot at the legs which lands causing Argentea to stumble.

Argentea takes a moment to gather herself then launches a counter attack. She uses several rapid strikes to try and break Terraria's defense. The first two are parried easily but the last is followed by a quick knee to Terraria's chest. Terraria doubles over following Argentea's attack, dropping the baton. "Looks like we've got you!" Argentea victoriously cheers raising her baton above Terraria to deliver the final blow. However, before she can Terraria lunges forward tackling Argentea to the ground.

"Won't be that easy." Terraria growls, now straddling Argentea. Terraria throws several punches while Argentea attempts to block with her arms. As Terraria draws back for a big hit Argentea uses her momentum to push off, breaking free.

"Woah," Goro admires, "They really are good." "Argentea is falling behind." Futoshi adds. "If they don't do something this will be over soon." "They've barely touched them, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Nana mumbles.

Terraria regains her footing just as Argentea renews her assault. A quick jab to Terraria's midsection manages to connect but is rendered useless by her heavy armor. Growing frustrated Argentea throws a punch aimed at Terraria's head. The punch makes it halfway before Terraria catches it, enclosing Argentea's fist within her own. Argentea's face quickly changes from frustration to fear as Terraria smiles.

"This is getting bad. Shouldn't we stop them?" Nana questions. "Code 666 wanted this fight." Hachi states, "It's best we let him learn from his mistakes."

Knowing she now possesses the upper hand Terraria delivers a solid right hook to Argentea's midsection. As she doubles over Terraria places her hands over Argentea's head, pulling it down to meet her approaching knee. Terraria releases Argentea as she stumbles backward, clearly dazed. "Nighty Night!" Terraria says sweetly before delivering a final blow to Argentea's Temple. Argentea crumbles, her display winking out. "Terraria is the winner." Hachi dryly states.

 _Well that wasn't quite as smooth as I'd hoped but a win's a win,_ you think _._ You disengage from Terraria as Kyu turns to face you, a massive smile on her face. "We did it!" she giddily exclaims. "We sure did. Sorry about the knee though, I should have seen it coming." You apologize. "Don't worry about it." Kyu smiles, "That's what the armor's for."

The two of you then join Squad 13 on the ground. Looking over you see Zorome nursing his head while Miku stands beside him clearly annoyed. "You took longer than I thought you would, Friend." Zero Two remarks. "These weaklings shouldn't be a challenge." You are about to respond but stop hearing Hachi say, "Delphinium, Chlorophytum begin."

Chlorophytum wears the same disinterested look as before while the normally confident Delphinium appears slightly nervous. The two Franxx begin to slowly make their way towards each other, neither seemingly wanting to start the engagement. Delphinium finally lashes out at Chlorophytum. She covers most of the distance between them preparing to strike before falling to her knees. "No! Why now?" she cries, her face covered in flashing X's signaling a disconnect. "Time out! Give us three minutes." "There are no time outs." Mitsuru grumbles, as Chlorophytum stands over Delphinium.

You hear a "Humph" from beside you. Zero Two is standing with her hands behind her head smirking. "You knew this would happen?" you ask. "He's **my** darling." She states. "He doesn't need anyone but me."

Several minutes pass slowly as everyone waits to see if Delphinium will return. "Hasn't it been three minutes?" Kokoro asks worriedly. "I think so." Goro replies sadly. "Ichigo, status report." Nana demands into her com. She is met with silence in return.

Eventually Chlorophytum begins to move, appearing to have grown bored waiting. She delivers a kick to Delphinium's side causing her to tumble to the ground. "Well, I guess the prodigy just doesn't have it anymore." Mitsuru mocks. Chlorophytum slowly advances toward Delphinium content to enjoy her easy victory.

Suddenly Delphinium grabs Chlorophytum by the waist and activates her boosters. The two Franxx rocket toward the side of the Plantation propelled by Delphinium. There is a horrible crash as they collide with the Plantation then fall in a heap. The displays of both Franxx winking out. "Piloting by herself, of all the reckless." Nana mumbles. "Both Franxx are down. That concludes the mock battle." Hachi announces. Zero Two leaves your side walking into the plantation, a satisfied smile on her face.

The rest of the evening is rather quiet as there is a noticeable tension in the air. Dinner passes quickly and after everyone heads to their respective rooms to get some sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning after an equally quiet breakfast Hiro and Ichigo are sent to the labs for testing. You join the rest of Squad 13 minus Goro, who went fishing, in the lounge to wait for their return. "So, do you think Hiro will still become a parasite?" Futoshi asks. "He couldn't maintain a connection with Ichigo in Delphinium, so I don't like his chances." Ikuno replies. "No way he gets in." Zorome condescendingly adds, "If that's the best he's got then it wasn't good enough. He couldn't even beat Mitsuru."

"Big talk from the one who got his ass handed to him by Terraria." Mitsuru replies coldly. "Hey, that wasn't my fault. Mik-" Zorome starts. "Excuse me but you were the idiot that charged blindly and put us in a bad spot to begin with. Have you already forgotten that?" Miku yells. "I try to live in the here and now." Zorome replies turning away. "Unbelievable." Miku grumbles. "You shouldn't fight, it hurts your numbers." Kokoro says trying to smooth things over. "Actually, I think it might help more than hurt." You state.

"Oh yeah, and what do you know?" Zorome furiously demands. "That you are impulsive, don't cover your left side at all, and you drug Miku down in the fight." You reply coolly. There are several gasps, Mitsuru cracks a rare smile, and Miku's face turns red as she bursts into laughter. The expression on Zorome's face changes rapidly between anger and annoyance. He opens his mouth to speak before closing it and storming out of the room. "I don't think I've ever seen Zorome get so worked up." Futoshi says. "Maybe I should go try to calm him down." "Leave him be." Kyu says, "His pride is just bruised, he will be fine."

"Back on topic," Ikuno continues, "If Hiro can't pilot there isn't much chance Papa will allow him to stay, let alone accept him." "We saw so many kids disappear from the garden. It was so sad." Kokoro frowns. "It's not like Ichigo is doing much better." Miku states, "She keeps letting her feelings for Hiro get in the way."

"Give it time." You reply, "She is the leader of Squad 13 for a reason. You guys have been piloting for less than a week. You'll find your rhythm, and then it will be as if you've always done things that way." "Really?" Futoshi asks hopefully. "It's true." Kyu says with a smile, "Things weren't always easy for the two of us," she says motioning to you, "but we worked together and now here we are."

"Yeah but think about poor Goro." Miku groans, "How would you like to have your partner asks to ride with someone else the first chance they got?' "What's this about Goro?" Ichigo says with venom, entering the lounge. _Oh shit, this won't end well._ "Hm, I miss something?" Goro asks following Ichigo into the room. "If Hiro becomes a parasite it will help us out. Plain and simple." She continues in the same tone. "He still has a chance." Goro says finishing Ichigo's statement.

"He couldn't even pilot with Ichigo, she's got the lowest code out of all of us." Mitsuru responds, "At this point I'd say it's over for the guy." "You forget he did pilot Strelitzia, and we can't give up hope now." Ichigo retorts now looking out the window. "Ichigo, I understand you want to stick up for him but it's time to face the facts. He just isn't what he was supposed to be. He was the best and brightest among us, our future leader. **Was** , but not anymore. Let's face it he's not who he used to be." Ichigo has turned from the window at this point and is staring daggers at Mitsuru.

 _Yep, this is just as bad as I thought it would be. There must be some way out of this._ You look at the clock, and notice that it is time for lunch. _Thank god._ "Ok everyone time for lunch." You say standing up from one of the couches. Several of the members of Squad 13 breathe a sigh of relief as you do. As you lead them out Kyu stops Ichigo, leading her toward the girl's wing. She mouths "I've got this." as she does.

Ichigo and Kyu join everyone at lunch about 15 minutes later. Ichigo's cheeks are noticeably red and her eyes are puffy. You give Kyu a questioning look. "Later." She mouths. About five minutes pass before Ichigo stands. "Everyone, I just got a message from Nana. We are to suit up and report to the briefing room immediately.

 **A/N**

 **And scene. That marks the end of chapter 3. Incase anyone was curious about the color selection for Terraria, here's how it was decided. Terraria is derived from Terra. Terra is Latin for earth, from there I chose to use green and indigo because those are the most prominent colors associated with earth when viewed from orbit. How do you guys feel about the story so far? Do you like the format for how the story is presented? Let me know what you like or don't to help improve future chapters. See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4- First Mission

You are one of the first to finish dressing and as a result wait several minutes for the remaining members of Squad 13 to file into the briefing room. Once everyone has arrived Hachi begins. "We have received orders from HQ for you to sortie."

"Wait, we're fighting already?" Futoshi asks worriedly.

"Don't worry," Nana said with a smile, "You won't be fighting one like you saw the other day. This will be a Conrad-class klaxosaur, the smallest of its kind. It is just a bit smaller than a Franxx."

"That's a relief." Miku sighs.

"You will be deployed to level 8 of a nearby magma mining facility. We aren't sure of their numbers at this time, but it is enough that the automated defenses couldn't handle them," Hachi informs the squad.

"We would have liked to ease you in more gradually, but sadly that won't be the case," Nana finishes. "Also, you should know that Strelitzia will not be participating in this mission."

"What about Terraria?" Kyu asks.

"Terraria will be utilized as back up should the need arise." Hachi states. "Ichigo and Goro will have field command, follow their orders and everything will go smoothly. Any questions?" after a brief silence he continues, "Good, all hands prepare to board."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You stand at the briefing room's window overlooking the docking bay as Squad 13 board their Franxx. "Think they are ready?" Kyu asks. "Is anyone ever truly ready before their first time?" you reply. As you talk Delphinium, Argentea, and Genista come online. Chlorophytum however stands motionless, glancing at the display you see that Ikuno's connection isn't close to enough to start the Franxx.

"Code 059," Hachi's voice rings in your ear via the com, "Chlorophytum is a no go, proceed to Terraria." "Yes sir." You reply. Kyu is already looking at you expectantly. "Chlorophytum is a scratch, we're up." "Let's get to it then." She replies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later Terraria, Delphinium, Genista, and Argentea are on their way to the mine. "So, what should we expect?" Genista asks. "Well, it will probably be very tight quarters down there," you reply. "My guess right now is that it won't be easy for Genista to line up shots. But this is just a Conrad-class, so it shouldn't be much of a problem. Knock'em around a bit, crush the core, go home."

"When we find them stick to the plan," Delphinium adds.

"What exactly is the plan?" questions Argentea.

"Surround it and work together to bring it down," Goro states.

Once you arrive at the mine the other Franxx take a moment to admire. "Look at how massive that hole is!" Zorome exclaims. "How are we going to get down?"

"Those." Terraria says pointing to the large lifts lining the side of the mine shaft. "They are normally used to transport the magma fuel but should be able to hold a Franxx."

"Don't fall, it's a long way down." Delphinium states. Futoshi lets out a sudden scream. Terraria spins to face Genista, drawing her axe. "Where is it?" she demands.

"Uh, sorry." Futoshi replies, "I looked down the hole and got scared."

Terraria sighs, replacing her weapon. "Come on, let's go."

The Franxx each take and individual lift down ending with Terraria. As you board the lift Hachi radios the squad. "Now that you've arrived proceed to level 8. As you should know by now the only way to kill a Klaxosaur is to destroy its core, which is essentially its heart. Other attacks can disable it but won't finish the job. To do so you must use your custom magma energy weapons, they are the only things that can pierce the core. Take note that Klaxosaurs are attracted to magma energy reactions, so be quick or you could draw more of them to your position."

"Roger that, commander," Delphinium replies as you arrive at the bottom. "All units, proceeding to objective." The squad proceeds down one of the mine's many hallways toward the last known location of the Klaxosaur.

"Wow, look at all this stuff. I wonder what it's for?" Goro asks.

Terraria points to the massive cylinders that line the current room. "This is a refinery. It's where they take the raw magma and refine it into fuel. There are probably dozens of them down here."

"What happens after that?" Zorome asks.

"The refined magma fuel is packaged and taken to the surface for use in the plantations," you reply.

Another five minutes pass as you continue through the mine. "Approaching the Klaxosaur's last known location," Delphinium states. "Squad 13, fall in behind me." Argentea and Genista move to flank Delphinium while Terraria hangs back slightly, watching the rear.

As you enter another refinery you see a large black and blue blob attached to one of the cylinders. "Target sighted, commencing operation," Delphinium says before charging the Klaxosaur. She rips it from the cylinder causing it to bounce across the room toward Argentea and Genista. Genista skewers it on her cannon's bayonet and holds it aloft for Argentea. Argentea wastes no time digging her claws into the Klaxosaur, tearing at it until it stops moving.

"Aw yeah! We did it!" Zorome boasts as Argentea strikes a pose.

"Nice work Zorome!" Futoshi cheers.

"Guys, the CORE!" you yell, but it is a little too late.

While Argentea is celebrating the now spider like Klaxosaur begins to move. It leaps from the ground and covers Argentea's face. The loud clanging noise of metal on metal is heard as well as Argentea's scream before she collapses, her display winking out. "Damn you!" Futoshi bellows firing Genista's cannon. The Klaxosaur is sent reeling by the blast. It impacts the wall then slowly slides to the ground, a small blue and yellow object visible in its chest. Delphinium then shatters the now exposed core with one of her blades. _This isn't good. Argentea's down, and where there is one Conrad-class_ , _you can bet that there are always more._ Your fears are realized as several more black and blue blobs fall from the ceiling.

Terraria immediately charges the Klaxosaurs before they can react. With a wide swing of her axe she bisects two of the Klaxosaurs causing them to explode into a fine blue mist. She then delivers a kick to the last, sending it into one of the nearby containers. Another short swing and it is dispatched like the others.

"Argentea is down! Miku respond!" Delphinium demands. _This operation was definitely going downhill a lot faster than you had expected._

"Uh, guys don't you think we should get out of here?" Genista says worriedly.

"She's right," Terraria replies. "We need to move, because my gut says more are on their way," she continues as she throws Argentea over her shoulder. On cue, Klaxosaurs begin to pour from the hole in the ceiling. "All units, retreat!" Delphinium orders.

Delphinium, Genista, and Terraria run back through the maze of tunnels attempting to escape from the Klaxosaurs. "Guys they are still coming!" Genista shrieks.

"Whatever you do, don't stop!" Terraria orders. As you retreat you notice a lever controlling one of the mine's emergency blast doors.

"Kyu, the door!" you yell. As you pass through Terraria throws the lever causing the blast door to slam shut.

"Whew, that was close." Futoshi states, not knowing the growing danger.

"It's not over!" Terraria replies dropping the still unconscious Argentea. "Help us hold the door!"

Terraria, Genista and Delphinium are propped against the door attempting to hold it shut. The noise from the Klaxosaurs on the other side is almost deafening, so loud is their clamor in attempting to pry the door open. All of a sudden, Argentea begins moving. "Hey guys, Miku's back from the dead!" Zorome exclaims. "Hey, cut it out, I didn't die!" Argentea grumbles standing. "Commander, we won't last much longer!" Goro states. The radio buzzes to life, "All units, Strelitzia is on her way, you just have to hold out until she arrives." Hachi's voice states. "We're saved!" Futoshi yells.

Delphinium suddenly changes posture, "Who's piloting it?" she shrieks, freezing before falling away from the door. You immediately recognize what's going to happen next and begin barking orders.

"Genista, this door is going to fail! When I give the order fire into it."

"Into it?" she asks worriedly.

"Into it," You confirm. "When that happens, empty your magazine into the hallway. Argentea, grab Delphinium and make a break for the center. We will stand with Genista until Argentea and Delphinium are away then we both run for the exit. Got it?"

"I, uh..." Genista stammers.

"Kokoro, you can do this," Terraria reassures her. "Alright." She nods. "On three!" You yell, "One!" Genista backs off the door leaving Terraria alone holding it. "Two!" Argentea grabs Delphinium and begins to run while Genista brings her cannon to bear on the door.

"Three!" Terraria ducks as Genista opens fire, the thundering sound of the cannon reverberating in the cramped hallway. The blast sends the already weakened door flying off its hinges back into the hallway containing the Klaxosaur, squishing a number as it does. Terraria swings her greataxe in wide arcs cutting through multiple of the spiderlike creatures with each revolution. This continues for close to 30 seconds until Futoshi yells. "We're out!"

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" you reply.

Genista and Terraria sprint back the way you originally came with the horde of Klaxosaurs hot on their heels. Reaching the central shaft, you find Delphinium, once again standing, and Argentea. Delphinium begins to speak before she is cut off,

"We're surrounded!" Goro yells in terror. Argentea turns to Terraria.

"Hey, uh, leader. What do we do?" Argentea asks, terrified.

"Everyone back to back!" Terraria orders. "If we are going down, we are going down fighting," you add.

The Franxx form a small circle facing outward. Oddly enough, though, the Klaxosaurs don't attack. A large one easily 5 times the size of the Conrad class makes its way out of one of the halls. It slowly advances toward you chittering as it does. It stops 100 feet from the circle and begins chittering even louder. _Oh, come on!_ you say to yourself. _A Moho class?_ It leans back onto it's hind legs preparing to jump, but it never gets the chance.

As the Large Klaxosaur begins to move it is impaled by a white-hot lance. It chitters slightly before exploding with enough force to knock Delphinium to the ground. _Strelitzia!_ "H-Hiro?" Delphinium pleads.

"Get back, I'll handle this from here." The voice of Mitsuru commands as Strelitzia stabs one of the smaller Klaxosaurs thrown by the blast.

"Mitsuru?! What are you doing in Strelitzia?" Zorome yells. Hachi's voice comes over the coms, "Squad 13 fall back. Let Strelitzia and Terraria handle this."

"Friend, how many do you have so far?" Strelitzia asks coyly. "30 give or take." You reply. "Try to keep up." She says with a smile. "You're on." You reply smiling to yourself. "The leader only counts as one." Terraria dryly states.

Strelitzia begins her assault, decimating entire groups of the Conrad class with ease, laughing all the way. Terraria keeps pace with her spinning and slashing, becoming a whirlwind of blood and steel. Strelitzia and Terraria continue fighting to rid the mines of its Klaxosaur infestation. "This power, it's incredible!" Mitsuru gasps, "You know, Zero Two, I wouldn't mind being your official partner. Don't you think we'd make the best duo ever?" He yells. "Really? You mean that?" Strelitzia asks sweetly. "Well then, I guess I can go all out for a bit." _Oh shit,_ you say to yourself _. Mitsuru's screwed._

"Strelitzia that's enough. Return to the surface immediately." Hachi commands. "No thanks, I'm gonna have some fun before I leave." Zero Two replies. "Friend," she turns to Terraria, "how many?"

"72." Terraria replies.

"Aww, I'm disappointed. You had a head start and I'm still beating you." Strelitzia retorts with a smirk. More klaxosaurs funnel into the shaft as Strelitzia and Terraria resume fighting.

A short while later Strelitzia and Terraria appear on the lifts at the surface. Strelitzia is already powered down while Terraria does so upon arriving. You walk out of the cockpit to see the remaining Franxx of Squad 13 as well as the parasites on the ground. The sky is already beginning to darken as the sun disappears over the horizon. Glancing over at Strelitzia you only see Zero Two exiting the cockpit. She smiles and offers a wave then looks down doing the same to Hiro. _Mitsuru, I hope he's ok._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you arrive at the Plantation Mitsuru is placed in the infirmary due to his injuries from riding with Zero Two. You have to admit he is in rough shape, his arms and legs are covered in cuts and bruises. His face is another story, there is a deep gash that runs from just below his left eye down to his jaw, and the eye is swollen shut. The rest of Squad 13 looks at him terrified before Nana ushers them out of the room. "He needs a good deal of rest," she says, "You can see him in the morning."

To make matters worse, the next day when Mitsuru awakens he immediately suffers a mental break down. Shivering and muttering to himself in a cold sweat. "Demon. She's a demon! You'd have to be insane to ride with her, she'll kill you!"

After seeing Mitsuru's sorry state, you leave the boarding house in search of Zero Two. You find her standing by the shore of the lake. "Friend," she greets you gleefully.

"Good morning, Zero Two," you reply. "I have to ask you something important, so let's get to the point. Did you really have to be so rough with Mitsuru?"

"He said he wanted to be my partner, I had to see if he was good enough." She says innocently.

"You knew exactly what you were doing. Don't try to act innocent with me," you state.

"Ugh, fine," she says dropping the sweet tone. "He insulted Darling. He's just a weakling anyway, it's not like it matters what happens to him."

"Zero Two!" you yell angrily, "That's not true and you know it. Would you feel the same if it were me?"

"It can't be you, remember? You were just fine," she slyly fires back.

"That's because you didn't want to hurt me. We both know you have a great deal of control over what happens to your pilot," you retort. "You want me to apologize to him, is that it?" she asks, her voice growing deeper and somewhat ruffled.

"You wouldn't," you counter. "I just want to make sure you understand what you've done. Everything you do affects someone else too. Squad 13 wasn't comfortable with you before because of your reputation, and you have done nothing to make them think otherwise."

"I don't care what they think." she answers.

"While that may be true, you do care what Hiro thinks right?" You notice her face shift slightly with that statement. "Because when he saw Mitsuru this morning, he looked scared. Not scared of him, scared that that could happen to him. Is that what you want?"

Before she can answer your communicator goes off. It's a message from Hachi. "Be at my office in fifteen minutes."

"We'll continue this later." You say, beginning to walk away.

"You're leaving?" Zero Two asks, slightly disappointed.

"Yes," you reply, "the commander wants to speak with me."


	5. Chapter 5- Memories

You approach Hachi's office, one of two small buildings near the elevator connecting Mistilteinn to Plantation 13. Walking across the bridge you admire the small lake that surrounds the building, fish and frogs swimming within. Arriving at the door to Hachi's office you knock, "Come in," you hear Hachi say. Entering Hachi's office you find it to be quite simple. A desk with two chairs before it and a window in the back. "Please have a seat," he says from behind the desk, Nana stands beside him.

"Sir, what is this about?" you ask.

"You were called here to talk about your performance during yesterday's operation," he states. "Was it not up to standards, sir?" you ask.

"No, in fact it was exactly what we had expected of the two of you," you sigh in relief.

"That being said," Hachi continues, "there is still a matter for us to discuss. When Delphinium froze during the operation, Terraria immediately took charge. Why was that?" Nana asks.

"If someone didn't take command," you reply, "Squad 13 would have likely been overwhelmed. They were down a Franxx, and the two that remained weren't in the best of shape. They needed someone to tell them they would make it out and point them in the right direction."

"We came to a similar conclusion," Hachi states, "Your quick thinking in the mines not only saved Squad 13 but also eliminated a large number of Klaxosaurs. Because of this and your previous position as squad leader for Plantation 39, we have decided to promote you to Second Franxx while you are with Squad 13."

 _Second Franxx? I certainly wasn't expecting that._ Nana begins speaking, "Delphinium will retain her role as squad leader while Terraria will become her second. (Y/N), you will be the lieutenant squad leader. Any questions?"

"No, Ma'am," you reply. As you do the door to the office opens revealing Ichigo.

"You wanted to see me?" Ichigo asks. "Yes," Nana says warmly, "Please take a seat." Ichigo sits in the chair beside you looking nervous. You give her a reassuring smile. "Ichigo we've called you hear to inform you of a change being made to the command structure of the squad." Nana begins. You notice bits of moisture beginning to gather near Ichigo's eyes. "We've decided that because of the additional Franxx Squad 13 is currently hosting that you could use some assistance. As a result (Y/N) is being promoted to lieutenant squad leader to help you fill the role." "I understand, I will do everything I can to help the new squad lead-" Ichigo sniffles before stopping, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. "Did you say lieutenant squad leader?" She asks looking up. "She did." Hachi states, looking uncomfortable after Ichigo's display of emotion.

"We wanted to let you know now that the decision has been made. Be sure to talk with (Y/N) about what it's like to lead a squad. His experience as squad leader for Plantation 39 should be invaluable." Nana continues. Ichigo gasps, turning to look at you. "You were a squad leader?" You nod. "I'm sure there is much for the two of you to talk about." Hachi says "But please do so outside of my office, I have reports to file."

You and Ichigo exit the building before she punches your arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were a squad leader?" she asks clearly annoyed. "Never came up," you reply. "Yeah but it would have been nice to know!" she practically yells. "There are so many things I wanted to know but didn't have anyone to ask. But, now I do. You can teach me!" she proclaims excitedly, all traces of sadness replaced. "Woah Ichigo," you say, "I will gladly help you where I can but don't expect me to have all of the answers," you begin walking toward the boarding house, Ichigo rushes to follow you.

"So, how long were you squad leader at Plantation 39?" Ichigo questions. "I was assigned to be the squad leader before we left the Garden. I remained leader until leaving with Dr. Franxx," you answer. "Ok, how did you get the other members of Squad 39 to follow your orders?" she continues. "Trust," you reply simply. Ichigo steps in front of you on the path, blocking your way. Her eyes blaze with passion. "How did you get them to trust you?" "Well, trust is a two-way street. Most of the time in order to gain someone's trust you have to give them yours first," you explain. "How do I get the others to follow my orders and not question them after what happened yesterday?" she asks.

"Ichigo, right now the rest of Squad 13 follows your orders because they have to. What you need to do is make it so they follow your orders not because they have to, but because they want to. If they believe that you have their best interests at heart, and that by following you everyone will come back alive, they will look to you. Go to them, admit your mistakes. Tell them that you want nothing more than everyone to be safe and to protect the plantation," you say in a caring tone. "Everyone made mistakes yesterday, not just you. Don't be so hard on yourself. If you ever have concerns or doubts you can talk to me or Kyu. I'm sure Goro would also be happy to listen." As you finish speaking Ichigo embraces you.

"Thank you, thank you so much. It was so hard trying to do this all by myself." she says tearing up. You return the hug. "Don't mention it," you reply. The two of you stand there for several minutes as Ichigo regains her composure.

"We'd best get back to the others," you say, "There is big news and you've got trust to win." Ichigo wipes the last of the tears from her eyes and nods confidently. "Let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two of you arrive at the boarding house a short while later. Entering you hear voices coming from the lounge as usual. "Wait a sec, does he still want to ride with that girl? Didn't he see what happened to Mitsuru?" you hear Miku ask. "If she's the only one he can connect with, riding with her is the only way for him to stay." Goro replies. "Yeah but doesn't that mean if Zero Two leaves Hiro will have to go with him?" Zorome questions. "Most likely." Ikuno adds.

"As awful as it would be for Hiro to leave, maybe it would be better for him to go with her." Kokoro says sadly, "I'd hate for him to be alone forever." "Did you forget what happened to Mitsuru?" Miku exclaims, "That girl isn't human. Do you want Hiro to suffer too?"

"He knows the risks and he doesn't care, end of story." Ichigo states seriously as she walks into the room, leaving you standing in the doorway. "Besides, we have to worry about ourselves right now. We can't let another mission go like yesterday's. If we do, we won't make it back alive. Strelitzia and Terraria won't be here forever. We can't count on them to always bail us out."

"It's not like you didn't make any mistakes." Miku grumbles. "Your right," Ichigo replies looking directly at her, "I did make mistakes yesterday, I nearly cost us our lives when I froze. But it won't happen again. I will do everything I can as leader to make sure we all come back from our next mission and everyone after it. But I need you guys to trust me, we're a team. It's time we start acting like it."

You give a low whistle, "Spoken like a true leader." "She's right you know." Futoshi adds. "It's not like we needed you to spell it out for us." Miku says annoyed. "Yeah, it's time we show Papa and the rest what we are really capable of." Zorome says excitedly.

Ichigo walks over to Ikuno who is staring at the floor, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that Mitsuru knows that he can't screw up either. So be there to help him." Ichigo says with a smile. "Right." Ikuno mumbles.

"Everyone, there is something else that you should know." Ichigo says, "Effective immediately Terraria is being promoted to Second Franxx of Squad 13." "Second Franxx?" Kyu says softly looking at you, surprise evident on her face. "What's that mean?" Futoshi asks? "It means that Terraria will be in charge should something happen to Delphinium while we are in the field." Ichigo replies. "Also (Y/N), has been promoted to lieutenant squad leader. I expect you to listen to him as if it were me."

"That's great! Congratulations!" Futoshi proclaims. "If it means Terraria is going to keep helping us out, I'm all for it." Goro adds. "You guys were incredible yesterday. How did you two get so good?" "You probably didn't get told but we have been piloting for just a little over a year. So, we have plenty of experience." Kyu says with a smile. "That's not all." Ikuno adds, "I saw your paracapacity scores when you were in combat. At 102 each, they were some of the highest I've ever seen," you notice a slight frown on Ikuno's face as she finishes speaking. _She doesn't really get along with Mitsuru, maybe that's bothering her._

"Hey, don't worry about it if you guy's scores aren't amazing right now," you say, looking to Ikuno. "It just takes time, you will become more comfortable with piloting and learn how each of you compliment your partner's skills." Ikuno smiles slightly after you finish. "Also, it's an honor to be lieutenant squad leader for Plantation 13. I will do everything I can to help you guys and Ichigo keep the plantation safe."

"Does that mean you will be staying?" Kokoro asks smiling. "I don't know," you reply, "But I do know that you have all made Kyu and I feel extremely welcome since we have arrived. It has been great to stay here in Mistilteinn with you guys." "I hope we can stay for a long time, maybe even permanently." Kyu adds flashing another smile. "Yeah that'd be great!" Zorome adds "You still owe me a rematch!" "We'd be more than happy to, when your more experienced of course." Kyu responds.

Suddenly an alarm sounds, everyone immediately jumps to their feet preparing to head for the docking bay. Before you can, however, a message comes over the loudspeaker. "To prepare for the kissing with Plantation 26, Plantation 13 will now switch to mobile configuration. I repeat, to prepare for the kissing with Plantation 26, Plantation 13 will now switch to mobile configuration."

"Whew, false alarm," you say. "Kissing? What's that?" Zorome asks. "I don't know, guys?" Miku responds. Everyone turns to look at you and Kyu. "Kissing is when two plantations share their magma fuel reserves." Kyu states. "I've heard something about that. Isn't it through a large pipe that connects the plantations?" Ikuno questions.

"Yeah, and it usually means a lot of Klaxosaurs," you reply. "How many is a lot?" Futoshi asks. "Could easily be in the hundreds," you say. "Hundreds?" Kokoro whimpers. "Don't worry about it, we have Terraria and Strelitzia on our team." Goro says reassuringly, "As long as they are around we shouldn't have any trouble." "We should also have the help of Squad 26," you add.

"I'm guessing you two have gone through this before." Ichigo says looking to you and Kyu. "We have." Kyu replies. "What's it like?" Miku asks. "Well, it's much easier to show you when it happens than to try to explain now." Kyu responds. "Based on previous experience it shouldn't be more than a day or two until we get started," you include. "All right! Can't wait!" Zorome announces excitedly.

The clock strikes 12 and begins to chime. "Lunch time!" Futoshi says excitedly, quickly exiting the room. Everyone else follows him from the room except for Kokoro, who is standing at the window.

"Kokoro, you alright?" Kyu asks. "I'm fine." she replies, "I just can't shake this feeling that I've met you two before." "I believe that's because you have," you say. Kokoro turns to face the two of you looking shocked. "I have?" she asks. "Your code is 556, right?" Kyu questions. "Yes. Why?" Kokoro responds.

"We knew a 556 at the garden when we were children." Kyu says, her voice shaky. "She was the nicest person I ever met." she continues, "I was so shy back then I barely talked to anyone. (Y/N) was really the only one I had. Then one day a girl, 556, showed up. She had long platinum blonde hair and warm blue eyes. She immediately saw how shy I was, and I guess she decided that I needed a friend." Tears begin to form in both Kyu and Kokoro's eyes.

"556 would read to me from the books and do my hair. She was so nice to me. Then about two weeks after she showed up, she disappeared. We thought Papa had thrown her away." Kyu says, now sobbing.

"Kokoro, it was you," you say softly, "We thought you were dead. Discarded like all the others." "How could I have forgotten?" Kokoro whimpers.

"You were barely with us," you reply, "When you left you found new friends in Squad 13. We didn't for a long time. So, we remembered you."

Kyu rushes to Kokoro embracing her. "But you're alive!" she says between sobs. "And now we can pick up right where we left off." "Yes, we will." Kokoro confirms through snivels.

You stand and watch the girls' happy reunion. _Kyu finally found her._ You smile to yourself. _She never gave up hope._ "Well don't just stand there." Kyu says looking at you. You approach the girls and wrap them in a hug.

The three of you stand there for a minute before ending the embrace. "I'm so glad we found you!" Kyu says excitedly. "Me too!" Kokoro giggles. "Now you can do my hair, and read to me again, and" "Alright Kyu, that's enough," you say cutting her off, "We've taken long enough, the food will get cold if we don't eat it soon." "Right!" she says leading Kokoro out of the room.

You follow behind but as you do memories come flooding back.

 _You are back at the garden, in one of the playrooms. You were playing ball with some of the other kids. One of them throws it to far and you chase after it. In the corner there is a girl sitting by herself clutching to a stuffed bear. You retrieve the ball and return to the other children. "Who is that?" you ask. "Nobody knows." one replies. "She never talks to anyone." another adds._

 _You decide that it's your responsibility to get her to talk. You leave the group of children and approach the girl. She has short sky-blue hair that is cut in a bob. As you approach she seems to shrink even further into the corner. "Hi, I'm code 059," you say warmly, offering a hand. The girl buries her head in the bear as a response._

 _You stand there for several minutes before she peaks her head out from behind the bear. Noticing you haven't moved she quickly hides again. Slowly, one of her soft green eyes becomes visible, "You're not going to make fun of me? Or try to take my bear?" she asks, trembling. As she does you feel your little heart break._

" _Someone tried to take your bear?" you ask sitting down beside her. She flinches as you sit. "Yeah," she sniffles, "A couple people have. I only get it back when the adults make them give it to me." she replies. You aren't sure how to feel about this. How could anyone want to hurt this girl that was so shy and innocent. "Is that why you don't like talking to people, because they take your things?" you ask. She nods in response. "Well, I tell you what," you say smiling, "I don't want your bear, I just want to be your friend. So, why don't you try talking with me?"_

" _Friend?" she says softly, "I've never had one of those before. And I don't have to give you anything?" "Nope!" you reply, "If we're friends that means that you can always talk to me and we can play together. You don't have to sit by yourself in the corner anymore."_

" _Really?" she asks._

" _Really," you answer. Suddenly a huge smile crosses the girl's face. "I'm code 067." she says excitedly. "And this is Mr. Snuggles." she says holding the bear aloft._

Your train of thought is broken as you run into a wall. "Ow" you grumble, clutching your head. "(Y/N) are you ok?" Kyu asks running back up the stairs. She looks up at you, her sea-foam eyes full of concern. _Man, she's just as cute now as the day I met her_ , you think.

"I'm fine," you reply. "You sure?" Kyu asks, pulling you down to her level to get a closer look. "I think I see a bruise starting to form. What happened?"

"Kyu, I'm fine," you reply, chuckling, "I just got distracted is all." "Distracted by what?" She asks. "Memories," you say quickly, "Now, I'm starving. Race you to the dining hall!" You yell, taking off. "Hey, wait! No fair!" she yells running after you.


	6. Chapter 6- Disobeying Orders

Shortly after lunch, a second alarm sounds. This time it is followed by the announcement of a Klaxosaur. Everyone quickly makes their way to the locker rooms to change, then gathers in the briefing room.

"We have detected a worm type Klaxosaur approaching the plantation." Hachi states, "Squad 13 will deploy to deal with the threat." "Will Terraria be participating?" Ichigo asks. "Not this time." Nana replies, "You children will need to learn to handle things without them. This will be your first test."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You and Kyu watch with Nana as Squad 13's Franxx leave the plantation. As you do Zero Two and Hiro come running into the room. "Sorry we're late," Hiro apologizes. "Don't think putting on your suits means we'll deploy Strelitzia." Nana says sternly looking at Zero Two. "Hey, I didn't say anything," she nonchalantly replies.

Looking at the monitors it appears that Squad 13 is struggling against the Klaxosaur. They had initially stunned it but that hadn't lasted long. Out of nowhere a second part of the Klaxosaur resembling a clawed tail grabbed Argentea and began thrashing her around. While the other Franxx were distracted the Klaxosaur recovered. It dug below them and bursts out from underneath, trapping Delphinium and Chlorophytum in its drill like maw. Genista was left hanging on for dear life to her cannon, it's bayonet still fixed to the Klaxosaur, as she is pulled into the air.

You also notice that a military transport has just landed in the hangar. _A Military transport? What's it doing here?_ You say to yourself. _They only use those when they need to move Franxx._

"This wouldn't be happening if we were there right now, don't you think?" Zero Two sighs. "Out of the question." Nana snaps. "The transport that just landed, who's it for?" You ask. As you do the door to the briefing room slides open revealing 12 APE soldiers brandishing weapons. "Your escorts." Nana replies, "Zero Two, you are going back to the front lines, by yourself of course. Terraria has also been reassigned." She continues.

The soldiers fan out into a semicircle surrounding you, Kyu, and Zero Two. "Is this really necessary?" you ask. The soldier in charge begins walking toward Zero Two his arm outstretched. "Code 002, you're coming with us." "I wouldn't do that." You warn. The soldier ignores you and places a hand on Zero Two's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Zero Two yells as she throws the man. He lands in a heap about 20 feet away. You sigh, "I told you not to do it." With that the soldiers ready their weapons. Red lasers appear on Zero Two's form as well as your own and Kyu's. You instinctively step in front of Kyu blocking her from the soldiers.

"What's going on?" Hiro pleads. Zero Two slowly walks over to Hiro. "Looks like we've run out of time Darling. I thought we could do it." She says in a melancholy voice, "I wanted nothing more than to stay here and be with you." She leans her head down bringing her horns into contact with Hiro's forehead. He seems surprised by the act but doesn't shy away. Zero Two backs away slowly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Bye-bye."

"Move." Orders one of the soldiers. You follow Zero Two out of the room. You hear Hiro muttering as you exit. Kyu takes hold of your hand as you walk, worry evident on her face. "Why are we going with them?" she whispers, "I don't want to leave." "They have guns," you reply glancing at your escorts. _This is the first time they've brought guns, I hope they don't have permission to use them._

You continue walking through the plantations maze of hallways before Zero Two stops for a moment. She turns looking in your direction, though you can tell she is looking through you, not at you. _She's noticed something. Her senses have always been much better than ours._ "What's wrong?" one of the soldiers demands. "Nothing." She replies continuing.

Approaching the escalator to the hangar, you hear a small alarm and the sound of someone banging on glass below. Looking down you see Hiro trying in vain to force his way through the door. "Hey! Wait!" he cries. Zero Two also notices, slowing her pace considerably.

"Zero Two!" Hiro yells, "I admit I was scared to ride with you again. Truth is, I still kind of am. But it has nothing to do with the fact that you aren't human. It's because I wasn't confident enough in my own abilities. When I first met you, I couldn't take my eyes off you. And later, in the fight you didn't hesitate, throwing yourself back in despite your injuries. I found that beautiful. I've spent the last few months moping around but in the time I spent with you, I felt like I could fly again! It made me realize it didn't matter if I could ride in any Franxx. I only care about riding in your's! You're the most amazing person I've ever met! So please, don't leave me!"

 _I'll be damned, he actually said it._ As he finishes Zero Two stops. "We doing this?" you ask. She gives one of her devilish smiles, "Well how can we leave after that?" she asks. You nod, returning her smile.

The next several seconds seem to pass in slow motion. Zero Two backflips landing next to one of the two remaining guards. She immediately plants her left foot deep in his chest sending him into the wall, where he collapses into a heap. At the same time, you charge the one close to the railing. The guard fumbles with is weapon before you shoulder check him, causing him to fall over the ledge. He misses Hiro's catwalk and lands on the next some 40 feet below.

Zero Two then leaps to the catwalk below sprinting across it to meet Hiro. You climb over the edge and drop to the catwalk as well, rolling to break your fall. "Jump!" You yell to Kyu. "You'll catch me right?" she yells climbing over the rail. She releases her grip on the rail and falls toward you. As she does you ready yourself, then catch her bridal style. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" you ask comically. Kyu blushes and lightly slaps your cheek. "Not now, put me down." She says avoiding your gaze.

As you place Kyu back on her feet Zero Two and Hiro come waltzing through the door hand in hand, her ID accepted. "Now that's what I expect from my Darling!" she exclaims, "Now run fast as you can!" The two of them pass you before you get the message and begin to run after them.

The four of you continue running through the halls of the plantation toward the hangar. Zero Two is leading due to her superior genes and is basically dragging poor Hiro by the wrist. Entering the hangar, you see Strelitzia and Terraria have been loaded into the transport and are currently being secured.

"Hold it right there!" one of the soldiers' yells as he and another move to block your path. Zero Two leaps into the air, legs forward, allowing her momentum to carry her. Her foot contacts one of the men's faces and he crumbles to the ground. Meanwhile, you slide into the other guard's legs causing him to lose his footing. You kick your feet together, popping back up and continue without missing a stride.

Reaching Terraria Kyu opens the door to the cockpit and the two of you rush in. Nana's voice can immediately be heard, "Children, get out of there right now!"

"I can't, I'm going out with my Darling." Zero Two replies.

"(Y/N)?" Nana asks practically begging.

"We go where she goes." you reply ending the call.

"We are in so much trouble." Kyu states.

"We can worry about that later," you reply. "Squad 13 needs us." You commence Terraria's parasite connection.

Terraria's eyes open as she begins to move. She removes her restraints easily then stands. The soldiers at this point realizing their situation are in a full retreat from the hangar. Terraria smiles and lets out a small chuckle at that. She then lowers her shoulder and charges one of the walls of the transport. It quickly gives way under Terraria's weight, leaving a gaping hole.

"Now Darling, let's fly!" Strelitzia yells jumping out of the hole. She activates her jets and takes off in the direction of Squad 13. "We **have** to get some of those." Terraria grumbles. "With all the armor? Please, we wouldn't make it ten feet." You reply sarcastically. "Let's go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strelitzia beats Terraria to Squad 13 by close to a minute. As Terraria arrives Strelitzia makes contact with the worm like Klaxosaur. The impact sends the Klaxosaur reeling causing it to lose its hold on Squad 13.

"Hey guys, you miss us?" you ask charging into the fray.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Genista replies regaining her footing.

"What are you two doing?" Delphinium demands, sizing up Terraria. "We're supposed to handle this ourselves. We don't need Strelit-"

"Ichigo, we're part of the team!" Hiro interrupts, "Just let us help!

Delphinium briefly turns to the ground, pondering her answer. At length, she lifts her head in reply. "Ok, Hiro. You guys handle that one." Delphinium says pointing to the clawed tail. "We'll deal with this one."

Strelitzia and Terraria begin to tag team the tail hitting it with more strikes than it can handle. While it was the first time you had worked together with Hiro, it was far from the first you had teamed up with Strelitzia. Despite Hiro's relative inexperience he was showing great prowess piloting Strelitzia, keeping up with Terraria with ease.

The tail, taking a beating, begins to retreat underground. "Oh no you don't!" Strelitzia declares rocketing after it. Terraria drops her axe and attempts to grab onto the worm, finding purchase in a crack between two of its plates. Terraria is drug several feet before she is able to plant her own, halting the Klaxosaur's retreat. "Can't, hold it, forever." She groans. Strelitzia screams, grabbing hold of the claw like appendage and igniting her boosters pulling the creature from the earth.

You are not surprised as the ground erupts, bringing the full Klaxosaur into view. The part you had been fighting was, as you expected, the tail of the worm. Close to 4000 feet away you see the head of the creature whip back as its momentum is halted.

"Woah, that's huge!" Zorome says astonished. You can hear his jaw drop to the ground at the sight.

"Uh, guys, finding the core in something that big is not going to be easy." Futoshi adds nervously.

"It's still the only way to kill it." Goro finishes. "Everyone, now!" Delphinium orders, "Pin it down!"

Terraria drives the head of her axe through the clawed portion of the tail, pinning it to the ground. She then firmly grasps the base of the tail with both hands, planting her feet. "You're not going anywhere." you declare.

"Now that we've got it down, what are we gonna do?" Argentea asks through gritted teeth. It's all she can do to hold the klaxosaur down.

"Hiro, we need you!" Delphinium cries. Strelitzia looks to Terraria who gives her a slight nod. She smiles before taking off toward the front of the worm.

Strelitzia lands at the front of the worm, taking in the situation. The worm's maw is currently being held open by Delphinium and Chlorophytum, but they are struggling. "Hiro!" Delphinium cheers. Strelitzia fires her boosters once more holding the lance aloft. As she passes Delphinium her smile turns into a wink followed by a smirk and a little "Hmph" from a smug Zero Two. Delphinium gasps in response.

Strelitzia tears through the worm searching for its core. About 15 seconds later she emerges from the tail end nearly colliding with Terraria, the core hanging from her lance. The worm shudders for a moment before erupting into a downpour of blue blood. _Well, at least that's over with,_ you think, _now it's time to face the music._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving back at Plantation 13, you, Kyu, Zero Two, and Hiro were immediately escorted to the Plantation's Command Center. There Hachi and Nana were waiting for you.

"You disobeyed a direct order, assaulted APE personnel, stole two Franxx, and recklessly interfered in a sortie-" Hachi begins. "But, in the end, you saved Squad 13 from certain death." Nana says, cutting him off. "As a result, we are going to overlook what you did. Do not let it happen again." Nana finishes icily.

"Yes, Ma'am," you, Kyu, and Hiro reply. Zero Two gives a "Hmph".

"Also," Nana says, "APE has reconsidered. For the time being, Strelitzia and Terraria have been assigned to Plantation 13."

"We get to stay!" Kyu says excitedly hugging you. Hiro and Zero Two also look pleased with the news. The celebration is cut short by Hachi however. "Now, return to Mistilteinn. The kissing will commence in less than 48 hours." he orders.


	7. Chapter 7- Raising the Stakes

A day later you are standing with the rest of Squad 13 at one of the borders of Mistilteinn. You had gathered in the afternoon to watch the preparations for the kissing between Plantation 13 and Plantation 26.

"Plantation 13 will now commence the kissing with Plantation 26," the loudspeaker announces. Zorome turns to his partner.

"So, remind me what this kissing thing is again?" he asks.

"You've watched this long and still have no clue?" Miku taunts.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" Zorome demands, his left eye twitching. "Well, it's, uh," Miku stammers, "Oh! It's when two plantations are stuck together." she confidently states.

"It's important because the two plantations share their magma fuel reserves." Goro replies. "It uses that pipe for the transfer." Ikuno adds. "That fuel's essential, not just for powering the Franxx but for the plantation too. It's the key to our survival." Mitsuru dryly states.

Squad 13 looks to you and Kyu, you nod. "And you said there would be lots of Klaxosaur, right?" Zorome asks. "Yes." Kyu replies. "All right!" Zorome exclaims "We can prove to Papa what we can really do!" "It sounds like it will be really tough." Futoshi says worriedly. "Don't worry about it." Hiro reassures him, "Now that we have Strelitzia and Terraria on our team

"Ichigo," you ask, "Any word from Nana or Hachi on when the ceremony will be?" "I just got word." she replies, "The ceremony will take place in two hours. We are to be in our dress uniforms for it." "We'd probably better get going then." Goro says, "We don't want to be late for the ceremony and I can't ever seem to get the cape right on those uniforms."

"I just hate them in general." you grumble. "They are so itchy and every time we wear them we have to stand for several hours." "You'll be fine, you big baby." Kyu pokes. "Yeah well I'm going to complain the whole time and guess who gets to listen to it?" you retort.

The others laugh as you and Kyu continue to bicker during the walk back to the boarding house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony was long and boring as you'd expected. The leaders of both plantations talked about the large number of Klaxosuars that would surely come and how through your bravery the plantations would prevail. Squad 13 was amazed by the attention they were given by the adults and drank up every minute in the spotlight. Zorome in particular was having the time of his life, waving so much you were surprised his arm didn't fall off.

Afterward you all returned to Mistilteinn to retire for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning you awake to Goro putting on his clothes. "Good, you're up." He says, "Now just to get Hiro." You climb down from your bunk while Goro finishes dressing. As you do you notice that Hiro appears to be in a cold sweat. "Hiro, time to get up." Goro orders.

Reluctantly Hiro leaves the bed as you dress. As Hiro moves to find his clothes he stumbles slightly. Then while dressing he takes significantly longer than usual to finish the simple task. He seems to favor his left side and doesn't face you while he dresses. You catch a glimpse of his chest as he puts on his shirt, there is something there that shouldn't be. A large blue growth. "You alright?" Goro asks, "You're really sluggish this morning." "Yeah, I'm fine." Hiro replies in a quick nervous tone walking out of the room. _He's hiding something, and that growth I've seen it before._

The three of you find the rest of Squad 13 in the lounge. As you enter Zorome is imitating one of the speeches from the night before. "We believe that you are up to the coming challenge. You are strong and will surely bring us victory!" he recites. Several of the others laugh at his impression of the adults.

"It's good to see how much they need us." Futoshi says. "And as the strongest," Zorome continues, "I shall be the one to lead us to that victory." "I think you mean Hiro will lead us." Ichigo corrects him. "That's right you guys really excelled in that last battle. I don't know what we would have done without you." Kokoro smiles. "By the way how are you feeling?" Kyu asks, finishing Kokoro's braid. She does a good job of masking her nervousness as she speaks but you pick up on it.

"I feel great." Hiro replies smiling to the others, "I can't wait to get out there and do some training today." _He's lying,_ you think. "Well then it looks like that whole 3 times and your dead rumor wasn't true after all." Miku says happily. Mitsuru frowns, clearly unhappy that Hiro had proven his ability to pilot Strelitzia without serious injury.

"That or he's just extremely compatible with the girl." Ikuno states. "Thanks guys," Hiro says, "But it wasn't just me the other day. If Terraria hadn't stopped it from retreating and Delphinium and Chlorophytum hadn't held the Klaxosaur's mouth open I wouldn't have been able to kill it." You keep to yourself while this goes on, watching while leaning in the doorway.

"Don't get all full of yourself, you only got through the one time." Zorome jabs. Several others are about to come to Hiro's defense before he stands and walks over to Zorome. Hiro extends his hand, "Zorome, I'm going to do everything I can to not be a burden. So, maybe we can fight together?" he asks. "Well, uh, when you put it like that, it'd be rude not to. Just try to keep up ok?" Zorome replies, accepting the handshake.

The clock strikes 8 and everyone exits the lounge heading down to breakfast. As you try to leave Kyu grabs your arm. "You're quiet." she says, "What's going on?" "Something is wrong with Hiro," you reply, "When he was getting dressed he tried to hide something from Goro and I. I think it was her mark."

Kyu's eyes fill with sadness hearing that. "Her mark," she whispers, "but I thought he was the one? She said so herself." "I know," you reply, "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm worried about him."

"(Y/N), Kyu, you two coming?" Goro yells from the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah," you call out, "We'll finish this later." you whisper to Kyu before the two of you proceed down the stairs.

Arriving in the dining hall you see that Zero Two has taken one of the seats at the boys table and as a result Futoshi has moved next to Kokoro at the girl's table. "Sit with me?" Kyu asks shyly. You take a moment to consider before allowing yourself to be lead to the girl's table.

At the boy's table Zero Two has doused her food in honey once again but instead of eating it she appears to be offering it to Hiro. "Now darling, say ahh." she lightly commands. Hiro opens his mouth and she feeds him a piece of bread covered in honey. Meanwhile everyone else in the room aside from you and Kyu are captivated by the scene. _Always something with her, she can't just act normal for a change._

"Good?" Zero Two asks. "Yeah it is," Hiro replies. "Then you can have the rest of mine." Zero Two states picking up another piece of bread. "Wish someone would feed me." Zorome grumbles. "Why don't you ask your partner then?" Goro quips. "Yeah right," Zorome replies, "I'd rather get a pretty girl like Kokoro to do it, but she would never ahhhhhh" Zorome screams noticing Kokoro feeding Futoshi.

"We see, we do" Kokoro says answering the unasked question. "A pretty girl like Kokoro huh?" you hear Miku grumble from beside you. Based on her expression, it is safe to say that were Zorome within arm's length she would have strangled him. Suddenly a devilish smile crosses her face. "Hey (Y/N), how'd you like some eggs?" she loudly asks.

Before you have a chance to respond she shoves her fork into you mouth. You nearly choke on the unexpected food spitting it across you lap and shirt. Meanwhile Zorome turns red as a cherry. "Hey what are you doing?!" He demands of Miku. "(Y/N) was having trouble eating so I helped him out." Miku retorts, "But I'll only do it for the cute boys." she finishes turning her nose up at him. The two of them immediately begin to argue across the room.

You are left trying to figure out what just happened, Kyu grabs a napkin a begins to clean your shirt. "Let me," she says. After several minutes of cleaning she seems happy with your appearance and returns to her food. She plays with it for several seconds before picking up a piece of bread smeared with jelly. "Want some?" she asks sheepishly. You nod.

She slowly lifts the piece of bread toward you, her hand trembling. She makes it most of the way and you open your mouth before she drops it down the front of your shirt. Kyu's face immediately turns a crimson shade of red as she reaches desperately for her napkin. "(Y/N) I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she blubbers as she tries to clean your shirt. _She's adorable when she's embarrassed,_ you note.

You find this breakfast to be one of, if not, the most entertaining breakfasts you've ever had and begin to laugh. As you do Kyu's face becomes even redder, shortly everyone is laughing at this strange excuse for a meal you've all shared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following the eventful breakfast Squad 13 makes their way down to the docking bay to actually meet the members of Squad 26. They had been briefly introduced before yesterday's ceremony but Hachi had thought it was a good idea for them to meet their allies for the coming battle.

You enter the docking bay to see Squad 26 has already arrived and are currently admiring your Franxx. As you approach they turn to look at you. "Hello, I'm code 090, squad leader of Plantation 26." a tall dark-haired boy offers. He seems to do a double take when he notices you and Kyu. "We'll be working together for this mission. We've been told that this is your first experience with kissing so if you have any questions just ask." he continues.

"090, good to see you again" You say. "059, 067. I hadn't expected to see you here. But I'm glad you are none the less." 090 replies wearily. "You guys know each other?" Zorome asks. "We've met before." Kyu answers.

"It's interesting," 090 says, changing the subject, "All of your Franxx have unique designs, we've only ever seen them one place before." "Wait different designs, we thought that this was standard," Ikuno asks. "No," 090 replies "All of our Franxx have the same design so it's easier for us to work together in combat."

"Oh, I have a question." Zorome declares, "Has anyone from your squad gone on to become an adult?" 090 looks confused by the question. You however, already know the answer but remain silent. One of the other boys taps 090 on the shoulder and whispers "Guess he doesn't know." A look of realization crosses 090's face before he replies "No, no one from our squad has." "Huh, why's that?" Zorome ponders.

"You guys really are something," 090 says, "individualized Franxx, using names instead of code numbers. It was code 016 who first started that right?" he asks. "You know about Hiro?" Goro asks. "Of course, we do," 090 replies "that guy is famous amongst us children. And now you've got two ghosts."

As he finishes your communicator goes off. Reading the message, you and Kyu are to report to the commander's office in Mistilteinn at once. You excuse yourselves and begin to make your way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you walk away Squad 26's gaze continues to follow you until you leave line of sight. Code 090 then turns to Goro "How long have they been here?" He asks. "Maybe a month," Goro answers, "Why?" "As I said earlier we've met codes 059 and 067 before." 090 states, "059 was the squad leader of Plantation 39 when we first met them. That was the kissing between Plantations 26 and 39."

"Wait, wait, wait," Zorome interrupts, "You mean that (Y/N) was a squad leader? He never told us that." "That isn't the only thing he hasn't told you then." 090 utters. "What do you mean?" Ikuno asks. "I said it was like we were looking at ghosts." 090 says slowly, "Plantation 39 was destroyed almost six months ago."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following your meeting with Hachi you return to the boarding house to change. As you approach your room you can hear voices coming from inside. Opening the door, you find Hiro on the floor with Goro standing over him. Hiro's shirt is unbuttoned revealing the blue tumor you had seen earlier. Hiro is once again sweating and now leans against the bed post for support. "Goro I'm fine." Hiro weakly assures him. "Like hell you are. It's from piloting with Zero Two isn't it?" Goro demands. Hiro drops his head in response. Goro turns to you, "You know Zero Two. Have you seen this before?"

"I have." you reply. "What happens?" Hiro asks. You leave the doorway and kneel beside Hiro. "Hiro, don't ask a question you don't want to know the answer to." you reply. Hiro looks down for a moment before returning your gaze, cold conviction in his eyes. "I want to know." he says.

"They died." you answer. "What?!" Goro exclaims. "That means if you keep riding with her it will kill you!" he yells at Hiro. "It's my decision." Hiro retorts. You can tell by his tone that his mind is made up. "I am going to ride with her again, without Strelitzia we won't stand a chance."

"You want us to turn a blind eye? Keep this from the others?" Goro asks sinking to the floor at the foot of his bed. "That's right." Hiro replies. "Even Ichigo?" Goro questions. "That's right." Hiro replies standing. "(Y/N)?" Goro says looking to you. "I won't tell him what to do." you reply, "but Hiro, remember what I said. Your life is at stake."

"I've made up my mind." he says walking out. While Hiro leaves Goro looks after him, "You are such a complete and utter fool."

Goro turns to you "Are you really going to keep this a secret?" he asks. "Absolutely," you reply, "It's his choice and he's right. We will need him in the coming battle." You offer Goro a hand which he accepts, pulling him to his feet. "Now, come on, we have a briefing to attend."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You are in the briefing room listening to Hachi outline the plan for the upcoming mission. Curiously Zero Two and Hiro are not present. "Squad 26 will be the forward guard while Squad 13 will provide relief from behind." Hachi states.

"Hey why do we have to be in the back?" Zorome asks. "It will be easier for us to link up if you guys stay in the back," 090 says, "Your erratic movements could throw us out of sync." Near by Miku grumbles, "Did he just call us dead weight? Because it sure sounded like it."

"That is enough," Hachi continues, "Because of the importance of the transfer pipe I have decided to deploy a single Franxx capable of solo combat to guard it." "What Franxx is that?" 090 asks. "You may know it as Strelitzia." Hachi replies. "D-Did you say Strelitzia?" 090 asks terrified, behind him the other members of Squad 26 show various signs of discomfort.

As he does so the door to the briefing room opens revealing Nana, Hiro, and Zero Two. "It has been approved." Nana announces, "Hiro will pilot Strelitzia."

"Sir!" 090 nearly yells, "We will not participate in this mission if she is here. She has absolutely no regard for anyone other than herself." "That's enough 090." you say walking toward him, "You don't have to like that Strelitzia is taking part in this mission, but you will accept it. Understand me?" you ask, stopping inches from him. "But during the joint operation two years ago her reckless fighting style left us isolated on the battlefield, and I, I lost my partner!" he screams

"What's it matter?" Zero Two asks, nonchalantly, "Weaklings die all the time, big deal." Hearing that 090 is overcome by rage and begins advancing toward Zero Two.

Hiro intercepts him, "As Strelitzia's stamen you have my word she will be under control." "And you have mine that should you lay a finger on her I will break every bone in your hand." you add.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the briefing was tense to say the least. Afterward Squad 13 had returned to Mistilteinn to turn in for the night. You slept for several hours before awakening to see Goro leave the room. In your time here, you had never seen him leave the room after going to bed, so you decide to follow him.

You follow him down the stairs and out into the backyard. There he stops, watching something in the trees. Straining your eyes, you can make out Zero Two and Ichigo walking in the direction of the greenhouse. _What are they up to?_ you wonder. You walk past Goro who attempts to call out to you, only to be ignored.

You follow Zero Two and Ichigo until they reach the greenhouse then wait in the shadows to watch what happens next.

"I won't even ask about your past with Squad 26," Ichigo begins, "I just need you to follow my orders during the battle tomorrow." Zero Two yawns, "tsch, so bossy." she says beginning to walk away. "Hey wait! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Ichigo yells grabbing her by the arm.

"Please, don't be so rough with Hiro tomorrow ok?" Ichigo begs. "Do you want me to give him to you?" Zero Two replies coldly, "Because you tried riding with him and it didn't work."

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Ichigo retorts. "Then stop putting yourself in it." Zero Two replies.

"Are you trying to suck Hiro dry?" Ichigo asks, tears now flowing from her eyes. "What I do with my darling is none of your business." Zero Two counters.

"He could die you know!" Ichigo yells. "If he does then he won't have amounted to much." Zero Two snaps. _What? That doesn't sound like her at all. She would never do anything to hurt Darling. Not after what she has gone through trying to find him._

As Zero Two finishes you catch a glimpse of Ichigo's face, her eyes are filled with hatred. She marches toward Zero Two drawing back her right arm. You immediately begin to move toward the two, sensing trouble. "It's true what they say about you!" she yells, slapping Zero Two across the face. "You monster! You really aren't human!" she finishes. Zero Two recoils from the slap losing her headband in the process.

When she turns to face Ichigo her iris's have turned a bright red. _Oh no._ "Human? Human you say?" Zero Two asks, her voice a mix between being broken and distraught. "tell me then, what is human to you people?"

With that Zero Two bears her fangs and charges Ichigo. You manage to intercede moments before Zero Two reaches her. "That's enough Zero Two." You declare, placing yourself in front of Ichigo. Zero Two stops before you, "She called me a monster!" she growls.

"And what? You want to prove her right? Is that what you want?" you yell back. "Then go ahead. I'm right here, I won't even fight back. Prove once and for all that you're the monster they claim you to be. That the girl I knew is gone." A loud crack of thunder follows your statement,along with the first drops of a coming storm.

Zero Two's expression softens, her eyes returning to their normal Cyan state. She then falls to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "Go, leave me alone." she says in a broken voice. "Ichigo, we're leaving." you say grabbing her by the arm and leading her away.

Ichigo is silent as you lead her back to the boarding house. "What were you thinking?" you demand. "I, uh, I wanted to make sure," she stammers. "I know you're worried about Hiro," you interrupt her, "hell I am too but this was not the way to try and fix it." You pause, taking a deep breath, "Ichigo, she could have easily killed you. If I hadn't been there she likely would have. Why would you do something like that?"

"Hey, lay off her," Goro says approaching the two of you, "She's been under a lot of stress and she's trying her best." "Goro," you reply, "I understand you want to support Ichigo but, you have to admit how stupid her plan was." "Forget it," Goro huffs, wrapping Ichigo in a blanket, "Come on Ichigo. let's get you out of the cold."

Goro and Ichigo return to the boarding house, leaving you to wonder about Zero Two. _I should probably try to go find her. But, by now she is long gone from the greenhouse. I'll look for her in the morning, she doesn't want to be found right now anyway._

With that you return to your room. Hiro is asleep on the bottom bunk, though he is still in a cold sweat. Goro has yet to return and you didn't see him or Ichigo on your way back in. You climb back into bed, hoping to finally get some rest. _Tomorrow will be tough, I hope Squad 13 is ready for it._


	8. Chapter 8- Kissing

" _She called me a monster!" Zero Two yells. "Zero Two wait!" you cry, but it's too late. She lunges for your throat, sinking her fangs into the soft tissue before tearing out a chunk. "You shouldn't have tried to stop me," she declares before pouncing on the still frozen Ichigo. You have no choice but to lay there slowly bleeding out as Zero Two effortlessly dispatches Ichigo. "Now, time to play," Zero Two says sweetly, walking slowly toward you. Before she reaches you however, your sight fades to black as you slip into unconsciousness._

 _Zero Two stands before you, a haze of red behind her. Her horns are much longer, blood cakes her face, and her eyes burn red with hatred. "You did this," she spits, glancing down at Ichigo's limp form, "this is all your fault. All you had to do was keep me in line. Now he won't even look at me," she cries, "He thinks I'm just a monster." She then begins to slowly drag Ichigo's body toward you, seemingly to emphasize her point. You look away, refusing to watch any longer._

 _Your vision shifts, Kyu materializes before you, "If you had only been stronger we wouldn't be in this mess right now," she says sadly. "They trusted you," she says pointing toward a group of figures shrouded in darkness. The shadows may hide their faces, but you know exactly who they are. "They believed you when you said everything would be ok. But you lied to them." "Kyu, I did everything I could!" you yell, warm tears streaming down your face. She looks away before disappearing._

" _You promised to protect us." Ichigo coldly states. "But can you really do it? You've already lost one plantation. What makes you think you can save ours?" Ichigo turns and begins walking away, "Maybe we'd have been better off if you'd never come here at all."_

You sit bolt upright in bed breathing heavily. "Damn it!" you curse, "Just a dream, just a stupid dream." You take a deep breath slowing your heart rate. "I won't let it happen," you say quietly, "not again."

"(Y/N), you ok?" Goro asks, "You were talking in your sleep and you just woke up screaming." "Bad dream," you say quickly getting out of bed. You walk to the nearby bathroom and splash cold water on your face.

 _I haven't had one of those dreams for more than a month. I thought I was over it. Ichigo being there is new, but if it hadn't been her it would have been someone else. Probably Kokoro. Doesn't matter, right now we've got a job to do._

Returning to your room you find Goro and Hiro finishing dressing. "You really going to go through with this?" Goro asks him. "I am, and nothing you say will change my mind." Hiro responds walking out. "That guy." Goro scoffs before turning to you. "Don't take too long, Hachi says the Klaxosaurs are coming faster than they expected. We are to be ready for sortie in 30 minutes." He then exits as well. You dress quickly then rush after them saying a silent prayer for the day to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You are the last to arrive in the boys' locker room earning a glare from Mitsuru as he exits, you also notice Goro and Ichigo talking farther down the hall. Hiro is once again sitting on the bench, a nervous look plastered to his face. "(Y/N)?" he questions. "Yes Hiro?" you reply pulling on your under suit. "What if I can't do it?" He asks his voice cracking. "Hiro," you say turning to face him. "I've seen a lot of Zero Two's partners, for the most part they are all the same. They want to ride with her to prove that they are good enough. You are different," Hiro looks up as you say that, "You are the first one that isn't riding with her to prove some point. You're riding with Zero Two because you care about her, right?"

"Well, yeah." He replies, "Of course I do. I want her to know there is someone she can count on. I won't leave her no matter what." Hiro states confidently. "That's why you're her Darling!" You say smiling. "Now get dressed, there are Klaxosaurs to kill and we don't want everyone else having all the fun." You finish dressing, pat Hiro on the shoulder and exit the locker room.

Walking outside you see Goro and Ichigo continuing what appears to be an intense conversation. As you make your way by the girls' locker room Goro points at you and says something to Ichigo, then turns and leaves.

Ichigo slowly approaches you, looking at the floor. "So, uh, this mission is starting really early this morning. Did you get enough sleep?" she asks awkwardly. "Nope," you reply, "nightmares ruined it. Not that there would have been much anyway." "Oh, I didn't sleep much either," she says shifting anxiously, "listen, I'm sorry about earlier. You were right, I should have known better."

"Forget it," you reply, causing Ichigo to flinch, "I was just backing up my squad leader, after all as lieutenant it's my job," you say reassuringly. Ichigo looks up before embracing you. "Thank you," she says softly. "You know, I never figured you for this much of a hugger," you joke.

Behind you the door to the boys' locker room opens revealing Hiro. Ichigo's face turns somewhat red as she releases you. You laugh slightly, "Go on," you say, "I know you weren't waiting for me. You've got something to tell him. Any of us might not come back from this. Don't waste your chance." And with that you give her a slight push toward Hiro. She scowls at you before continuing to him.

Rounding the corner, you find Kyu waiting for you. "Took you long enough," she pokes. "Hey, I'm running on next to no sleep," you reply, "Cut me some slack." "Ichigo told me what happened," Kyu says. You freeze, "Kyu, I," you begin. "Shhhh," she replies putting a finger over your mouth. "You always try so hard to protect everyone, even if it means you could get hurt. I adore you for it."

Kyu suddenly pulls you down to her level and places her lips on your own. Your mind begins to short circuit in that moment. It feels so soft and warm, your worries about the previous evening and the coming battle melt away. Those feelings are replaced with confidence and conviction. This wasn't the first time you'd kissed her, but it was the first in a long time.

It only lasts for a moment, but you wish it had been so, so much longer. "Uh," you say, dumb struck. Kyu giggles walking toward the docking bay while she pulls you along. "Are we going to talk about that?" you ask, having finally regained the ability to speak. "Nope," Kyu replies cheerily. "You told Ichigo that any one of us might not come back and that if we had something to say we should just say it. So, I did."

You continue to ask questions on your way to Terraria but Kyu refuses to answer any of them. Humming instead. _What in the world has gotten into her?_ you question. _She is supposed to be the shy one._ The two of you board and take your seats. "Ready?" you ask. "Can't wait," Kyu chirps. You shake your head one last time and commence the connection.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squad 13 minus Strelitzia stands at the second line of defense. It's somewhat hard to see in the near pitch blackness that comes with this time of morning. In the distance some half mile away, the signs of Squad 26 entering the fray are evident. The sounds of the battle can be heard even here and the explosions of Klaxosaur blood are easily visible. "Squad 26 is engaging the first of the Conrad class." Hachi radios, "There will be multiple waves of them followed by the larger one. We currently have no intel on it and have designated it Target Beta. Avoid contact until we have more information. For the time being standby, but be prepared to deal with any Klaxosaurs that get past Squad 26."

"I can't believe that they are making us wait back here." Argentea grumbles. "I know, how are we supposed to prove ourselves if we are in the back?" Zorome agrees. "We're green as hell." Mitsuru states, "Squad 26 is going to have to carry us on their backs for this."

"Really?" Terraria asks, annoyed. "Sounds like you'd rather just sit this one out, Mitsuru," you goad, "That's cool, the rest of us will be more than happy to take your share."

"Guys, now is not the time to argue, please," Genista begs. Mitsuru's response is interrupted by code 090, Squad 26's leader, "We dealt with most of the first wave but 10 got past. Squad 13 their yours."

Looking forward you see the 10 aforementioned Klaxosaurs running toward you at top speed. They would vaguely resemble ticks, if those arachnids were 300 feet tall. "Alright everyone, we're up." Delphinium states, "Genista and Chlorophytum provide supporting fire. Argentea, Terraria, you're with me." "Roger," everyone replies as you break formation.

The three melee Franxx race to meet the incoming Klaxosaurs while the ranged Franxx open fire. Terraria is at the center flanked by Delphinium on her left and Argentea on the right. Near by the roar of Genista's cannon is accompanied by the constant pinging of Chlorophytum's guns. Two of the Klaxosaurs are eliminated before you arrive thanks to their work.

"Terraria get their attention, we will hit them from the sides," Delphinium orders. "With pleasure," Terraria replies with a wink. Terraria lowers her shoulder and charges, dragging the head of her axe on the ground. Moments before making contact Terraria pulls the axe from the earth, bringing with it a large chunk of rock. The rock impacts the lead Klaxosaur smashing it beneath its weight. The second Klaxosaur is less fortunate as Terraria brings her axe down, causing it to explode. The remaining Klaxosaurs noticing the threat begin to converge on Terraria.

Seeing their opening Delphinium and Argentea attack quickly from the sides eliminating several more of the creatures. "Come on! Can't they even make it a challenge?" you proclaim as Terraria dispatches another.

"Uh, guys more are coming." Genista worriedly states, "And they are headed for us!" Removing the axe from one of the Klaxosaur corpses you see what Genista was talking about. Another group is headed directly toward Genista and Chlorophytum. "Hang on, we're coming." Argentea yells, taking off.

Genista is singlehandedly trying in vain to fight off several of the tick-like creatures using her cannon's bayonet. She is easily being out-maneuvered by them, however, and in an instant finds herself surrounded. The Klaxosaurs are moving in a highly coordinated manner as they rush Genista simultaneously. Several latch on, biting at Genista's exposed legs and arms. Genista screams and Futoshi roars, "Get your damn claws off Kokoro!" As they are dragged to the ground Delphinium arrives implanting a blade into one Klaxosaur's midsection while slicing the leg off another. With several quick movements they are dispatched, and Delphinium helps Genista to her feet.

Meanwhile several more Klaxosaurs encircle Chlorophytum who is firing full auto in an attempt to remove the threat. She manages to hit one, despite the circumstances, causing it to burst into blue mist. As a result, the other Klaxosaurs charge. Argentea, reaching Chlorophytum before Terraria, jumps in, charging one of the Klaxosaurs rushing Chlorophytum. Argentea makes good on her attempt driving her clawed fist deep into the Klaxosaur, however she also continues forward on a collision course with Chlorophytum, whose back is turned.

"Look out!" Terraria yells but it is to late. As Chlorophytum turns Argentea collides with her sending them to the ground in a tangled mess. _We've got to help them._ Terraria dives headlong into the group of Klaxosaurs distracting them from the downed Franxx.

"Going berserk!" you announce. Terraria then hits a small button near the base of her axe. As she does the axe splits at the head, going from a dual headed greataxe to a pair of hand axes. Using her added mobility Terraria wades into the horde. She takes hits, but thanks to her armor ignores most as nothing more than minor annoyances.

She first drives one axe into the head of a charging Klaxosaur, before taking the other and removing a second's legs, causing it to collide with one of its brethren. Terraria laughs with delight as she continues mopping up the Klaxosaurs, blood coating her armor.

Close by Argentea and Chlorophytum begin to recover from their accident. "Watch where you're going, dumbass!" Mitsuru snaps. "Ok, I admit I put too much into that," Zorome grumbles in response. As he does another Klaxosaur charges the recovering pair. It leaps through the air toward Chlorophytum, who shrieks.

Terraria having finished the group and noticing the shriek turns to see the Klaxosaur flying toward Chlorophytum. Without thinking she takes one of the axes in both hands and draws back, the head of the axe just behind her own. Stepping forward she swings, releasing the axe, which flies toward Chlorophytum and the approaching Klaxosaur.

Chlorophytum covers her face with her arms preparing to stop the blow from the incoming Klaxosaur. When it is no more than a hundred feet from her she braces for impact. Instead she hears a high-pitched scream as the axe Terraria had thrown implants itself in the creature's central eye. The Klaxosaur shrieks once more before collapsing onto Chlorophytum.

Several seconds later Chlorophytum is freed from the Klaxosaur corpse by Terraria. "Don't worry Ikuno, we won't let anything happen to you," you reassure, helping Chlorophytum to her feet. "Squad 13," Hachi says the radio coming to life, "Squad 26 is in need of resupply. Proceed to the first line and relieve them."

"Well Zorome, you wanted action. Looks like we are about to get plenty of it," Goro states. "We'll be fine," Terraria says, "Just follow Delphinium and this will be over in no time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squad 13 spends most of the next half hour holding the front line while Squad 26 resupplies. During that time Zero Two, having grown bored, had launched Strelitzia into the fray. She wrecked untold destruction on the Klaxosaurs before grinding to a halt. Both Terraria and Delphinium knew the reason.

Checking Hiro's vitals, you see that he is definitely on his last legs. His heart rate had momentarily spiked and his body temperature has been steadily increasing, now over 102 degrees. Fortunately, Terraria and Delphinium were nearby and protected Strelitzia while Hiro recovered. Delphinium angrily ordered Strelitzia back to her position guarding the transfer pipe once she regained the ability to move.

Following that Squad 26 returns allowing Squad 13 to refuel. As you do the large cube-shaped Klaxosaur, Target Beta, begins to close in on the Plantations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments later, a message comes from HQ. "Squad 26, you are cleared to engage Target Beta," Hachi orders as Squad 13 returns to the battlefield, "Use extreme caution." You watch at Squad 26 begins their assault on Target Beta, launching their signature electrified spearpoints into the cube and delivering a massive jolt. Target Beta immediately reacts, emitting a horrible high-pitched screech that can be heard for miles. Everyone screams covering their ears, but as quickly as it began it ends.

Target Beta however is far from being done. "Guys, look!" Delphinium yells. The massive cube begins to break apart, changing its shape. Arms, legs, and a head with horns protruding from each side become visible. The way it unpacks it almost seems as if Target Beta had been in a fetal position all along. The now humanoid Target Beta stands before you, nearly as tall as the Plantations.

"Everyone fall back!" 090 orders. With a flick of its wrist Target Beta tosses aside Squad 26, who were still attached to it by their spears. It then begins to slowly march toward the transfer pipe. _Oh shit, it's a full-blown Gutenberg class, and Squad 26 is out of commission._

"A Gutenberg-class," Nana gasps over the coms. "It's huge!" Futoshi wails. "This can't be real!" Goro states, mortified. "All Squad 26 units fall back," Hachi commands, "Squad 13 will deal with the Gutenberg-class."

"Easier said than done," Mitsuru grumbles as you chase after Target Beta. "How are we supposed to stop something so massive?" Genista asks, her voice full of fear. "It's still a Klaxosaur no matter how big it is," you state, "Break the core and it dies like all the rest." "He's right," Delphinium declares, "Work together and we can bring it down." The squad nods in agreement, their resolve seeming to return.

"Ok, but how do we get to the core?" Zorome questions, still clearly concerned. "Calm down Zorome," Goro commands, "Strelitzia's spear is the only weapon we have that can reach its core. We have to create an opening for her."

"Get that Hiro?" Terraria asks. "Yeah, we'll wait for your signal." Hiro chokes out. Checking once again Hiro's vitals are beginning to rise for the second time. _He can't handle much more of this. We need this to be over now!_

"Genista, Terraria, and Chlorophytum break left. Argentea with us on the right," Delphinium orders, "Squad 13 move out!"

On Delphinium's command you split from formation. Each Franxx rushes Target Beta grabbing hold of its legs and beginning to climb. Genista and Chlorophytum tag team their efforts helping each other up. Terraria, still in her berserk stance, climbs by using her hand axes in an alternating pattern.

"Stay with it, be a man for once!" Argentea scolds Zorome, straining to keep hold. Were it not for the dire situation you would have laughed at that. "I am!" he retorts, "You've gotta try too!"

"Futoshi!" Genista yells, "We're losing our grip!" Genista's hand slips from the Klaxosaur causing her to fall. Before she does however Chlorophytum and Terraria grab her by the wrists pulling her farther up the Klaxosaur. "Thanks guys!" Genista exclaims.

Reaching Target Beta's knees each group strikes, causing the massive creature to fall on its back. "Hiro, now!" Goro orders.

Strelitzia leaps high into the air from her position atop the transfer pipe, activating her thrusters. She reaches a good height before killing them. Using the free fall to angle herself, she then reignites the thrusters diving strait for Target Beta's chest. The act looks like watching a star fall to earth. "This is the final strike!" Hiro yells as Strelitzia drives her lance into Target Beta. "Get in there!"

Target Beta convulses heavily, throwing the members of Squad 13. As Terraria regains her footing Target Beta begins to move. _Oh god, we didn't kill it._ The horned Klaxosaur stands, before it is Strelitzia, her face covered in X's. "Darling?" she asks, concerned.

Target Beta draws back one of it's massive arms preparing to strike. "Zero Two!" Terraria yells. Nearby Delphinium screams, "Hiro, run away!" You watch in horror as Target Beta follows through, sending Strelitzia flying. She impacts the side of the transfer pipe becoming lodged in its plating. Several seconds pass before Strelitzia moves. She writhes and contorts transitioning to stampede mode. _Hiro, no,_ you think. Glancing at the squad's vitals you see Hiro has flatlined and Zero Two has spiked. Delphinium's connection is also nonexistent, leaving you in charge.

Target Beta lumbers toward the transfer pipe. Once it is close enough it draws back and punches again, driving Strelitzia further into the pipe. This continues as Target Beta alternates fists. Over the coms a broken Zero Two can be heard. "You took him from me!" she yells followed by a cry of agony. "You're nothing but a monster!" _Zero Two, no! I am not losing her!_

"Hey Hiro, what are you doing!?" Zorome demands. Without hesitating Terraria charges toward Target Beta. "Everyone on me!" you bark, "We are bringing this thing down no matter what it takes." "He's right we've gotta help them fast!" Genista yells. "But how?" Chlorophytum questions.

"Take out the legs first starting with the right, then we deal with the rest." You order. Terraria's face appears in the cockpit "(Y/N), tell me everything is going to be alright," she says. "We'll be fine," you dryly state, blowing her off. "(Y/N)!" she yells, "Promise me!" tears streaming down her cheeks.

You feel your heart breaking. This wasn't the first time she'd asked you to make that promise. It also was one you had been unable to keep. Without warning the despair from earlier begins to creep back into your mind.

You remember seeing Plantation 39, your home, a smoldering ruin shrinking into the distance as Dr. Franxx's transport ship flew away. You begged him to go back, pleaded, but he wouldn't allow it. You and Kyu had been the only survivors. Had it not been for Zero Two and Strelitzia you wouldn't have made it out. She had been the one to save you, wading into the horde of Klaxosaurs and carrying the unconscious Terraria to the safety of the transport. For the first time in six months you truly feel fear.

But then there is a shining ray of hope. The memory of earlier that morning when Kyu had kissed you. It had been so soft, so warm and comforting. Then the smiling face of Zero Two when you two had first reconnected. She had been so happy then. Finally, breakfast the other morning. Laughing alongside Squad 13, it had felt so natural, like you belonged with them. Suddenly you realize, you do have a home again. No more searching, no more hoping there would come a place you fit in.

In that moment your fear subsides, replaced by conviction. _No! That's it! I am through letting the past define me! No one dies today!_

"Kyu, I promise," you reply, "I promise that no one is going to die today. Plantation 13 is our home and I'll be damned if we're going to let some minotaur impersonator take it from us!"

As you finish speaking Terraria collides with Target Beta's leg, sweeping her reformed greataxe in a wide swath. The effect is not evident at first but, when Genista arrives and fires a round point blank into the hole you had created, it shows. The lower portion of Target Beta's leg explodes, causing it to halt its assault on Strelitzia.

The monstrous Klaxosaur falls to its knees looking down at the stub that was once the base of its leg. As it does there is a blinding flash. Looking to the source you see Strelitzia, standing in her humanoid form. And she looks angry.

Strelitzia wastes no time immediately striking out at Target Beta. As one of its massive fists approaches she fires her boosters holding her lance aloft. Like a shooting star she flies through Target Beta's arm ripping it from the body. The minotaur like creature screams in pain as it is send reeling by the impact, landing face down on the ground. Its body fragmented but already moving to seal the gaps as it attempts to stand.

"Hiro!" Delphinium cheers. "They're ok," you say quietly to yourself. "It's trying to fix itself!" Chlorophytum gasps. "Everyone now!" you order, "Keep it from reforming!" "Create another opening for Strelitzia!" Goro yells.

Squad 13 springs into action, propping themselves into any cavity they can find within the Klaxosaur. Terraria ends up in the chest, Target Beta's core nearly within arm's reach. You resist the urge to try and destroy it instead holding back Target Beta's transformation.

"Hiro! Zero Two!" Delphinium cries struggling against Target Beta. "Let's fly!" Strelitzia cheers igniting her thrusters and leveling her lance at Target Beta's core. "Yeah!" Hiro shouts. "On the wings I share with you!" they declare in unison rocketing past you.

As they pierce the core Target Beta goes limp but is carried into the air by Strelitzia's momentum. Moments later large apparitions of light sprout from its body, resembling wings. They flap once, twice, then collapse back into Target Beta, eviscerating it. Immediately following there is a massive blue explosion.

The sun has now become visible bathing everything in the soft early morning light. You take a deep breath then open the com, broadcasting on all channels, "Commander, Target Beta has been neutralized. All Klaxosaurs have been eliminated. It's over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short time later everyone gathers on the ground forming a circle of deactivated Franxx. Strelitzia is the last to arrive. Everyone looks up at her as the door to the cockpit opens revealing Hiro supporting Zero Two.

Once they reach the ground Ichigo rushes to Hiro tackling him. She sobs into his chest while he comforts her, stroking her hair. The boys laugh at this, while the girls shed tears of joy. Even Ikuno and Mitsuru briefly smile.

You are suddenly assaulted by a mass of blonde hair. Looking down you find Kokoro has embraced you, resulting in a comical reaction from Futoshi. "You two made it!" she gleefully exclaims releasing you and hugging Kyu. The two of them strike up a conversation about what should be done to celebrate, hearing that you decide to excuse yourself before they can decide on a job for you.

"You guys were awesome," a voice says from beside you. Turning you find it was Zorome speaking. "You never told us that you could do the thing with the axe. The one where it became two axes," he continues. "You mean berserker stance?" you ask. "Yeah that!" he replies, "It was so cool."

As you explain the details of the berserk stance to Zorome and Miku Squad 26 arrives. Joining in on the small celebration. Code 090 approaches you, "You know, at first when they said that we would be dealing with an inexperienced squad I was worried," he says, "But when we arrived, and I saw you and 067, I knew we would be alright." "I was never concerned," you reply, "I knew what you and your squad were capable of." You then turn to him offering your hand. "I'm sorry for threatening you. I was out of line." 090's face shifts to a questioning look for a moment as if trying to remember the incident in question. He then smiles taking your hand, "Forget it, so was I. We parasites have to stick together after all." 090's partner then comes by and leads him away toward the large group that has formed.

You stand there admiring the scene before you. Two different squads, two different Plantations, and soon each would head their separate ways. But for now, that didn't matter, what did was that you had won. As you watch Hiro approaches you.

"Your alive!" you say clapping him on the back. "Sure seems like it." He replies smiling. "How did you manage to get away from Ichigo?" you ask. "It wasn't easy," Hiro laughs, "And before you ask, I feel great." You raise an eyebrow, "Honest," he says, "The tumor is gone too. I guess I just needed a near death experience." You laugh at his statement, "I'm glad you're ok Hiro, I don't know what would have happened to Zero Two without you," you say. "I wanted to thank you for that, (Y/N)," he responds, "You helped me understand what I was feeling and work through it. That's the second time now." "Any time," you say, pulling him into a short embrace, "That's what friends are for."

Ichigo having finally found Hiro once again drags him back to the circle. Kyu however, replaces him standing beside you. "When you said that we could call this place home, did you really mean it?" she asks. "I sure did," you reply, "I think it's time we settle down for a little while, no more traveling." "I'd like that." Kyu says, "But if I had to keep traveling, it wouldn't be so bad with you by my side." Hearing that you lean in for a kiss, Kyu cranes her neck meeting you halfway. The kiss is short but meaningful, conveying everything that had been left unsaid. After it the two of you stand hand in hand watching the sun rise, Kyu's head resting on your shoulder.

About ten minutes later off to the side, you notice Zero Two standing alone. She looks up at Strelitzia, seemingly contemplating something. You nudge Kyu then point at Zero Two. She nods and the two of you approach Zero Two stopping next to her on either side. Zero Two looks at Kyu, then you but refuses to meet your eyes. "Friend," she says softly, "I'm sorry" "You know you don't have to be," you smile, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm always here." Zero Two's gaze returns to Strelitzia, though you think you see small tears in her eyes. "I still have so many more Klaxosaurs to kill." Kyu leans against the taller girl's shoulder. "And we'll be with you every step of the way," she replies.

As everyone talks amongst yourselves, your gaze is lifted to the heavens. The morning sun sheds its rays upon the barren landscape. You gaze into the sky absentmindedly until something shiny draws your attention. An aerial platform floats high in the air, and on it are three white FranXX units you recognize. In front of the mechs are three familiar-looking pilots, among whom is a short-statured blonde boy. "Damn it," you say to yourself. "The Nines are here."


	9. Chapter 9- New Friends, Old Enemies

A short while later the recovery teams from the plantations arrived. They loaded you, as well as the Franxx into the trucks and then returned to the plantations. Being utterly exhausted you and the other members of Squad 13 return to Mistilteinn for some well-earned rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You awake to find the sun still in the sky. Checking the time, it is 1500, nearly seven hours after you had returned to Mistilteinn. _Guess I needed the rest_ , you chuckle to yourself. Climbing down from your bunk you find Goro and Hiro are both asleep.

You yawn, walking over to the dresser to check your communicator for new messages. The holographic screen comes to life revealing an unread message. "Dr. Franxx wishes to speak with you and Hiro. Meet him in the Docking Bay at 1530." -Nana. You sigh, _Guess relaxation will have to wait until later._

"Hey Hiro," you say placing a hand on his shoulder. "Not now," he mumbles groggily. "Hiro, time to get up. Dr. Franxx wants to speak with us," you urge. "Just five more minutes," Hiro complains. "Alright Hiro, you leave me no choice," you say grabbing hold of his leg. You pull, dragging Hiro out of bed and causing him to fall to the floor.

"Ow, what was that for?!" He exclaims. "Nana says we are supposed to meet with Dr. Franxx in half an hour," you reply, "So hurry up and get dressed," "Dr. Franxx? Why would he want to talk to me?" Hiro wonders aloud.

After Hiro finishes dressing you begin to make your way to the Docking Bay. As you exit the boarding house you find Kyu and Zero Two waiting outside. "Darling!" Zero Two says wrapping Hiro in a hug. "So, I take it you were also told to meet the doctor?" you ask Kyu. "Uh huh," she replies, eyes twinkling, "I can't wait to see him! It's been almost a month since he left." "Me too," you respond, "But it's probably best not to keep him waiting. Hiro, Zero Two, let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you arrive at the Docking Bay Dr. Franxx is waiting along with Nana, Hachi and a blonde-haired boy. The boy isn't very tall, standing several inches shorter than Hiro. He wears a white dress uniform signifying his elite status. His blonde hair curls slightly and even though you can't see his face you know he is smirking. _Nine Alpha._

Your blood begins to boil as you approach. _Alpha, of course it's Alpha. Always playing at something. What does he want now?_ Your face grows taunt and you clench your fists. Kyu notices this, sliding her hand into yours as you walk.

"(Y/N), calm down," she says, "He hasn't said anything yet and you're already getting worked up." "You know how I feel about him," you growl. "Please be nice," Kyu asks. "You know he will try and antagonize me, and you want me to be nice?" you question. "For me?" she replies, her green eyes practically begging. You sigh in defeat. "Thank you," she finishes, squeezing your hand before letting go.

"Ah, Zero Two, (Y/N), Kyu, it is good to see you." Dr. Franxx says. "You didn't have to come all this way," Zero Two says, appearing slightly agitated, "We are fine after all," _She must still be sore about him leaving us here in the first place._

"Don't be like that," the old man replies in a fatherly tone. "I'm glad you're all ok," he continues. "We are ok and its thanks to Friend and my Darling." Zero Two chirps hugging Hiro. Hiro blushes, trying to break her grip before giving up and accepting her affection. "It is good to see you doctor," you say smiling, Alpha momentarily forgotten.

Dr. Franxx turns to look at you and Kyu, "Good grief, don't just stand there girl," he says looking at Kyu, who has been fidgeting beside you this entire time, "If you hold it in any longer you'll likely burst." Kyu flings herself at Dr. Franxx in response, wrapping him in a hug. He returns it with his free hand, patting her shoulder. "I'm so glad you came," Kyu exclaims releasing him. "I told you I'd come back," the doctor replies with a slight smile.

It was at this moment that Nine Alpha, who had been silently watching, chose to enter the conversation. "I must admit I'm impressed," he said stepping forward, "I never expected to meet someone who was capable of riding with Iota more than three times," Alpha continues forward eyeing Hiro. He circles the boy who is clearly uncomfortable being examined. "Not what I'd expected," Alpha says in a somewhat patronizing tone, "But then again maybe that's why it worked." He finishes his circle stopping before Hiro, "I'll be keeping up with you."

"Uh, thanks," Hiro replies nervously placing his hand behind his head. "Iota, I take it you went easier on him than the rest?" Alpha asks innocently. Zero Two appears to ignore him. You however, clench your fists, "Choose your next words carefully Alpha," you growl. Dr. Franxx smiles, apparently pleased with your reaction.

"Ah, code 059," Alpha says turning to you, "Do you treat everyone with such hostility?" "Just you," you reply. "I see," Alpha says, feigning sadness, "You are just as barbaric as ever." "Insult one of us again," you growl, stepping toward him. Kyu places her hand on your chest before you can continue.

"Please excuse him, he is still very tired," she says glaring up at you. "067," Alpha purrs, "You are, as always, a great asset to him. He'd be lost without you." You want nothing more than to knock Alpha on his rear but instead bite your tongue, not wanting to upset Kyu further.

"Thank you," Kyu replies, "it means a great deal to be recognized by one such as yourself." Alpha smiles at that, "You are quite welcome, but I must be going. Papa has big plans and I should return to work." Alpha's next move surprises everyone. He bows slightly taking Kyu's hand, he then gently places a kiss on her wrist.

Kyu blushes deeply and you are filled with the desire to kill Alpha here and now. He smirks at you before turning to walk away, addressing Hiro and Zero Two. "Good luck code 016, and Iota, do try to play nice." Everyone silently watches him go.

"Honestly," Nana scoffs after Alpha exits. "Who was that boy?" Hiro asks. "Nine Alpha," you gruffly reply, "Leader of APE's special forces unit, the 9's. The 9's were Zero Two's old squad." "Really?" he asks looking at Zero Two, who yawns. Hiro returns to you, "You two didn't seem to get along," "We don't," you state. Hiro, getting the message drops the conversation.

"Now, the matter we came for," Hachi says, "Doctor, following the battle APE has assigned Strelitzia and Terraria to Plantation 13." "Ah yes, yes, I know." Dr. Franxx dismisses waving his hand. "Code 016," Hachi says turning to Hiro, "You are being made an official parasite. You will continue piloting Strelitzia with code 002."

"Ye- Yes, sir!" Hiro stammers. "Darling I'm so happy," Zero Two exclaims, crushing the poor boy with her embrace. Kyu reacts similarly jumping up and down, unable to speak. You, overcome with joy, grab Kyu by the waist, lifting her. The two of you twirl around smiling and laughing before coming to a stop.

Hachi shakes his head at you children's display of emotion, while Nana smiles beside him. "Well, I believe it is time for me to return to work as well." Dr. Franxx said turning to leave, "Do be careful Zero Two," he then turns to Kyu, "Your smile and enthusiasm are infectious dear, never lose them." Finally, he addresses you, "Watch out for them, I'm counting on you."

"Hey doctor," Zero Two calls out, "We'll be fine. As long as I've got them," she nods toward you and Kyu, "and my Darling," she squeezes Hiro who gasps, "we can do anything." "I have no doubt," Dr. Franxx replies, continuing toward the door. "Oh, and enjoy your vacation," the old man says exiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening while everyone was gathered in the lounge Nana appeared making the announcement of the vacation Dr. Franxx had mentioned earlier.

"Vacation?" Futoshi asked. "That's right," Nana replied, "Because of how well Squad 13 preformed during the kissing with Plantation 26, we have decided to reward you with some leisure time."

"Where will we be going Nana?" Ichigo asked. "There is a place not far from here where we will be stopping." Nana said, "It's called a beach." "I think I've read about those," Ikuno says, "Before the plantations people used to go to them to enjoy the sun and the ocean, right?" "That is correct." Nana confirms.

"The ocean?" Zero Two asks, suddenly becoming interested. "Hey, it's what we've been waiting for!" you exclaim looking to Zero Two. She smiles, "The ocean, I've wanted to see one for so long. I can't wait!"

"When will we leave?" Goro asks. "We are still on our way and should reach the beach by tomorrow morning. Once we arrive you will be given two days and one night to enjoy yourselves before we come to collect you." Nana answers.

"So, we will be by ourselves?" Zorome wonders aloud. "That is correct. We will provide you with the necessary things to spend the night outside and food for you to eat." Nana replies. "Alright! That sounds awesome!" Zorome exclaims high-fiving Futoshi. Miku, Kokoro, and Kyu chat excitedly on the couch already making plans for the outing. Mitsuru leans against the wall nearby, looking dead pan as ever. _Jeez, would it kill him to smile once in a while or act happy? Wait, stupid question, of course it would._

"Tomorrow you will be given special clothing instead of your normal uniforms. This swimwear is to be worn at the beach." Nana continues, "In the morning at 830 hours you will report to the briefing room. From there you will be escorted to the beach for the start of your vacation. Any questions?" No one speaks up, though you aren't sure many heard her given the excitement in the room. Seeing that Nana makes her exit, saying "Good night kids!" as she goes.

For the rest of the evening the excitement is palpable, everyone is beyond ready for some time off and this will do just the trick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just before bed Hiro pulls you aside. The two of you walk outside to the courtyard behind the house. Hiro glances around to make sure you are alone before speaking.

"I wanted to ask you about something that happened earlier," he says, "After we finished talking with Dr. Franxx and he left, I was called to the hangar. Dr. Franxx was waiting to speak with me before he boarded his transport." "And something he said is bothering you." you deduce.

"Yeah," Hiro replies looking at the ground. "He said that if I wanted to always be Zero Two's partner I shouldn't let her consume my emotions as well. Otherwise I'd be the one to suffer." Hiro looks directly at you, "Do you know what he meant by that?"

While you aren't 100% certain of what the doctor had meant by that, you did have a reasonable guess. But now was not the time to mention it, Hiro had just survived his third ride with Zero Two. He deserved to be happy for the time being.

"The answer to that question isn't as simple as it might seem," you reply, "As you know Zero Two is unique, there isn't another pistil like her anywhere in the world. He was probably warning you not to drop your guard around her even though you've made it this far."

"But why is that?" Hiro asks, "Hiro, you were in Strelitzia the day we arrived. Because of that I'm sure you saw what happened to Code 081," you say calmly. Hiro bows his head, clearly remembering. "As a result, you must understand that there are certain dangers that come with being her partner. I know of two people total that have been able to successfully pilot with her. And both of them are here right now."

Hiro appears confused for a moment before a sudden look of realization crosses his face, "You?" he gasps, "You've ridden with Zero Two?" You nod. "But you just said," he stutters, "that means," he pauses, "You have ridden with her more than three times?" You nod again.

"How?" he stammers. "That is a story for another time," you reply walking back inside, "now, it's late and if anyone finds us out here they will assume we are up to no good. Let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning as promised, you find clothes that are different from the norm. The shorts are a vibrant blue with a floral pattern and the shirt is paper thin. Also included are a pair of sandals and some kind of glasses.

"Hey Goro," you say getting his attention, "What are these?" you ask holding the dark glasses aloft. "How should I know?" he responds. "Well, I thought since you wear glasses maybe you'd have some kind of idea." you say shrugging.

"Let me see them," Goro says taking the glasses from you. He puts them on then immediately removes them shaking his head. "Well?" you question. "I couldn't see when I put them on," he replies. He thinks for a moment then puts them back on looking out the window. "Oh, I get it," he says, "They block light."

"What do you mean block light?" Hiro asks, clearly curious. "I mean they make things dimmer," Goro answers, "Here put them on then look outside." Hiro takes the glasses and puts them on. "Woah your right!" Hiro says, "This is really cool." "Alright, alright," you say anxiously, "They were with my things so let me have a turn." Sure enough, when you try them on the world grows dimmer before you. "Wow, this is incredible," you say in amazement.

Returning to the other new items you pick up the shorts. They are made from a synthetic material unlike your normal uniform. As you examine them Hiro knocks over a glass of water spilling it on his own. Much to everyone's astonishment the water simply glides off the shorts continuing to the floor. "So the shorts are waterproof," Goro says. "Huh," you sigh, "Kinda odd if you ask me. Why would they be water resistant if we are supposed to wear them in the water?"

"Hey guys," Hiro says, "What time were we supposed to meet in the briefing room?" "830, why?" you ask. Hiro points to the clock in response, 817. "Oh crap," Goro exclaims as you all rush to put your beach clothes on. The three of you run out the door of the boarding house seeing no one else on your way. You arrive out of breath at the briefing room several minutes later. "Well look who decided to show up," says a voice from within.


	10. Chapter 10- Vacation

"Well look who decided to show up," Miku jabs as you, Hiro, and Goro enter the briefing room. "Sorry… we're…. late," you pant. After taking a moment to catch your breath you see that everyone else had been waiting for the three of you to arrive.

"Now that you are all here we can begin," Nana says. Nana then proceeds to give the ground rules for your vacation. You listen but don't really comprehend what she is saying instead thinking about how ready for this break you are. "Any questions?" Nana asks, thirty seconds pass in silence, "Alright, then follow me and we will get you underway."

You follow Nana down to the docking bay where one of the doors stands open. You proceed through it stopping just outside. The world around you is teeming with life, trees stand tall, and the chirping of nearby birds can be heard. "Follow that path and it will take you to the beach," Nana says pointing to a dirt trail leading into the trees, "Remember if you need us for anything you can reach us with your communicators, otherwise be careful and have fun kids," Nana says turning and walking back into the plantation.

Squad 13 marvels at the forest as you walk down the path. You have to admit that the sights and sounds are much more vivid than those of Mistilteinn. As you walk you see flowers in full bloom and animals moving in the heavy brush. "It's amazing that despite everything, places like this still exist," Ikuno says. "Yeah, it is," Goro agrees.

After several more minutes of walking you begin to hear the sound of waves crashing. Rounding a bend, you are presented with your first ever view of the ocean. The water is a deep blue and the golden sand stretches at least a half mile in each direction.

"There it is!" Zorome yells sprinting forward, discarding his shirt as he does. "Hey wait for me!" Futoshi exclaims chasing him. Everyone laughs as the boys run into the surf screaming like little kids. You and Goro begin assembling the umbrellas you'd brought with you, placing them in the sand and laying some of the towels below them.

"What are you wearing?" Miku asks looking at you. "What do you mean?" you question, looking down at your clothing. "Those shorts are hideous," she scoffs, "And what are those glasses on your head?" "I don't know, but they block out the sun," you answer. "I think your just upset I have some and you don't," you finish sticking out your tongue. Miku huffs in response as she walks away.

Nearby Kyu removes the shirt she had been wearing over her swimsuit. Having been her partner for over a year piloting the Franxx, seeing her in a parasite suit frequently, and having known her for most of your life, you would have liked to think you were prepared for this moment. Oh how you were wrong.

You stand there enraptured by her as she talks with Kokoro. She smiles while Kokoro speaks then laughs covering her mouth with her hand. Her sky-blue hair sways slightly in the breeze and the warm sun shines on her skin making the view even better. _She is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire life,_ you think. Beside you Goro stares intently at Ichigo, his eyes never leaving her form.

You are so enamored by Kyu that you fail to notice as she approaches you. "(Y/N)? (Y/N)?" she asks but you fail to hear. "(Y/N)," she says snapping her fingers. "Huh, what? What do you need?" you stammer returning from your day dream. "You were staring," Kyu says sternly.

"Was I?" you ask placing a hand behind your head, "Well the ocean is beautiful isn't it? It's hard not to stare." _Good save, she has no clue_. "I know you were staring at me, idiot," she replies. _Damn._ "What was that Zorome?" you yell, pretending to hear something. "He didn't say," Kyu begins "Don't worry I'm coming!" you interrupt her, running to join the other boys in the surf. Kyu watches you as you go, she gives a satisfied smile then returns to Miku and Kokoro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys what did I miss?" you ask reaching Zorome and Futoshi. You are ignored by the two who stare intently at the girls lounging on the beach. "Is it just me or are the girls like 50% cuter today?" Zorome asks. "Yeah you're right," Futoshi agrees. "The view certainly is something," Goro says from beside you.

The three of you look at Goro wearing various faces of confusion. "Wait what did you say Goro?" Zorome questions. "It almost sounded like you were one of us for a second," Futoshi adds. "Hey what the hell!" Goro exclaims, "I'm still a guy just like you!" "Yeah, but I thought all you double digits were nothing but a bunch of goody two shoes," Zorome chides him.

"(Y/n)'s a double digit too," Goro whines. "He does have a point Goro," you state, "You pretty much do everything by the book where I mostly make it up as I go." "Oh yeah hot shot?" Zorome sarcastically remarks, "Looked like it went real well for you earlier, you got caught."

"And you would never stare at Miku, right Zorome?" you shoot back. "I wouldn't be dumb enough to get caught," he replies. "Bullshit," you retort, "I saw her yelling at you the other day for trying to look up her skirt." Zorome's face grows red as he tries to think of an excuse. By this point Goro and Futoshi are both laughing and struggling to swim at the same time. "Alright guys that's enough," Goro says.

"I'm not done yet," Zorome declares from his perch on the inner tube. "I just want you to know (Y/N) that I can do whatever I want, Miku loves the attention even if she won't admit it." "Oh, well why didn't you say so?" you reply, "Let's just ask her then,"

"Hey Miku," you begin to yell before Zorome drags you beneath the water. The two of you wrestle for a moment before returning for air. The girls continue what they were doing seeming to have not heard you. "Phew, she didn't hear," Zorome sighs in relief.

On the shore Miku, Kyu, Kokoro, and Ichigo have made a rough square and are taking turns hitting a beach ball back and forth. Ikuno sits beneath one of the umbrellas and reads while Mitsuru is nowhere to be found.

"Hey, wait up!" you hear Hiro yell off to the side. Turning to investigate you see him following Zero Two deeper into the water. Zorome and Futoshi share a grin before following. Goro looks to you, you shrug turning after Zorome and Futoshi. The four of you stand off to the side hiding in the shallows.

"So this is what the ocean feels like," Zero Two says, clearly pleased, "Mhm, and it does taste salty," she adds licking her skin. "I finally made it and it's all thanks to you Darling," she finishes hugging him.

"Sorry, Zero Two," Hiro says blushing and looking away, "I can't look at you right now," he finishes. "What? Is something wrong?" she asks. "No, no, you look great," Hiro frantically replies, "It's just that seeing you in a swimsuit," his voice trails off. "But Darling you saw me naked before," she says. _Wait what? He saw her naked? I haven't heard that from either of them._

"Naked?" Goro whispers sounding horrified. "I wonder what it was like," Futoshi ponders. "I can't believe he beats us every time," Zorome hisses.

"It's not like I meant to," Hiro replies, "Besides," he is interrupted by Zero Two pulling him closer. Their faces stopping mere inches apart. Hiro draws a quick breath as Zero Two leans closer still. It looks as though they are going to kiss but just before Zero Two changes course licking him instead.

Zorome looks on in a state of shock, "He's got a lot to answer for, let's go." He then dives beneath the waves swimming towards the pair. The three of you look at each other before following.

Hiro exhales opening his mouth to speak but Zero Two places a finger over his lips silencing him. "Were you expecting a kiss?" she asks coyly. "A kiss is a declaration that someone belongs to you, so you should only ever kiss the person you love. Got it?" she asks tapping his lips. "Only who you love," Hiro mumbles.

"What have you done it with someone other than me perhaps?" she asks with a mischievous grin. Before Hiro can answer, he is pulled beneath the waves by Zorome and Futoshi. He panics at first then sees you and Goro, after which he gives up and simply follows.

Your group exits the ocean in a little side cove which you believe is out of sight. Zorome and Futoshi deposit Hiro on the ground and you form a circle around him. "What's going on?" Hiro asks. "We didn't want to intrude," Goro says indicating you and himself, "But these two wouldn't listen."

"What the heck is a kiss?" Zorome demands. Hiro immediately blushes, "You were listening the whole time?" he exclaims. "A kiss," Futoshi says dreamily, "It sounds so magical." "What's gotten into you? Goro, please, help." Hiro begs. "Sorry Hiro," Goro replies pushing up his glasses, "But I also want to know what a kiss is."

You laugh at Hiro's misfortune which he notices, "Hey ask (Y/N)," he says, "I saw him kissing Kyu after the battle the other day." You stop laughing, _oh crap._ "Wait what?" Goro asks surprised. "You mean you knew this entire time and didn't tell us?" Zorome yells.

About this time, the girls having noticed your absence and begun looking for you, round the corner. "Hey what are you guys doing?" Ichigo asks. "Do any of you know what a kiss is?" Zorome yells unable to contain himself. The girls react with confusion save for Kyu and Ichigo. Kyu you had expected, Ichigo you had not. You follow her gaze as she quickly looks at Hiro before blushing and turning away. _Definitely something going on there._

"Nope," Ichigo yells. The girls gather around Hiro as well, while you silently thank the heavens that the heat is off you again. "So Hiro tell us what it is," Zorome orders. "It's, uh, it's when two people put their mouths together," he stammers. "Their mouths?" everyone exclaims. "Damn it Hiro," Zorome exclaims, "You have to let me kiss you," he prepares to dive but you catch him.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, little man," you say, "You might be disappointed if you kiss him. It's usually a boy and a girl." "Let me go," he yells, "I'm going to kiss someone," "Miku?" you suggest. "Miku I demand you kiss me," Zorome orders. Miku gasps, her face quickly shifting to one of anger, but Kyu stops her, whispering in her ear. Miku smiles, "Why of course Zorome," she says sweetly, "Just come here and close your eyes."

Zorome looks amazed that his plan worked but does as he is told. "Now, close your eyes," Miku lightly orders placing her left hand on his shoulder. Zorome's face is flushed and his breathing has become heavy. After Zorome closes his eyes Miku begins to move. She draws back her right hand and slaps Zorome sending him to the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" he asks rubbing his cheek while everyone else laughs. "That will teach you," is Miku's only response.

"But we still don't know what a kiss is," Futoshi grumbles, looking back to Hiro, "Why don't you show us?" "Hey, it's not my fault I can't," Hiro replies, "I don't know where Zero Two is after you guys pulled me away." He looks at you again and you can tell he sees a way out, "But I'm sure they can show you," he finishes pointing to you and Kyu.

Kyu quickly abandons you standing beside Kokoro. "I don't know what it was," she says feigning innocence, "We were just standing there and (Y/N) suddenly put our mouths together." "Oh no you don't," you retort, "I seem to remember you starting it before the battle. I certainly didn't ask to be kissed then." Kyu blushes now hiding behind Kokoro who looks beyond confused by her childhood friends.

Fortunately for you both, Mitsuru, who had been missing until now, arrived. "There is something you should see," he said before turning and walking away. "Thanks for the explanation," Ikuno says dryly. "Well I guess we'd better follow him," Goro says leading the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitsuru leads everyone through a jagged set of rocks at the far end of the beach. "There is something at the end of this path," he says continuing through the forest. You walk beside Zero Two at the end of the group.

"Hiro saw you naked?" you ask. "Yeah, why?" she asks oblivious to your concern. "And you are not at all bothered by that?" "Why should I be?" she questions, "He is my Darling." You sigh, "Fine, it was recently then?" "Nope," she answers. "Ok," you say growing frustrated, "When was it?" "When I went swimming in the lake," she replies. You stop for a moment comprehending what she just said. "Wait, you mean to tell me the first time he saw you, you were naked?" you ask. "Uh huh," she replies happily. _Oh god, no wonder he can't stay away from her._ "You've got him wrapped around your finger, don't you?"

Zero Two smiles devilishly but doesn't answer. "I can't believe you. The first time, really?" you say aloud, embarrassed on her behalf. She continues to smile and begins humming as you walk. "If you won't listen to me I will have to tell Kyu," you say.

Zero Two stops, turning to face you head on, "You wouldn't," she challenges. "Oh, wouldn't I?" you retort. A look of dread crosses Zero Two's face, she knows all to well how Kyu would react to the news. "Fine," she huffs. "By the way, I saw you finally kissed her," Zero Two says mischievously, "Took you long enough." Now it is your turn to stop. "What I do or don't do with Kyu is none of your concern." You reply. "Oh, really?" she asks playfully, "Then why is what I do with Darling yours?" _Damn it, she's got me._

"Alright fine," you concede, "I just worry about you ok." Zero Two pulls you into a hug, "I know," she says, squeezing you tight, "But I can handle things."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here," Mitsuru announces. Clearing the trees, you are presented with the remains of a small sea-side village. Most of the buildings are in a state of partial collapse and vehicles litter the streets. Plants and vines cover the exteriors of what remains.

"What is this place?" Miku asks in awe. "It looks like a small town," Ikuno replies as you make your way into the village. "No way," Zorome replies, "Where are all the people and why is everything covered in plants?" "Do you think anyone lives here?" Kokoro asks. "Who knows," Mitsuru states wistfully, "But I've never heard of anyone living outside the plantations before."

"Hey, look up there," Zorome says pointing at a large manor on a nearby hill, "That looks like our boarding house back in Mistilteinn." "Hmm," Ikuno ponders, "Lets go take a look." "Wait before you go," you say stopping them, "Ichigo, where are we going to meet back up?" "Uh, how about the path by the cliff, at sunset," she offers. Everyone nods in agreement then goes their separate ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later everyone reconvenes at the cliff. Several of the others make small talk as you wait for the last pair, Kokoro and Mitsuru, to arrive.

"We still never figured it out," Zorome says, "What is this place?" "Well it must have been part of civilization at some point," Ikuno answers. "So, people lived here in the past?" Goro asks.

"They abandoned it," Zero Two says wistfully, gazing out over the water, "Humans used to live on the surface until they abandoned it." "There are places like this all over the world," you add, "We've been to several. Some are many times larger than plantations, others are quaint like this one," you pause, "But they are all empty." Some look out over the ocean while others look back to the town, it seems they all realize the sadness associated with the old world.

After a few minutes of silence Ichigo speaks, "It looks like everyone is here, we should head back." "I'm exhausted," Miku complains. "And we can make dinner," Futoshi excitedly proclaims. Most of you laugh at that lightening the mood, then follow Ichigo and Goro back to the beach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is dark when you arrive but to your surprise there is a fire going. Getting closer you find that not only is there a fire but there is a grill above it and food has already been cooking. "How did this get here?" Ikuno asks. "Who cares?" Zorome questions, "Let's eat!" Futoshi wastes no time, grabbing a skewer from the grill and eating its contents immediately. "Ow, hot, hot, hot," he yells burning himself.

You get your food then sit beside Kyu and Kokoro on one of the logs. Everyone chats as they eat, revealing what they had seen or found in the city. Kokoro stays quiet however never removing her left hand from her jacket pocket. You are about to ask her if something is wrong before Miku approaches. Miku grumbles about being tired then plops down beside Kokoro, resting her head in the blonde girl's lap. "Miku," Kokoro blushes, "What are you doing?"

Zorome and Futoshi are captivated by the scene, their eyes bulging and tongues wagging. "Hey, boys," you snap your fingers, "Pick your jaws up, your embarrassing yourselves." "Miku where are your manners?" Kokoro asks. "I don't care right now," she replies, "I'm tired and the boys are just jealous that I've got the lap and not them."

"What do you think life would be like if we didn't live in the plantations?" Hiro asks. "Where did that come from?" Zorome questions. "I don't know," Hiro replies, "It's just there is so much more space out here, and pretty scenery and animals." "Yeah, but there are also Klaxosaurs," Miku points out. "Maybe if we hadn't started to mine magma energy," Hiro says trailing off.

"Are you doubting Papa?" Mitsuru says coldly. "No, it's just," Hiro says before Zorome cuts him off, "Papa and the others are amazing," he exclaims, "I mean look at this place, they used to live here." Zorome says making a disgusted face. "And now they live in the plantations and we protect them. Things couldn't be better! One day we will even become adults!" "Heck yeah," Futoshi chimes in.

You shake your head though the others likely dismiss it as being aimed at the boys and not their words. Kyu stares at the ground to hide her face. "Be careful what you wish for," you say quietly to yourself.

"Alright everyone I have an announcement," Ichigo says standing, "I would like to be the first to formally welcome (Y/N), Kyu, and Zero Two as members of Squad 13. And to congratulate Hiro for becoming an official parasite."

"You guys are staying?" Futoshi asks excitedly. "Mhmm," Kyu nods with a smile. Kokoro pulls the blue haired girl beside her into a hug, somewhat crushing Miku in the process. "That's great!" Zorome yells. "Welcome to the family," Miku adds. _Family, huh. I hadn't expected to have one again, not that I'm complaining,_ you smile to yourself.

"You guys have been very helpful," Ikuno says thoughtfully. Mitsuru however looks less than enthused. "Alright boys," Goro smiles placing a hand on you and Hiro's shoulders, "Now (Y/N) can't get out of helping clean the room anymore Hiro," Goro jokes.

"As Squad 13's leader," Ichigo continues, "I am prepared to work you to the bone, so be ready," she smiles. "So (Y/N), will you still be lieutenant squad leader?" Miku asks. "I actually don't know," you reply, "Ichigo?" she nods in reply. "Looks like it," you continue, "So as lieutenant squad leader I intend to work you to the bone," you say doing your best impression of Ichigo, "early mornings, late nights, and no cake." "No cake?" Futoshi wails. Everyone laughs except for Ichigo who pouts until you mess with her hair.

"Ahhh," Miku yawns, "I'm tired. When are we going to bed?" Everyone echoes the sentiment and you begin breaking out the sleeping bags. Most of Squad 13 lays down to sleep but Zero Two, ever the night owl, decides to return to the water.

You sit in the sand looking up at the sky. There are so many stars visible tonight, and the moon is full shedding a soft light on the beach. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Kyu says sitting down beside you. "Not as beautiful as you," you reply. "Flatterer," she scoffs laying her head on your shoulder. "So a family," you say. "Yeah," she replies, "I didn't think we'd have one again, or even a home for that matter. I couldn't be happier though. They are so full of energy and emotion. Much different from the other plantations." "They are something, that's for sure," you laugh.

"You heard what Zorome said about Papa," Kyu says, "It will devastate him when he finds out." "There is a lot they don't know," you reply, "If it weren't for traveling with the doctor we wouldn't either." "Yeah but I can't help but feel sorry for him," Kyu continues, "Did you tell Hiro about Zero Two?"

"Some, but not close to everything. He still has no clue how long we've known her," you answer. "Do you really think he is the one?" Kyu asks. "I do," you reply, "How else could he have survived?" You wait close to a minute for Kyu to answer but one never comes. Turning your head, you find her asleep against your shoulder. _She's even more cute when she's sleeping,_ you think. "Come on," you say aloud, carefully lifting her up, "Let's get you to bed." Kyu subconsciously pulls herself closer to you as you walk, resting her head against your chest, a slight smile on her face.

You gently place Kyu in her sleeping bag pulling it over her. "Good night Kyu," you say kissing her forehead. She almost seems to reach out for you as you go. "Night (Y/N)," you hear her mumble. You climb into your own sleeping bag and stare up at the sky once more. _A family, and a home. It's been an interesting couple days._


	11. Chapter 11- Boys x Girls

"Why won't this thing just die?" Zorome grumbles as Argentea digs her claws into the Klaxosaur. "Just keep hitting it. It has to die eventually," you respond equally annoyed at the Klaxosaur's fortitude. "Alright guys just work together to bring it down," Delphinium orders, "Everyone hit it on my signal. Now!"

Squad 13 charges the Klaxosaur who spews a thick blue liquid from its heads in self-defense, covering the Franxx. "What… was… that?" Argentea coughs. "It doesn't hurt," Chlorophytum says, her voice wracked with confusion. "It's kind of sticky," Genista adds. "You mean it does nothing?" Argentea yells, "How dare you spew this disgusting gunk on our Franxx."

"Kyu, you good?" you ask inside Terraria. "Mhmm," she replies. "Alright lets," you stop hearing a dripping sound. "What was that?" you ask. Seconds later you hear another. You notice some of the strange blue liquid the Klaxosaur had spit falling onto Kyu as she sits on the pistil's platform. Looking up you find it dripping from the ceiling of the cockpit. Moments later it gushes in covering her. "Kyu," you exclaim preparing to sever the connection.

There is a faint sizzling noise that draws your attention. Glancing at the pistil's platform you find its source. Whatever the Klaxosaur had spit didn't affect the Franxx but it seemed that didn't apply to your parasite suits. Before you Kyu's parasite suit begins to dissolve, revealing large portions of her body from the neck down.

 _Oh my god, this can't be,_ you think looking at her uncovered form. _No stop it,_ you scold yourself, _we are in the middle of a fight_. _Don't stare at her now even if she is, No damn it._ You stop yourself, hitting your head in the process to drive home the point. "(Y/N), is everything ok? I can't move," Kyu asks. "Minor problem, we'll deal with it in a minute," you reply.

"Darling, let's finish it," Strelitzia yells charging the Klaxosaur. The beast shoots more of the liquid at her as she does, but it is not enough to deter her. Strelitzia continues through the torrent of spit driving herself through the Klaxosaur emerging on the other side, its core implanted on her lance.

"(Y/N) what's the problem?" Kyu asks now that the Klaxosaur has been dealt with. "It's uh, just that," you stutter trying to come up with an explanation that won't alarm everyone. Hiro however takes a more direct route. "We've got a problem Zero Two," he yells into the coms, "You're being exposed." His message is followed by a live view of Strelitzia's cockpit. It shows Zero Two atop the pistil's platform, most of her parasite suit missing as well.

The girls shriek in response realizing that they must also be compromised in the same way. "My parasite suit," Miku cries out. "Goro don't look," Ichigo screams in terror. "Yeah, that," you say defeated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After you arrive in the docking bay and disconnect from Terraria you immediately turn to face the back wall of the cockpit. "Kyu, go," you say feeling somewhat ashamed of your previous thoughts. You hear the rustling of Kyu leaving then wait another 30 or so seconds to be sure she is gone before exiting.

Upon reaching the ground you find the girls clustered together, now wrapped in towels, and the boys standing nearby. Zero Two appears as though she doesn't care, being the only girl without a towel. Kyu comforts Kokoro, who looks genuinely embarrassed. Ichigo and Ikuno both scowl, and Miku looks ready to kill the next male anything that so much as looks in her direction. "You've got it all wrong," Goro says as you approach, "We didn't tell you because we didn't want to distract you from the battle."

"In my case, it was simply because I found you to beautiful for words Kokoro," Futoshi exclaims. Kokoro turns beet red shrinking behind Kyu. You are sure there is more he intended to say but can't as you cover his mouth.

"This is stupid," Mitsuru says walking away.

"What's the big deal," Zorome says nonchalantly, "It's not like us seeing you hurt you at all." You wince as he finishes, knowing his mistake before anything even happens. "Excuse me?" Miku yells, "How's this for not hurting?" Miku asks driving her knee into his gut. Zorome collapses into the fetal position clutching his stomach.

"Woah guys, slow down," you say trying to keep the situation from escalating any further. "Yeah," Hiro chimes in, "Zero Two once told me…. She once told me parasites are better off being a little pervy." "Mhmm," Zero Two says while Kyu nods beside her. The other girls look at them in shock. Seeing their position compromised the girls make a quick exit dragging Zero Two and Kyu along with them.

Following the girls' departure, the boys gather around Zorome. "What did you guys all see when," Futoshi begins to ask. "Don't," you say cutting him off, "Just don't." "But I," he continues earning a deadly glare from you. "It's best we give them some time to cool off. So, we won't be going back for a bit. Now, help me get him up," you finish throwing an arm over Zorome. _Hopefully this will blow over soon._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you finally return to Mistilteinn several hours later the girls are waiting for you. "Listen carefully," Miku says sternly, "No boys are allowed to cross this line," she indicates the tape that has been placed along the floor and wall of the entrance to the boarding house. "Who died and left you in charge?" Zorome asks preparing to step over the tape.

"Zorome, set one foot across that line and you will regret it." Miku threatens donning the same look as before. Several of the other boys cringe in fear of this side of Miku. Zorome freezes, slowly moving his foot back. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other," Miku says walking up the stairs toward the girls' rooms. _Well, this just got serious._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning you go to the dining hall to meet Ichigo for your daily conference about the squad's performance. You sit in one of the chairs with your back to the door waiting for her to arrive.

"What are you doing?" you hear Ichigo ask as she enters the room. "I'm here for our meeting," you reply giving her a questioning look. "You know you're not supposed to be on this side of the house," she counters. "But we do this every morning," you say, "This isn't about some feud it's about our squad as a whole," "You're not supposed to be here," Ichigo repeats, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Ichigo," you say confused as to why she would do this, "I'm your second, you specifically asked me to have these meetings with you to talk about improvement. You're not going to let this feud get in the way of that are you?"

"(Y/N) please leave," Ichigo says sternly. "Ichigo, don't you think this is going too far? I mean I understand that you're upset, I really do, but this is taking it to the extreme." You say in a calm voice, "We can't even use the baths right now because you've blocked them off. Do you really want the guys to retaliate?" you ask hoping she will see reason.

"(Y/N) as your squad leader I order you to leave," Ichigo says her eyes locked with your own. You sigh admitting defeat, "Yes squad leader," you reply exiting the room.

You return to your room still shocked by what had just transpired. Entering you find Hiro and Goro preparing to bathe. "What are you guys doing?" you ask, "We are banned from the baths." "Yeah we know," Goro replies, "So I thought we'd just go to the lake instead, gotta get clean somehow." While the lake isn't exactly what you'd hoped for, you have to admit that you do want to be clean, so you follow them.

When you return several of the girls are making their way out of the house. "What in the heck?" Miku exclaims, "Why aren't you guys wearing clothes?" "Well since we can't use the baths we decided to go for a dip in the lake, and it felt amazing." Zorome responds as you pass by. "Would it kill you to put on clothes?" Miku demands. "Sorry," Zorome says sarcastically proceeding up the stairs "but when we are on our side of the line, we don't have to listen to you." Zorome sticks out his tongue and follows it up with chicken noises at the top of the stairs before you drag him out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later near lunchtime Goro comes up with another idea, "I haven't seen the girls go into the dining room yet," he says excitedly, "Which means we can still claim it. All we need to do is move the tape."

Sure enough, when you go downstairs the dining room is empty and none of the girls are in sight. Futoshi and Goro quickly set about moving the tape and placing a sign on the doors stating the dining room now belongs to the boys.

As you begin to eat the girls arrive. They stand on their side of the line several feet from the door looking in. You can tell the girls are starving from the looks on their faces. "Oh hey girls," Goro says in a semi sarcastic tone, "We noticed you hadn't taped this part of the house off so we decided to move in."

"Today's lunch is great," Zorome announces stuffing his face for all to see. "You're heartless, you know that?" Miku yells at him. "You know what your right," Goro says with a smile, "So why don't we just forget this silly thing and eat together again?" Ichigo and Ikuno's faces grow dark as they brood, Miku begins to slowly walk toward the line before they stop her. "No, stay strong," Ichigo orders.

Zero Two then pushes her way through the group stepping across the line as if it wasn't there. "Hey Darling," she says in her usual joyous tone sitting down beside him. Kyu looks on and you can see in her eyes that she wants to do the same but is afraid of the other girls.

You put down your fork and stand up, walking toward the line. "This is foolish," you say taking her hand. "You are my partner. I am not going to let you starve," you continue pulling her across the line and into the dining room. At first Kyu flinches but that quickly fades, and she allows herself to be led to the chair beside yours.

The other girls stand there dumbstruck that two of their number are now eating with the boys as if nothing is wrong. Ichigo and Ikuno leave, dragging Miku up the stairs as well. Kokoro looks back at Kyu, who motions for her to join you. She begins to walk forward, "Kokoro," Ikuno hisses. Kokoro turns around dropping her head and following the others up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is getting ridiculous," you say aloud. You are sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard behind the boarding house. Kyu sits beside you, her head resting on your shoulder, while Hiro is on one of the nearby steps. Zero Two attempts to balance Zorome's ball on her head, which is impressive to see because of the added challenge her horns pose.

"I agree," Hiro says, "Why is everyone being so stubborn? If this gets much worse, it could be a real problem. We need to find a way to work this out." "Thank you," you practically shout, startling Kyu who had fallen asleep. "Sorry," you smile good naturedly at her. She merely huffs and returns to her nap. "I just can't believe that everyone is ok with this," you continue, "At least we agree."

"Oh is that how you both feel?" Zero Two asks coyly. "Because I think this could be spiced up a bit,' she finishes with a devious smile, spinning the ball on her finger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening while you are in your half of the lounge reading Zorome comes in looking excited. "Hey guys we can use the baths again," he announces excitedly. "Really?" you ask, finding it strange because Kyu had told you the girls were going just a bit ago. "Yeah, come on," Futoshi says from behind him. You find the timing odd but a warm shower instead of the lake does sound enticing so you follow them.

"Who told you we could use the baths again?" Hiro asks as you undress. "Zero Two," Goro replies wrapping himself in a towel. "Wait Zero Two?" Hiro asks mirroring your own concern. "Guys this is probably not a good idea," you say as Goro opens the door to the bath.

Your concerns are validated as he does. Inside you find the entirety of Squad 13's pistils, minus Zero Two, and they are completely naked. Everyone stands there for a moment unmoving. "Oh shit," you whisper.

The girls react first, grabbing anything nearby to cover themselves. Beside you, you hear Zorome and Futoshi gasp and you know they are staring intently, making things worse. "Wait we can explain," Goro yells moments before receiving a bottle to the temple. Goro collapses, you and Hiro grab him dragging the unconscious boy behind the screen.

"We were set up," you yell praying the girls will listen, "It was Zero Two." At this time, you realize she wasn't in the bath. Looking toward the door you see a flash of pink and red running out holding a basket. Hiro immediately gives chase leaving you to deal with the current situation.

"Guys shut the door," you order hoping to contain the torrent of items being flung at you through it. "It won't budge," Futoshi yells from across the opening. "Damn it," you curse, standing and preparing to move to the other side.

You take a step back and then combat roll across the opening, grabbing hold of the door to halt your momentum. Unfortunately for you, you had failed to notice the water on the other side. You hit it at full speed and run headlong into the wall. "Ow," you grumble getting to your feet and attempting to help Futoshi close the door. On the other side of the wall you hear Kyu yelling at the girls telling them to stop. _Thank god, she must have realized this is Zero Two's doing._

You are making progress with the door until your foot is ripped out from under you. As you fall you see Miku pulling back the broom she had used to trip you, preparing to swing again, this time at your head. Luckily for you Kyu had your back, tackling Miku before she could. You scramble back to the safety of the wall breathing a temporary sigh of relief.

"That's it I've had enough of your crap," Zorome announces stepping out from behind the wall. He uses a broom and begins batting away the items thrown at him. "We're the ones sick of you," Miku yells pelting him with a bowl. "I'm sick and tired of you looking down on us boys," Zorome declares taking another shot, this time to the ribs. "When do you boys ever spare a thought for us girls?" Miku retorts.

You are just about to try reasoning with them again when a loud voice echoes through the baths. "All of you knock it off right now!" Nana orders. Everyone freezes. "Boys go to your rooms and get dressed then report to the lounge," she seethes. "But," Zorome begins to complain as you elbow him. "Now," Nana says icily.

Several minutes later everyone is gathered by the stairs. "What is the matter with all of you?" Nana smolders, "Can any of you sortie like this? Because I certainly don't think so." "(Y/N), Ichigo, how could you let this happen? You are supposed to be the leaders of this squad," Nana continues "I had expected more of you two," You bow your head in response and beside you Ichigo begins to sniffle.

"You are all parasites now," Hachi says sternly, "Don't forget what comes first and foremost in your lives. Now return to your rooms, dismissed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, I'm pissed," Zorome announces, "Since when do the girls get off treating us like that." "They are like that because they don't think highly of us," Mitsuru says from his bed. You all had gathered in their room to talk things out following the skirmish. "No one asked for your opinion," Zorome yells in response.

"He is right, Zorome," you say leaning against the door, "Maybe if you treated them better this wouldn't have happened in the first place." "And what do you know?" he replies starkly. "Notice how I didn't have a problem with my partner?" you ask glaring at him. "Maybe it's because she and I trust and respect each other," you finish.

"I do sorta feel bad," Hiro says from his chair, "But looking back now it was kinda fun as well." "What?!" Futoshi exclaims. "I think Zero Two did also," Hiro continues, "She was laughing the entire time." Hiro stands, "You know, now that I think about it, we should try to consider our partners feelings more."

"Why would we do that?" Zorome asks, "They are nothing but a bunch of crazy weirdos," "Zorome," you say, "When someone smarter than you is talking, shut up. You might learn something." Mitsuru snorts while Goro and Futoshi chuckle.

"Your right," Hiro continues, "I don't completely understand Zero Two either, but that's exactly why I wanted to know more about her. That way I could try to help her and support her." You smile behind him, _He gets it, now for the rest_.

"If you're talking about Zero Two you're wasting your breath," Mitsuru huffs, "She's the ultimate pistil, she doesn't, and never will need help from anyone." "Your wrong," you say causing everyone to look at you, "She is just as fallible as any of us. She may look different than us but that's as far as it goes. She's still a normal person." Mitsuru dismisses you returning to staring out the window.

Hiro nods in appreciation while the others look on in amazement. "Their job as pistils," he says, "means that every time we go into battle they are trusting us. We may have control of the Franxx but it's their frail bodies that suffer when we screw up." "Woah, I never thought of it like that," Futoshi gasps.

"Piloting the Franxx is just like dancing," you add, "One person leads, the other follows, but they have to be in perfect sync. Otherwise it all comes crashing down." "It made me realize I want to be stronger," Hiro continues, "Not for my sake, but for Zero Two's, because I want to take care of her."

"You're right," Goro says wistfully, "With the trust they place in us every time we fight, it's wrong of us to be back there ogling them and not giving it our all." "No wonder they want nothing to do with us," Futoshi says hanging his head. "Even I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong," Zorome says, "I worry about Miku to, I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Well then boys," you say pushing off from the door, "There is only one thing left to do." They nod following you out the door.

"I'm just saying, I'm not going to beg for forgiveness," Zorome says as you enter the lounge. As you do the girls enter as well. "Goro," Ichigo says running to him and grabbing him by the shirt, "We can't find Miku anywhere."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You search for Miku for close to an hour in the dark before returning to the boarding house. Everyone is standing in the atrium talking but no one has seen or heard anything. The clock chimes 11 and everyone falls silent. Suddenly the sound of broken glass resonates from one of the halls on the first floor.

"Miku!" Zorome yells sprinting in the direction of the sound. Everyone quickly gives chase stopping before a door that had been taped shut, though it is now removed. Zorome wrestles with the lock attempting to force open the door. A soft sobbing can be heard within.

"Damn it!" Zorome curses still fiddling with the door. "Miku I'm coming," he yells charging the door. It gives way under his weight and he disappears into the room. Everyone enters with Kokoro and Kyu rushing to Miku's side while Zorome hovers over her protectively.

You glance around the room taking it in. There is a great deal of dusty items strewn about and there are several beds. _A parasite's room_ , you think. On the floor beside Miku there is an old photograph, its glass frame shattered. It shows a full squad of parasites, but you recognize none of them. _They must be the squad from before_.Looking at the shelves you see items that you are positive belonged to the previous members of Squad 13.

"What is this place?" Hiro wonders aloud. "A room belonging to some former Squad 13 parasites, I'd say," Zero Two answers from the door. "Former," Mitsuru whispers. "Squad 13," Ikuno whimpers. "Of course," Goro says putting two and two together, "The plantation must have had a squad before us."

"But where are they now?" Zorome asks. You and Zero Two share a look, then you speak, "They died." "They couldn't make it back," Ichigo says softly looking down at the picture. "And we are next if we don't fix this," Goro says, "It's time to make up."

Everyone makes their way to the lounge, leaving behind the dreary room. You and Kyu stand off to the side observing with Hiro and Zero Two beside you.

Zorome is the first to apologize approaching Miku. "I'm sorry," Zorome begins, "You have my word I will try not to leer at you anymore." He bows slightly before Miku. "You'll try, and fail," Miku responds looking down. _Oh hell, here we go._ Everyone holds their breath waiting for her to finish. "I'm way too cute for you not to," she says giving Zorome a sidelong glance, "I'll allow it, just don't take it too far,"

Zorome and Miku are followed by Futoshi and Kokoro. "Kokoro, I am sorry, and I promise to never do it again," Futoshi quickly says fighting back tears, "I just want to be the best partner in the world for you," he finishes falling to his knees and bowing before Kokoro. "Futoshi," Kokoro blurts, her face growing red while she frantically waves her hands, "It's alright, I forgive you. Please stand up."

Ichigo and Goro share a nervous expression on the opposite side of the room. Goro finally offers Ichigo his hand which she accepts. They shake, saying something, but you are unable to hear it over Futoshi and Kokoro.

Ikuno and Mitsuru stand side by side in the doorway, both appearing uncomfortable. They watch Ichigo and Goro then make eye contact. Mitsuru grunts walking out of the room. Ikuno smiles as he does, her partner's unspoken apology accepted.

"Looks like things are finally back to normal," you say. "Thank goodness," Kyu replies. You suddenly remember her saving you from Miku earlier. "Thanks for the help in the baths by the way," you say good naturedly, "I think Miku would have bashed my head in if you hadn't stopped her." Kyu giggles adorably then stops abruptly, a devious smile crossing her face.

"You owe me now," she says coyly, "and I intend to collect." "But of course," you reply with a flourish and bow, "How could I possibly repay you milady?" you ask flirtatiously. "Oh, it will take a very... long... time," Kyu responds seductively. She pulls you closer, her mouth an inch from your ear. "But for now," she whispers, causing the hair on your neck to stand, "I'll settle for a kiss." "Yes ma'am," you answer kissing her passionately.

You are interrupted by the silence of the room. Breaking the kiss, you find everyone is staring at the two of you. "They…. They kissed," Zorome stutters in disbelief. You are about to step away but are stopped by Kyu. She smiles devilishly then pulls you back down, squashing her luscious lips with your own. G _uess subtle is out the window,_ you smile to yourself.


	12. Chapter 12- Triangle Bomb

It had been about a week since the disaster that was the boys vs. girls incident. Following your very public kiss with Kyu, Squad 13 had become increasingly curious as to what they were like. This resulted in you, Kyu, Hiro, and Zero Two being pestered frequently for most of the week before they finally dropped the issue.

Zorome however, had remained insistent that he would find out what a kiss felt like. _I personally hope I get to see it when he tries to make a move on Miku, or god forbid one of the other girls,_ you say to yourself. _On second thought, I hope it's one of the others. Kokoro would be great, she'd get the best reaction from Miku._ Your train of thought is interrupted by yelling in the hall.

"Hey guys, they're here!" Futoshi yells. Everyone quickly makes their way into the lounge staring anxiously at the presents in a pile on the floor. Goro is quick to begin handing them out. Several of the others are so excited that they can't even wait for him to finish before tearing into theirs.

Zorome receives a new ball, Futoshi several kinds of food, Mitsuru a fancy ballpoint pen and Goro some new fishing poles. Ikuno has a stack of fresh books, Miku sniffs her new perfume and Kokoro examines her make up kit. Ichigo and Kyu compare their new stuffed animals while Goro chides them about asking for kiddy stuff.

Hiro walks over handing you a small box with your name on it. You check its contents then pocket it, pleased to find it is what you'd asked for. Zero Two stands beside you and Hiro, who is thumbing through his illustrated guide to birds. Why he would want such a thing you'll never know.

"Is that a picture book?" she asks him. "No, it's a guide to the birds of the world," Hiro replies, "there are some pictures but it's not like that. We have some in the study though, do you want to see one?" he asks. Before she can reply Zorome stands getting everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, listen up," Zorome announces, "I'm gonna read Papa's letter now," he clears his throat, "Boys and girls, your accomplishments represent a ray of hope, a harbinger of peace and prosperity for mankind. Glory be to you noble parasites, who risk your lives for us." Squad 13 look amazed by the letter's contents but you, Kyu, and Zero Two look at each other unimpressed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think she'll like it?" you ask Zero Two, showing her your present. "Of course she will," the horned girl replies, "it's from you." She picks up a hand mirror showing it to you. "Darling got me this, but he could have gotten me anything so long as it was from him." You smile, glad she wasn't left out thanks to Hiro's quick thinking. "Alright," you say nervously as you walk to the door, "I'm going to give it to her." "Good luck," Zero Two says playfully as you exit.

You knock on the door of the room Kyu shares with Miku and Kokoro. Kokoro answers it, "(Y/N)," she says somewhat surprised, "What are you doing here?" "Is Kyu in?" you ask. "Yes, let me just," Kokoro says opening the door.

Kyu sits on her bed aligning her stuffed animals in a row. _Why am I not surprised? But it is adorable._ At the head of the bed sits an old and sewn together bear, Mr. Snuggles. "(Y/N)'s here," Kokoro announces. Kyu and Miku both turn to face you as you enter. "Kyu may I speak with you?" you ask. "Sure, go ahead," she answers still rearranging the toys. "I'd prefer we spoke in private," you reply, giving Kokoro and Miku an awkward smile. "They are fine," Kyu says glancing back and forth between the tiger in her left hand and the dolphin in her right.

You sigh, "Alright, please come here." "What for?" she inquires, looking at you strangely. The awkwardness of the situation mixed with your nervousness starts to transform into frustration. "I have something for you, do you want it or not?" you ask turning away.

Kyu immediately jumps down from the top bunk rushing toward you. "What? What is it?" she demands trying to tear the box from your grasp. "Oh, so now you want to see me?" you ask holding it above your head, well out of her reach. Kokoro and Miku watch from behind giggling.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Kyu says looking directly into your eyes. "Please?" she begs. "Ok," you reply, "Close your eyes." Kyu closes her eyes, as she does you open the box, revealing the necklace within. It's not a large necklace, only a gold chain with a single, small, clear-white gem in the middle. "Ok you can open them now," you say.

Kyu opens her eyes and immediately begins to cry. "A diamond necklace," she sobs hugging you fiercely. "You… asked… Papa… for a diamond necklace… for me?" she says burying her head in your chest. Miku and Kokoro now come closer wanting to see what all the commotion is about. "Wow," Miku gasps looking at the necklace. "It's beautiful," Kokoro adds.

You give Kyu a moment to gather herself then tell her to turn around. You place the necklace around her neck, fiddling with the clasp which is much too small for your fingers. Finally you manage to get it, "There," you announce. Kyu runs over to the mirror examining the necklace. She stands there for a moment before running back and tackling you to the ground. "I love it," she exclaims before kissing you. _Despite not going even close to plan,_ you think, _it somehow worked out better than I imagined._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kyu's POV**

Kyu stands in front of the mirror in her room admiring the necklace you had gotten her. The diamond sparkles in the light casting a kaleidoscope of colors to the ground below. _It's so beautiful,_ she thinks, _we can only have one present each year, and he gets something for me._

"It's so pretty," Miku says staring at it in Kyu's reflection. "Does it mean something that he gave it to you?" Kokoro asks. "In the old world it was common for a boy to give a girl jewelry if they were close." Kyu answers, "Each stone," she says indicating to the small diamond set in the necklace, "meant something different."

"What is that one?" Miku asks intrigued. "It's a diamond," Kyu answers, "They were used to symbolize love." "Love?" Kokoro and Miku question. "Yeah," Kyu replies smiling, "love." "But what is love?" Miku asks, "I've heard you talk about it, doesn't it have something to do with that kissing thing?"

Kyu is about to answer when the clock chimes from the other room, telling everyone it's time for dinner. "Oh, food." Miku says bolting for the door, her previous question forgotten. Kokoro follows her to the door but stops noticing Kyu still standing in front of the mirror. "Kyu are you coming to dinner?" she asks.

"Oh right," Kyu says, "Just a second." Kyu glances back at the mirror smiling deeply, she holds the necklace to her chest. It was the first real present you'd ever given her. _I'll keep it forever,_ she promises herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening you and Hiro enter your room to prepare for bed. Inside you find Goro sitting on his bed staring at an object in his hand. He turns to face you as you enter.

"There you two are, it's almost time for bed," he smiles. "Sorry we're late," you reply, crossing your hands behind your head, "We were saying goodnight to Kyu and Zero Two." "Hey Goro," Hiro says looking at the object in the taller boy's hand, "Isn't that Ichigo's?"

"Oh this," Goro says looking down. You finally get a good look at the object as he does. It's a hair clip, in fact it's the exact same style as Ichigo's. "It's not hers but it's the exact same type. I tried and failed to give it to her a long time ago," Goro finishes, tossing it up then catching it again.

"So, I was thinking about that love thing you mentioned earlier," Goro continues, "I think I know what it means," "You do?" Hiro asks curiously. "Yeah," Goro replies, "Now I'm starting to think it means that the other person is special to you." Both boys turn to look at you, clearly believing you possess some kind of knowledge on the subject. They are correct, but you choose not to answer, shrugging instead.

"When it comes to Ichigo," Goro says solemnly, "I think she feels the same way about you that you do about Zero Two." "What do you mean?" Hiro asks confusion evident. "That she wants to get to know you better," Goro answers, "and maybe do that kiss thing too." Hiro gasps grabbing the bedpost to avoid losing his balance.

"Come on," Goro says with a slight laugh, "You're telling me you really haven't noticed." "That… makes sense," you add, remembering Ichigo's reaction when asked about kissing. "Wait Goro," Hiro says with a hint of concern, "Does that mean you?"

"I know everything," Goro answers cutting him off, "I know what would make her laugh and what would make her cry," he sighs, "but they wouldn't work for me. You however," he trails off.

"You know what I mean, don't you?" Goro asks looking at you. Pain and longing evident in his eyes. "I do," you reply. Goro smiles, clearly glad someone understands. "And Goro, I'm sorry." "Will one of you please explain what is going on?" Hiro asks, head swiveling between you and Goro.

"He loves Ichigo," you answer nodding toward Goro. "Loves Ichigo," Hiro whispers, looking sorrowfully at his friend. "Funny I know," Goro smiles, "But watching how you two act with Kyu and Zero Two, it made my own feelings clear to me. It helped me realize, I love Ichigo," he finishes smiling.

With that Goro stretches, yawning, "Glad that's done. Time for bed." He immediately rolls into bed switching off the light. Getting the message, you scurry into the top bunk and prepare for bed. You lay there attempting to fall asleep for a bit before Hiro begins speaking.

"(Y/N), you awake?" he whispers. "Yeah, what's up?" you reply. "It's just all this talk about love, and what you and Kyu did in the lounge the other day, it has me thinking," he says, "What does it mean to love someone?" You wince, _oh boy, I had not planned on having this conversation._ "Well, it means different things to different people," you answer, hoping he will be satisfied. "What does it mean for you to love Kyu?" he inquires.

"How do you know I love her?" you shoot back. Hiro is silent for a moment, "Maybe I was wrong," he whispers. "Sorry (Y/N), I didn't mean to pry," Hiro apologizes. You sigh, "Kyu means more to me than anything in the world. She's my everything. I'd be lost without her."

"You want to know what love is Hiro?" you question, "It's caring about someone and their hopes and dreams as if they were your own. It's being willing to do anything just to see them smile. When you can look at someone and just seeing them makes you happy, and you know that you could tell them anything, no need to hide. That's what love is." Hiro doesn't respond but you hear a nearly imperceptible sharp breath from the other side of the room, and you are positive of it's source, _Goro_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning an alarm sounds bright and early. You rush to the locker rooms donning your parasite suit and then enter the briefing room, mentally preparing yourself for the coming battle.

"We've detected a Gutenberg-Class Klaxosaur at a distance of approximately 2000," Hachi states pointing to the massive jellyfish like creature on the monitor. "While it is rather slow for a Klaxosaur we predict it will make contact with the plantation," Nana continues, "Because of the distance your Franxx are being loaded with extra fuel for the engagement." "There has also been irregular weather reported," Hachi adds, "Be careful that your Franxx are not damaged by a lightning strike."

A short while later Squad 13 approaches the anticipated location of the Klaxosaur. "Where is it?" Futoshi asks looking around. There is a loud boom of thunder nearby startling several of you. "Jeez," Argentea complains, "First the Klaxosaur and now the weather sucks."

You strain your eyes looking at the horizon trying to find any trace of the Klaxosaur. The wind and rain make it hard but finally you see long strands of something on the ground. They are the typical blue and black of a Klaxosaur, but it is nowhere to be found. Slowly the strands move, appearing to drag behind something moving toward you. Following them, you find they quickly ascend into one of the larger storm clouds.

"Seriously, where is it?" Zorome states sounding annoyed. A flash of lightning illuminates the clouds for a split second, within the largest one you see the outline of something incredibly large. "Guys," you yell as Terraria points toward the clouds, "It's hiding inside the storm."

"What?" Hiro asks, clearly confused. "I saw it too," Chlorophytum says aiming her guns at the cloud. The others continue to question you as the storm draws closer until finally a bolt of lightning streaks from the storm directly at Delphinium.

Delphinium easily avoids the bolt then looks to the cloud clearly annoyed. Before she can speak there is a loud shriek as the clouds part, revealing the large jellyfish like Klaxosaur you'd been searching for. "Told you," Chlorophytum says plainly.

"Argentea moving out," Zorome announces as she charges the Klaxosaur. "No, don't just," you yell before giving up, "Come on let's go," you order as the remainder of Squad 13 prepares to assault the beast.

Argentea reaches the Klaxosaur well ahead of you, dodging lightning strikes and its tentacles with ease. She gets within 1000 feet of the creature before launching into the air. Her target, the core which is suspended in the lower portion of the Klaxosaur's body. She makes it most of the way before reaching the layer surrounding the core.

Unlike the exterior of most Klaxosaurs this one's is not hard, instead it is more of a membrane simply holding the insides of the creature together. As a result, when Argentea makes contact with it she easily passes through, gaining access to the liquid filled sac beyond. She smiles sensing an easy kill, but as she attempts to move through the liquid it retracts, locking her in place.

"Oh crap," you say to yourself. "We have to help them," Genista exclaims leveling her cannon at the creature. Before you can attempt to formulate any sort of plan Delphinium springs into action. She launches herself at Argentea and collides with her on the inside of the Klaxosaur. Argentea is released as a result, she screams as she falls until Terraria catches her.

Delphinium however is swallowed by the liquid and struggles to break free. "We are detecting a massive energy spike," Hachi radios. "Ichigo, Goro, get out of there," you yell. "Guys run," Goro orders. Seconds later a projectile is shot from Delphiniums head as the Klaxosaur shrieks. There is a brilliant flash of light and the deafening sound of an explosion.

Terraria is knocked to the ground as a result. "Ow," she grumbles standing. Looking up you are shocked to see that the Klaxosaur is not only alive but is still slowly moving in the direction of the plantation. Your first thought instantly goes to Ichigo and Goro inside Delphinium. Straining your eyes, you can clearly see Delphinium is still suspended inside the Klaxosaur as it moves, but she is inactive. You attempt to check their vitals but are getting no reading from either due to Delphinium being offline. _Ok, Delphinium is still intact, so they are alive,_ you think, _just unconscious._

"Delphinium status report," you order, only to be met with silence. "Ichigo, Goro, respond," you demand. Still nothing. "Hey guys what gives?" Zorome asks. "I can still see Delphinium," Mitsuru says, "But she's inactive. One or both of them are likely hurt or knocked out."

It is at this point you remember seeing something shoot out of Delphinium moments before the blast. "Guys," you say, "Look for an escape pod. Its egg shaped, or the orange impact padding might still be up." After several minutes of searching you find what you are looking for. Dug close to ten feet into the ground there is an escape pod. Terraria quickly scoops it up. "Squad 13 return to the plantation," Hachi orders. "But sir," Hiro begins, "Delphinium is still," "That was an order 016," Hachi states. "Yes sir," Hiro says sadly as you make your way back to the plantation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you arrive back at Plantation 13 you open the escape pod. Inside you find an unconscious Ichigo. Ichigo is immediately taken to the infirmary while you are summoned to the briefing room.

You watch the Klaxosaur slowly make its way toward the plantation. It moves at what almost seems to be a leisurely pace. You feel as though it is trying to mock you for losing Delphinium to it, though you know that isn't possible. All the while you sit feeling angry with yourself.

 _This is my fault. If I hadn't told Hiro that stuff last night, then we wouldn't be in this mess. Goro must have heard all of it and done this trying to protect Ichigo. Maybe he thought it was some strange way to show is feelings for her. But now he runs the chance of getting himself killed as a result._ You sigh loudly.

"(Y/N), you alright?" Hiro asks sitting beside you. "No, I'm not," you reply looking at him, "This is my fault. If I hadn't told you about love this wouldn't have happened." "What do you mean?" Hiro questions. "Goro heard us," you answer, "Either he was asleep and woke up or he pretended to be, but he heard us. And I can't help but think he got this stupid idea from listening to me."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," Hiro reassures you, "You or I would have done the same thing." "No I wou-" you begin before Hiro cuts you off, "If you thought you and Kyu were in danger and you could get her out, even if it meant you had to stay behind, would you do it?" Hiro asks. "In a heartbeat," you reply without thinking. "Exactly," Hiro smiles placing a hand on your shoulder, "So would I, this isn't your fault. It's just who we are."

"But right now," he stands offering you his hand, "We need to worry about how we are going to get Goro back." You take his hand allowing him to pull you up. "Thanks Hiro," you say as the two of you approach the monitors.

"Mitsuru, what do we have?" you ask. Mitsuru had been staring at the screens ever since you'd arrived looking for a solution. "Delphinium is transmitting a weak signal," he answers, "We might be able to get a call in." "Let's do it," you reply.

About five minutes later you manage to establish a stable enough connection to Delphinium. "Goro?" Hiro asks. "Hiro?" a voice questions. "Goro thank god we finally got through," you say, "Are you alright?"

Goro completely ignores your question asking several of his own, "How's Ichigo? Is she ok?" he says, seeming to beg more than ask. "She's fine," Hiro replies, "She got knocked out by the ejection, but she isn't hurt."

"Can I talk to her?" Goro pleads. "She isn't here right now bud," you reply, "But we will be coming to get you soon then you can." "Ok," he says sounding somewhat relieved. "Mind bringing the recovery team? I can't exactly pilot this thing by myself." You and Hiro look at each other in silence. "Guys?" Goro asks.

"Goro, your still inside the Klaxosaur," Hiro says. "Wait we didn't kill it?" Goro demands. "No," you reply, "When it exploded it swallowed Delphinium. We were ordered to recover Ichigo and retreat. I'm sorry Goro," you say hanging your head.

Futoshi pushes past you stopping before the monitor, "Don't worry we're going to get you out of there. We just need to figure out how," he exclaims. "Thanks, big guy," Goro replies, "I'll try to come up with something on my end to. For now though, I'm going to go to standby mode, try to save some power." Goro finishes ending the call.

"Without a pistil he can't use the Franxx's magma energy," Ikuno says worriedly, "He is completely dead in the water." "You mean he could run out of air?" Kokoro asks meekly. "Not anytime soon," Mitsuru replies, "The life support systems in a Franxx run off the back up power provided by a battery."

"Which could run out at any time," Zero Two says from her seat at the back of the room. "Zero Two, not helping," you scold her. "But as things stand right now this plantation, all of us included, will all be going ka-boom," she adds an explosion gesture for good measure. You know her goal was to scare the others and she seems to have succeeded judging by the looks on their faces.

The door to the briefing room slides open, drawing everyone's attention. It reveals a very angry Ichigo, followed closely by Miku and Zorome. "Ichigo, you shouldn't even be awake right now, let alone on your feet," Hiro says approaching her. "I need answers," she angrily huffs continuing toward the console, "What happened? Where is Goro?" she demands looking at you. "You were in charge once I was unconscious, where is he?" she yells. You've seen this side of Ichigo before and you know that anything you say will not be enough to satisfy her. She is incredibly passionate about being Squad 13's leader and does an excellent job most of the time. But in high stress situations, her emotions tend to get the better of her.

"Well," she says expectantly. "Ichigo," you say calmly, "we were ordered to retreat," "So you turned tail and ran," she slaps you. "I always knew you were a coward," You do your best to ignore what just happened taking a deep breath. Ichigo begins muttering to herself, "Why would he cut me loose? He knows he's helpless without me. What was he thinking?"

Much to your surprise Miku comes to your defense. "Come on girl," she raises her voice approaching Ichigo, "How have you not realized that Goro is always looking out for you? Like that time when Hiro almost died, who was it that got you back on your feet?"

"What makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that?" Ichigo demands standing face to face with Miku. Miku doesn't budge, "That isn't all," Miku yells, "not only are you blaming (Y/N) for this, which was completely out of his control, Zorome and I are the ones that got stuck, but you also hit him for no reason," She grabs Ichigo by the shoulders shaking her, "Pull yourself together! You're supposed to be our leader, act like it!"

Everyone stands dumbstruck for a moment before the door opens again this time revealing Nana and Hachi. "Alright girls, that's enough," Nana says approaching Ichigo and Miku. Hachi takes in the room seeming to count everyone's presence, "Good you're all here," he states, "We will proceed with the updated briefing."

An image of the Klaxosaur's physiology appears onscreen. "We've analyzed the samples of the Klaxosaur stuck to your Franxx. We have found that it can vaporize its bodily fluids to expand or explode." "You mean Goro is essentially stuck in it's fuel source?" Kokoro asks sounding worried. "Don't worry," Nana reassures her, "We've found that the fluid itself isn't harmful to Franxx."

"Good so we rescue Goro," Zorome says, "I do owe him after all." "Your first priority is to ensure that the Klaxosaur does not reach the plantation." Hachi says sternly, "Rescuing code 056 is a secondary objective." Everyone gasps, "Are you telling us you'd leave Goro to die?" Hiro asks angrily. "If need be, yes," Nana answers, "The safety of the" "Not an option," you say cutting her off.

Everyone turns to you, surprised that you would interrupt your superiors. "I am not leaving another squad mate to die," you say in a dangerous tone, "Not now, not ever." Kyu speaks from beside you, "We **will** rescue Goro," she says icily, "Then we will deal with the Klaxosaur. This is not a discussion."

Nana and Hachi are stunned. None of the parasites of Squad 13 had dared to defy them before. But then again you weren't always a member of Squad 13, and this wasn't the first time you'd disobeyed their orders. Nana sighs, "All of you prepare to sortie, we will relaunch the operation in fifteen minutes." Nana and Hachi then exit.

"Alright, so we need to get Ichigo to Goro," Hiro says, "Does anyone have an idea as to how?" You discuss it for several minutes while Ichigo speaks with Goro over the coms.

"Goro?" she asks. "Ichigo?" Goro responds sounding shocked, "You're ok," "You idiot," Ichigo screams, "Why would you cut me loose like that?" Ichigo's voice cracks, looking over you see tears running down her face as she speaks, "Why do you always put yourself second like this? What are you going to do without me?" "Ichigo I," Goro responds," "Every time you do this you end up getting hurt," Ichigo sobs, "Why can't you just lean on me sometimes?" "Ichigo are you crying?" Goro asks. "No," she replies wiping her tears. "Wait for me," she orders, "I'm coming for you." The call ends abruptly. "Goro? Goro? Goro?" Ichigo yells.

"We don't have much time," Hiro says, "Ideas anyone?" Much to everyone's surprise Zero Two speaks up, "There was an exhaust hole on the top of the Klaxosaur," she says from the back of the room, "You could probably slip in that way, but I wouldn't do it."

"I'll do anything," Ichigo says. She looks to you and Hiro, "Can you get me to him?" You nod while Hiro answers, "We will." "Alright," Ichigo replies, "let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short time later Squad 13 is rocketing toward the Klaxosaur ready to rescue Goro. Genista and Chlorophytum stand back allowing Argentea, Strelitzia, and Terraria to deliver Ichigo.

"You're going to have to pass through a pocket of highly pressurized vapor fluid to reach Delphinium," you say over the coms. "We don't know if your parasite suit can handle it," Terraria adds. "But there's a chance, right?" Ichigo asks holding tightly to Strelitzia's hand. "We can't be sure," Strelitzia says looking down at the girl, "If it were me I wouldn't do it." "Hey, Zero Two," Hiro scolds her. "It's ok Zero Two," Ichigo replies, "I believe in you." Strelitzia smiles, "I can't say I dislike that."

"Zorome," you say getting his attention. Argentea and Terraria stand side by side as Strelitzia gets a running start at them. Just before she would collide she jumps onto Argentea and Terraria's waiting hands. The pair throw her into the air where she activates her boosters, moments later she lands on top of the Klaxosaur. Strelitzia jams her fist into the hole releasing Ichigo, then returns to the rest of the squad on the ground.

Several minutes pass in relative silence as you wait for Ichigo to reach Delphinium. "Ichigo, Goro?" Hiro asks, silence. "Delphinium respond," you order, nothing. Just as you are about to start worrying, the Klaxosaur shrieks. Moments later a blue and white figure rockets out of the top. Goro's voice rings out, "Guys get the hell away it's gonna blow." He's right as moments later there is a blinding flash and terrible roar knocking most of you to the ground.

Afterward you search for Delphinium, finding her inactive on the ground. You deduce she was likely thrown by the blast rendering Ichigo or Goro unconscious. Near her side you see Ichigo and Goro on the ground. Ichigo nurses Goro's head in her lap, a nasty looking bump already forming near his temple. _Good thing he's out,_ you laugh to yourself, _he probably would faint if he saw the position he's in._


	13. Chapter 13- Moving to the Beat

"Ok kids, I've got an announcement," Nana says, "Due to your recent accomplishments, you are to be rewarded." You were just sitting down to dinner before Nana had arrived. Futoshi looked more than slightly disappointed that you had to postpone the food until Nana was finished.

"Tomorrow morning you are to meet in the atrium at 800. You are to wear your dress uniforms and look your best," Nana continues. "Are we going somewhere Nana?" Ichigo asks. "Yes," the red-haired woman replies, "We are going to The City," "The City?" Squad 13 asks, hints of excitement in their voices. "A ceremony will be held at Plantation Parliament HQ," Nana resumes, "Papa values what you've done so far and is awarding each of you a medal."

Nana then turns to you "(Y/N)," she looks to Zero Two, "Zero Two, while we are there I've arranged for the two of you to undergo testing." Your heart immediately sinks, "I hate those tests," Zero Two hisses, "They always make me feel lousy afterward." Zero Two then looks at you, "Besides we've both been fine, so I think we'll pass." "We can't keep putting it off," Nana argues. Zero Two doesn't budge and you are less than enthused about the idea of being poked with more needles. Nana sighs, "Fine but they will have to be done eventually, remember that." With that Nana exits the room leaving you to continue your meal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning you gather bright and early in the atrium waiting for Nana to escort you to the city. Zorome is barely able to contain his excitement, "The City, and the Adults," he says to himself. He then grabs Miku by the shoulders, "Miku, we finally get to meet the Adults!" he exclaims shaking her. "Let me go," she grumbles, "You're messing up my uniform."

You struggle with the buttons of your collar, not quite able to thread the small buttons into the holes. "Let me," Kyu offers, reaching for the button. You raise your head giving her more space to work with and within thirty seconds she finishes clasping the buttons.

"Thanks," you grumble, _I hate the damn things._ Kyu smiles sweetly, "You're welcome," she replies. You notice something shining beneath her cape. Looking closer it's the necklace you'd given her. You stare at it for a moment remembering how worried you were that Papa wouldn't allow you to have it. But he had, even if he wasn't honest with you about everything, at least he did keep his word when it came to presents.

Kyu notices you staring and begins fidgeting with her uniform. "What? Is there something on my uniform?" she asks clearly concerned. "Uh yeah," you reply, "It's a little dot on the shoulder of the cape." Kyu unbuttons her cape and begins to rigorously examine it. Nearby Hiro begins laughing clearly aware that nothing was wrong. You join him and soon most of the Squad is laughing at Kyu's attempt to find the phantom stain.

After a moment Kyu realizes that she is being made the fool and turns beet red. "I hate you," she huffs, abandoning you to stand with Kokoro. You aren't concerned however, _she'll come around soon enough._ Nana arrives shortly after and takes you to The City.

Squad 13 looks on in wonder as you walk the deserted streets. _I've never liked these places,_ you think to yourself, _it's just like Zero Two said, they are nothing but empty shells, lifeless._ The off-putting orange glow from the magma energy used to power the city doesn't help your mood. After walking for what felt like far to long you finally arrived at Plantation Parliament HQ. You were quickly ushered inside, and the ceremony began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are the first children to ever be welcomed into the city, it is truly a great honor," the plantation's leader says from his podium. To his left and right the other members of the plantation's senior leadership watch you with interest. Squad 13 stands at attention on the opposite side of the room. "I hope you look upon this day as a source of pride," he continues, "Live up to this honor, and make even further contributions to the plantation."

The plantation's leader then steps down from the podium, approaching you. He takes the first medal and pins it to Ichigo's chest. "You are the squadron leader?" he asks. "Yes sir!" Ichigo practically yells. You stifle a laugh, _Man I don't think I've ever seen her this nervous._ "Your successes speak directly to your ability as a leader," the man continues. "Thank you, sir, but those accomplishments are not mine alone," Ichigo says, still yelling. "We all contribute."

The man then continues down the line thanking you and Kyu for your service to the plantation despite it not being your own, He expresses gratitude to Zero Two for staying as well, saying, "It is a great honor to host a former 9."

It doesn't go unnoticed by Hachi that you, Kyu, and Zero Two don't seem particularly happy about the ceremony or your medal, simply nodding with dull expressions on your faces, waiting for it to be over.

Finally, the plantation's leader reaches the end of the line, Zorome. "Your efforts have been splendid," the man compliments him, "Keep it up in the battles to come." "Thank you sir!" Zorome exclaims extending his hand. The man looks at it for a moment before turning and walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Hachi announces that Nana will take you back to Mistilteinn while he goes to visit R&D. "Wait you mean that's it?" Zorome asks. "Yeah it was over so quickly," Goro adds. "I thought there'd be a feast," Futoshi whines. Ikuno rolls her eyes, "I think you'll be alright without one,"

"Hey why don't we walk back?" Miku suggests, "Then we could see more of the city," "It wasn't that far, please Nana?" Ichigo begs. Nana sighs, "Alright children, just stay close and don't wander off."

As you walk Zorome begins to wonder aloud, "What do you think it will be like when we get to live here as adults?" he asks. "I don't know," Ichigo replies, "For some reason I can't really see us becoming adults," "Yeah me too," Futoshi adds. "There isn't any evidence to prove we will," Mitsuru states. _Ah Mitsuru,_ you think, _cold and calculating as ever. But he's much closer to understanding than the others._

"That is because you lack vision," Zorome chides him. "I think you meant delusion," Ikuno dryly adds. "Wait what did you say?" Zorome asks his face growing red.

Some ways back you and Kyu walk with Hiro and Zero Two. Kyu has forgiven you for earlier and now holds your hand as you walk. "Zero Two," Hiro says, "You called this place lifeless before. What did you mean by that?" he asks. "Exactly what I said," she replies in a very bland tone. "Are you alright, Zero Two?" Kyu asks. "I'm fine," the pink haired girl replies, her gaze never leaving the path before you.

Eventually you reach the end of the road and board the elevator back to Mistilteinn. When you arrive Nana thanks you once more for your service to Ape and Plantation 13 then dismisses you.

You return to the boarding house and immediately change out of your dress uniform. "Damn, it feels good to be out of that," you say shedding the clothing.

You proceed to Zorome's room to ask him if you could borrow his ball. When you arrive however Mitsuru and Futoshi have no idea where Zorome is. You then search the house asking everyone you find if they've seen him. Oddly, no one has any idea of where Zorome is. You dismiss it as the boy would occasionally go off by himself into the woods when he wanted time alone.

As you wonder the house searching for something to do Miku approaches you. "Hey (Y/N) I've got a question," she states, "What is dancing?" "Dancing?" you reply unsure of where she would have heard of it. "Yeah dancing," she confirms, "Zorome said you compared it to piloting the Franxx. He said that two people needed to be in perfect sync for it to work."

You are amazed that Zorome of all people would be the one to remember your comparison of piloting to dancing. "So, what is it?" Miku asks. "Well I could tell you," you smile, "But I think it's much better if I show you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes later all of the girls minus Zero Two are gathered in the dining hall, which you'd cleared the tables from. Other than Kyu the girls look to you with various degrees of curiosity and excitement.

"Alright," you say standing before them, "You're all here because you want to know what dancing is. I could just explain it to you but that wouldn't do it justice. So, I will start by explaining dancing and then there will be a demonstration."

"Now," you begin, "Dancing is a tradition from the old world. It was often used during celebrations. Typically, it involves two people, one boy and one girl," Ikuno raises her hand, "Yes Ikuno," you pause. "Does it always have to be one boy and one girl?" she asks. "No," you reply, "dancing has two roles, the lead, and the follow. The lead is usually a boy, and the follow a girl but this is not a requirement. Two boys could dance together or two girls as long as each knew their respective part." Ikuno smiles hearing that.

"The lead," you continue, "sets the pace for the dance and indicates to the follow the next step. The follow," you pause," well, the follow follows, mirroring the lead's steps. But that's enough talking, Kyu if you please," you say as she approaches you.

Kyu takes your hand and the two of you move to the center of the room. You nod to Miku who had been instructed to start the music when prompted. The music begins, the soft sounds of piano and stringed instruments filling the room, a waltz.

You bow before Kyu, who curtsies in reply. You offer your hand, which she gingerly takes, allowing herself to be pulled close to you. Your left-hand rests on her waist while your right arm is extended, your hand intertwined with Kyu's. The music picks up ever so slightly as the two of you begin to dance.

You step back with your left foot, guiding Kyu along with you. You then widely sweep your right, dipping Kyu in the process. This is followed by a quick step forward with your left, completing the circle you had been making.

You continue leading Kyu around the room taking large sweeping steps. The two of you twirl as the other girls look on in amazement, the display rendering them speechless. You and Kyu however are alone in the room. It had been so long since the two of you last danced that you'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Liberating, to be so free and to sway to the peaceful music.

After what seems like only several seconds to you, the music begins to grow louder, and its pace quickens. Knowing the end is coming you lead Kyu into the final move of the dance. You take another large step releasing Kyu's hand, she spins now standing at arm's length from you, both of you facing in the direction of the watching girls. The music reaches its fever pitch as you gently pull her back. Kyu twirls from your right side to your left, landing in the crook of your arm. She lifts one of her feet allowing you to dip her deeply as the music ends. The two of you are left staring into each other's eyes, once again lost in your own world.

You are brought back to reality by the applause of the girls standing by the door. "That was amazing!" Miku exclaims. "It was so… precise," Ikuno adds. You and Kyu bow before them then make your way over but not before you plant a kiss on Kyu's wrist.

"That is one of the most incredible things I've ever seen," Ichigo says in shock. "Kyu, you were so confident and beautiful," Kokoro says so quietly it's nearly a whisper.

"Alright," you say catching your breath, "So that is dancing, well, a Waltz specifically. There are many types of dances. Some faster and other's slower like the one we just did. Any questions?" The door opens behind Miku revealing Zero Two.

"Was that music?" she asks. "Yes," Kyu replies still smiling. "You were dancing, and you didn't invite me?" Zero Two asks clearly pouting. You smile holding out your hand to her. Zero Two wastes no time in taking it, the two of you returning to the point in the center of the room you'd just left. "This one will be a little faster," Kyu says to the others as she prepares the music.

The music begins, but this time it is upbeat and lively with drums and various jazz instruments, a Salsa. The others immediately notice this, realizing this will be all together a different type of dance.

You and Zero Two stand several feet apart but she quickly approaches you as the music starts. She takes your left hand and begins to lead you. All the while each of you are making quick steps moving only several inches at a time. Zero Two smiles as she swings her hips leading into a twirl. You catch her, only to throw her back to her feet a moment later, the rapid steps continuing. The two of you make circles as you go, but they are more around each other than with each other. However, together the two of you are making a large circle around the room. This dance is much different from a waltz as the two of you spend nearly as much time together as you do apart.

This continues for several minutes before the music picks up rapidly. Zero Two backs off from you several feet then runs at you. She kicks her feet sliding between your legs, grabbing your hand as she does. You spin following her, then pulling her to her feet in a single fluid motion. You shimmy together for another couple seconds before the music reaches its climax, Zero Two smiling wickedly as it does. In an incredible show of flexibility, she throws her leg up, her calve resting on your shoulder. You pull her close as the music ends, your faces mere inches apart.

You are met once again by the applause of the girls who were watching. You bow, stepping off to the side. As you do you extend your arms toward Zero Two as if to say look at that, it was amazing. The others certainly agree as they continue to applaud. Zero Two stands there somewhat dumbstruck. It's obvious she had never anticipated the others being impressed by her dancing. "Wow, Zero Two," Miku says, "I had no idea you could do that." The pink haired girl bows blushing slightly.

Once things calm down Kokoro raises her hand. "Kokoro you don't need to raise your hand," you say to her. She blushes, "Oh, sorry," she mutters, "It's just," she pauses, "Never mind," she says meekly looking at the floor. "No Kokoro, what is it?" you ask smiling at her. "Could you teach me?" she blurts out, her face turning crimson.

"Kokoro," you say approaching her and taking her hand, "I would be honored," you finish bowing before her. "Hey me too!" Miku exclaims. "Yeah it looks like a lot of fun," Ichigo adds. You laugh, "Well girls there is only one of me, so you will have to share. But I believe that it could be worked out."

"Ikuno?" Kyu asks. "I want to learn the boy's part," she replies. The other girls give her confused looks. "That's fine," Kyu states, "Like (Y/N) said earlier, anyone can do either part. You'll have to work with both of us though, me specifically." "You?" Ikuno asks, now her turn to be confused. "Yep," Kyu answers, "I know both parts, but since I'm used to (Y/N) being the lead I could teach you how to do it as we go, instead of just having you watch." Ikuno smiles, "That would be great, thank you."

"I think I could do it right now," Miku declares, "I watched them both and I get it." "Oh do you?" you reply, "Then by all means," you walk into the middle of the room and wait for her. Miku seems startled for a moment, _Guess she didn't expect me to call her bluff._ Miku quickly recovers however and joins you.

You take her hand standing beside her. "What about the music?" she asks. "Don't worry," you reply, "we won't need it." You abruptly pull Miku toward you, catching her in the crook of your arm like you had Kyu and Zero Two before her. You then throw her back to her feet. She lands on her heels, but the momentum carries her farther, threatening to trip her. You nearly allow her to fall over before pulling her back, this time lifting your arm above her head and quickly spinning her several times. You follow this up by simply letting go of her hand. Miku quickly collapses into a heap, her balance completely gone.

Miku breathes heavily from the floor while the others laugh. "What… was… that?" she asks. "A dip followed by a couple twirls," you answer. Miku struggles to her feet then grabs your hand. "Do it again," she orders. You are genuinely surprised by this but do as she asks. The result is the same, but she seems to maintain her balance a little longer before falling this time. She has you do this four more times until on the fifth try she manages to keep her footing. Miku cheers, drinking in her accomplishment.

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day," you say, a wave of exhaustion washing over you. "But you said you'd teach us," Ichigo whines. "I said I would, and I will, but dancing is a lot of exercise," you reply wiping the sweat from your brow, "I'll let you girls decide the schedule of when and who, but we'll do it here. We can start tomorrow if you like." Ichigo nods, "Ok, tomorrow. I'll go first."

"Hey why do you get to be first?" Miku complains. "Haven't I thrown you around enough for now?" you ask her. "I think I may have seen some books about dancing in the study," Ikuno says, "Would those help?" "They would be great," Kyu replies excitedly. She turns to you, "Maybe they will have something ours didn't."

"Yours?" Ikuno questions. "We had some books about dancing in the study back at Plantation 39. I read one of them and that's how this got started. I asked Kyu if she would learn it with me because I needed a partner. Later on, we taught the rest of Squad 39 how, and eventually Zero Two," you say nodding to the horned girl.

"So you guys learned everything from the books with no example?" Ikuno asks. "Uh huh," you answer, "We struggled at times but it wasn't too bad." "Speak for yourself," Kyu interjects, "The number of times you fell on me trying to learn the Foxtrot was not fun." "Anyway," you say returning to the subject, "If there are books in the study, I would suggest looking at them. If nothing else, they will give you an idea of which one you'd like to learn." "But now, I'm going to take a shower," you announce.

"Tables before you leave," Kyu orders. You huff, "Zero Two, a hand?" The two of you make short work of the tables, returning the dining room to its original state. "Anything else dear?" you ask Kyu sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and shoos you out of the room. "Wait," Miku calls, "You can't tell the boys." "Why not?" you question. "It's just none of their business," the red head replies. "Alright," you say, "Just remember that dancing was meant for partners, so you may want to include them eventually." You wink and exit the room, smiling to yourself. _That was fun,_ you think, _and now I've got an excuse to do it more often._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Zorome finally showed back up, though he did have an escort. It turned out that the entire time he was missing he was in the city. As a punishment for his actions Miku decided that Zorome would be required to clean the baths for a week. Zorome didn't complain, merely setting about his work. Miku had gone in to pester him and the result had been better than you could have hoped.

You'd heard the two of them arguing in the baths and had gone to investigate. As you got close you hear yelling and finally a bucket of water being dumped, followed by Miku's scream. Moments later Zorome had burst from the door still carrying his broom while a drenched Miku chased him. They ran around the house for a bit before finally growing tired and giving up. Most of you spent the time laughing at the pair.

"They will make a great couple someday," Kyu had said to you as they darted through the lounge, still screaming. "I'll agree with that if Zorome survives tonight," you reply. "Hey thanks for earlier," Kyu says, "It had been a long time since we last did that. I had a lot of fun." "Me too," you state, kissing her. The two of you remained in the lounge for the next several hours watching as the sun went down, Kyu eventually falling asleep on your shoulder. _This is becoming really common,_ you note looking down at her. _Not that I mind,_ you think, laying your head on her's and drifting off to sleep, still holding hands.


	14. Chapter 14- Partner Shuffle

"Hey Ichigo, look at this," you say showing her a piece of paper. The two of you were currently having your morning meeting about squad performance. The sheet shows the kill counts of the past month for each Franxx. Strelitzia leads by a long shot with 102. Terraria is next with 86. Delphinium close behind at 83. Argentea and Genista follow with 70 and 63. Finally at the bottom is Chlorophytum with only 49.

"You guys are getting pretty good," you compliment, "It won't be to long until everyone has numbers like ours." "Yeah, it looks like Goro and I might just beat you next time," Ichigo replies with a smile. She then frowns looking to the bottom of the page. "Chlorophytum is still low."

"We may need to talk with Ikuno and Mitsuru," you suggest. "No, not yet," Ichigo says sharply, "Ikuno is trying her hardest to make things work." You sigh, "I know she is Ichigo, but the numbers don't lie. They've been the lowest by a significant margin for three months strait. I want things to work for them as much as you, maybe they just need some help," you say, though you highly doubt Mitsuru would like anything of the sort.

"They need to figure things out," Ichigo repeats, "Ikuno says she thinks she has almost figured out the problem." "I can tell you the problem Ichigo," you state, "Mitsuru cares about nothing and no one. I don't think he could connect with anyone else in the squad if he had to. The only reason he can with Ikuno is because they've been partners from the beginning."

"Don't say that," Ichigo hisses, "They are our squad mates, we have to support them," "We need to be careful then, you've seen their paracapacity scores, right?" you ask, "They are barely strong enough to keep Chlorophytum running." "That isn't Ikuno's fault," Ichigo defends her. You suddenly realize why Ichigo was so against intervening, she didn't want to upset Ikuno.

You put down the papers and look across the table at Ichigo, "Ichigo, I am not trying to say that Ikuno is doing something wrong. In fact, her scores are more than stable. I've seen how things are between her and Mitsuru also. I know Ikuno wishes he would accept her as his partner but, he has no interest in trying to change." Ichigo looks down at the table, "How about we try talking to Ikuno first?" you ask, "Maybe then we can work something out with her to try and improve things." Ichigo nods, "Alright, we'll talk to her after the mission today," she stands, "But we'd better get dressed, we have to be out there soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what exactly is S-Planning anyway?" Zorome asks. "I don't know," Hiro replies, "Maybe they are digging for something?" he suggests. "That's an excavator for sure," you answer, "As to what they are digging for I have no idea." "It's probably not good," Zero Two says, "I'm about to choke on the stench of Klaxosaurs." Now that she mentions it there does seem to be a smell lingering about. It's metallic yet organic, you ask Kyu, but she hasn't noticed it.

The two of you are sitting in Terraria waiting for the next wave of Klaxosaur. They seem to come every several hours, but there are never to many, and they are always identical. As you wait you have the misfortune of hearing Futoshi and Kokoro's conversation in Genista, one of them having left the com unit on broadcast.

"It's amazing to think we've improved so much that they would send us on this special mission," Futoshi says. "It's all thanks to you," Kokoro replies, "You do so much to help me carry the burden." "Of course I do!" Futoshi exclaims, "If anything were to happen to you it would be my responsibility." _Good,_ you think, _he is focused on supporting her like we talked about several weeks ago._

"So, uh, Kokoro," Futoshi stutters, you can hear the nervousness in his voice, "Since I am doing my best to be the best partner you could have," he pauses, and you look at Terraria's face on the monitor. She does not look pleased with where this is going. "You know something I don't?" you ask her. "Well, it's just Futoshi can be kind of possessive with Kokoro," she replies, "He likes her in a different way then she likes him, and I am worried about what he will say."

Futoshi finally seems to have decided what he wants to say, but his delivery is terrible. "Kokoro would you promise to be my partner forever?!" he yells. You cover your face with your hand while Terraria groans. "I promise," Kokoro replies quietly. "Really? You mean it?" Futoshi exclaims, "Then I will always protect you Kokoro.

"Would you please stop," Argentea whines, "I'm about to be sick over here." "Wait you could hear us this whole time?" Futoshi asks. "Unfortunately," Mitsuru replies. Moments later an alarm sounds ending the embarrassing situation for the time being.

"Seven enemies closing from 9 o'clock," Delphinium states, "All units prepare to intercept." From beside you there is a loud thump and the ground shakes. You look to your left and find Chlorophytum has collapsed to her knees, she pants for a moment before her display winks out. "Chlorophytum is down," you announce, "Terraria will guard her."

"Ikuno, what's the situation?" you ask opening a direct line. "I don't know," she replies, "Mitsuru just collapsed. He's breathing really heavy and sweating pretty hard." "Do what you can," Kyu reassures her, "We will watch your back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following the battle Terraria was relieved of duty and returned to Plantation 13 with Chlorophytum. When you arrived, Mitsuru was taken to the infirmary while Ikuno was interviewed by Nana and Hachi to find out what happened. Later you were told that Mitsuru had come down with child fever and it would likely pass soon, he just needed rest.

"How is Mitsuru?" Ichigo asks as you, Kyu, and Ikuno enter the lounge. "He's asleep right now," Ikuno replies, "Nana and Hachi say he should be alright in a day or so." Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

"Mitsuru has always been rather frail," Goro says. "That's true," Ichigo replies, "But he's the only one who took the injection and came back." "What injection?" Miku asks. "An elixir injection," Ikuno states coldly looking at the ground. You wince at the mention of those, causing everyone to look at you. "Elixir injections are a nasty thing," you say, "they make you better by increasing your Yellow Blood Cell count, but they take a heavy toll on the body." "How do you know that?" Zorome asks curiously. "I had some," you reply. Everyone gasps.

"You had an elixir injection?" Kokoro asks worriedly. "More than one," you reply, "they hurt like hell, but they work. If you live." "If you live?" Futoshi asks. "Yes," Kyu answers, "Of those who receive elixir injections, only fifteen percent survive."

The squad stares at you once more, some in amazement, others in horror. "Goodness," Kokoro says, "I can't believe how lucky we are that both you and Mitsuru lived."

The next morning you are gathered in the briefing room. When you arrive Mitsuru and Ikuno are already there, and they are wearing their parasite suits. "Good morning," Nana begins, "We've called you here today to discuss something important. We are aware of some minor issues in several of the Franxx and are giving you the opportunity to do a partner shuffle." "Partner shuffle?" Everyone asks. "Yes, but It isn't an order," Nana smiles reassuringly, "We merely wanted to give you all the chance. Take some time and talk it over with your partners."

Everyone breaks into pairs and begins chatting. "What do you make of this?" you ask Kyu. "I don't know," she replies, "Maybe they are trying to make something happen without forcing it." "But who?" you wonder. Kyu rolls her eyes, "You're hopeless, you know that?" she nods to Kokoro and Futoshi.

He appears to be gushing over her once again and she looks mildly uncomfortable to say the least. "Oh," you say suddenly realizing. "I wish there was some way we could help her," Kyu frowns. "You want me to offer?" you ask. "No," she snaps without hesitating, her face red. She glances quickly between you and Kokoro then gathers herself, "I mean no, I don't think you need to do something that drastic." You swear she is jealous of Kokoro just for you saying that.

You are about to call her out on it when your attention is drawn to Hiro and Zero Two. "That sounds like a pain," Zero Two says, her hand covering Hiro's mouth, "We can understand each other just fine piloting Strelitzia," she finishes coldly, walking out. _What's the matter with her,_ you think, _she's been acting more distant recently, especially toward Hiro._ Now that you think about it her horns seemed to be longer than usual as well.

Your train of thought is interrupted by a yell from below. "Shut up Ikuno," Mitsuru yells, "I told you to drop it." Mitsuru realizes his mistake as everyone's eyes are suddenly on him. He leaves Ikuno and returns to the front of the room waiting for Nana to continue. Everyone else quickly follows, their conversations nearly over anyway.

"So then," Nana says, "Is there anyone who would like to try riding with a different partner?" "I'd like to try a pistil to pistil connection," Ikuno announces, "I want to try it as a back up for emergencies when we don't have enough stamen." You've never heard of this and are interested to see if it could really work.

Nana looks at Hachi who nods, "Alright, who will be your partner?" Ikuno turns to Ichigo, "Ichigo would you help me?" she asks. "What?!" Ichigo exclaims. "Pretty please," Ikuno begs. "Sure, I guess," Ichigo replies shyly.

"Anyone else?" Nana asks. The room is silent for several seconds, most of you take this to mean that the briefing is over. "Yes, Kokoro?" Nana says looking to the blonde girl whose hand is raised, though she looks at the floor.

"I'd like to try riding with Mitsuru," she answers looking at him. Nearly everyone gasps. _No, no, no, Kokoro what are you doing,_ you scream internally, _not him, anyone but him._ Mitsuru seems just as surprised as you but quickly hides it behind his usual mask.

"But, But, Kokoro," Futoshi stutters, already on the brink of tears, "What about our promise?" "I'm sorry Futoshi," she replies turning away. Futoshi feints, nearly hitting the ground before you and Hiro catch him.

"Then it's settled," Hachi states, "Those of you attempting the shuffle report to the docking bay."

You remain in the briefing room with the others as they exit along with Nana and Hachi. You quickly approach the console once the door closes. "What are you doing?" Goro asks. "Pulling up the connections," you reply, "Don't tell me you aren't curious. Ichigo is going."

About fifteen minutes later the pairs arrive in the docking bay and enter the Franxx. Ichigo and Ikuno, who is now wearing a stamen's suit, in Delphinium and Mitsuru and Kokoro in Genista. "Commence connection," Hachi orders.

You watch as the bars below each Franxx signifying the pilot's connections begin to fill. Ichigo and Kokoro's both jump to their normal levels quickly. Mitsuru's connection slowly climbs to slightly above his average while Ikuno's doesn't even register. Watching for several minutes the connections stay relatively stable. "That's enough," Hachi orders ending the trial.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You and the other boys minus Mitsuru are gathered back in Zorome's room. Futoshi clings desperately to a pillow sobbing. "Why?" he sobs, "Did I do something wrong? I tried my hardest for Kokoro." You hate seeing Futoshi like this, _I know he may have come on strong and that he had feelings for Kokoro,_ you think, _But I didn't know things would be this bad._

"Maybe it's because you got on her nerves?" Zorome says nonchalantly, "Maybe you just need to lose some weight." "Regardless," Goro solemnly adds, "I wonder what Kokoro was thinking." "She's such a nice person," Hiro states, "Maybe she just felt bad for Mitsuru." "Especially since he's always so miserable," Zorome adds. Futoshi springs from the bed grabbing Zorome by the collar, "I'm clearly the most miserable one here!" he screams.

Just then the door opens revealing Mitsuru. Futoshi freezes, Mitsuru turns beginning to close the door. "Hold it," Futoshi yells, "Do you think I'm pathetic?" Mitsuru huffs, "What does it matter? It's not like our partners really mean anything."

Futoshi releases Zorome and charges Mitsuru screaming, "How could you possibly know how I feel?" Mitsuru steps to the side allowing Futoshi to run into the wall. The boy crumbles into a sobbing heap on the floor. "You're nothing but a nuisance," Mitsuru spits walking away.

"Mitsuru," Hiro says grabbing him by the arm, "Try to understand where he is coming from." "What gives you the right to say that?" Mitsuru hisses. "Mitsuru you're being an ass for no reason," you state, deciding to finally become involved. "What would you know about my reasons?" he asks, "What have you ever lost? Have you ever been betrayed by the one closest to you?" he turns away and continues walking, "You're nothing but a failure who couldn't protect his friends, or his plantation."

At that very moment you snap. "How dare you!" you bellow charging after him. You chase him into the lounge where the girls are sitting. He must have thought you'd calm down seeing them, or at least wouldn't try anything, he was wrong.

"How dare you!" you repeat, "You think you are the only one who has ever lost something?" you goad him, "You think you are the only one who has ever been betrayed?" By this point everyone in the house is watching you explode in spectacular fashion. You lunge at Mitsuru but are held back by Hiro and Goro grabbing your shoulders. You stop trying to hold yourself up, leaving Hiro and Goro to suspend you.

"What have I ever lost?" you scream, "I've lost everything, my home and my family." "I told them we'd come back," you yell fighting back tears, "every last one of us. I lied to my squad saying everything would be ok." The girls in the room look on in various states of shock and sorrow. Kyu's head is buried in Kokoro's chest and she sobs loudly. "We're all that's left," you scream, broken.

You can no longer fight back the tears as they stream down your face. Hiro and Goro release you allowing you to stand. "I failed them," you sob, "I failed them, and I have to live with that every day." "I still see them every day, in all of you."

You point toward the mirror hung in the lounge, "Sakura, checking her hair in the mirror before every mission, because if it was perfect, then everything else would be too."

"Sammi," you continue, "Sitting in the study reading, he's read every damn book in that room three times. He can recite them word for word, page by page, he remembers every detail."

"Hitomi," you point out the window toward the greenhouse, "in the garden taking care of the flowers. She knows everything about them, name, colors, type, hot or cold, wet or dry," you pause, "She helped me pick the first one I ever gave Kyu, you know that? A lilac, because they smell pretty."

You turn to face Mitsuru again, who is standing in complete shock. "I still see them, all of them, every day. They still haunt me. They were my family," you croak, "I loved them. And now they are gone."

You stand strait, your anger returning, "What have I lost, Mitsuru?" you spit, "I've lost more than you can possibly imagine. And what have you lost? Nothing, because you can only lose something when you care about it more than yourself. You've never dared to love anything other than yourself, because you're a coward."

Your legs give out beneath you, leaving you on your knees before Mitsuru, looking up. There is the sharp sound of heels clicking on wood and a flash of pink enters your vision. Zero Two draws back and slaps Mitsuru at full strength. Mitsuru reels, falling into the wall but no one rushes to him. "Are you pleased with yourself?" she asks coldly.

Zero Two returns to you, getting down on her knees beside you. She pulls you into a hug, letting you sob on her shoulder. She holds you, stroking your hair and whispering softly to you, "It's alright Friend."

Eventually you fall asleep on her shoulder, exhausted by your outburst. Zero Two doesn't move, remaining with you throughout the night as you sleep. Occasionally one of the other members of Squad 13 checks on you but they find her still there. Kokoro and Miku had taken Kyu back with them and the three slept side by side that night, Kyu holding tightly to Kokoro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You wake up the next morning to find yourself in the lounge. While you try to figure out how you got there a strand of pink hair catches your eye. Following it you suddenly realize that you are still being held by Zero Two, your head resting on her shoulder.

You attempt to slowly untangle yourself from her, but as you do she stirs. Her eyes open, the cyan orbs staring into your own. "You stayed all night," you whisper, "Why?" "You needed me," she says softly.

She pulls you into a hug once more before standing. "Zero Two," you say, "I saw what happened with Hiro yesterday. What's wrong?" "It's nothing," she replies. "Don't do this," you beg, "Don't shut me out, you know I am here for you no matter what, that I've always got your back."

Zero Two stops, "I keep trying and he doesn't get it," she says tears filling her eyes, "He can't remember me. What if he isn't my Darling?"

Now it is your turn to comfort her, "Don't say that," you reply, "One way or another we will get his memory back, I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Close to an hour later after a nearly silent breakfast Squad 13 heads to the docking bay to leave for the S-Planning site. Kyu walks beside you, silently holding your hand. When the two of you reach Terraria, you stand before her for a minute trying to think of what to say. "Kyu, I'm sorry," you begin, hanging your head, "I shouldn't have acted so poorly. I lost control. I hope you'll forgive me for how much I embarrassed you."

"Don't," Kyu says stopping you, she places a hand on your cheek forcing you to look at her. Her seafoam eyes glisten as she speaks, "I miss them just as much as you do. I would give anything to have them back, but we can't. We have a new home, a new family now, we just have to be stronger for them. I know that wherever Sam, Hit, and Sakura are, they are smiling and so are the others. They'd want us to move on and be happy. So from now on we tell each other everything, we lean on each other, and we make it through this."

You stare dumbfounded at the girl below you. "Wipe that stupid look off your face and kiss me already," she orders. You slowly move down to her level, brushing a tear from her cheek with your hand. You then gently place your lips against hers, drinking in the warm sensation that accompanies it.

After an amount of time unknown to you, you break the kiss. "Alright," you say taking Kyu's hand and walking into Terraria, "Together."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are detecting a Gutenberg-Class Klaxosaur," Hachi says over the coms. "Set up a defensive perimeter 500 meters from the S-Planning site and neutralize the target. Genista and Chlorophytum provide long range support."

You see the large creature lumbering toward you. It resembles a whale if they had legs instead of fins. It also looks like a much larger version of the Conrad-Class that had been attacking the site for several days.

"That thing is huge," Argentea says worriedly. "And ugly," Zorome adds. "Finally, one worth killing!" Strelitzia exclaims charging toward the beast. She cuts a wide swath from it's right front leg up it's back, but the creature is unfazed, it's body already regenerating.

"No good," Hiro announces, "Core's to deep inside." "Sounds like fun!" Strelitzia yells trying to drive her lance into the cut she had previously created. You notice that her voice is much different than usual. Instead of confidence, there is arrogance and malice. "Zero Two wait!" Hiro begs as Strelitzia is swallowed by the Klaxosaur's reforming body. Delphinium and Argentea quickly jet up to it's back, cutting Strelitzia free and jumping back to earth.

"You ok?" Delphinium asks. "Mind your own business," Strelitzia huffs sprinting after the Klaxosaur. _Somethings not right,_ you think, _she's losing control again._ As she does the pieces of the Klaxosaur Delphinium had cut begin to change shape. They morph into the Conrad-Class you had seen the past several days and charge at the facility.

"It's a collective mass," Goro realizes as you try to strike at its legs. Delphinium and Argentea barely manage to dodge its hind leg as it comes down while Terraria ducks under its front.

"You damn monster!" Strelitzia screams charging it once more. She doesn't notice but on her current path the Klaxosaur will step right on her. "Zero Two stop," you yell but it is too late, the creature's leg is already on the way down. Suddenly Strelitzia breaks right, saving her. "Don't hold me back Darling," Strelitzia shrieks, almost sounding in pain. She shudders, and X's momentarily appear on her face, _she's trying to resist his control._

The four melee Franxx regroup backpedaling toward Genista and Chlorophytum. "Ichigo, plan?" you ask. "Yeah we'll never get anywhere like this," Hiro agrees. "We need to shoot it," Genista says, surprising everyone. "I can separate it with a shot from close range." "Too risky for you right now," Delphinium says denying the request. "All our lives are at risk right now," Genista counters. "It's the best chance we've got," you declare, "Strelitzia, Argentea, with me, we're clearing a path."

The three of you charge forward cutting through the Conrad-class that had been released by the collective. Genista follows behind but has she approaches she falters, firing her first shot wide. "Mitsuru there's no need to rush," Genista assures him. "I know what I'm doing," he yells back, blindly charging the creature.

Genista charges strait into one of the Klaxosaur's legs which sends her tumbling back. She lands in a heap, unmoving. The Klaxosaur continues to lumber forward, Genista clearly in its path.

As it draws closer Genista continues to lay on the ground. Realizing what will happen if you don't intervene Terraria takes off toward her. The Klaxosaur comes within 100 feet of Genista, it's clear that she will be crushed by the weight of the massive creature, but she still remains stationary.

As the Klaxosaur lifts its foot and begins to come down, Kokoro's scream can be heard in the coms. "Kokoro!" Futoshi and Terraria yell. Seconds before Genista is crushed Chlorophytum appears below the Klaxosaur. She stops the foot from crushing them but is clearly struggling. Terraria slides in beside her discarding her axe and using both hands to hold back the creature. "Are you alright?" Chlorophytum yells. "We are thanks to you, Ikuno and Futoshi."

Just then Argentea and Delphinium cut the tendons in the creature's back legs causing it to fall to it's knees. Terraria grunts in pain trying to keep the added weight from crushing the group. "Guys not helping," you yell at Delphinium.

The Klaxosaur lets out a loud groan then lifts its other leg toward the S-Planning facility. To your amazement it begins to reform, growing toward the facility while roots shoot down to stabilize it. "New plan," Delphinium announces, "Strelitzia, Argentea and I will stop it. Terraria, Chlorophytum, keep Genista safe." "I will do anything to protect Kokoro," Futoshi bellows as beside you Chlorophytum activates her guns firing into the Klaxosaur's foot.

"God damn it Mitsuru, get it together," you yell as Terraria struggles under the added weight Chlorophytum just dropped. Suddenly Genista begins to move, but you immediately know it isn't good. She realigns herself, now on her hands and knees. She shudders violently as the Franxx begins to transition into stampede mode, while Kokoro's cries of agony can be heard within.

Genista's hat opens revealing two rows of sharp teeth and she roars. "Kokoro no!" Terraria shrieks as she completes her transformation. "Mitsuru!" you roar, _I will kill him myself if anything happens to her._ But just as suddenly as it starts, it stops. Genista reverting to her normal self and falling back to the ground.

Thirty seconds pass as Genista lays there. During that time Terraria and Chlorophytum are forced to their knees, barely holding the weight of the Klaxosaur at bay. "Hey guys sorry we're late," a voice says from behind you. "Kokoro!" Futoshi exclaims directing Chlorophytum into a backflipping kick. This throws the creature off-balance enough that when Terraria fires her boosters a moment later the Klaxosaur can be pushed back.

Genista wastes no time rocketing toward the beast's chest and embedding her cannon's barrel in its stomach. She fires separating the mass and revealing the core. Strelitzia swoops in impaling it on her lance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the plantation as everyone disembarks from the Franxx Mitsuru and Futoshi have an altercation. It ends with Futoshi turning into a sobbing mess after punching Mitsuru. You fully intend to speak with him as well, to apologize, but decide you'd rather forgo the audience.

Late that evening Mitsuru walks into the lounge where you had been waiting. He sees you and begins to walk out. "Mitsuru wait," you say calmly, drawing his attention. You walk toward him offering your hand, "I wanted to apologize, what I said was cruel. I wasn't in the right frame of mind but that doesn't excuse it." Mitsuru looks shocked, but he shakes your hand. "You aren't the only one. I intentionally assaulted you. For that I apologize."

"Good," you smile, "I look forward to turning over a new leaf with you. Maybe not as friends but we can at least be civil." "I agree," Mitsuru replies, turning to leave. You allow him to take a step before speaking, "Oh, and Mitsuru," you say causing him to look back at you.

You spring into action, moving faster than any human should be able to. You grab Mitsuru by the collar forcing him against the wall. You hold him six inches from the ground, his feet dangling just above the wood floor. Mitsuru struggles at first, trying to gain his footing, but he quickly realizes you not only can out maneuver him, but you are many times stronger, holding him there with just your right hand. He breaks into a cold sweat and starts to breathe heavily.

You move closer, coming face to face with the brown-haired boy. "If you ever put Kokoro's life in danger again," you say with deadly intent, "You won't answer to Nana or Hachi, or Papa or Futoshi. You'll answer to me," you growl, "Got it?" Mitsuru gulps but remains silent, his eyes betraying his fear. "Good," you say dropping him. He falls in a heap on the floor coughing, "Have a pleasant night," you finish walking out.


	15. Chapter 15- The Garden

**Hello everyone, it's been a bit since the last A/N. Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. This chapter marks the official halfway point of the anime and as a result will likely be close for this story as well. End of the last chapter was intense huh? Well things won't be calming down for some time so buckle up and prepare to dive head long into the insanity.**

You stand in the study watching Zero Two as she searches the shelves. She pulls a book from one, flips through it quickly then tosses it aside. "No pictures, I knew it," she huffs. You continue to watch her silently as she rifles through the shelves. Her horns are definitely longer now, and her fangs are showing through. _She's becoming the very thing she despises._

"You need to calm down," you say softly, "Getting angry will only make things worse." She turns to look at you, "I have come this far," she growls. "I will not be denied." "You are going to lose control and hurt someone," you state, "You need to talk to me. I can help, maybe even get Hiro to," she screams cutting you off, "Why can't he remember!" she shrieks as she overturns the table, sending books flying. Her irises have turned red again, but you aren't afraid. You walk forward and try to pull her into an embrace. She shrugs it off and continues out of the room muttering, "I know what I have to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You exit Plantation 13 and are immediately greeted by the bitter cold of winter. Nana begins walking in the direction of The Garden motioning for you to follow. "There it is," Goro says, "The Garden." "It feels like it was just yesterday we left," Ichigo adds.

As you walk, you see several other parts of the facility. One in particular is very familiar to you, a tall building that is completely black. When you were younger they'd take you there for your injections. "Hey that's The Lab," Miku exclaims pointing to the spire like building, "I saw it everyday as a kid but never went inside." "That's where we will be going today," Nana announces, "You children's maintenance will be done there."

As you continue walking toward The Lab you begin preparing yourself for the barrage of tests you know will be coming. _We've put it off for this long,_ you think, _but we knew we'd have to eventually._

"Very few people went to The Lab, right?" Kokoro asks. "Yeah, only Hiro as far as I know," Futoshi answers. "(Y/N), went," Kyu says looking worriedly at you. Hiro looks at you clearly interested, "Special research subject," you say in unison. He nods but the curiosity in his eyes tells you he will want to swap stories later.

You enter The Lab to find it has the same large atrium you remember and many hallways and doors leading in different directions. Nana and Hachi stop in the center of the room turning to face you. "Listen up," Nana says, "We are here to run tests on each of you. I'm sorry to say but this won't be a homecoming, you are not allowed to enter The Garden."

You are standing roughly ten feet from the rest of the squad beside Kyu and Zero Two, but you still hear them whispering. "What kind of tests?" Ichigo asks. "And why do they have to be here?" Goro adds. "I think we are just tagging along," Hiro answers, looking to Zero Two who is biting her nails nervously.

"Code 002, Code 059, you will undergo thorough testing," Hachi states. "I'll pass," Zero Two growls. "This is a direct order," Nana responds, "They cannot be put off any longer." Zero Two glares at her, breaking off the nail she had been biting.

"Oh hey," a smug voice says. You know its owner without looking but do anyway. Approaching from the far side of the room is none other than Alpha, flanked by the rest of the 9's. "Well if it isn't Iota and her little pet," he continues, "What a coincidence seeing you here," he laughs, "Well then again maybe not, you're here for maintenance too right?"

Zero Two walks away ignoring him. Nana looks to you. "Be careful," Kyu says squeezing your hand. "I always am," you reply, "see you in a bit." You then begin walking after Zero Two, pausing momentarily to speak to the 9's, "Delta, Epsilon, you're both looking well."

"As are you 059," Delta replies with a smile. "We'd heard you finally found a squad," Epsilon says. He then looks at Kyu, "Are you still piloting with Iota?" "I haven't needed to for a while," you answer drawing the attention of Squad 13, especially Hiro.

By now Zero Two is nearly out of the room and Nana appears to be growing impatient. "If you'll excuse me, they are waiting," you say to the pair, "Good luck at the Gran Crevasse, not that you'll need it." You shake Epsilon's hand while Delta nods to you.

You follow Nana through the maze of hallways with Zero Two at your side. "I hate this place," she mumbles. "Just stay calm and it will all be over soon," you assure her. After about fifteen minutes of what feels like walking in circles, Nana leads you through a door. The cold winter air surprises you as you open it but not as much as the armed guards that wait on the other side.

"As I said you two will be undergoing rigorous testing," Nana states before being cut off. "Why are they here?" Zero Two growls. "Calm," you say beside her. "They won't be a problem so long as you cooperate," Nana continues. "And if I don't," Zero Two snarls. Nana nods and the men begin to advance toward the two of you.

Zero Two stands motionless until the first guard lays a hand on her. "Don't touch me!" she yells spinning around and kicking the man in the chest. You can hear the man's ribs cracking as her foot connects. "Stay away for me!" she orders grabbing another and driving his head into the fresh snow. Another begins to approach her, but she bares her fangs and he quickly retreats.

"(Y/N) calm her down," Nana orders. You do as she asks, not because you were told, but because you don't want to see any harm come to Zero Two. "Hey, calm down," you say approaching her with your hands raised. "They are not going to hurt us unless you keep doing that."

Zero Two stops moving for a moment staring at you. A shot rings out and a dart sprouts from Zero Two's arm. She roars charging the nearest guard. But before she gets there three more shots are heard and three more darts sprout from various locations on Zero Two's body. She collapses, staring at Nana with hatred in her eyes, the irises having long ago turned red.

"Don't ask for my help if you are only going to use me as a distraction," you spit as you return to Nana. "You will do as you are t-," she begins before you grab her wrist forcing her to look at you. "I will not be a pawn," you growl, "She was and still is, my partner, should the need arise. My loyalty is to her, not to you." You release Nana and continue inside.

As you walk in one of The Lab technicians flags you down telling you to follow him to the examination room. You enter sitting on the table. The tests begin with your blood being drawn and a check of your respiratory system. They then send you through an MRI and another test to check your brain function. These tests take the better part of the day but finally, the last test is begun. They bring in vials used for the booster injections all parasites receive. They give you those, then produce another larger vial that contains a thick blue liquid.

"Is that really necessary?" you ask. "Indeed." The voice of Dr. Franxx answers. The older man is now standing before you in a space that was empty moments before. "I haven't had one in almost a year and a half," you say, "I don't need them anymore. We ran the test at the plantation and they were more than ok."

Dr. Franxx sighs and waves the technician away. He walks toward you, stopping close to a foot away. "How is she?" he asks. "She was better before they shot her with tranquilizer darts," you reply. "They were afraid she wouldn't come willingly," he states. "Yeah well she hasn't been in the greatest of moods recently and I doubt that will help," you answer. "How are things between her and 016?" he enquires. "I don't know," you say worriedly, "She's been distant with everyone recently, even me." "Hmm," Dr. Franxx says stroking his beard, "Perhaps I should look into that. Could it have something to do with 016's inability to remember her."

"Oh," he says shifting slightly, "I've been updated on the situation between you and Kyu," he states. "The situation?" you ask. "Your relationship," he clarifies, "It seems to be going quite well. I am very pleased with how things are turning out." "Glad we could be of service," you reply sarcastically. _Wack_ , Dr. Franxx smacks the side of your head with his cane.

"Don't be sarcastic with me boy," he says, "The stakes are much too high for that. The Gran Crevasse will open soon and with it our chance at victory. You may still be needed to pilot Strelitzia if 016 is not up to the task, don't lose sight of that."

"All I care about is getting to be with Kyu," you answer. "And this is your best shot at that," he replies, "Now get going, Zero Two will be waking up from her tests any minute and she could use a friendly face."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kyu's POV**

Kyu watches you as you go. "Glad to see they haven't changed a bit," Alpha says sarcastically watching you walk away.

"Who is that boy?" Kokoro asks. "I don't know," Miku replies. She then covers her mouth, speaking from the side, "But he's kinda hot." Zorome immediately looks offended and steps between Miku and the 9's grumbling.

"Children these are," Hachi begins before he is interrupted. "Please Hachi," Alpha interjects, "We are the 9's, APE's elite special forces, and Papa's chosen." Alpha bows as he finishes. _He is so full of himself it makes me sick_ , Kyu thinks as she smiles at the 9's.

"You guys are Iota's squad, right?" Alpha asks, "Then please escort her to you know where safe and sound." "You know where?" Ichigo asks. _The Gran Crevasse,_ Kyu wonders. The two of you had heard of it, even seen it, but it was always surrounded by Klaxosaurs. "All of the plantations on this continent are headed to the same location. Surely, you've been told?" Alpha smugly questions, "You are an integral part after all." Ichigo looks to Hachi for answers. Hachi however maintains his stoic gaze, ignoring her.

"Anyway," Alpha says placing his hands behind his head, "I'm relieved to see that Iota is fitting in quite nicely with you guys." "Iota?" Hiro questions. "Zero Two," Kyu replies, now standing beside him. "Is that what she calls herself these days?" Alpha says with a laugh.

"You certainly are an irregular squad," he continues, "A half-breed, an oaf, and then you my dear." Alpha approaches Kyu. "I am pleased to see that you are well, I hope that boar 059 hasn't treated you poorly. Kyu fights hard, resisting the urge to slap Alpha. _Thank god (Y/N) isn't here,_ she thinks, _he would have lost it by now._ "He has treated me quite well," Kyu replies politely. Squad 13 looks on in various states of shock and confusion that the 9's not only know you, Kyu, and Zero Two but that Alpha would so blatantly insult two of you, especially when you weren't here to defend yourselves.

"All that matters is that they are part of the squad now," Ichigo confronts Alpha. He seems taken aback that someone would actually stand up to him. "Oh wow," Alpha replies, adopting a contemplative pose, "Iota must have taken a real liking to you then. I never thought I'd see the day she played nice with humans." "And I see that the elites haven't even been taught basic etiquette," Ichigo retorts, "It makes me glad I fight along side Zero Two instead of you."

The 9's burst into laughter at Ichigo's statement. "Oh, you say that now," Alpha laughs, "But wait until she shows you her true colors." "Children it's time," Hachi interrupts. _About time,_ Kyu says to herself.

Alpha approaches Ichigo taking her hand. He then kisses her wrist in the same manner that he had Kyu's before. Ichigo blushes deeply, while Goro immediately places himself between the two of them. The rest of Squad 13 looks on in shock. "Children," Hachi states gruffly. Everyone quickly begins to walk after him.

As they go Alpha continues to speak, "I've taken an interest in you guys too. If you'd have me I'd love to be a part of your squad sometime." "Sadly, we don't have any room left but the attic," Ichigo replies coldly as she walks, "A place like that doesn't suit elites such as yourselves. But if that's ok, you're always welcome."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kyu's POV**

Following the tests Squad 13 reconvenes in the large atrium. "That didn't take very long," Futoshi says. "Yeah the tests they ran were pretty basic ones, they probably could have been done at the plantation," Goro agrees. "Why would we come all this way then?" Miku asks. "Isn't it obvious," Ikuno questions her, "Who is still missing?" Miku checks the group counting each member. "(Y/N) and Zero Two," Kyu answers. "I guess we were just tagging along," Mitsuru states.

"I'm going to The Garden," Hiro says quietly. "What?" Zorome asks. "I'm going to The Garden," Hiro repeats. "But we aren't allowed there," Futoshi points out. "I don't care," Hiro replies. Kyu approaches Hiro putting a hand on his shoulder. She can see the worry in his eyes and he in hers. "I'm going too," Kyu announces. "Well it isn't fair for you two to sneak out all by yourselves," Zorome states, "So I'm in." The rest of the squad soon consents, and the group makes their way to The Garden.

As Kyu enters a wave of nostalgia hits her. It had been close to two years now since you and she had left The Garden to join Plantation 39, and you hadn't been back since. She slowly walks the halls with Squad 13, stopping here and there to reminisce about a simpler time. She stops dead however when presented with the scene of the room you'd been assigned as children.

" _She's gone!" Kyu yelled running to grab you. "What do you mean?" you'd asked. "556," she sobbed, "They took her! They threw her away like all the others." The look on your face sunk and you turned to face the bunk beds Kyu and Kokoro had shared._

" _I haven't been doing well either," Kyu sobbed, "What if they take me next? "I won't let them," you assure her, a look of complete conviction in your eyes. "How?" Kyu asks you through sniffles. "I stopped the kids who took Mr. Snuggles and I'll stop them too," you state._

 _Kyu looks up at you in amazement. Not only were you the first one willing to be her friend, but you hadn't abandoned her when things got rough. Like when the other kids had come to pick on her, you always took the beatings without hesitating. One day she finally realized why you did it. The bullies usually were satisfied after finishing with you, so she would be left alone. Then you'd crawl back into the corner with her and read whatever book she'd picked out. You always had bruises and black eyes back then._

 _But one day after you started going to The Lab, things changed. The two of you were playing together like usual but then the bullies had come. You stood up to them like always, telling them to go away or you'd have to fight them. They'd jeered at you then attacked together. Kyu winced as the first boy threw a punch, burying her head in Mr. Snuggles._

 _What followed was complete silence. Looking out, Kyu saw that you had caught the boy's punch and were just standing there. The boys looked shocked by this, you'd never really put up a good fight before, granted it was usually at least three on one. You then pulled the boy toward you delivering a swift knee to his groin. "That's not fair!" one of the other boys shouted. "Is three on one fair?" you retorted positioning yourself to attack him._

 _Kyu had never seen you move this fast before, it was as if you had suddenly gained superpowers like the ones in the books. The boy who had shouted threw punches at you, but you dodged them with ease, following up each with a quick strike of your own. Finally, you punched the boy in the temple sending him to the ground. The remaining one jumped on your back trying to choke you._

 _Kyu watched as you threw yourself into the wall crushing the boy between yourself and it. You then finished him off with a quick blow to the gut and returned to sitting with her. You picked up the toy the two of you had been using and returned to playing as if nothing had happened. Kyu marveled at your newfound strength and speed. But where had you gotten it?_

"Kyu," Kokoro said tapping the shorter girl's shoulder, "We are going now." "Oh right," Kyu replies giving one last look to the room you'd grown up in. She then follows Kokoro into the hallway where Squad 13 was waiting.

The group makes their way back to The Lab but before they enter Kokoro stops. "Where do you guys think we came from?" she asks. "Where did that come from?" Miku questions her, "Obviously Papa and the other adults made us." "Is that really true though?" Kokoro asks quietly looking at the ground. Kyu intended to answer but before she could Nana appeared. "There you are," she shouts, "You are all in trouble."

A lecture later Squad 13 prepares to leave The Lab and return to Plantation 13. As they exit Kyu notices Ichigo being stopped by Alpha but continues on, not wanting to deal with him herself.

Kyu doesn't see you or Zero Two for the rest of the day, causing her to worry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day you were called to sortie. "Five Moho-Class Klaxosaurs have been detected on course with The Garden," Hachi states, "You are to eliminate them."

Kyu waits for you outside Terraria as you approach, she hugs you when you get close enough which you gladly return. "I was worried about you," she says, "The tests don't usually take that long." "I'm sorry," you reply, "we just had some trouble getting her to cooperate," you nod at Strelitzia who is already leaving the docking bay. "We'll talk later," you continue, "Right now we've got a job to do."

Terraria follows Strelitzia out of the docking bay in time to see her jump from the cliff ahead and take flight. You quickly follow her remembering her behavior the last time you were in combat.

Strelitzia is engaged with the Klaxosaurs when you arrive, having destroyed one already. She is fighting recklessly however, taking on multiple of the creatures at once without support. "Strelitzia stick to the plan," Delphinium orders. "You're being to direct," Hiro agrees. "Oh will you just shut up," Strelitzia shouts as she chases down one of the Klaxosaurs, "So long as we kill them all what difference does it make?" Her tone of voice worries you as it is the same pained screeches she had made when fighting at the S-Planning facility.

Strelitzia is suddenly blindsided by one of the horse-like creatures, the impact sending her into the air. She quickly recovers diving back to earth and crushing it beneath the weight of the Franxx. "More incoming," Chlorophytum announces, firing from her perch on the cliff. "They're to fast," Genista says as she fumbles with her cannon. Terraria is also struggling to hit them, each strike requiring perfect timing in order to connect.

As you fight off two of the Klaxosaurs Strelitzia zips through your vision taking one of them with her. "I'll kill them all at once," she declares, a terrifying smile on her face. "Why aren't you listening to me? Zero Two?" Hiro yells from within. Strelitzia takes the Klaxosaur she had just stolen from you to the ground, driving her lance into it again and again. "You damn monsters," she seethes, "Take this! And this! And this!" "Damn you!" she screams, her eyes crazed, "I'm going to kill every single one of you. And become a human."

"That was really scary," Argentea whispers beside you. "Uh, yeah," Delphinium agrees. Terraria sheathes her axe and looks at the ground. _Damn it,_ you think, _she's already gone._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You and Ichigo walk to the briefing room after the mission but you overhear Nana and Hachi as you get close. "The detailed reports show that code 002's rate of saurification has greatly accelerated since they became partners," Hachi says. Ichigo stops immediately and grabs you by the shirt halting you as well. "Code 016's numbers are nearing the upper limit as well," Hachi continues, "If this keeps up he may undergo a genetic transformation." "You mean he could no longer be called human?" Nana asks. "That's exactly what I mean," Hachi replies.

 _He could become like her,_ you think, _he loves her, but it wouldn't be voluntary at this point. She can't change him just because she wants to. I have to talk to her._ Your thoughts are interrupted by the soft cries of Ichigo. "Ichigo, I," you begin but she runs away as you try to comfort her. You let out a deep sigh and make your way back to Mistilteinn, the events of the day weighing heavily on you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's late into the night when you return through the house's large wooden doors. You catch a glimpse of Ichigo returning up the stairs as well. You ponder going after her to try and comfort her but decide against it. As you ascend the stairs however you are met with the loud sound of shattering glass on the girl's side of the mansion.

You rush that way, sprinting down the hall to make sure everyone is alright. You hear screams as you do, "Don't reflect me!" in a voice that is unmistakably Zero Two's. You round the corner near the girls bathroom and see Ichigo standing just outside the door. Zero Two stands within it, breathing heavily. She looks at Ichigo, her irises once again burning red. "You," she snarls.

You know what will happen next and charge toward the pair. "I'll kill you!" Zero Two screams lunging for Ichigo's throat. "Zero Two no!" you shout. A split second before she reaches Ichigo, you tackle Zero Two to the floor of the hallway. "Ichigo run!" you yell as you wrestle with Zero Two, but the girl remains frozen in fear watching the two of you.

"Stay out of my way!" Zero Two snarls as she attempts to claw at your chest. You counter by grabbing her arms just below the shoulders and throwing all of your weight to try and pin her down. It works for a moment, but she quickly throws you against the wall with her superior strength.

She then goes on the offensive pinning you to the ground, straddling you. She attempts to choke you, but you interlock your hands with hers and fight with all of your strength to hold her off. This however leaves your neck exposed, you see the look in her eye as she attempts to dig her fangs into it. You barely manage to release one of her hands and cover your throat with your arm before she can end you.

While you did stop her from ripping out your throat, your wrist ended up in her mouth instead. She bites down hard sinking her fangs into the flesh. You cry out in pain as you feel the bones in your wrist snap under the force of her bite. "Eo To hurt Friend!" you yell, trying desperately to beat her off with your other hand, "Eo To hurt Friend!"

Suddenly Zero Two stops, "I… hurt …Friend?" she asks breathlessly, her eyes returning to their normal cyan color. She looks down to see you clutching your blood-soaked wrist and finds your blood on her hands. "I hurt Friend!" she shrieks grabbing you, crushing your wrist again. You let out another cry of pain but immediately refocus on Zero Two. She is sobbing into your chest mumbling, "I hurt Friend. I hurt Friend." "It's ok," you comfort her, stroking her hair. "I'm alright," you assure her. You are well aware of how not alright you are, but at this moment, helping Zero Two is all that matters.

Ichigo remains in her position by the door to the bathroom, her eyes never leaving the two of you. After several more minutes of you petting her head, Zero Two jumps up and runs up the stairs toward her room on the third floor still sobbing.

Having finally regained the ability to move and speak Ichigo rushes to you. "(Y/N), are you alright? How do I stop the bleeding?" "Ichigo," you croak, "Call Nana." She immediately complies calling Nana and telling her you were hurt, nothing more. "She's on her way," Ichigo tells you as she helps you to your feet. "Ichigo," you say, "What you saw never happened." "But (Y/N)," she begins. "You saw me fall down the stairs," you tell her. "But she tried to," Ichigo continues, "You saw me fall down the stairs," you repeat slowly.

"(Y/N) she," Ichigo tries in vain as you stop her. You corner her against the wall, leaving no method of escape. "Ichigo," you say in a commanding tone, "You saw me fall down two flights of stairs where I landed on my wrist, breaking it, do you understand?" "I," she says now crying. "Promise me," you order. "W-What?" she asks between sobs. "Ichigo promise me, please," you beg, nearly on the verge of tears yourself. "Ok," she manages, "I promise."

Nana arrives ten minutes later but by that time Ichigo had managed to get you to the infirmary in the house. Nana immediately sets about dressing your wounds and placing your wrist in a brace while Ichigo sits in the chair beside the bed. "What happened?" Nana demands. "I tripped and fell down the stairs in the dark," you reply, "I landed on my wrist." "Ichigo?" Nana asks, looking for confirmation. "I found him at the bottom of the staircase," she answers. "Alright," Nana says satisfied, "You've broken it, but with the antibiotic I've given you there shouldn't be any infection. I'm also giving you a painkiller to help you sleep. Knowing you, and our advanced medicine, you'll be fine soon."

Nana then exits leaving you and Ichigo in the room. "What was that?" Ichigo asks you. "I don't know," you reply truthfully. "Why would she try and attack me?" Ichigo asks, her fear returning. "Ichigo, I don't want to talk about this right now," you state, "Maybe in the morning but I'm exhausted and in pain." Ichigo nods, "Is there anything I can do to help?" "Tell no one," you answer.

Ichigo looks at the ground sadly before getting up and walking to the door. She hesitates there, turning to look back at you. She speaks softly, her large green eyes full of remorse, "Thank you (Y/N), you saved my life." She then continues out of the room leaving you to try and get some rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when you wake Kyu is sitting in the chair beside the bed. Her hand intertwined with your good one. She notices immediately when you begin to move.

"(Y/N), you're up," she exclaims growing excited. "Morning beautiful," you say groggily, grinning at her. Kyu laughs squeezing your hand, "I'm glad you're ok. I'm sorry I wasn't here last night." "You were asleep," you reply, "I intended to be before this happened." You shake your arm indicating your bad wrist.

Kyu is instantly silent, her smile replaced with a look of worry. "I looked at it," she says quietly, "Ichigo told me you fell down the stairs and landed on your wrist." "Kyu I," you begin but she hushes you. "I've never seen a broken wrist that also had fang marks," she continues, "I also don't know how falling down stairs could leave cuts on your arms and uniform." She looks straight at you, her seafoam eyes telling you she already knows.

"Oni?" she asks. "Oni," you reply. "What happened," she demands, "And I want the truth." "She lost it," you answer, "She's been barely holding it together and she lost it. She shattered the mirrors of your bathroom on the second floor. Ichigo had followed her. She saw Ichigo and said she'd kill her. I tackled her, and we fought. She ended up going for my throat and I managed to get my arm in the way. When she bit down she broke my wrist. I was finally able to get through to her after that."

"You aren't mad at her, are you?" Kyu asks, already knowing the answer. "She is doing her best," you reply, "I can't blame her for acting this way. Not with how she's been treated her whole life." "That's just like you," Kyu states, "Always giving people the benefit of the doubt, looking for the best in them." "Couldn't you for once be selfish?" she sobs, warm tears streaming down her cheeks, "She could have killed you, you know,"

You pull Kyu into an embrace her head resting against your chest as she cries. "I can't lose you," she whimpers, "You're all I have left," "You won't," you promise wiping a tear from her cheek, "I will never leave you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments later an alarm sounded and you were called to sortie. Despite your wrist being in a brace, you were still capable of piloting and Terraria launched alongside the rest of Squad 13.

Strelitzia once again charged ahead of the group engaging the Klaxosaurs by herself. She was quickly put on the defensive however by their superior numbers and great speed. Delphinium and Argentea rushed to her aid knocking aside two of the creatures as they attempted to attack. "Strelitzia!" Delphinium shouts before she and Argentea are knocked aside by the now recovered Strelitzia.

"Move it!" she screams once again chasing the Klaxosaurs, "I'll kill many many more and then I'll become a human!" "Zero Two your wrong," Hiro shouts, "What is driving this obsession of yours? This is no way for you to become human." Strelitzia falls to her knees, Hiro evidently having released the controls.

"Don't you dare turn on me too," She shrieks, "I won't let you tie me down." Strelitzia screams and her body begins to shake violently, _she's going stampede,_ you know it. S _he's going to consume him like all the rest._ Your fears are made real a moment later when Strelitzia finishes her transformation, a metal lion now standing before you. "Shut up and be devoured like the fodder that you are!"


	16. Chapter 16- The Past

**And now something you've all been waiting for, your connection to Zero Two. Please, enjoy, and do let me know what you think. Until next time.**

"Shut up and be devoured like the fodder that you are!" Zero Two yells as Strelitzia finishes her transition to stampede mode. "Hiro!" you shout, rocketing Terraria toward her, "Kyu give me everything you've got!"

Strelitzia spins to face Terraria as she approaches. She growls and hunches down like a cat getting ready to pounce. When Terraria is only 200 feet away she strikes, leaping into the air and taking the larger Franxx to the ground.

"Zero Two stop!" Terraria yells as she wrestles with the angry feline. Strelitzia's lance, having come to a point on her tail is being used with deadly efficiency. Terraria barely manages to bat it aside before it impales her. "Her lance will go right through the armor," you yell. "I know!" Terraria shouts back as she throws the stampeding Franxx off of her.

Strelitzia lands on her feet and snarls, raising her tail above her head. Terraria stands driving her axe into the ground. She cracks her knuckles and slowly circles Strelitzia. "Let him go," you seethe. Strelitzia roars and charges. She leaps at Terraria again but this time Terraria is prepared, catching her by the neck. Terraria uses Strelitzia's momentum to drive her into the ground where she straddles her. Terraria alternates punches across Strelitzia's maw knocking out several of the glowing teeth. Before too much damage can be inflicted however Strelitzia hits Terraria with the broad portion of her tail knocking her aside.

Strelitzia wastes no time, using her superior speed to hit Terraria from the side. As a result Terraria stumbles which Strelitzia capitalizes on by sweeping her tail, knocking Terraria to the ground. Terraria is barely able to block her throat with her arm as Strelitzia pounces on her, much the same as Zero Two had you the night before.

Strelitzia thrashes attempting to pull Terraria's arm from its socket but her strong body is able to withstand the angry beast. Strelitzia, realizing the ineffectiveness of her method raises her tail above her head once more, leveling it at Terraria's cockpit. You know that you stand no chance to survive if she finishes that attack. You take a deep breath as you reach for the emergency ejection, intending to cut Kyu loose. _Forgive me._

Strelitzia roars and then jabs her tail forward. There is a flash of blue and white in your peripheral vision as Delphinium comes flying into the fray. She tackles Strelitzia, saving you as a result. Delphinium screams as her left arm is torn off by the force of the impact, but she doesn't release Strelitzia. The two Franxx tumble for several hundred feet before coming to a stop. "Hiro get away from Zero Two!" Delphinium frantically shrieks, "She only got closer to you so she could suck you dry. If you stay with her even you will lose your humanity."

Delphinium holds Strelitzia in a headlock as she thrashes attempting to break free, but Ichigo's iron will holds her in place. Suddenly Strelitzia's eyes grow dark and she stops moving. Glancing at the squad vitals screen you see Zero Two has severed her connection to Strelitzia.

You, Kyu and Goro arrive at Strelitzia's cockpit about ten seconds after Ichigo does. As you climb onto the platform Zero Two comes hurtling through the entrance. You catch her, pulling her close to your chest. She quietly sobs while staring at Ichigo and Hiro. Kyu immediately begins looking over Zero Two, checking for wounds from your struggle.

Inside the cockpit Ichigo screams at an unconscious Hiro, "Say something, anything! Hiro answer me!" Her arm hangs limply at her side clearly broken or dislocated as a result of Delphinium's arm being sheared off.

"Zero Two, are you alright?" you ask her. She doesn't respond, simply staring at Hiro and Ichigo. You try again but are met with the same response. _Damn it, for once I wish I had those damn horns,_ you think, _then I could at least get to her._

Zero Two remains silent as you are transported back to the plantation. The other members of Squad 13 look at Zero Two in horror. You sit on her right and Kyu her left, continuing to try and get her to speak. You refuse to leave her as she is taken aside upon your return for questioning. Only doing so when Hachi threatens to have you sedated. You sit in the hallway of the plantation waiting for her to return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once you have calmed down Kyu informs you that Hiro is alive and currently being treated in the plantation's hospital. She suggests that the two of you join Squad 13 who is about to visit him.

As you approach Hiro's room you find Zero Two headed in the same direction. She moves slowly, swaying from side to side as if she is having trouble walking. "Hold it!" Ichigo yells. But Zero Two continues as if she hadn't heard her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Ichigo continues using her good arm to spin Zero Two. "I told you to wait!" she spits. Zero Two looks down at her speaking softly, "Don't try to stop me, I'm going to see my Darling." "You can't be serious!" Ichigo screams, "Do you realize who put Hiro in that hospital bed?" "Ichigo cool it," you order.

Ichigo turns to you, eyes burning with hatred. "No one is going to see Hiro unless I say they can," she announces. "Ichigo don't you think that's a little," Goro says attempting to calm her down. "Goro shut up!" she orders. She returns to Zero Two, "You aren't going anywhere near him ever again."

"Ichigo, I know your upset," Kyu says, "But we are all worried, Zero Two more than any of us." "How dare you assume to know how I feel!" Ichigo retorts. "That's right," Miku says nervously from behind, "Why are you getting so worked up."

"Why?" Ichigo shrieks, "Why? I'll tell you why!" She looks up at the horned girl. "You've deceived Hiro from the very beginning. If that wasn't enough you even tried to make him lose his humanity." "That can't be right," Kokoro says reassuringly. "Yeah," Futoshi agrees.

"It's true," Ichigo continues, "I've heard how you suck up your partner's life and discard them when you're done. You've killed over 100 people that way. You would have killed Mitsuru and now you've tried to kill Hiro too," she screams. You're astonished, _how could she possibly know that?_

Ichigo's voice cracks, and she points at you, "We overheard Nana and Hachi, if this keeps up he won't even be human anymore." "Is that true?" Ikuno asks solemnly. "No way it can't be," Kokoro replies. "Something must be mixed up," Goro adds.

Zero Two rips off the nail she was biting. "What I do with my Darling is none of your damn business, you hear me?" You hang your head. "Then you admit it," Ichigo says. "If it makes you happy," Zero Two replies starting to walk away. Ichigo runs in front of her blocking the hall.

"You know at first I had misgivings about you," she says, voice full of malice, "But then you started to fit in, I thought we'd finally become teammates." "Us… teammates?" Zero Two echoes, "I couldn't care less, all that matters to me is my Darling." Zero Two begins to push Ichigo aside but she stands firm using her good arm to hold Zero Two. "I don't care how you feel," she seethes, "You are never going to see Hiro again. You're nothing but a monster and a freak." Much to your surprise Zero Two turns on her heel and walks away, to where you don't know.

You grab Ichigo by her bad arm intentionally, causing her to scream. You drag her back forcing her to look you in the eyes. "We are going to have a long talk about that later," you growl, "Do you understand me?" "I won't," she begins. You squeeze her arm causing her to scream again. "Do you understand?" you yell. Ichigo looks into your eyes and sees something she hasn't before, not anger or sadness, though both are present. She sees that your irises have turned a bright shade of red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You aren't present when Hiro wakes up due to your actions and your unsuccessful attempts to find Zero Two. Kyu sent a message when they left telling you that Miku would be standing guard at the door and you only need to ask to be let in. After reading it you head straight to his room. _Time to start one of several long conversations,_ you think.

When you arrive at Hiro's room Miku is standing outside the door like Kyu had said. "Hey (Y/N)," she says, "he should still be awake if you'd like to see him for a minute." "Thanks Miku," you reply, "But why are you standing guard?" "We talked, and we don't think that Hiro should see Zero Two right now," she answers. "And Hiro consented to this?" you ask. "No, we didn't tell him." Miku responds. You shake your head then enter the room.

Hiro is sitting up in the bed looking out his window. He turns to face you when you enter, "Hey (Y/N), glad you came. They told me you were looking after Zero Two. How is she?" he asks. "I couldn't find her," you reply. "They are keeping her from you, you know that?" you ask. Hiro looks down, "I was afraid of that." He then looks back up at you with a slight smile, "But you're here now, and you will tell me the truth, what the others don't want me to know."

"What do you want to know?" you ask pulling up a chair beside the bed. "Well I'm going to tell you something and I want you to see if you can make sense of it." He shifts in bed turning to face you completely, "When we were in Strelitzia our minds linked and I saw Zero Two's memories. It made me realize that she and I had known each other when we were kids." Hiro begins to tear up, "I know now that my memories were erased but that she kept hers somehow. My question to you is, did you know all along?"

You sigh, "Yes." "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks. "Because telling you would have changed nothing, you would have had no reason to believe it. Zero Two told Kyu and I the day we met you that she'd found her Darling." Hiro gasps, "She asked us both not to say anything, she thought that by recreating different things you two had done together she could get you to remember. She's been getting worse ever since she decided that you would never remember. When she is under lots of stress her Klaxosaur side gets the better of her. Her horns grow out and her fangs reemerge, given long enough her skin will turn red again."

"How would you know it does that?" Hiro asks. Suddenly a look of inspiration crosses his face. "In her memory," he says frantically, "I saw another boy, one that came after me. She didn't call him by a name either, just a title, but I couldn't hear what it was. Do you know?" You sit up in your chair looking him directly in the eye. "Friend," you answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Code 059 come with me," one of the caregivers ordered. You are taken to the black spire-like building in The Garden known as The Lab. Once inside the adult leads you to an office. Inside is the oldest man you've ever seen sitting behind a desk with several monitors._

 _The man wears a long white coat with a brown vest underneath. Below that is a purple tie and a simple grey dress shirt. The man's face is partially obscured by what looks like a metal mask with a horn protruding from the right side. His left eye is green while the right seems to be some kind of lens that glows a faint blue. You see it shift as you move to take your seat, changing its zoom level to adjust as you walk. He is partially bald, mostly on top and what hair he does have left is several inches long. It sticks straight out from his head on each side feeding into his beard._

" _Code 059, or (Y/N) as the other children call you. Specifically, Code 067, the girl you call Kyu," he says. You give the man a strange look, not surprised he knows your unofficial designation, but that he used it. "Come sit down," he continues, indicating a chair next to his desk. "I've been watching you for some time (Y/N). You are an extraordinary child."_

 _The old man turns one of the monitors to face you. On it plays the video of the first time you'd ever met Kyu. You watch as on screen you approach her then several minutes later she holds Mr. Snuggles in the air declaring you her first friend. "Fascinating isn't it?" he asks. "You saw someone who was completely alone in this world and instead of ignoring them like everyone else you made her your closest friend."_

 _He opens a directory on the computer and begins searching for a file then opens a folder. "I've had you brought here today because," he stops, "Oh, where are my manners?" he laughs. "I am Doctor Werner Franxx, creator of the Franxx you will one day be piloting." He extends his hand which you shake, "You may call me doctor or Dr. Franxx. And this," he says bringing up a photo on screen, "Is Code 002, Zero Two for short."_

 _The picture on the screen is unlike anything you've ever seen before. It is of a little girl, or at least you think it's a girl based on the hair. The small figure is wearing a black cloak that covers most of her body but what you can see is her face, hands, and feet. The first thing you notice is her hair, it's vibrant pink, like cherry blossoms in the spring. The second is her large cyan eyes seeming to stare directly into your soul. After that you realize that a pair of horns sprout from her forehead and that her skin is the color of blood._

 _Your jaw drops looking at this girl. "Amazing, isn't she?" Dr. Franxx asks. You nod still awestruck by the image before you. "As I was saying," he continues, "I've brought you here because of what I've seen of your interactions with Kyu. She had no friends, so you became one. She was picked on, so you stood up for her and still do. You are charismatic and intelligent, protective and rational, but most of all you are loyal. Zero Two has never had a friend in her life. She has been abused and mistreated by those that would claim to know what is best for her."_

" _I want you," he says pointing at you with his cane, "To be her friend because I know that you are capable of it. I have looked at every child in The Garden and no one is better suited than you. Now this is your choice but," "I'll do it," you interrupt him, "If she's all by herself, and no one will stand with her, I will."_

 _Dr. Franxx smiles, "That is exactly what I had hoped to hear from you. She will be your responsibility, you may have to take care of her similar to how you do Kyu one day. Are you prepared for that?" he asks. "I am," you answer. "Excellent," he turns the monitor back to face him and continues, "You will be taken to see her three times a week for three hours each time. I will not lie to you, she will likely be shy and refuse to talk to you for a week or two. She might even be aggressive, though we won't allow any harm to come to you. But if you are patient like I know you to be, she will open up eventually."_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _The next day the same adult that had taken you to Dr. Franxx returned. "Code 059," he said, "Come with me, you are going to meet Code 002." He led you to a door on the second floor of The Lab. "She is inside," he said, "I will return for you in three hours." He then opened the door and motioned for you to enter._

 _You do and the first thing you notice is the windows that line the wall opposite the door. They are roughly half the wall in height and seem to be the room's only source of light. To the right of the door is a small sink with a mirror and beyond that a toilet. You realize then that Code 002 must live in this room._

 _You look around the room but don't immediately find her. You wonder if she possibly isn't there and you will have to wait for her to return. However, a rustling sound from the far corner answers your question. You strain your eyes attempting to see in the dark room. You notice the light reflecting off something in the corner, a pair of large cyan eyes. You can just make out that they belong to a small figure shrouded in a black cloak._

 _You walk toward the figure, sitting in the corner opposite theirs. They hide beneath the cloak at first but after close to an hour they emerge. You see exactly what you'd expected. Skin the color of blood, horns, fangs, and claws. Even long pink hair that the picture of her had. But none of it does her justice, she is one of the most incredible things you've ever seen in your life._

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _The two of you sit in silence for the entirety of your first three visits. Each time you would enter the room and sit in the corner opposite hers until it was time for you to leave. You knew that she probably wouldn't be comfortable with you at first and as a result were prepared to wait for her to make the first move._

 _The fourth time you visited something different happened. You are sitting in the dark room opposite Code 002. You have almost lulled off to sleep but movement catches your eye. Code 002 slowly situates herself in the corner then begins to crawl toward you on her hands and knees._

 _She stops close to a foot from you, cocking her head to the side. You extend your arm, causing her to recoil at first but then her curiosity kicks in. She sniffs it repeatedly then looks you in the eye, seeming to ask permission for something, you nod. She opens her mouth revealing a large number of very sharp teeth, but she doesn't bite. Instead she extends her tongue and licks your hand._

 _She looks up at you once more and for the first time she speaks. "You… not… Darling," she says in a very broken attempt at speech. You immediately take the hand you'd extended and put it to your chest. "Not Darling," you reply, "Friend." "F-Fr-Fur-end?" she repeats. "Friend," you assure her._

 _She sits back, looking at you once again, "Not… Darling… Friend." "And your Zero Two," you say. She places her right hand on her chest mirroring you. "Eo To," she declares loudly, "Eo To." You can't help but laugh at her adorable impersonation of you. She seems unsure of what you are doing now, biting her nails in embarrassment._

" _It's nice to finally meet you Zero Two," you say smiling at the girl, "Or would you rather I call you Eo To?" She once again cocks her head. You experiment with calling her both and unsurprisingly she responds to each. She eventually moves to sit next to you along the wall. Her ability to speak is rather limited but she seems fascinated when you talk, so for the rest of the visit you tell her about The Garden and the other children._

 _When the visit is finished instead of returning to The Garden like you had the previous times you are taken to Dr. Franxx. "You have made astounding progress," he marvels, "I never thought she would come around to you so quickly. This is excellent, soon we can begin the lessons." "The lessons?" you question him. "Yes lessons," he replies, "You have no doubt noticed that Zero Two is lacking in the communication department. She can barely speak and is incapable of reading or writing. You will fix this, in time."_

" _You want me to teach her to talk doctor?" you ask. "Yes, I have no doubt that you are more than up to the task. Also, I should congratulate you," Dr. Franxx smiles, "You have now met your official partner in piloting the Franxx." He pulls up a picture of a Franxx, but it is unlike the model you've seen before. It is mostly white with portions that are red or yellow. It wields a lance and has a large blue horn that extends from the center of its head. "This is Strelitzia," he continues, "She was designed specifically for Zero Two. When you both are ready you will pilot her together against the Klaxosaurs. However, that is quite away from now. So, continue to build your relationship with her, and one day, you will be humanity's saviors."_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _The first checkup you had following becoming Zero Two's official partner was with Dr. Franxx in addition to the normal lab technicians. He personally administered the yellow blood cell injections. "You've heard of an elixir injection?" he asks. "Yes, doctor," you reply, "They are incredibly dangerous but incredibly effective at raising your aptitude scores." "That is correct," the doctor says, pulling out a vial with a thick blue liquid. "This is a special elixir injection made just for you. It will work with no chance of any defects. It is called Elixir 002." The doctor then administered it as well._

 _Over the coming months you received dozens of injections of Elixir 002. With each injection your scores increased, as did your strength, endurance, and reflexes. You even gained the ability for your wounds to heal faster than a normal human's. Your transformation had begun._

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Over the next several weeks you and Zero Two had grown much closer. She seemed to learn when you would be coming and was always waiting for you when you arrived. She'd take your hand and lead you to the corner where you would talk about any number of things while she listened intently. She'd occasionally repeat things you said and as a result her vocabulary was slowly but surely growing._

 _One day shortly after you arrived she again did something new. She had just led you into the corner and sat down before she pulled a book out of her cloak. This surprised you because you'd never seen any books in her room, nor did you think she knew what they were. However, she opened it and handed it to you, looking at you expectantly._

 _You turn the book over looking at the title, "The Beast and The Prince". To your astonishment the book has pictures inside and they are incredibly detailed. It wasn't long like the books you'd read in The Garden but the pictures more than make up for it in your opinion._

" _You want me to read it to you?" you ask. Zero Two nods in reply. "Alright," you say. "The Beast and the Prince."_

 _The first page shows a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She has large ashen wings and appears to be flying before the moon. "In the deepest darkest part of a forest lived a tribe, hidden from all. They had large wings on their back and were beautiful, but they were what would be called beasts. Among them was their princess, who had huge ashen wings. Their law said that once one turned sixteen they would be allowed to fly outside the forest." You look at Zero Two who is absolutely enthralled with the story. You smile and turn the page._

 _The next page shows the princess watching a human prince from the bushes in the night. A castle is nearby in the background and a lake separates them. "She landed in a castle garden, where she found a young man gazing up at the moon. The princess hid in the bushes and stared at the young man, and for the first time, love bloomed in her heart. But she was clearly of a different race. A beast and a human could never be together."_

 _The following page displays the princess making a deal with a vile witch, who tears off her beautiful wings in order to make her human. "And so, the princess went to see a witch who lived in the same forest and said, 'I want to live as a human. I want to be united with him.' The witch replied like so, 'I can help you if you offer me your wings. But keep this in mind. No matter how you disguise yourself, you are a beast, and you will consume the prince's life one day.' The princess ripped off her wings and was assaulted by pain far more intense than she had ever felt. She could never fly again. Even so she smiled happily with tears of joy streaming down her face, 'I'm human! I'm human! I'm the same as him now!' Despite the princess getting her wish you can't help but feel sad about this page. Zero Two bares her fangs and hisses at the witch. "I agree," you tell her before continuing._

 _The next page depicts the princess saving the human prince from the venom of a snake bite. "The princess once again set out for the land of the humans, this time on foot. In the desert, she spotted a group of people. 'Oh, no! Is there anyone who can save him?' There lay a young man, his leg bitten by a snake. The princess rushed to his side and sucked the venom out from his wound. 'Thank you, o brave lady. I am the prince of these lands.' It was the same young man she had met in the castle. 'I owe my life to you. Please marry me.'"_

 _A wedding ceremony is shown next with the prince down on one knee kissing the princess's hand. "A wedding ceremony was held soon after. The priest asked the princess clad in a wedding dress of pure white, 'Do you vow to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?' 'I do.' The two exchanged rings, and when the priest said so, they sealed their vows with a kiss. And cheers rang out across the land. 'Bless the brave girl who saved our prince's life!' the whole kingdom celebrated their marriage." Zero Two looks intently at the prince then points, "Darling, Awwi," she declares._

 _The prince and princess are shown traveling from their castle to the ocean, the forests, and snow-covered mountains. "'Humans! Humans! They have neither the wings to fly nor the claws or fangs to hunt. Such weak and frail creatures, but they are so, so warm. Humans are wonderful.' After the wedding, she lived happily as the princess of a human land. She supported the prince in his work, traveled the world, and saw oceans studded with glints of sapphire," Zero Two tugs on your arm at the mention of oceans, looking excited. "sparkling grasslands, and auroras that swayed like raging flames. The princess took the prince's hand and said with a smile on her face, 'Grab on to me and never let go," "Darling," Zero Two interrupts. "Darling," you nod._

 _The next page shows the princess transforming back into the beast she originally was, looking terrified and disgusted with herself. "But the princess's happiness was short-lived. She woke up one night to a pain that threatened to rend her asunder and found her body turning into one of a beast. 'Why? I asked you to make me human!' On her back were jet-black wings, tearing through her flesh and skin to spread. 'Using magic comes at a price. You've attained plenty of happiness as a human. Now, it is time for you to lose yourself and turn into an ugly monster,' the witch of the forest whispered to her. 'However, if you kill the person you love most, you will be freed of your curse and return to the beast you originally were._

 _The following page depicts the now transformed princess crying over the prince as he sleeps. "The princess gazed at her beloved prince as her claws reached for his throat. She loved him more than anything and anyone, but the desire to rip his neck apart welled up inside her. As she desperately tried to clench her fist and stop herself, her claws dug into her skin, and blood started gushing out. 'If I kill the prince, I will be freed of this curse…' With tears streaming down her face, she kissed the prince on the cheek._

 _The second to last page shows the princess flying away leaving the prince holding a single black feather. "When the prince awoke, the princess was no longer beside him. Instead, the bed was covered in jet-black feathers. In profound sadness, the prince searched all across the land for her. But nobody had seen the princess."_

 _By this point you are nearly in tears at how sad this story has become. Beside you Zero Two weeps as you read. You turn to the last page but before you can finish the story the door to the room opens. "Code 059 it is time," the caregiver announces. "We'll finish it next time," you promise Zero Two as you stand. As you do the girl pulls you into a hug. You freeze, amazed that the previously skittish girl is now hugging you of her own accord. You return the hug and then the book. You wave from the door which she also returns then exit following the caretaker._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it," Hiro says. "You've known her almost as long as I have." "Hiro, I was your replacement," you say sadly, "I'm sorry." "Don't be hard on yourself," Hiro reassures you, "You didn't know. You only did what you thought was right. I should be thanking you." You look up to find complete sincerity in the boy's eyes. "You took care of Zero Two all that time for me."

"She means nearly as much to me as she does to you," you reply, "second only to Kyu, who I have treated rather poorly recently. But, I would gladly do it over again and not change a thing," you pause, "Well, actually, I might take a pair of horns," you laugh.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asks. "Oh yeah," you say, "I never explained that part. I'm not human, well not completely anyway." Hiro gasps, "What do you mean you're not human?" "The elixir I told you about, Elixir 002, it was based on Zero Two's blood, Klaxosaur blood. They gave me shots of it every time I was due for maintenance. They thought it would make me more compatible with her. Turns out it made me more Klaxosaur."

"You're like her?" Hiro questions you. "I'd say we're like her is probably more accurate," you answer. "We?" Hiro asks. "Well after what she just did I would imagine that your already elevated numbers have probably passed the point of no return. Congratulations!" you say clapping him on the back, "You're officially one of us now." "One of us?" he says looking at you. "Part Klaxosaur," you reply, "I'm 20%."

"But how can you still pilot with Kyu then?" Hiro wonders, "I haven't been able to pilot with anyone else since I ingested her blood." "I can still pilot with anyone," you answer, "But it's because you and I got her blood in very different ways. You by chance, me by design. So I don't suffer from some of the drawbacks you do. I can even pilot with her without injury."

"How many times have you?" Hiro asks. "Five to date," you answer, "Including once with the 9's. That's how I know our mutual friend Alpha." "You never told me why you don't like him," Hiro says. "He treated Zero Two as a tool to be discarded. Less than a person, just a monster." you reply, "I hate him for that." "A monster," Hiro repeats his hand going to the marks on his neck.

You stand, "Well I should probably be going, you need to rest. If you have more questions I'll answer them later." Hiro lays back in the bed. "Light off?" you ask from the door. "Yeah," Hiro replies quietly, "And (Y/N) thank you for taking care of her." "It was my pleasure," you smile turning out the light and exiting the room.


	17. Chapter 17- Crime and Punishment

**Alright so it seems like everyone took the last chapter pretty well. I am just here for several housekeeping explanations. First, you were introduced to Zero Two about a week after her attempted escape with Hiro. This was done because Dr. Franxx realized that Zero Two had been handled wrong. She didn't need solitude, she needed a companion. You were molded into that companion.**

 **Second, someone asked as to how Zero Two still had the picture book when you met her. The answer is quite simple, her mind was resistant to the low-level wipes she was initially subjected to. She remembered a great deal and only later when it was discovered she still had those memories did she get stronger wipes which lead to her eating the picture book.**

 **Do remember that the above knowledge is something you as the reader know, but not you as a character. And now on with the show.**

You return to Mistilteinn after your visit with Hiro hoping to find Zero Two. When you arrive at the boarding house it's already dark. You find most of the squad gathered in the lounge.

"Where have you been?" Ichigo demands. "I was talking to Hiro," you reply. "Did I say you could?" Ichigo asks. "I am not asking your permission to do every little thing Ichigo," you reply coolly. "I don't want you filling his head with more lies." Ichigo spits, "He will never be with her again. She's nothing but a monster and a freak!"

"Ichigo, how can you say that?" Kokoro asks, "Zero Two surely didn't mean to hurt Hiro." Ichigo shoots Kokoro a deadly glare and she falls silent. "Where is she?" you ask. Goro looks at you clearly uncomfortable with how this is playing out, "She's in her room. She hasn't come out since we told her she wasn't allowed to see Hiro." "I'll be going then," you state walking out.

You go to her room on the third floor and knock, "Zero Two it's me," no response, "Zero Two I just want to talk. I'm the only one here," still nothing. "Zero Two, please, I'm worried about you." You wait for several minutes but the door never opens. You finally sit with your back against the door. You can hear the soft sound of her breathing on the other side. "I will be here when you're ready," you say quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning a special briefing is called. All of Squad 13 is present except for Hiro. Everyone sits in their normal spots except Zero Two who stands at the back looking out over the docking bay.

"You have your next mission," Hachi states, "And it comes directly from HQ. Plantation 13 has been moving toward a certain place for a while. This is your mission," A battle-map appears on screen, at its center is a large circular building labeled, The Gran Crevasse. "You will be tasked with eliminating every Klaxosaur that inhabits this structure."

"Furthermore," Nana continues, "This will be a joint operation involving the 9's and each plantation's Franxx squad." "Wait we are teaming up?" Futoshi asks. Hachi ignores him, "The opening salvo will be 27 hours from now, you'd best be ready. Squad 13 will be part of the Sixth United Company."

"Get it over with already," Zero Two mumbles from the back of the room.

"This will without a doubt be your most difficult mission," Nana resumes but stop seeing Ichigo raise her hand. "Before the mission gets underway, please remove Code 002 from Squad 13," Ichigo asks. You hear a sharp intake of breath from behind you. "Actually," Nana says. Ichigo stands, interrupting her, "If this request is not granted we will have no choice. Squad 13 will not participate in battle. You must understand that this was our decision as a whole. The simple fact is, we can't fight with her anymore."

Kyu shoots to her feet, "Terraria will fight alongside Strelitzia, even if we do it alone." You stand beside her, "This decision was not made as a whole but by a single individual abusing their power." The rest of the room looks at you in shock, especially Zero Two.

Ichigo however turns to you. "Then please remove Codes 059 and 067 as well. We will not be divided."

Nana sighs, "As it happens Code 002 was set to return to the 9's as of this mission anyway." "Wait a second," Zero Two yells, "Where did that come from? Don't go making decisions for me." "HQ has already given the green light," Nana replies, "We can't keep you here any longer." "What about my Darling?" Zero Two asks quietly. Nana shakes her head. Kyu rushes over to the pink haired girl, who begins to cry.

"When do we leave?" you ask causing all eyes to be on you. "What do you mean?" Zorome asks. "You will not be going." Nana states. "What do you mean I'm not going?" you ask, anger building inside. "The order was for Zero Two to return to the 9's alone. You will be remaining with Plantation 13."

You ball your fists, "Without me or Hiro she'll die. You know that." "(Y/N), what are you talking about?" Kokoro asks worriedly. "I'm Zero Two's other partner," you reply, causing gasps throughout the room, "I can pilot with her, it doesn't affect me. I've done it before and I'll do it again. So if Hiro isn't going then I have to. I'll ask again, when do we leave?" "You are not going and that is final," Hachi says sternly.

Zero Two releases Kyu and begins to walk toward the door. Futoshi and Mitsuru block her path. "Where do you think you're going?" Futoshi asks. "Sorry, Zero Two," Zorome adds, "But you're not going to his room." "We won't allow you to see him, period," Ichigo states.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the meeting everyone except Miku returns to the boarding house. Ichigo assigns Futoshi and Zorome to watch Zero Two, posting one at each end of the hall containing her room.

You approach Zorome who wears a bowl on his head. _As if that would protect him_ , you mock internally. A broom rests on the wall beside him, clearly for use as some kind of improvised weapon. "I'm going to see her," you state. "Ichigo said no one is allowed to talk to her and she can't leave her room," Zorome replies picking up his broom, "I can't let you go."

"You can, and you will," you reply coolly. "(Y/N), I," you interrupt him, grabbing him by the collar and pulling his face several inches from yours. "Zorome," you hiss, "I am not coming to you as your friend asking you to let me through. I am not coming as lieutenant squad leader ordering you to stand aside. I am coming as someone who will," "knock you out," you yell. "If you stand in my way," your voice returning to a whisper.

You release him, and he immediately stands aside. You approach Zero Two's room which Futoshi notices, but he does not try to stop you. Having seen your interaction with Zorome, he likely decided that leaving you alone was a better idea.

"Zero Two, I'm coming in," you announce. You turn the handle on the door and much to your surprise it gives. You open the door to find Zero Two sitting cross-legged on her bed. The walls of the room are covered in large claw marks and the window panes are cracked. The hand mirror Hiro had given Zero Two sits before her but it's face is shattered. She seems intently focused on the mirror.

"What do you want Friend?" she asks weakly, not bothering to look at you. You walk over to the bed sitting beside her. "I want to talk," you say. Zero Two looks at you, already on the verge tears. You see so much pain and longing in her eyes, more than anyone should ever have to endure.

"Why won't they let me see him?" she asks, her voice so quiet it is nearly a whisper, "I just want to talk to him. All I want… is to see my Darling." "I know," you reply pulling her into a hug. "He said to always speak my mind with him," she croaks, "He wanted to get to know me better. I didn't know what that meant until now." She cries on your shoulder while you pet her head.

"He said he loved me," she sobs, "And I called him fodder. I tried to turn him into the same kind of monster as us. He was the only reason I wanted to become human."

"Zero Two, what happened in Strelitzia?" you ask. "I gave up," she whispers, "I tried to consume him. He saw my memories, and he remembered. He asked me about the picture book." You immediately remember the book she is talking about. "The Beast and the Prince", you'd read it to her many times before it vanished one day.

"I've always known," she continues, "No matter how I try to hide it, I'll never be human." "And you don't have to be," you cut her off. She looks at you in confusion. "Hiro loves you for who you are, not what you look like or your DNA. And so do Kyu and I, we're family. Nothing could ever change that." Zero Two hugs you fiercely. "Thank you, Friend."

The two of you talk for awhile longer. Eventually Zero Two seems to calm down and you decide to leave. "I'll talk with the others," you say, "I can probably get them to let you see Hiro before you go." "I'm coming with you," she states. "I don't think that's," you trail off, the look in her eyes saying this is not up for discussion.

The two of you make your way out of her room. "Hey, you aren't allowed to," Zorome yells. "Zorome, zip it," you order. "She can't leave her room," Futoshi declares, "Zero Two go back." The two of you ignore them, pushing by with ease.

You enter the lounge finding most of the squad there minus its leader. "Zero Two," Goro says, "You're supposed to be in your room." "We are going to see Hiro," you state while Zero Two looks at the ground, her fists clenched. "You know we can't let you do that," Goro replies approaching you. "I'm sorry Goro," you say, "But this isn't your decision." He places a hand on Zero Two's arm intending to lead her back to her room. She shoves him off holding nothing back. Goro is sent reeling toward the windows, his head cracking against the glass. "Goro!" Ikuno yells running to him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ichigo shouts now standing in the doorway, "What is she doing in here?" Zorome and Futoshi both look down, "Well uh, she got," "We are going to see Hiro," you state. "Don't you try and stop me, I am going to see my Darling," Zero Two adds.

Ichigo marches toward Zero Two stopping directly in front of her. "That's enough, give it a rest!" she shouts, "You'll see him and then what? You'll lie to him again?" Zero Two grabs Ichigo by the collar lifting her slightly. "No, you're wrong, you're wrong," she shouts back, her voice breaking, "I just want to talk to my Darling."

From by the window Goro speaks, "Let them go Ichigo." "Goro you can't be," Ichigo begins. "We should listen to her," Goro continues as Ikuno helps him to his feet, "She must have something important to say." "I agree with him," Kokoro says, "I hate seeing them apart like this, I feel so sorry for them."

"You can see him, on one condition," Goro states, "We will all be present when you do. Are you ok with that?" Zero Two nods releasing Ichigo. "Alright, let's go," Goro finishes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group arrives at Hiro's room a short while later. "Uh, what is this?" Miku asks worriedly seeing Zero Two among you. "She is going to talk to Hiro," Goro answers. "Ichigo?" Miku looks to the shorter girl. Ichigo nods and leads Zero Two to the door. She taps the keypad and it slides open.

"Darling I," Zero Two says as she walks in, but she abruptly stops. Everyone quickly files into the room after her. The room is dark which isn't surprising, Hiro needed lots of rest to recover. But against the glow from the city you see something hanging from the far wall.

"Where is he?" Futoshi asks. "He's gone," Kyu answers. "No way," Miku cries, "I watched the door the whole time." Mitsuru points to the object hanging from the wall. It is the bed spread, tied to the second-floor balcony. "He got out from there?" Ikuno asks. "Reckless as always," Zorome adds.

Beside you Zero Two takes a sharp breath. Her hands are once again clenched into fists and she trembles violently. "Everyone leave," you order. "(Y/N), what are you talking about?" Kokoro asks. You are about to reply but never get the chance.

"You tricked me," Zero Two seethes, "You lied to me." Her nails now dig into her hands, blood dripping freely. "We didn't plan this," Goro says approaching her, "Zero Two you've got to believe me." "Shut up!" she yells, throwing Goro into the wall. His head cracks against the second solid object of the day and he falls limp. "Zero Two now is not the time to lose it," you say, placing yourself between her and the rest of Squad 13. "Get out of my way, Friend," she snarls, her irises completely red. "You know I can't," you reply, yours burning as well.

"Then you leave me no choice," she growls. Zero Two crouches then springs forward, jumping at you. You step to the left planting your foot and spinning with your right. You deliver a roundhouse kick to her stomach as she attacks the position you occupied moments before. The breath is knocked out of her as a result giving you precious seconds. "Kyu get them out!" you yell glancing in her direction.

This turns out to be a mistake as Zero Two tackles you to the ground. She throws a punch which connects with your jaw, an immense pain following it. She then begins choking you. You grab her arms attempting to fight back, but it is no use. Your vision begins to turn black but doesn't fade out entirely.

Seemingly satisfied that you have been dealt with Zero Two advances on the other members of Squad 13. She grabs Futoshi, bending him over her knee and delivering an elbow to his spine. Futoshi lets out a weak cry and collapses.

Seeing Futoshi fall Zorome charges. Zero Two waits until he is nearly on top of her before acting. She sweeps her leg knocking Zorome off balance. As he falls she goes with him, her arm over his throat. When they hit the ground Zorome lets out a loud gasp as the air is forced from his lungs before falling unconscious.

Mitsuru, as much as you dislike him, earns your respect with his actions. He stands with Kokoro and Miku behind him, arms outstretched. His bravery is worthless however as Zero Two grabs one of the dishes from Hiro's bedside table and smashes it over his head.

Having regained the ability to move you engage her once more. "Zero Two snap out of it!" you yell, grabbing her from behind. She thrashes attempting to knock you loose, but you remain, holding on to her with every ounce of strength you can muster. Finally, she gets hold of your shirt and is able to pull you off. She throws you against the wall grabbing the metal serving tray as she approaches.

You are dazed after hitting the wall and barely manage to duck as she smashes the tray into the spot your head had been moments before. It makes a loud clanging sound as it is bent beyond recognition. You throw several punches which Zero Two either dodges or deflects. You may be part Klaxosaur, but it's only a small percentage, she is the real deal.

You throw another punch at her midsection which she catches. She smiles wickedly before headbutting you, her horns doing additional damage. She follows it up with a flurry of blows to your ribs causing you to double over. Finally, she spins, kicking you squarely in the temple. As a result, your world goes black.

You come to consciousness to hear Zero Two laughing maniacally. She stands in the center of the room, holding Ichigo two feet off the ground by the collar of her shirt. You will your body to move but it doesn't respond, too badly beaten to continue.

"Now do you get it?" she asks as Ichigo struggles. "You humans are so weak," Zero Two laughs, "I won't let you stand in my way." "Zero Two!" Hiro yells from the doorway, "What are you doing?!" Zero Two turns to face him, "Darling," she says sweetly, "I had to see you Darling. There's something I want to talk to you about." She casually throws Ichigo to the side. "Ichigo!" Hiro cries running to her. "Hiro… run away," she croaks before collapsing.

"Why would you do this?" Hiro demands. "Why?" Zero Two replies in the same sweet tone, "You asked me to speak my mind with you remember, when I tried these guys wouldn't let me." "No," Hiro says quietly looking at all of you sprawled out on the floor. "So let's talk, lots and lots ok"? Zero Two says to him, "We can still take it back." "Zero Two," Hiro lashes out, "Right now, you truly are a monster, you aren't human." Zero Two looks at him for a moment, then turn swiftly on her heel and marches out of the room.

"Hiro," you say weakly. "(Y/N)," Hiro yells running to you, "Are you alright? What do I do? How do I help?" You grab a fist full of his shirt and pull him close. "You could have said anything else," you reply falling back into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have to let me go!" you yell. "This is not a discussion," Nana yells back, "You are staying here and that is final." "She will die by herself," you retort, "Don't you care at all?" "How I feel is irrelevant, she is leaving and you are staying, end of story."

You storm out of Nana's office still fuming. You had rushed there when you saw the APE transport ship pass overhead. It took little guessing to figure out why it was here. And after talking with Nana you'd used your last resource.

With how empathetic Nana was you'd hoped she would see what was happening and help, but it turned out to be a lost cause. You had tried to contact the doctor as well, but he never responded. Zero Two was going to leave, and she would do so by herself.

You return to the boarding house, trying to figure out what you will say as you go. When you arrive two APE agents are ascending the staircase. You follow them up and into the hall containing Zero Two's room.

Inside stands Zero Two looking out the window. Kyu sits on the bed looking worried. Her right eye is black, and she has several bandages on her arms. "Code 002," one of the agents says, "It is time for you to go."

Zero Two turns and begins to walk toward the door. She stops however as Kyu throws her arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Don't go," she says softly. Zero Two takes a deep breath and continues walking. "I will find you," you promise her, tears streaming from your eyes, "No matter how far, I will find you." Zero Two pauses momentarily, looking at you. Her face is stoic, and her eyes have lost their sparkle.

You follow Zero Two as she exits the room. They walk through the lounge, the boys watching silently as she goes. In the atrium the girls watch from the far balcony. As Zero Two descends the stairs, Ichigo huffs, while Kokoro fights back tears.

You follow Zero Two to the porch, stopping when she steps down. Hiro is slowly making his way up the path toward the house. As the agents pass him he looks up. Zero Two doesn't even spare him a glance as she walks by, even though she is seeing him for potentially the last time.

Footsteps draw your attention as Ichigo walks out of the house toward Hiro. Hiro looks at the ground hiding his expression from view. But despite that your sensitive hearing picks up his muffled sobs. _Go after her damn it,_ you think, _You're the only one she'll listen to._

"I'm sorry but this was for the best Hiro," Ichigo says stopping beside him, "Let's go back inside."

In the distance you can see that the gap between Zero Two and her escorts slowly grows, but she shows no sign of stopping. _She's waiting for him._

Suddenly Hiro lifts his head and turns to run after Zero Two. _Yes! Go, Go!_ "No, you can't," Ichigo cries wrapping her arms around him, "I won't let you." You attempt to move but your body is frozen, completely unresponsive to your commands. "I'm not letting you go!" Ichigo shrieks, "You can't, because if you go back to Zero Two, you'll turn into a monster. You won't be the same ever again, I'd rather die than let that happen."

Hiro looks back at the smaller girl, his eyes full of pain and confusion. "But I," he whispers, turning to leave once again. Ichigo puts her hands on his cheeks forcing him to face her. She then jumps up, standing on her toes and kisses Hiro. _No! No!_ you shout internally, _Run Hiro, run._

Ichigo loses her balance breaking the kiss. She immediately tries again kissing him longer this time. Finally, Ichigo steps back looking up at the taller boy. "Hiro, our kiss during the mock battle, I don't regret it. Ever since we were kids I've had eyes for you and you alone. I want to be with you and only you, forever."

"She finally told him," Goro smiles beside you. His voice is weak but the smile on his face is full. It is one of someone who is pleased just to see the person they love being happy, even if they can't be themselves.

"I'll make it so we can ride together I swear," Ichigo cries, "I can do anything if I'm doing it for you Hiro." Ichigo pauses, fiddling with her hands for a moment, "I guess, um, what I'm trying to say is," she stammers. Ichigo drives her head into Hiro's chest, almost knocking him over with the impact. "I love you Hiro!" she shouts.

As she does a massive shadow is cast over the house, accompanied by the roar of engines. In the sky overhead is the transport ship, carrying Zero Two back to Papa, and, out of your lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning you are up bright and early to meet with Ichigo about the upcoming battle. With the fighting having commenced less than two hours ago you know it won't be long until the Sixth United Company will be called to fight, and you along with it.

The meeting had gone well enough, you were fairly solid on what needed to be done and how to compensate for the lack of Strelitzia. But about the time it was over Ichigo said there was one last thing she wanted to discuss.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ichigo scolds you, "You are supposed to be my second. That means that you back me up, not defy me in front of everyone. What you did the other day was completely out of line." "My job as lieutenant squad leader is to look out for the squad when the squad leader is hurt or otherwise incapable of doing their job," you reply, "You proved with your stunt that you weren't in the right state of mind to lead so someone had to do it."

"How dare you!" Ichigo snaps, "She was a danger to all of us. And she still is now even though she's gone. Add to that without her we are short one Franxx for the hardest battle we will ever fight!"

"Which is your fault. You drove her out," you yell. "I did what was best for all of us!" Ichigo counters. "Bullshit," you retort, "You did what gave you the best chance at getting Hiro. You misled the others and abused your power just so you could get rid of her. Hiro loves her! Not you! Get it through your head!

"Why do you care? She's nothing but a monster anyway!" Ichigo shouts.

"Nothing but a monster?!" you yell back, "She's a person Ichigo, just like you and me! But if having Klaxosaur blood makes you a monster, then so am I!" "What?" Ichigo gasps. "You heard me, I'm a monster," you yell, "20% monster in fact. But it never bothered you before because you couldn't see it."

You stand, placing your hands on the table and leaning across it, "If I weren't a freak we'd both be dead right now." You indicate to yourself and Ichigo. "You think I could take her on if it weren't for the Klaxosaur blood in my veins? Hell no. She would have torn me limb from limb."

"You owe your life to a monster," you spit, "Not that it would mean anything to you." "You need to check your loyalties," Ichigo says bitterly, "We are your squad now, she isn't. It's time to pick a side." "Don't make me choose Ichigo!" you growl, "Because I will choose her, every time."

Ichigo's expression is dark, her brows are furrowed and her eyes filled with hatred. She must realize that her current assault won't work on you, so she changes tactics. "Kyu must be miserable with you!" Ichigo says icily, "She's your partner and you've ignored her at every turn."

You want to be angry with Ichigo but realize you can't. She is correct, you have ignored Kyu in your desperate attempt to help Zero Two. You are overcome with a feeling of guilt. _I have to talk to her,_ you think, _I need to tell her the truth._

You walk to the door of the dining room, your back to Ichigo, "You're right, Ichigo," you say sadly, "But I'm not the only one who has ignored their partner. Ask Goro how he is doing, if you can drag yourself away from Hiro long enough."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following your fight with Ichigo you went to find Kyu, intending to apologize and try to make things right. You knock on the door to her room. Kyu's muffled voice comes through the door, "Just a minute." Thirty seconds later the door opens revealing Kyu standing in her nightgown.

"(Y/N), is something wrong?" she asks, "Your face is all red."

"You hate me, don't you?" you whisper, "You hate me for trying to help Zero Two. I even tried to force them to let me go with her. I was so worried about her that I completely ignored you. I never considered how you must feel." You look at the floor, tears running down your cheeks. "You have every right to hate me."

 _Slap!_ You recoil from the unexpected blow, but you don't get angry or even agitated. You deserve it, and you know it.

"Don't," Kyu's voice cracks, "Don't you ever say that again." You look up to see her sobbing. "You did everything you could to keep her here, and to keep us all safe." "But it's my," you begin. "I'm not finished," Kyu interrupts. She takes your hands and looks up into your eyes. "This is who you are, I knew that from the start. I wouldn't change anything about you even if I could. It's because of that, that I," she stutters, "I, I love you!"

You are left completely dumbstruck by her statement. You had known for some time that you loved Kyu, but you had never told her out of fear. Giving her the diamond necklace alone had made you a nervous wreck. But this, this was something on a completely different level. But now it was out in the open, she loved you. Not only did she love you, but she loved you for your faults as well as your strengths.

Those thoughts pass through your mind in a millisecond, but your body seems to react involuntarily, knowing what should be done before your brain even tells it. "I love you too," you respond. Kyu looks back at you, just as awestruck as you had been. "Y-You do?" she asks, trembling. "I do," you reply picking her up by the waist and spinning her.

"I love you for the look in your eye when you are focusing really hard on something, and the way you pout after I've annoyed you, and how you act shy all the time, except when you're with me." You lock eyes with her, "But most of all I love you for being my partner, because I couldn't do anything if I didn't have you."

Kyu laughs through her tears of joy. "Your right," she giggles, "You are helpless without me." With that she kisses you, causing you to stop spinning. You drink in the kiss, the raw emotion behind it is too much for you to comprehend, yet, it somehow makes sense to you. You are hers and she is yours, nothing else matters.

"Uh, what is going on?" Miku asks from the doorway. "Is everything ok?" Kokoro adds, "there was a lot of noise coming from up here." You set Kyu down and she immediately turns to the girls. "He said he loved me!" she squeals.

Kokoro and Miku seem to lose their composure instantly, being reduced to crying wrecks as well. They run into the room and hug you both. As a result, you are being crushed by all three girls as they jump up and down in excitement. "That is wonderful!" Kokoro says in her usual sweet tone. "I'm so happy for you!" Miku exclaims.

You sigh, realizing that privacy is something you'll likely never have, but nonetheless return the girls embrace. "So what's next?" Miku asks excitedly. Kyu prepares to answer but she is interrupted by the sound of each of your communicators going off.

It contains a message from Hachi, 'Briefing in fifteen minutes.'

"Duty calls," you say. "Aw," Miku complains. "Shoo," Kyu says pushing you out of the room, "I have to get dressed. "That's right (Y/N), no peeking," Miku scolds wagging her finger. You roll your eyes and close the door.

You wait in the hall for about five minutes before the girls emerge. Kyu walks up to you and smiles brightly, taking your hand. You bend down, stealing a kiss, then follow Kokoro and Miku to the briefing.


	18. Chapter 18- Reconnection

**Alright guys, we've reached the high stakes money round. There is a supplemental image for this chapter, it can be found at,** file/d/1Bxb-RLmDL6iWU9k2ciDhaRhNLR_QJonM/view **You'll know what it's for when you see it. The left is the greataxe while the right is each hand axe. Imagine both axes having the color scheme of the one on the right. That's all I've got, enjoy!**

"This mission has but one objective," Hachi states, "Take control of the area known as the Gran Crevasse." Behind him on screen is a battle-map showing the locations of friendly and enemy forces. "The Fourth United Company is currently carrying out attacks but due to heavy Klaxosaur resistance they are not making inroads. As a result, the Sixth United Company will be deployed shortly to reinforce the Fourth. You will be working with the Squads from four other plantations for this mission."

"Do we know what is in the Gran Crevasse?" Kokoro asks. Nana and Hachi share a glance before Nana presses a button on the console. The display immediately shifts showing various live feeds of the ongoing battle. The first is of the Gran Crevasse itself, a large dome like structure. Another shows Klaxosaurs pouring from the walls of the Gran Crevasse. "What the hell, why are there some many?" Miku asks worriedly. One of the camera's shifts revealing a destroyed plantation. "No way," Futoshi says quietly.

The feeds change several more times, two of the standard model Franxx are surrounded and fighting for their lives, but you know how it will end for them. A desolate part of the battlefield that has been pushed past already, bent and broken Franxx litter the ground as well as Klaxosaur corpses.

"Taking over the Gran Crevasse is Papa's long-standing wish," Hachi says, "If we win, this battle could be a turning point in humanity's history."

"Hey look," Goro says as the feed changes a final time, a line of Franxx marching into battle. At the head of the formation are four Franxx you recognize, the tall and slender M9's used by the 9's. Before even them however is Strelitzia in her stampede form, her tail swishing back and forth eagerly.

On screen Strelitzia roars then charges into battle, decimating the Klaxosaur horde. "Zero Two," you hear Hiro whisper. Ichigo takes his hand but refuses to meet his gaze. Kyu squeezes your hand as well. You look at her and she offers a confident smile, somewhat calming your nerves. _We're coming Zero Two,_ you think, _just wait for us._

A voice comes over the loudspeaker, "Message from mission command, Sixth United Company prepare to sortie." Nana sighs then looks back at all of you, "It's time kids, your up." Everyone quickly files out of the room and toward the docking bay. Just before you enter however Hiro stops the group.

"Guys be careful ok?" Hiro asks nervously. "Hey, you've got nothing to worry about," Goro reassures him. "Yeah," Zorome adds with his typical cocky smile, "We are about to go kick some ass." "Just sit tight ok?" Ichigo asks, "When we get back I will teach you how to pilot a Franxx from the ground up."

"Right," Hiro says quietly. Everyone offers Hiro a smile or thumbs up before proceeding into the docking bay. You hang back however, "We'll get her back, I promise," you tell Hiro. He smiles weakly, "When you say it, it sounds so simple." "I'm not coming back without her, simple as that," you reply turning and walking away, "Be safe Hiro, but don't miss your chance should one arise. She needs you more than anyone right now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later the Sixth United Company is gathered. 25 Franxx in total, though 20 are of the standard variety making them much less effective. Even so, you feel that with the added help Squad 13 should have no trouble punching through the Klaxosaur line. Giving you a strait shot to Strelitzia.

"All Franxx accounted for," Delphinium states, "Awaiting orders." "Your goal is point F2," Nana radios, "All units move out." "You heard the lady," you state, "Let's rock." "Hell yeah!" Zorome cheers as you race to battle.

As you approach the 9's are the first friendlies you encounter. They move with incredible speed and precision, devastating entire groups of the larva like Klaxosaurs in seconds. "Wow," Argentea admires, "It's like having a bunch of Strelitzias." "Focus," Delphinium orders, "We are joining the fight."

Before you can though one of the M9s lands in front of the group. "So this is your Franxx," Alpha purrs as it looks Delphinium up and down, "How truly adorable." "Gee thanks," she replies, "What's the situation?" "We're holding them off just fine," Alpha answers, "But we aren't getting any closer to our goal." "Well then step aside and let us get to work," you quip, earning a laugh from Zorome and Futoshi.

"See that?" Alpha continues as his M9 points to the Gran Crevasse in the distance, "The Crevasse has been sealed within a thick dome. To get rid of it we will have to strike from the inside. So basically," "We have to move through there," Delphinium finishes. She turns to face the rest of the squad. "Let's move guys. Argentea, Terraria with me. Genista, Chlorophytum, provide covering fire."

On Delphinium's command Squad 13 bursts into action. "We're going to full power!" Chlorophytum announces. She crosses her arms over her chest then quickly thrusts them to her sides. As she does the wing like attachments slide into place on the lower portion of her forearms and begin to glow. It is at this point that you realize the wings were never meant for flight or balance, they contain some kind of weapon.

Moments later a bright beam shoots from each of the six fins. They instantly vaporize every Klaxosaur that they touch, clearing a nice path for you toward the Gran Crevasse. "Ikuno what the hell?" you say in shock, "You've been holding out on me." Chlorophytum smiles deviously before turning her new weapon back on the Klaxosaurs and firing again.

"Hey Miku! Bet we get more than you!" Terraria yells, charging into the fray. "Oh, you're on!" Argentea replies as she races after.

Terraria reaches the Klaxosaur line first, jumping into the air and swinging the greataxe in a wide arc. It cuts through the Klaxosaurs like a hot knife through butter sending four of them to an early grave. "Ah ha ha," Terraria laughs with delight as she engages berserker stance, cutting a deep X pattern into a Klaxosaur while she pulls the greataxe apart.

Another horde approaches which only causes you to smile. _These Klaxosaurs are the weakest we've faced by far. Time to dish out some pain!_ Terraria delivers an underhanded blow with her left axe, implanting it in one beasts' stomach before it explodes into a fine blue mist. As she does she releases that axe turning on her heel and using both hands on the other to smash a second into the ground, creating a crater where it had been.

The third and fourth slugs rush forward shrieking as they do. With both hands still firmly gripping one of her axes Terraria uses the rushing creature's momentum against them, allowing one to cleanly bisect itself off her blade. The other she grabs as it scuttles by, halting it. Holding it with her left hand Terraria repeatedly jams the axe in her right into the creatures back pounding it into mush.

As Terraria retrieves her second hand axe she is blasted off her feet by a near miss from one of the tower-like siege Klaxosaur's beams. "Ah fun!" she declares jumping to her feet and charging the creature. Using her axes in tandem she quickly scales the beast, reaching its head within thirty seconds. When she arrives, she reforms the greataxe and plunges it deep into the Klaxosaur's skull. It lets out a cry and begins to crumple to the ground.

While the Klaxosaur begins to list Terraria jumps from its head toward another of the tower-like monsters. She cuts deeply with the greataxe at a 45-degree angle. When she lands on the ground moments later the upper portion of the Klaxosaur slowly slides off of the lower, crushing several of the larval ones below it.

Nearby Delphinium makes short work of the Klaxosaurs she is fighting, moving with grace and precision. You are impressed with her as the steps she is taking are actually those of the waltz Ichigo had asked you to teach her. But you aren't incredibly surprised, after all, you had told the girls that dancing and fighting go hand in hand.

"Oh yeah!" Zorome's voice rings out. To your left Argentea rakes her claws across a group of unfortunate Klaxosaurs that are much to slow to keep up with her speed and agility. "Hey Zorome!" you yell, "We've already got fifteen!" "What no way!" he cries, "Miku step it up!"

You continue to fight your way to the Gran Crevasse, your kill count soaring as you do. Wherever Squad 13 goes a trail of bodies and blue mist follows. All the while more Klaxosaurs file out of the Gran Crevasse, replacing those that had been destroyed. Finally you close in revealing a large oval shaped door.

"I see it," Goro announces. "But wait," he stutters, "It looks man made." "Everyone we're going in!" Delphinium announces. Before you can however a violent tremor shakes the earth, threatening to send each of you to the ground. It only lasts for a moment but afterward the nearby Klaxosaurs all make a hasty retreat from the area.

"What was that?" Zorome asks. "I don't know," you reply, "But it probably isn't good." "The Klaxosaurs all retreated," Chlorophytum points out.

Your fears are validated seconds later as the tremors return, this time breaking the landscape into jagged pieces. In the distance about half a mile away their source is revealed. From the ground comes the largest Klaxosaur you've ever seen. It is taller than a plantation and at least as long as they are wide. The colossal machine is roughly the shape of a 3D trapezoid. It has treads at its base for movement and the face is located where the front points come together.

As the Klaxosaur emerges from the earth it brings with it the mountain on it's back and the plantation that had been beside it. You watch in horror as the plantation rocks on the creature's back. In seemingly slow motion the plantation lists to one side then slides off the gargantuan beast. It slowly falls before the lower portion makes contact with the ground, folding in on itself as the weight is to much for the structure to bare.

The plantation cracks open, revealing the city within and the large tree like structure of the central pillar leading to the bird cage. Buildings collapse and the internal tramways run off their tracks, plummeting to the ground far below. You know that this plantation is done for. On the outer side you can just make out the large numbers 26, Code 090 and Squad 26's home.

"Guys the mountains are moving!" Futoshi yells. Seconds later there is a bright flash and the plantation detonates, it's internal reactors no doubt having suffered critical damage from the fall. "This can't be happening," Goro says in horror.

"Super Lehmann-Class detected," one of Hachi's analysts states. "It is currently on a collision course with Plantation 13." "No, it's moving toward the plantation," Mitsuru yells as you give chase. "Come on," Zorome screams, "Why can't things go right just once." You can't help but share his frustration but do your best to steel yourself, trying to come up with some method of stopping the Klaxosaur before it reaches the plantation.

As you give chase you hear a faint whisper over the local coms. "Protocol 32," it whimpers. Your blood runs cold. Protocol 32, the suicide protocol. Once ordered the Franxx in question would get as close to the enemy as possible and overload their magma energy reactor. It was a desperate move used only by those foolish enough to believe that the ends justifies the means.

"Yes sir," the voice continues. You swear you recognize it but are unable to place it in the heat of the moment. "Squad 26 prepare for Protocol 32." It is then you realize its source, Code 090. The loss of Squad 26's plantation must have been enough for Papa to use such a drastic measure.

"090 wait," you yell. "All units," Code 090 announces sadly, "Execute Protocol 32." "090," you scream desperately hoping he will stop. A final message comes across the line from your one-time friend and ally, "Squad 13, the rest is in your hands."

With that there is a brilliant explosion as Squad 26 is ripped apart. "090 No!" you cry out in anguish, "Got damn it, why? What did it gain?" Your question is answered as the track on the lower right side of the Klaxosaur is destroyed.

It slowly grinds to a halt before Plantation 13. But, instead of coming to a stop it lurches forward, driving its head into the side of the structure. The crunch of bending metal is heard as the roof of the plantation gives way. The Lehmann-Class opens its mouth and from it spews dozens of the larval Klaxosaurs with no end in sight.

"They are attacking the plantation!" Genista cries. "And it's up to us to defend it so let's go," Delphinium orders. From behind comes a guttural growl. A blur of red and white moves through your vision toward the plantation. Strelitzia screeches as she uses her claws to climb the side of the dome. "Zero Two," Delphinium whispers, "She came back."

Terraria wastes no time in following, driving her axes end over end into the walls of the plantation. She climbs to the hole made by the Super Lehmann class. "I am not losing my second home!" you roar as Terraria jumps into the plantation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am not losing my second home!" you roar guiding Terraria to jump into the plantation. As you do your vision goes black. It is suddenly replaced with the green spiral that you see everytime you commence the parasite connection. What is different however is that instead of the mostly black expanse with several green dots, there are hundreds if not thousands of the green orbs. And they spin at a much faster pace than usual. You quickly approach the end of the tunnel, seeing both you and Kyu's memories as you go.

Plantation 39 being destroyed, filling you with rage. Squad 13 welcoming you into their ranks on the beach, granting you strength. And finally, you and Kyu's recent declaration of love, bestowing you with the clarity to control this new found power.

At the end of the tunnel several words flash, "Perfect Synchronization Achieved. Battlerager Activated."

Your eyes open again as Terraria nears the ground. You feel the power coursing through the Franxx and a quick glance at Kyu's headdress reveals that both of your connection scores have reached 120, something you didn't know was possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squad 13 watches in awe as Terraria plummets into the city below. As she falls Terraria sheathes the axe across her back. A bright flash follows along with the sound heard when parasite connection is achieved. It reverberates through the cracked plantation, becoming nearly deafening.

"Where are they?" Argentea asks clearly concerned. "I don't know," Delphinium replies. "Look!" Genista says pointing to a completely black Franxx that is plummeting toward the ground, "It's them!" "Can't be," Zorome exclaims.

The most immediate difference is Terraria's color. She goes from her normal Verdant Green and White color scheme to being completely black. Next her armor which is usually crisp and well maintained grows jagged and rough. Spikes emerge in various locations, each glowing with magma energy. As a result, Terraria's armor is now as much a weapon as her axe, which also begins to morph.

Each blade of the axe grows, going from roughly one fourth the length of the shaft to nearly half. The blades gain a crescent shape and naturally act as a hand guard for Terraria now due to their increased size. It has now transitioned from its previous look, a white hilt and two orange blades, to a coagulation of mostly black with some molten orange. The orange pulses, seeming to almost breathe in conjunction with Terraria.

Finally, a plate slides down covering Terraria's face. It leaves two small slits for eyes, each burning the color of raw magma energy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Plantation 13 Defense HQ

"Codes 059 and 067's paracapacity scores have surpassed the normal threshold," one of the analysts says, "They have achieved a perfect connection." "They did it," Dr. Franxx says proudly as he watches the now transformed Terraria plummet toward the city.

"Doctor what is going on?" Hiro asks. The older man turns to Hiro, "It is as I told you before boy, when two hearts beat as one, the Iron Maiden will reveal her true form. This is Terraria's true form. A Battlerager who wades into the enemy without fear, knowing that her physical strength is more than enough to sustain her." "Her strength?" Hiro questions. "Of course," Dr. Franxx answers watching intently, "After all Terraria is physically the strongest Franxx in existence."

"Raise the bulwarks," Nana orders, "If any get through we are finished." "Neutralizing the Super Lehmann-Class is our top priority," Hachi states. Nana turns to the pair, "Doctor it isn't safe here, you should return to Cosmos. Hiro return to Mistilteinn."

Dr. Franxx ignores her looking instead to the monitor which shows Strelitzia struggling under a pack of Klaxosaurs. Strelitzia roars then sweeps her tail dispatching the group. She hesitates for a moment looking directly at the camera then darts back into combat.

"Don't you find her more beautiful than any human?" he asks, "Pure and proud, more alone than us all. Like a Klaxosaur through and through." "No, you're wrong!" Hiro shouts, "She isn't a Klaxosaur, she's my partner." The doctor looks over his shoulder at Hiro with his brow raised, seemingly to say, 'Well then why are you still here?'

Hiro picks up on this and sprints from the room, knowing in his heart what he must do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Terraria finishes her transformation you regain control. You angle her to land at the central bridge of the plantation, which the Klaxosaurs swarm. Moments before hitting the ground Terraria unsheathes her axe and swings down with all her might.

The impact of Terraria hitting the ground creates a 100 foot wide crater and instantly destroys all Klaxosaurs within 200 feet of the impact.

Terraria rushes to the bridge standing on one side as Klaxosaurs swarm across it after being dropped by the Super Lehmann-Class. "This plantation belongs to us!" you roar. "And the toll for passage is death!" Terraria shrieks as she throws herself into the horde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How many more of them do we have to kill?" Futoshi yells in frustration. "Quit whining fatty," Zorome retorts, "We've gotta protect the plantation." "Don't call me that!" Futoshi yells back.

"Hey why don't you fire more of those beams?" Argentea asks Chlorophytum as the two duel several Klaxosaurs. "I'm out of energy," Chlorophytum says gasping for air, "I already burned through the reserves too." "No way!" Argentea grumbles, "I thought you would take better care than that."

"Guys don't fight, we need to work together," Genista says as she reloads. "Thank goodness Terraria is on our side," Mitsuru says with a hint of fear. The other Franxx turn to look at the bridge as Terraria pulls apart one of the Klaxosaurs with her bare hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the half hour that you had been fighting inside the plantation Terraria had held the bridge entirely by herself. She was a true engine of destruction, eliminating Klaxosaurs with ease. When reinforcements had arrived to relieve her, she sent them away claiming that they were needed more elsewhere. Only a small number got by her, which was good because other holes had been made in the plantations walls requiring more and more Franxx to keep the plantation from being overrun.

Nearby Strelitzia stands on her own mountain of Klaxosaur corpses, roaring at anything that comes close. The 9's fight at the base, eliminating most before they can reach Strelitzia. "My how scary," Beta sarcastically narrates, "She's in a foul mood today." "Imagine being on the bad side of that unseemly beast," Alpha replies, "it's enough to give me chills." "059 isn't much better," Gamma adds, "He looks as though he's lost all control." "I'd say the opposite," Delta retorts, "I've never seen them fight so well. And the new look is a nice touch." The 9's share a laugh before returning to their work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terraria hurls one of her axes into a nearby Klaxosaur causing it to explode. She then delivers a horizontal slash cutting through three of the towering siege Klaxosaurs in a single blow. You aren't sure how long you've been fighting but you haven't begun to tire yet. In fact, the heat of the battle seems to sustain you, sharpening your senses to a razors edge.

Your concentration is broken however by the sight of a training Franxx rushing across the bridge toward you. "Hiro?" you ask in disbelief. "I'm going after her," Hiro whispers, though you are fairly sure it wasn't to you but himself.

"Kyu my dear," you announce, "Change in plans." Terraria nods, "We'll clear you a path Hiro," she says activating her boosters and following the training unit off the bridge. "Squad 13 this is Terraria," you say into the coms, "We are abandoning the bridge and escorting Hiro to Strelitzia, any help would be appreciated."

As Hiro rushes past Argentea she looks on in shock, "Hiro?" She is broken of it moments later as one of the larval Klaxosaurs takes her to the ground. As Terraria passes she swings the axe, connecting with the creature. As a result, the Klaxosaur is thrown into one of the nearby buildings which collapses on top of it.

Unfortunately, this delay allowed Hiro to gain ground on you. He bobs and weaves through a horde of the slugs before one notices him. It extends a small pseudopod which is more than enough to destroy the frail training unit. The head is thrown as a result coming to a stop before another. Hiro bails out, blood gushing from his forehead.

Before the Klaxosaur can do anything Delphinium swoops in, driving both of her swords into its face. "Hiro why are you here?" she yells, "What did you think you could do in a training unit?" Suddenly Delphinium falls to a knee, her left hand outstretched. "What are you doing Goro?" she demands, "Why are you shutting us down?"

At this time you catch up but two more Klaxosaurs emerge, one on each side of the now inactive Delphinium. Terraria splits the greataxe and gives a slight hop before flaring the boosters in her heels. The resulting momentum is enough that she is able to burry one of her axes in the first Klaxosaur's side. Then roll over Delphinium's back and drive the second into the remaining creature.

You watch as Delphinium's faceplate opens and Goro walks out offering a hand to Hiro. Moments later Hiro enters Delphinium and the face closes leaving Goro standing on the ground beside the training unit. "Good luck bro," he says softly.

Terraria picks him up gently, opening her cockpit as well. Goro stands in the entry looking confused. "Hurry up and get in," you order. Goro does as he is told and somehow manages to secure himself inside the cockpit. Terraria then reengages, preparing to assist Delphinium in the final stage of delivering Hiro.

"Ichigo make sure he gets to her," you order, "We'll take care of Goro." Delphinium nods. "Right, let's go Hiro," she yells, taking off toward Strelitzia. You turn to Goro who is sitting in a jump seat you didn't know the Franxx even had. "When we get done with this," you say sarcastically, "If she doesn't kiss you we are getting a new girl." Goro simply smiles his awkward smile and places his hands behind his head.

Delphinium easily beats Terraria to Strelitzia, but her actions are completely unexpected. "Zero Two!" she shouts in rage attempting to drive her swords into the girl. Strelitzia blocks the attempt but that doesn't stop Delphinium from channeling Ichigo's anger. "I am sick and tired of how you toy with me!" Delphinium once again tries to stab Strelitzia, but the lion catches her sword in its teeth, biting down and breaking it.

Delphinium discards the weapon and slaps Strelitzia, "I wish we'd never known you!" Strelitzia retorts by slapping Delphinium with the blunt portion of her tail knocking off Delphinium's hat in the process. This reveals a mess of metallic red petals that double as hair you never knew Delphinium had.

Delphinium grabs Strelitzia by the jaw, knowing that the cockpit is just behind them. "I'll let you have Hiro alright!" she wails, "So get your shit together!" With that Delphinium drives her head into Strelitzia's maw.

Both Franxx are motionless for close to thirty seconds before Ichigo radios. "Alright," she sobs, "It's done. Bring Goro back." You comply, returning Goro to Delphinium's cockpit before both Franxx return to the bottom of the mountain where the protective line is being formed.

"Keep them safe," Delphinium orders, a tear falling from her cheek, "I hate to admit it but Strelitzia is the only one who can bring down that big lug." Terraria places a hand on her shoulder lowering her mask, "You did the right thing Ichigo," Kyu tells her. Delphinium nods sadly then turns to face the mass of incoming Klaxosaurs.

Suddenly the ground shakes and a large explosion is heard in the distance. Moments later Mitsuru shares a live feed with the rest of the squad. You watch at several plantations drive onto the dome covering the Gran Crevasse then halt. Simultaneously they erupt into fire, sacrificing themselves and barely making a dent in the structure.

"What's going on?" Zorome asks in shock. "Yeah weren't adults still inside them?" Futoshi asks worriedly. "Strange," Mitsuru whispers, "Are they sacrificing plantations?" "Of course," you reply dryly, "With Papa the ends justify the means." "What is that supposed to mean?" Zorome asks angrily. "Exactly what he said," Mitsuru answers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How much longer Hiro?" Delphinium asks. As she does several of the siege Klaxosaurs you had been unable to reach fire, their target, the still unmoving Strelitzia. "Zero Two!" you scream.

Three bolts of black and blue energy streak toward Strelitzia and impact at her feet. The resulting explosion throws the Franxx into the air.

There is suddenly a bright flash of light, almost exactly the same as Terraria had produced earlier during her transformation. As well as the telltale sound of a parasite connection being established.

"Look!" Genista shouts pointing into the air. A large red cross illuminates the dark plantation, at its center hangs Strelitzia. "What's that light?" Delphinium whispers. "He did it," you say in awe. "Kyu he did it!" you scream again.

Before you Strelitzia transforms, changing from her bestial stampede form to her beautiful Iron Maiden configuration. But similar to Terraria something has changed. Instead of her normal white color scheme Strelitzia is now red, the exact same shade that you remember Zero Two being as a child. It is then you realize that a Franxx piloted by two people that are in love is able to unlock something special. Their true form.

Strelitzia completes her transformation and fires her jets rocketing toward the Super Lehmann-Class. "Zero Two," Hiro gasps. "Darling," she replies, "Darling, Darling, Darling, Darling!" The widest smile you've ever seen covers Strelitzia's face.

Strelitzia reaches her top speed in a matter of seconds, flying straight into the Super Lehmann's still open mouth. The entire creature rocks backward falling away from the plantation. Moments later Strelitzia emerges from the far side like a comet, the Super Lehmann class shattering as a result.

Strelitzia kills her jets and enters a free fall. "Darling I'm so happy I met you!" she yells, "I love you!" Hiro laughs while you cry tears of joy. "Zero Two, I feel the same," he shouts, "I love you too!"

The faces of the rest of the squad appear in the cockpit, each of you is crying or on the verge. "Cut the coms dumbass," Zorome says wiping his eyes. "Seriously," Futoshi adds as he bawls. "Stupid idiots," Argentea smiles as they fly away. "I'm happy for you, both of you," Delphinium says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Zero Two, we've got to destroy that dome. Think we can do it?" Hiro asks. "If we are together of course, we can do anything," she replies as they take off.

"Well then," Alpha says, "Shall we get going to?" Three of the four M9's rocket away while Delta and Epsilon stay momentarily, looking at you. "Kappa?" Delta asks. "Right," you respond as Terraria nods.

Delta's M9 soars after the others while Terraria breaks into a dead sprint up the rubble leading to the hole the Super Lehmann-Class had created. Upon reaching the top Terraria, without breaking stride, jumps toward the Gran Crevasse, activating her boosters to help carry her. Thanks to her newly acquired strength in Battlerager form she easily covers the distance between the plantation and the Crevasse in a single bound.

Strelitzia enters the dome as Terraria and the 9's arrive. Moments later the large X on the top begins to shine brightly. "It's time," Alpha announces, "Let's do this." The M9's raise their spears and Terraria her greataxe and as one plunge them into the dome.

The reaction is immediate, five large cracks appear in the dome and quickly snake their way upward meeting at the top. When they do the light becomes blinding and the dome explodes into the sky, Strelitzia at its center. The clouds part as a result, framing Strelitzia as some kind of winged angel against the sun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strelitzia lands beside Terraria and the 9's, the unbreakable smile still on her face. Terraria reverts to her normal form and pulls Strelitzia into a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok Zero Two," she sobs. "I'm so sorry for what I did," Strelitzia replies, "I"

Before she can continue however she stops abruptly. You are about to ask if something is wrong, but a large shadow is suddenly cast over you. "Wow," Alpha says as you turn to look at the leviathan hand looming over you, "An instant reaction."

You watch as the hand slowly moves toward Plantation 13 and the hulk of the Super Lehmann-Class. It descends crushing the plantation as far as you can tell and taking the mass of cores that the Super Lehmann-Class had been holding.

"No," you whimper. All that remains of the plantation is the spire, Mistilteinn the green jewel at the top. "Guys," Hiro yells. "Hiro?" Delphinium's voice comes over the coms, "Thank god you guys are alright. But," Delphinium's voice trails off, "The plantation is gone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several minutes later the 9's return to Papa. Terraria and Strelitzia make their way back to the ruins of Plantation 13. You are shocked as you go, the destruction of the plantation is almost absolute. Literally the only thing left standing is the spire that holds Mistilteinn.

When you reach the base of the spire you find the rest of Squad 13 waiting by their Franxx. You disengage Terraria and make your way to the ground alongside them. Strelitzia however stops short of the group and deactivates several hundred feet away.

Squad 13 begins to make their way to her once you reach the ground. As you approach you can see that Zero Two is on the ground leaning against Hiro's back. The boy in question sits in front of Zero Two in a protective manner, holding her hand.

You break into a dead sprint screaming, "Zero Two!" She flinches, and Hiro moves to intercept you. You slide around him wrapping Zero Two in a hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again," you sob, "You hear me Sis? I thought I was going to lose you." "Sis?" Hiro whispers.

Zero Two looks up at you, tears filling her eyes. "Sister?" she asks. "I told you we're family," you smile through the tears, "You're my sister, like it or not. I'm not going anywhere." Zero Two tackles you to the ground. "Brother!" she exclaims hugging you fiercely. You laugh and pull her closer grateful that she is unharmed.

About this time the rest of Squad 13 catches up to find what appears to be Zero Two pinning you to the ground. Hiro moves back into his place as Zero Two's protector while you shift to his side. Zero Two cowers behind the two of you, once again holding Hiro's hand.

Squad 13 wears various expressions of confusion, except for Kyu who smiles deeply, likely having heard your conversation. One by one they look to Ichigo waiting to see her reaction before giving their own.

Ichigo slowly walks toward the three of you. She glances at you, then Zero Two, then back at you again, silently asking you to step aside. You nod and do so allowing her to kneel beside Zero Two. She slowly reaches out to Zero Two, who flinches and looks away as she draws close. This startles Ichigo who turns to you. You nod reassuringly and Ichigo tries again. This time cupping Zero Two's cheek in one of her hands.

"I'm glad you're ok," Ichigo says, offering an awkward smile. Zero Two gradually turns to face Ichigo who is still smiling terribly. "Don't you hate me?" she asks. "No," Ichigo replies, shocking Zero Two, "I let my emotions get the better of me." She then throws her arm around Zero Two and with Hiro's help gets her to her feet. "You're just an ordinary girl," Ichigo continues, "One of us. Another irreplaceable part of Squad 13."


	19. Chapter 19- Budding Love

Following the battle of the Gran Crevasse Squad 13 returned to Mistilteinn. The next day a note appeared in the elevator along with a large number of rations. The note stated that Squad 13 was to remain in Mistilteinn until called for their next mission. Food would be delivered once a week via the elevator. Everything else it seemed would be left up to you.

Shortly after you learned that not only was your food in limited supply, but electricity was as well. Because of this everyone was required to use as little power as possible. Thus, most rooms were now lit by the sunlight that came through their windows. The lights were only switched on at night and even then, only for several hours.

Water was another story all together. The ration drops you received had not included any water, so you were now forced to drink from the ponds or streams within Mistilteinn itself. Which wouldn't have been all bad if you hadn't discovered that most of the network of pipes were damaged when the plantation was struck by the large hand.

In order to ensure that there was enough drinkable water you had to check each water source regularly. Unfortunately, when you checked them it turned out several were already unfit to drink because of the damaged bits of plantation rotting in them. Mitsuru had the idea to try purifying the water, which led to the two of you working to try and find a method.

Once you came up with a device to filter the water you tested it on one of the ponds. Sure enough, the water became drinkable. Sadly, this was not the case for all the bodies of water as some were too contaminated for your simple filter. However, you did still need somewhere to bathe and because you boys had used the lake before Goro was quick to suggest it be used again. In separate boy girl shifts of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the day that you and Hiro had decided Zero Two would begin working with the rest of the squad. In the week since the Battle of the Gran Crevasse she had only worked with you, Hiro, or Kyu when doing the chores.

"What do you mean I can't work with you Darling?" Zero Two whines. "I'm helping Goro out today," Hiro replies, "Besides don't you think you should work with someone else for a bit?" Zero Two turns to Kyu, "What are we doing then?" "I am helping Kokoro with some sewing," Kyu answers, "The boys continue to rip and tear their clothes and if we don't fix them they'll soon be out."

Zero Two huffs, looking to you. "Brother?" she asks, pouting. "Mitsuru and I are working on the water filtration system," you say with a shrug. "But who am I supposed to work with then?" she continues pouting. Zero Two sits beside Hiro on the couch and looks at the floor. Hiro puts his arm around her waist to comfort her. "You could work with one of the others," Hiro offers.

Zero Two is silent for several seconds. "What if they don't want to work with me?" she asks weakly. A sharp intake of breath followed by some sniffles confirms to you that she is starting to cry. "They are all scared of me." "Zero Two, you know that isn't true," Kyu says sweetly, sitting beside her. "Yes, it is," Zero Two whimpers, "I hurt them."

At this time Kokoro and Miku step into the lounge, immediately seeing the crying girl. "No one would want to work with me," Zero Two sobs into Kyu's shoulder. Sadly, this is going about as well as you had expected and judging from the look on Hiro's face he was nearly ready to give in.

When you notice Miku and Kokoro you see sadness on both of their faces. You are positive they heard Zero Two's cry and suddenly you have an idea. You look at the two of them, silently begging one of them to step up and help. They are both timid at first, glancing at each other and whispering.

To your surprise Miku begins to walk toward Kyu and Zero Two. "Zero Two," Miku says laying a hand on her shoulder, "How would you like to work with me today doing the laundry?" Zero Two stops crying and looks up at the red-haired girl. "Really?" she sniffles, as Hiro mouths 'thank you,' to Miku.

"Uh huh," Miku replies with a smile. You can tell she is somewhat nervous based on the slight variation in her voice and the nearly imperceptible shake in the arm that touches Zero Two. Despite that, you can't help but feel elated. Miku was willing to try and right now that meant more than anything. "I could use some help and I think you'd be great," Miku continues.

Zero Two slowly gets up from the couch and follows Miku to the door. She stops there looking back at those she considers her family. She wears a look of doubt and seems to be unsure if she is going to follow. "You'll be fine Sis," you say offering her a smile. "I'll see you at dinner," Hiro reassures her, "We can still eat together like always." "Promise?" she asks. "Promise," he replies.

That evening after spending most of the day fighting with the water filtration system and gaining the scrapes to prove it, you and Mitsuru return to the boarding house. You are incredibly glad that when you return Ichigo and Ikuno already have food on the table.

You sit down and grab a fork preparing to dig in. "Ah ah," Ichigo scolds you, "Look at your hands, they are covered in grease. Go washup first." You groan, exiting the room to clean up. As you do Miku and Zero Two make their way down the stairs, but they haven't noticed you. You quickly duck beside the staircase and listen.

Miku is her usual bubbly self while Zero Two walks silently beside her. Miku makes a snide comment about something Zorome had done and Zero Two smiles, replying with a similar story about Hiro. Miku listens intently until Zero Two stops part of the way through, clearly uncomfortable once more.

"Zero Two is something wrong?" Miku asks. "It's nothing," the pink haired girl replies avoiding Miku's gaze. Miku stops, pulling Zero Two's hand to make her look. "Zero Two, I'm in charge of preparing food tomorrow. Would you like to help me?" she asks. Zero Two is still for a moment. You can't see her face, but you can hear her draw a sharp breath in surprise. _Come on Sis,_ you think, _you can do it._ "I would like that," she replies.

As Zero Two finishes the front door opens again revealing Hiro and Goro. Zero Two runs to Hiro immediately yelling, "Darling!" as she hugs him. "Hey, Zero Two," Hiro whines trying to peel her off. She gives him a peck on the cheek before taking his hand. "How was your day?" Hiro asks.

The trio make their way into the dining room while Miku watches with a smile. You stand from your position near the stairs and approach Miku. Without saying a word, you wrap her in a hug. "(Y/N)," Miku stammers, "What are?" "Thank you," you say quietly. "You saw," Miku states in amazement. "I didn't ask for her help tomorrow because of you," Miku reassures you, "I did it because I had a good time with her today. She is actually really fun when she lets her guard down."

"I know," you say releasing her, "But thank you just the same. You don't know how much it means to us that you were willing to try."

Zero Two worked with Miku for the next several days. By the end of the second she was already coming out of her shell, even asking Miku if she could work with her on the third. A request the red head was happy to comply with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kyu's POV**

Kyu hums to herself as she cleans. She takes the broom in both hands and begins to dance as she sweeps. She does so for several minutes before the song she had been humming ends. Despite that she had just danced entirely by herself she had still enjoyed it. But it did make her think that she should get you and do it again soon.

Today her job was cleaning the girls' rooms on the second floor and so far she had made good progress. She had already finished Ichigo and Ikuno's room and just completed sweeping the room she shared with Miku and Kokoro. The only thing left to do was make the beds.

She starts with Miku's, fluffing the pillows and tucking in the sheets. She then moves on to her's on the top bunk. She takes a moment to rearrange her stuffed animals when she finishes, placing Mr. Snuggles in his position of honor beside her pillow.

Finally, she begins working on Kokoro's bed. It is already made but upon inspection there is a slight error in the fold so Kyu decides to redo it. While putting on the finishing touches Kyu picks up Kokoro's pillow and fluffs it. As she does something falls out of the pillowcase, a book.

 _A book,_ she questions. _But why was it in the pillowcase? Did Kokoro not want anyone else to see it?_ Kyu picks up the book which had landed face down. The front cover has an image of a woman holding a small child. The book is titled, 'Your first childbirth – What's best for your baby'. _Baby,_ the word sounds so foreign, and yet, so familiar.

Kyu sits down on the bed and begins to read, her curiosity having gotten the better of her. The first pages talk about what it means to be a mother and after that how children are created. As Kyu reads she finds more words that are familiar, such as children and sex. Both were things Zero Two or Dr. Franxx had mentioned and so she had a rudimentary understanding of them. There are also other words she has never seen like fetus or morning sickness.

Overall the book fascinates her because it says that children are often the result of love. Something she knows she shares with you. Continuing, it says that children can be a great source of happiness in their parents lives and that many people have multiple. But the book also speaks of the physical toll pregnancy takes on the woman, requiring almost all of her time and energy be spent taking care of the still unborn child. Apparently, there is only a limited window in their lives in which a woman can become pregnant as well.

At a glance pregnancy and children look like a great deal of work. But based on what she is reading Kyu believes that being able to raise a child and watch them grow would be more than worth it in the end.

Kyu finally puts the book down several hours later when she realizes the sun is going down. She makes sure to return it to the pillowcase and tucks the pillow back into place. She had certainly learned a lot from the book and had resolved to tell you about it and its contents, though she wasn't sure how much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You relax on one of the benchs in the boarding house's courtyard. You had just finished your daily chores and wanted to take a moment to rest before Kokoro's dance lesson. Goro, Zorome, and Futoshi play with a ball near the end of the house. Ichigo leans against one of the nearby colums watching the boys intently. Following her eyes you believe she is focusing on Goro. A sharp breath when he tumbles to the ground after missing a kick moments later confirms your suspicion.

"Enjoying the view?" you loudly ask, "I know you're watching him." Ichigo blushes slightly and takes a moment to look around. Seeing no one else she decides you must be talking to her and begins to walk over.

"Have you ever heard of the Jian?" you ask as she closes the distance. "No," she replies. "Well then take a seat," you say patting the bench beside you. Ichigo complies and sits down beside you. "So what is the Jian?" she inquires.

"The Jian is also known as the bird that shares wings," you begin, "They only possess one wing. Unless a male and female pair lean on each other and act as one, they are incapable of flight. They are imperfect, incomplete creatures. But when they work together as one, they can fly as high and as far as they want."

Ichigo nods curiously, seeming to know where you are going with this. "Like the Franxx," she states. "Exactly like the Franxx," you agree. "The Jian doesn't really exist," you continue, "It is a creature from the Chinese mythology of the old world. It is meant to symbolize marriage, the union of a man and a woman into a single entity."

"Alright," Ichigo says, "But what does that have to do with Goro?" "Come now Ichigo," you reply, "You are far too bright not to realize what I am talking about." Ichigo blushes and looks away. "Have you ever noticed that whenever anything happens to you, good or bad, he is always right there beside you?" "I didn't ask him to be," Ichigo interjects.

"So you have," you proceed, "The reason that each bird in the Jian pair only possesses one wing is to show their dependence on one another. Just like how each Jian bird in a pair supports the other so to do the man and woman in a relationship. Everyone has their own unique set of strengths and weaknesses."

"Take me for example," you say placing a hand on your chest, "I am often bold, preferring to act first and deal with the consequences later. Can you imagine how I would be if I didn't have the ever calm and patient presence of Kyu by my side?"

Ichigo laughs, "You do tend to get yourself into trouble." "On the opposite end," you continue, "What would it be like for Kyu if I wasn't here? You all would likely know little more than her name because of how shy she can be. I however, am an open book. You can ask me anything and expect to receive my honest opinion." "That isn't always a good thing," Ichigo points out.

"At any rate," you say with a smile, "My point is that we balance each other perfectly. She keeps me in line and I don't allow fear to stop us. Long ago the ancient Greeks believed that humanity originally had a different form. It consisted of a single torso with four arms, four legs, and two heads. These creatures were a man and woman combined. Fearing their power, the gods intervened, splitting man and woman into two separate beings. It was said from that point on man and woman were doomed to a life of sadness and despair, searching for their other half. But, if they were to find their other half, their soulmate, then they would be reunited as one, not in flesh but in spirit."

"Ok, but I still don't get where I come into this," Ichigo states. "There is someone out there for each and every one of us," you say patting her shoulder. "But, everyone gets only one soulmate," you direct your eyes to Goro playing with the other boys. "Don't miss your opportunity being hung up on the past. Pride isn't worth the pain that comes with it. Admit you were wrong and apologize."

Ichigo looks back at you. You can see in her eyes that she is conflicted. Not wanting to let go of her old feelings for Hiro. But, at the same time, yearning to be loved.

"Anyway," you stand preparing to head back inside, "I'm late for Kokoro's dance lesson. She's gotten incredibly good. We will be moving on to some of the more advanced stuff soon. Perhaps if you can find time in your busy schedule we could resume yours."

With that you walk inside, leaving Ichigo on the bench staring out at the boys as they continue to kick the ball around. Just before you enter, Ichigo nods and you think you see the slightest trace of a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't ever want to see you again!" Miku yells as she storms through the lounge. "Look Miku I'm sorry," Zorome says, "If I'd known you were watching I would have never tried to." "If you'd known I was watching," Miku scoffs, "So you wouldn't have hesitated if I hadn't been." Miku then stomps out of the lounge, Zorome close behind her. "That's not what I meant," he whines.

You and Kyu share a quick glance. You roll your eyes while she looks at you and then back at the door the pair had just exited through. Knowing what she wants without asking the two of you get up and begin to follow the yelling.

You find Miku and Zorome arguing in her room. "You're nothing but a pervert and a creep!" Miku yells as she tries to slam the door. Zorome catches it and enters behind her, "Aw, come on Miku, I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened." "Just sort of happened?!" Miku screams, her face turning as red as her hair.

"Alright you two that's enough," you say walking in to the small room. "She started it," Zorome whines. "Why you," Miku grumbles. "Miku cool it," you order. Zorome sticks his tongue out at her earning a slap on the head from you. "Knock it off."

"Now," Kyu says sweetly, "In the interest of keeping the peace and quiet. What happened?" Zorome and Miku begin to talk at once. You hold up your hand, and they fall silent. "Miku, you first," Kyu continues.

"I caught Zorome trying to spy on me when I was taking a bath," Miku says angrily. You try and fail to resist the urge to face palm, _Of all the stupid things he could have done_. "It get's worse," Miku continues, "You know what he said to me? That I should be flattered." _Oh, for the love of god. Does he not know to quit while he's behind?_ "That admiring a woman's body was the highest compliment a man could pay."

You are completely unsure of how to approach this situation. On one hand you'd like to think that Zorome was not stupid enough to say those things. On the other hand, you know for a fact he is inexperienced enough with women that he would say the wrong things when trying to impress Miku.

"Zorome is that true?" Kyu asks. Zorome refuses to answer, suddenly becoming very interested in the rug on the floor. "See!" Miku shouts. "Alright let's try to settle down," you say, "Miku are you positive that it was Zorome spying on you?"

"Yes," she replies, "He was watching from the bushes. I was just about to start washing my hair when he," "I'm sorry," Zorome interrupts her. He looks up at you with regret in his eyes. "I swear I didn't mean anything by it (Y/N). I just got curious is all. After watching you two," he extends a hand toward you and Kyu, "I wanted the same thing."

"I only wanted to know what kissing felt like. I was gonna ask Miku to." "I can't believe you!" Miku shouts, "Lying to the two of them just to try and get out of this." You stop her, "Miku, he isn't lying." "What?" she asks, clearly confused.

"You have feelings for her don't you?" you ask Zorome. "Yes sir," he replies quietly. "There are much better ways of telling her," you state, "We've talked about this." "But she's just," he begins. "No buts," you cut him off, "From now on you do it the right way."

"What are you talking about?" Miku asks. "He loves you dear," Kyu replies. "He… loves me?" Miku laughs, "Don't tell me you are falling for that too." "I do," Zorome whispers, looking Miku strait in the eye. Miku falls silent, looking at each person in the room in turn. You nod while Kyu gives her a thumbs up and winks. Zorome stands completely still, his eyes never leaving Miku's.

"You love me?" Miku asks as her voice cracks. "Yeah, I love you," Zorome replies quietly, "I thought it was obvious by now."

"Well, I believe we will be going," you say grabbing Kyu and pulling her out of the room. You close the door as you exit and immediately fall to a knee, looking through the keyhole. "You shouldn't," Kyu begins. "Shut up," you whisper, "I can't hear them."

"Kiss me," you hear Miku say through the door. "But Miku I," Zorome begins. There is a loud thump and the door shakes. Through the keyhole, you can just make out that Miku has pinned Zorome to the door. "Kiss me damn it," she repeats, "Kiss me right n-," Miku never finishes her sentence.

From the other side of the door you can hear Zorome and Miku loudly locking lips. There is another thud on the door as Zorome reverses their positions, now pinning Miku against it. You turn to Kyu who is grinning. "I believe our work here is done," you state taking her hand and returning to the lounge.

Kyu hums as you read, looking incredibly pleased with herself. Noticing this you close the book, turning to face her. "You look rather happy about what just happened," you state. "Well of course," Kyu replies, "Why wouldn't I be?" You sit up on the couch. "I think you had something to do with it," you accuse, pointing a finger at her.

"Oh," she says with a coy smile, "And what makes you say that?" "What were the odds of Zorome knowing exactly when Miku would be taking a bath? By herself no less," you question, "Pretty slim I'd say." Kyu continues to smile. Her eyes seem to challenge you, daring you to continue.

"And who would know better than her roommate?" you ask. "No one," Kyu answers with a devious grin. "You set them up," you state, "Why?" "Because they were taking to long by themselves," she states matter of factly, "You knew he liked her, I knew she liked him. All they needed was a spark, one I gladly provided."

You are about to reprimand Kyu for meddling in someone else's love life when Zorome stumbles into the room. His face is completely red, and he is taking deep breaths. He makes it most of the way to the couch opposite yours before falling face first into the cushions. Miku materializes in the doorway behind him. Her face is slightly red as well, but she appears to have a much better handle on the situation than Zorome, walking in and sitting down on the couch without issue.

The three of you sit there for a moment in silence before it is broken by Zorome's snores. "Really took it out of him huh?" you ask. Miku blushes slightly, looking down at the boy sleeping beside her. "He's really cute when he's asleep," she says. Kyu clears her throat, looking at Miku expectantly.

Miku looks at her with a clear sense of confusion. "She is expecting a thank you," you say rolling your eyes at Kyu. "For what?" Miku asks. "Setting you up," Kyu smiles, "I told Zorome where he would find you." Miku's immediate reaction is one of rage, but it dissipates almost instantly as she looks to her right at Zorome's sleeping form. She runs her fingers through his curly hair and smiles, "Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20- Learning to Live

Today would be Zero Two's final test. You were more than proud of her progress so far. Over the past two weeks she had worked with everyone in the squad at least once, except for a single blue haired member. Goro, in fact, loved having her assistance and practically begged her to help on Wednesdays when the food was delivered. Her inhuman strength due to the Klaxosaur blood made the task of moving boxes quite easy.

In preparation, you had already talked to Ichigo and she had agreed to working with Zero Two. The two of them would be spending the day visiting the various bodies of water within Mistilteinn and checking them to be sure they were still safe to drink. If they weren't they would be marked on the list for either you or Mitsuru to run through the water filters and then checked again.

That morning you gather in the lounge with Hiro and Kyu to give the horned girl a pep talk.

"Zero Two you'll be fine," Kyu assures her. "But what if she's mean and bosses me around all day?" Zero Two replies with a hint of worry. "I already talked to her Sis," you say, "She will treat you just like she would anyone else in this room." You mentally kick yourself after that statement. Ichigo didn't have the greatest track record with you or Hiro. But to be fair, she and Kyu's relationship was pristine.

Unfortunately, Zero Two seems to think similarly to you. Her eyes quickly flick between the other members of your party. "You can do this," Hiro comforts her, pulling her in for a quick kiss, "I know you can." "For you Darling," Zero Two replies, "I can do anything."

"Good morning everyone," Ichigo says from the door. She already holds the clipboard and pen, making it appear as if she had been waiting for the rest of you to leave. "Zero Two are you ready?" she asks offering a smile. Zero Two looks at each of you once more. Hiro nods reassuringly while you give her a thumbs up and Kyu smiles making a shooing motion. Zero Two seems to mentally prepare herself, taking a deep breath before replying, "Yes."

The three of you watch from the window as the two girls make their way down the dirt path leading away from the house. "Think they will be ok?" Hiro asks. "Of course," you reply, "If they were going to have a problem they'd have had it by now." "If all goes well," Kyu says, "This could be the first step to them becoming friends. She's managed to do it with everyone else." _God willing,_ you think to yourself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening the entire house seemed to be on edge waiting for Zero Two and Ichigo to return. Fortunately, there was something to occupy your time, Mitsuru's haircut.

"Hey Mitsuru, what happened to your hair?" Zorome interrogates him. Mitsuru's hand instinctively goes to his head and he messes with his hair looking uncomfortable. "Zorome," Miku hisses elbowing him. "I think it looks good," Kyu announces. "Who cut it?" Ikuno asks curiously.

"It was, uh," Mitsuru stammers. "I did," Kokoro says sheepishly. All eyes turn to Kokoro who had been sewing quietly. "Where did you learn how?" Goro inquires. "It's a lot like pruning the flowers in the greenhouse," Kokoro replies, "Just cut little pieces with the scissors until it looks right." "You did a good job," Hiro adds.

"Maybe I could use one," you say remembering how long your hair looked in the mirror, "Think you could do it?" "Me too Kokoro," Futoshi says excitedly. Kokoro blushes, "I probably could but it's kind of dark right now."

There is a loud creaking sound as the house's front door opens. It is clear everyone wants to get up and run from the lounge to the atrium to see Zero Two and Ichigo. But instead you all remain seated allowing them to come to you on their own terms.

Several minutes later the pair appear in the doorway. "Why is it so quiet?" Ichigo asks. It is at this point everyone realizes that they had been holding their breath to see if both girls would show. Everybody breathes a sigh of relief as they enter, you and Hiro especially.

Zero Two sits down beside Hiro while Ichigo moves to the circular couch in the middle of the room. She sets down her clipboard and begins speaking. "We have five total sources of water remaining," she begins. "After what Zero Two and I saw today," she points to the river in the northern portion of Mistilteinn on her drawing, "We will no longer be able to use the north river."

"What happened?" Goro asks. "It's dry," Ichigo replies, "And the lake is going to need purifying to make it drinkable." "What if we fixed the water circulation system?" Ikuno wonders, "That should be enough to get the river flowing again."

"No good," Hiro says. "We don't have the tools or the understanding," Mitsuru adds. "But you and (Y/N) made the water purifier," Miku says hopefully. "It's mostly spare parts and what we could scavenge from the house's plumbing," you state, "It works but it's nothing like the system for Mistilteinn."

"You guys are worrying too much," Zorome says reclining and placing his arm around Miku, "We can just send a letter to Papa and have him fix it for us." You frown, _Come on Zorome, we've been like this for a month. Surely, you must be starting to see it now._

"I don't think sending a letter to the adults would do us any good," Goro sadly states. "I never realized how much the invisible caretakers did for us until they were gone," Futoshi says sadly, "I really miss having hot food and new clothes." "What will we do if they stop sending us supplies?" Miku wonders aloud.

The room falls silent. The members of Squad 13 look around in various states of concern. Just as everyone seems to be ready to give up hope, something unexpected happens.

"Why don't we just cook our own food?" Zero Two asks. Everyone looks at the pink haired girl in various states of shock. "She's right," Kyu exclaims, "We can't give up now. Not when we've made it this far." "I think I saw some books on cooking in the study," Mitsuru adds.

"Ok so we can learn how to cook," Ichigo says, beginning to formulate a plan, "But what will we eat?" "Easy," you reply, "There are plenty of fish in the lake and some in the ponds." You turn to Goro, "You've got plenty of fishing supplies, right?" "Four poles, two nets, and a whole box of lures," he answers counting out on his fingers.

"It's settled then," Ichigo states, "Tomorrow we will make our own food. Goro who is going fishing with you?" "Zero Two is good at catching fish," Hiro mentions. You cringe at his statement, knowing how Hiro is aware of her skill. "How about Zero Two, Hiro, (Y/N), and me?" Goro asks.

Ichigo nods, "Zorome, Futoshi, you two will need to gather wood and make the fire. The rest of us will look at our supplies and see what we can do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning you set out for the lake with Hiro, Goro, and Zero Two. When you arrive Goro begins prepping the lines, instructing you and Hiro on how to properly bait them. Zero Two stands nearby surveying the water.

When you finish preparing your line you find Zero Two has taken off her jacket and is in the process of removing more. "Zero Two what are you doing?" you ask. "Getting ready to fish," she answers beginning to unbutton her shirt, "I don't want my clothes getting wet when I'm in the water."

"No, no, no," you scold her, grabbing her wrists. "We aren't going in the water." "But Brother," she whines, "When I jump in it will take hours for them to dry." It is at this moment you realize that Zero Two intended to fish not with one of the poles but using her jaws, like she had during your first visit to Mistilteinn.

"You are not jumping in the water after the fish," you yell. Zero Two raises her brow at you and your yelling seems to have attracted Hiro and Goro's attention. "Something wrong?" Goro asks.

"She thought we were going in the water after them," you answer. "That's a fair assumption," Goro says, pointing to his bare feet and rolled up pant legs. "It's much easier to get them into the nets if you are already in the water." "See I told you," Zero Two mocks.

"She was intending to chase them," you say looking directly at Hiro. A look of recollection crosses his face and after it a deep blush. "No, No, Zero Two, we aren't doing that," he says feverishly, "In fact, why don't you put your jacket back on."

"Darling?" Zero Two questions Hiro as he tries to force her back into the red blazer. Goro, who is clearly lost, just shrugs before wading into the lake and casting his line. You follow him, mirroring his movements to cast your own.

You stand for several minutes chatting before the pole attempts to jump from your hand. "Uh, Goro," you say apprehensively. "You've got one," Goro replies excitedly, "Pull it in!" "How?" you ask. "Oh, Brother," Zero Two chirps ripping the pole from your grasp. Due to her strength she ends up knocking you into the water in the process.

Zero Two easily pulls in the fish with a single tug, masterfully catching it in a net with her other hand. Hiro and Goro are both busy marveling at her skill leaving you to dig yourself out of the muck. "Thanks for the help guys," you grumble. "Zero Two that was great!" Goro applauds her. "Don't worry about me," you say walking past them. "Yeah, when did you learn how to really fish?" Hiro asks. "Oh forget it," you sigh grabbing the final pole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later your group returns to the house with a bountiful catch. Despite your rough start you had managed to do decently for yourself, catching seven fish. Goro had caught nine and Zero Two an impressive eleven. Hiro unfortunately hadn't caught anything. The poor boy's reaction time was too slow. Well, that and Zero Two constantly distracted him.

"Hey guys welcome back!" Ichigo shouts. The tables from the dining room have been moved out into the courtyard and set up in a line. Kyu and Ichigo are hard at work setting the tables and aligning them properly. To their left Zorome and Futoshi play with a small fire that you assume will be used for cooking. On the right Ikuno and Miku knead dough to make fresh bread. In the back Mitsuru and Kokoro prepare a mixture of greens.

As you approach the others come running toward you to inspect your haul. "Look at all of them," Futoshi exclaims. "How many are there?" Ikuno asks. "I caught eleven," Zero Two answers. "Two less," Goro adds. "Hiro, (Y/N)?" Kokoro asks. "Seven," you state while Hiro merely puts his hands behind his head and offers an awkward smile.

"(Y/N), what happened to you?" Kyu questions, "Your clothes are all dirty like you fell in the mud." "I did," you answer dryly. "But not a big strong man like you?" Kyu says feigning surprise. "Why you little," you snap, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer. "You love me and you know it," Kyu smirks, her hair dancing in the breeze. "You're right, I do," you reply, capturing her lips.

"Wow how did you catch so many?" Zorome asks the pink haired girl. "It's all in the wrist," Zero Two proudly announces as she demonstrates her technique with one of the poles. "Alright I'm going next time!" Zorome exclaims. "Don't forget me," Futoshi adds.

After everyone calms down the final task of making the meal is started, cooking the fish. You grab one of them from a bucket and place it on the cutting board. You begin to cut into the fish before you realize that you have no idea what parts to keep and what to throw away. "Anyone know which part you eat?" you ask.

"Uh, all of it?" Futoshi offers. Ikuno rolls her eyes, "Seriously? They served us some before. It never had scales or the tail." "Alright," you reply, "We'll start with that." You remove the tail of the fish and begin to work on its scales. They are somewhat tough to remove, the knife struggling to cut through them.

"Cut with them," Kokoro mumbles. "Huh?" you ask, her words barely registering. "I said maybe you should try cutting the way the scales face instead of against it. Like this." Kokoro takes the knife and begins to cut in the direction of the scales. Easily enough a full strip slides off the body revealing the fresh white meat below.

"Nice job," you commend her. She offers you the knife, but you decline. "How did you know that?" you ask. "It looked a lot like the flowers in the greenhouse," she replies, "I learned from one of the books that it is easier to cut with the grain than against it. It's much cleaner too." "Very nice," you compliment her, "Is that where you learned how to cut hair too?"

Kokoro pauses, looking somewhat nervous. "Kind of," she replies, "I really just guessed." "Guessed?" you question. "I just cut Mitsuru's hair in a way that made him look more handsome," she answers. Immediately after she blushes fiercely, realizing what she has given away.

At first you are disappointed in the revelation that Kokoro has feelings for Mitsuru. You realize moments later though that Mitsuru wasn't actually the bad guy that you like to remember him as. He had done as you'd asked after you threatened him, keeping Kokoro well out of harm's way, and not just in the Franxx.

You recall when Zero Two lost control before leaving for the Gran Crevasse. Mitsuru, despite knowing he was nothing more than an annoyance to the angry girl, had still not hesitated to put himself between Zero Two and Kokoro and Miku. He had earned a great deal of respect from you that day.

You also recall how the two of you had worked together closely over the past month. Without him you aren't sure that the water filter would have been possible. And during that time your talks with him had revealed that he was a changed man. His previous anger and frustration seemed to be gone. Replaced instead with patience and a passion for his work.

"You know, you're right," you say. "I am?" Kokoro asks, blinking several times with her large blue eyes. "He does look better this way," you continue, "Maybe you should ask him to be your dance partner." Kokoro blushes again, "But that wouldn't be," "Wouldn't be what?" you question. "Dancing is made for two people," you remind her, "Maybe you've found a good match, the two of you pilot well together so dancing shouldn't be too hard of a transition." Kokoro looks at Mitsuru, who is nose deep in one of the cook books, and smiles. She turns back to you and nods before returning to cleaning the fish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yep, we are incredible," Zorome announces. Before you on the table sits a full meal. Skewered fish, fresh bread, salad, soup, and even some cookies Miku and Ikuno had managed. You must admit that Zorome is right, you guys were pretty impressive. In the course of less than a day you had, using your own ingenuity, gathered and prepared an entire meal. The thought of it was something that had never crossed your mind until today.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Goro asks. Everyone quickly finds their seats. The newly formed couple of Zorome and Miku sit together. Beside them you and Kyu take a seat. Mitsuru sheepishly pulls out a chair for Kokoro, she gives him her signature caring smile and sits. He carefully pushes the chair in before finding his own. Ichigo is seated at the head of the table with Goro on her left and Ikuno her right. Hiro and Zero Two sit opposite each other, your sister beside you. Finally, Futoshi grabs the seat adjacent to Zorome's.

"Everyone please bow your heads for prayer," Ichigo asks. "Why should we?" Zorome questions her, catching all of you off guard. "We don't need to thank Papa, we did all of the work ourselves," he finishes, taking a bite from his fish. He chews for a moment before saying, "Woah, this is great."

"Really?" Miku asks excitedly as everyone digs in. You are amazed by how good the food tastes. Whether it is due to the ingredients all being fresh or that you made it entirely on your own you aren't sure. But, it could easily be the best meal you've ever eaten.

There is some talk at the table as you eat. Mostly about how everything was prepared or what should be attempted next. Before long Zorome notices Futoshi has barely touched his food. "Hey eat up," Zorome pokes him. "I'm alright," he replies. "No seriously," Zorome insists, picking up the plate and holding several inches from Futoshi's face. "Zorome it's." "I said eat damn it," Zorome yells moving the plate closer still.

Futoshi slaps the plate out of Zorome's hand. It falls to the ground, shattering. This draws everyone's attention to the pair. "My hand slipped," Futoshi says nervously as he stands to clean the mess. "Don't lie," Zorome growls. Futoshi freezes, "What do you mean?" he asks in a high-pitched tone.

"Zorome what are you talking about?" Kyu inquires. Zorome continues to stare at his closest friend. "I know you've been forcing yourself to eat and throwing it back up," he declares. Futoshi now looks terrified. He slowly stands, "It's not what y-" Zorome grabs him by the collar. "Don't lie to me," he yells.

"Zorome calm down," Goro orders. "No," you cut in, "If he is starving himself then we need to know." "Guys really it's," Futoshi begins. "You are going to die if you keep this up," Zorome yells as tears stream down his face, "Is that what you want?"

Futoshi panics. "No, No, I can eat," he insists. Futoshi picks up one of the fish skewers from the ground and takes a bite. He chews for several seconds before he, seemingly involuntarily, spits it back out and begins coughing. Hiro rushes to his aid, patting him on the back to help clear his throat.

"Why," Zorome asks, no longer looking at Futoshi but instead in the direction of the Gran Crevasse. "Why is this happening? Can't Papa see what is happening to us? It's been a month and we've heard nothing. Has he abandoned us?"

By now most of the squad is in tears. You feel sorry for him. _The poor boy, he put so much trust in Papa and the adults. He's finally starting to learn the reality of our situation._

"Don't worry Zorome," Miku says, "I'm sure he will come soon." "Don't," you declare, "Don't lie to him." You stand and approach Zorome who looks you in the eye. "It's time you knew. We are nothing more than tools to be used and discarded for Papa and the adults." Zorome grows angry, rearing back and punching you in the jaw.

"Go ahead, hit me," you say calmly as you wipe some blood from your chin, "It won't change the truth. You saw what happened to Squad 26, Papa threw them away in a desperate attempt to stop the Super Lehmann Class." "(Y/N), what are you talking about?" Kokoro asks worriedly. "Protocol 32," Kyu states. "What is Protocol 32?" Ikuno questions.

"Protocol 32, also known as the suicide protocol," you begin, "Once ordered the Franxx in question is to get as close as possible to nearby Klaxosaurs and overload their magma energy reactor." Squad 13 seems to be somewhat confused as to what that means. "They sacrifice themselves to kill the Klaxosaur," Zero Two clarifies. The groups expressions now change to horror. "Squad 26 was ordered," Ichigo pauses looking mortified, "To kill themselves?" You nod.

"That can't be right," Futoshi says in shock. "It makes sense now," Mitsuru mumbles, "That explains the plantations exploding too. We've been reminded time and time again that as Franxx pilots our lives are limited." "I've seen it too," Ikuno woefully adds, "I was just too scared to say it."

"I've been writing letters to Nana and Hachi over the past month," Goro somberly includes, "They haven't accepted any of them." "You mean you already tried?" Zorome asks through his tears. "Maybe Papa really has abandoned us," Miku whimpers.

"Even if he has," Hiro says as he stands to face everyone, "I don't think it's that bad." Everyone looks at him with various expressions of shock, or amazement in your case. "So long as I am with you guys," Hiro continues, "I think everything will work itself out. Look at what we did today. Zorome, Futoshi," he points at the pair, "You guys made a fire and kept it going all day, without it we never could have cooked anything."

"Miku, Ikuno," he picks up one of the cookies from the table, "These are the best cookies I've ever had and the two of you made them by yourselves. I don't know what we would have done without Goro to catch the fish, Mitsuru to learn the cooking, or Ichigo to lead us through it. But I do know one thing," Hiro smiles, "We have never spent time together like this, and I am finding so much joy in it."

 _Welcome back Hiro,_ you think, _the boy who led the children of The Garden has finally returned._ "I never said I wasn't having fun," Zorome sniffles. "It makes me think that this is where we truly belong," Hiro continues, "Cooking together, taking baths in the lake, finding love," Kyu squeezes your hand, "those are the things that really matter in our lives. There is so much more to them than piloting the Franxx."

By now everyone's expressions have shifted, they are astonished by what he has said. "You're right," Miku says as she glances affectionately at her partner. "It's hard to see who the real leader is here sometimes," Ichigo smiles. There is a low whine as Futoshi's stomach growls. "Aw come on," he complains, "Now I'm hungry." Everyone laughs and you all scrape a portion of your plates onto a new one for Futoshi, who happily begins to devour the food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late by the time dinner was finished, the sun having already disappeared beyond the horizon. Kyu had volunteered to clean the dishes which meant you had also been volunteered for the job by proxy. You didn't mind too much because it meant you got to spend time with her, something you had been unable to do recently because of work.

Kyu washes the dishes while you dry them, because you were, "incapable of properly scrubbing dishes," whatever that meant. Unlike usual though she is rather quiet.

"Kyu, is something wrong?" you ask. She sighs and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about but couldn't find the right time," she answers. She goes to the door and checks to make sure no one else is around. Seemingly unsatisfied with just being alone she also closes the door before returning to you.

"I found something about two weeks ago, a book." "And there is something special about this book," you infer. "It was hidden in Kokoro's pillow case so no one would find it," Kyu continues. "The book was about children." "Ok," you reply, "Not sure how that connects to us." "If you'd let me finish," Kyu snaps, "Anyway, the book wasn't about children as a whole but one specific piece, babies."

 _Babies,_ the term sounds familiar, but you can't quite put your finger on where you've heard it before. "Babies are the result of a man and woman being in love and having sex," Kyu finishes, "That's how children are born." _Sex,_ that was a word you definitely remembered, as well as its implications.

"And you want one?" you ask nervously. "What no," Kyu replies immediately, "At least not right now. I think Kokoro might want one. Why else would she hide the book from everyone?" "Maybe because it is full of things that Papa declared illegal?" you offer as your memory of Dr. Franxx explaining these concepts returns.

"Either way," Kyu answers, "We can't let anyone know that she has it. I don't want to think of what might happen to her if Papa found out."


	21. Chapter 21- Unexpected Guests

**Alright guys, things are about to heat up again. So, sit back and enjoy the chaos. Don't forget to let me know what you think afterward!**

Today was just a bad day, there was no other way to put it. You had only been awake for a couple hours but so far nothing had gone right. It started when you literally fell out of bed. The six-foot drop didn't really injure your enhanced form but that didn't keep it from stinging and making you sore.

Later on, at breakfast you had spilled food down your last remaining clean shirt. Goro had been kind enough to lend you one of his for the day but it was a little larger than you were accustomed to. Several other little things happened. Like stubbing your toe on the door frame of the lounge or the realization that the book you were reading had been misplaced. However, all of these things paled in comparison to the announcement just before lunch.

"Hey guys," Zorome says from the doorway as you tear apart the lounge looking for the book. "There is something you should see." "What is it?" Kyu asks. "Nothing good," Ikuno replies appearing beside Zorome. You sigh and follow them into the atrium wondering, _how could today possibly get any worse?_

Your question is answered almost immediately as you descend the stairs. Squad 13 is gathered just before the open front doors of the house. Looking past them, you see a sight that makes you wonder if your so far crappy day was all leading up to this. On the porch stand the 9's.

Currently only five of their number are present. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon. The triplets, Zeta, Eta, and Theta are nowhere to be seen much to your disappointment. You preferred them to Alpha, Beta and Gamma, at least they never talked.

"Oh hey," Alpha says giving a slight wave. "The 9's?" Kyu quietly asks from beside you. _Yep, bad to worse,_ you say to yourself. "What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asks. "We're here to check on you," Alpha replies attempting to sound concerned, "On Papa's orders."

"Papa," Goro says in shock, "You mean we weren't cast aside?" Alpha laughs his snobby laugh acting as though the situation is hilarious. "Of course not," Alpha assures him as Zero Two and Hiro enter from the back of the house. Hiro appears confused by the 9's arrival while Zero Two appears just as thrilled as you. You do notice however that Zero Two now wears the flower crown that Miku had been making for her, hiding her horns from view.

"In fact, Papa has been very worried about you," Alpha finishes. "Fat chance," you mumble. "You really mean it?" Zorome asks growing excited. Alpha nods and smirks directly at you. Beta covers his mouth and begins to speak. Aside from the 9's only you and Zero Two can hear him. "Look at it, this place is awful. It's a wonder they've survived."

"We will be staying here for a bit," Alpha announces, "So I'm sure you wouldn't mind preparing some rooms for us." He looks directly at Miku and Kokoro as if they should drop everything and complete the task immediately. "You're staying?" Ichigo asks. "I said I took a liking to you guys," Alpha reminds her, waggling a finger. "And you did invite us, so it would be rude not to."

"Who invited them?" you whisper to Kyu. "Ichigo," she replies, "Back when we were at The Garden. But it wasn't really an invitation. Just something she said trying to make him angry." "Fantastic," you grumble, "Now we have to deal with them for who knows how long." "Please be nice," Kyu asks, squeezing your hand. You notice Delta's eyes immediately jump to the two of you. She offers a slight smile and nudges Epsilon, whispering something to him.

"We were just about to eat lunch," Goro states, "Would you like to join us?" "Before that, I'm afraid I must speak with Iota first," Alpha replies. "But, we'd be happy to," Delta adds motioning to the remaining 9's. Delta was Alpha's right hand for one good reason: She was better with people than he was.

Your group enters the dining hall and begins to break open the rations. Beta and Gamma appear to be repulsed by your offerings and refrain from even touching them. To their credit today's lunch was far from your favorite, little tins containing incredibly small fish that seemed to be bathed in salt. The word Anchovies was printed on the side.

"I'm impressed you have managed to hang on this long," Beta begins. "Your birdcage is in very rough shape and if this is what they are feeding you starvation might be preferable." "It's a good thing we got here when we did," Gamma agrees, "Soon you guys should be taken to be with the others."

"The others?" Ikuno questions. "Yes," Gamma replies, "All of the parasites have been gathered into a camp of sorts. The Franxx are there as well, being fine-tuned." "Why were we left out then?" Ichigo asks. "It's not what Papa wanted that's for sure," Gamma answers, "He has been looking for you for the past month."

Zorome perks up immediately hearing this. "But now you're going to take us with you right?" he asks throwing an arm around Beta who looks incredibly displeased with the contact. "That is the plan," he replies dryly. "That's wonderful," Miku adds wiping tears from her eyes, "I thought we'd been left out here to die."

Your disappointment in Zorome and Miku's behavior is immeasurable. _We just talked about how we are nothing but tools for the Adults less than a week ago and here they are ready to run back to them. At least Ichigo and Ikuno are being somewhat cautious._

"Kappa, you're awfully quiet," Epsilon says drawing your attention back to your own table. You sit with Delta, Epsilon, Kyu, and Hiro. "Forgive me Ep," you reply, "You know how I get when Alpha is around." Hiro looks at you, "Kappa?" "That's his designation," Delta answers, "Or it was going to be."

"He is not one of us Delta," Beta chimes in from across the room. "Remember I said I piloted Strelitzia with the 9's?" you ask Hiro. He nods. "It was a test to see if I would be joining them." "One you passed with flying colors," Epsilon includes, "Even Alpha couldn't argue with your results."

"But it seems that it wasn't meant to be," Delta narrates, "Before you could be made one of us Dr. Franxx took you and Iota away. Then, the next time we saw you we learned that Iota had a new partner and you were back to piloting with 067."

"Are you here for Zero Two?" Kyu inquires. "No, we are just here to check on all of you," Delta continues, "We aren't her babysitters after all." _Could have fooled me,_ you internally joke. You immediately scold yourself after, Delta and Epsilon have done nothing to deserve that. They were the only members of the 9's who had been supportive of you when you were considered for their ranks. "That said," Epsilon continues, "She didn't exactly seem happy to see us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You spend most of the rest of the day under the watchful eye of the 9's. Fortunately for you Delta and Epsilon accompany you instead of Alpha, Beta, or Gamma. Surprisingly Epsilon was intrigued by the water filtration system you and Mitsuru had constructed. He asked lots of questions about it's design and how it functioned, he even asked for a demonstration

All the while Delta had chatted with Kyu. The two of them had always gotten along despite the odds. You originally assumed when you first met it had to do with Delta liking you and wanting to be polite to your partner. But as time had gone on and you'd seen the 9's for different reasons, Delta always spoke to Kyu just as much if not more than she did you.

You had always been pleasantly surprised at how unlike the other 9's these two were. You didn't know the story of their upbringing, but you imagined it was vastly different from your own or that of normal parasites. You hope that should there come a day when Papa was no longer a part of your lives that they would be on your side and not his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Brother," Zero Two motions for you to follow her. It is getting late into the evening at this point and you question what she could be doing but follow anyway. She leads you to her room and tells you to wait while she rummages around under the bed. Finally, she finds what she is looking for.

"Take a look," she says handing you a stack of papers. The pages are illustrated with vibrant colors and there is writing in the corners. "Zero Two what is," you trail off, realizing what it must be. "The picture book," you say quietly, "I never thought I'd see it again."

You sit down on her bed and begin to slowly go through the pages. "These are incredible Sis," you admire as you look at the page depicting the Princess's meeting with the Witch of the Forest. "How did you do this?"

"Klaxosaurs can store memory in their blood," she responds, "When we were little, and they were tried wiping my memory, I ate the picture book. That way they couldn't take it." "So that is where it went," you reply remembering how she had been slowly learning to read using it until it disappeared.

You flip through the pages complimenting her on the detail and how some look even better than the original. "Brother, that isn't true," Zero Two scolds you. "You made them so it's true to me," you reply looking at the second to last page. She rolls her eyes at you and takes the pages back.

"Where is the last one?" you ask. Zero Two looks at you somberly. "I don't like it. The story shouldn't end that way." "Why don't you write a new one?" you ask, "You've got the ability." Your sister rocks her head from one side to the other, examining you.

"It's not that simple," she states. "Sure it is," you reply, "You just rewrite the ending to make it happy. Why not have the prince find the princess and declare that he loves her no matter what she is and that he will never leave her side? They could even have kids and live happily ever after."

"Darling and I can't do that," Zero Two says quietly. "What do you mean you can't," you stop mid sentence realizing the true meaning of her words. _Oh god, how could I have not seen it before?_

You pull Zero Two into an embrace. "I don't care how the book ended," you tell her, "The two of you can be happy. Don't tell me that you are going to give up and run away. I won't let you." Zero Two smiles weakly at you, "You can't save me from everything Brother." "That might be true," you gently respond, "But let me try. You are my sister, my responsibility."

"You have already done so much," she says standing and moving to sit in the window, "I can't let you do more. Kyu is the one you should be worried about, not me." You follow her to the window where she turns to face you once more. "I will always worry about you," you say softly, kissing the top of her head. "Good night Sis." You turn to leave the room and Zero Two's gaze follows you as you walk to the door. "Good night Brother," she replies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guys you aren't going to believe this!" Zorome yells entering the lounge. He leans over one of the couches breathing heavily. "Mitsuru… and … Kokoro…" he pants. "Woah, woah, take a deep breath," Goro instructs him. Zorome does as he is told and takes a moment to gather himself.

"So, what's this about Mitsuru and Kokoro?" Ichigo asks. "Well," began Zorome, "I was going to the greenhouse to tell Mitsuru that he was on water duty and we were out. But then I saw the 9's and I wanted to thank them for coming to get us so I-" "Zorome," Miku smolders. "Right," he continues with a nervous look at his partner, "Anyway I was just about there when I saw Hiro and he asked me if I saw the-" "Come on, get on with it!" you complain.

"Sorry," Zorome apologizes finally getting to the actual story. "I got to the greenhouse and Mitsuru and Kokoro were there. Kokoro started to take off Mitsuru's shirt and she said something about boys and girls having different bodies and putting them together."

 _Kokoro was trying to have sex with Mitsuru,_ you murmur to yourself, _and you know it._ You and Kyu immediately share a worried glance. 'I told you we needed to be worried,' she says with her eyes. 'We need to talk to her,' you reply. 'Mitsuru probably doesn't know what was going on,' she fires back. 'Why would she try to make a baby?' you ask, 'It's too risky with the 9's here.'

"I just thought you guys should know," Zorome finishes. "Oh, and is boys and girls getting all touchy feely a cool thing to do?" He looks directly at you, seeing as without Hiro you are easily the most experienced in the room. The entire room seems to follow his gaze.

You clear your throat. "I have no knowledge on the matter," you state. It is a blatant lie and you know it, but you are hoping that the others won't see through it.

Interestingly Miku is not looking at you but at Kyu to see her reaction. Unfortunately, Kyu is not a good liar and she is blushing slightly. Miku seems to notice this but doesn't say anything. You figure she is likely to ask both of her roommates at once later when there is more privacy.

As you are questioned Kokoro enters. All eyes immediately turn to her and the room becomes silent. While you are thankful for no longer being the focus you don't want to see her thrown to the wolves either. As everyone begins to ask her questions at once Goro, ever the voice of reason, says that you should wait for Mitsuru to arrive before demanding an explanation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you are," Miku says as Mitsuru and Hiro enter the lounge. The pair look startled as everyone quickly turns to face them with various expressions ranging from interest to fear. "We heard about what happened," Ichigo states, "You can thank Zorome for that."

"I'm not the least bit surprised," Ikuno muses. "Hey, I only asked if boys and girls touching each other was a big deal," Zorome yells. "Oh will you cool it," Miku asks of her companion, "Stop being such a baby." Zorome looks ready to counter her but you swear by the look in her eye she is telling him, 'you'll get yours later.'

Futoshi unable to contain himself grabs Mitsuru by the collar. "Tell me," he demands, "Did you kiss her?" Beside you Kokoro sits straight up and her eyes bulge. "Well, uh..." Mitsuru stutters. "Not my Kokoro?!" Futoshi exclaims, "Someone please, wake me from this nightmare!"

"Settle down," Ikuno huffs, apparently having already reached her limit for her partner's love of Kokoro. "But, I guess if you're happy," Futoshi sniffles looking at Kokoro.

"Hello everyone," a familiar smug voice says from the doorway. You turn to see the 9's standing together looking back at you. Delta leans against the door frame looking intrigued. Epsilon stands beside her wearing a monotone expression. Beta's hand rests on his hip and next to him Gamma has his arms crossed while he shakes his head. Alpha stands in the middle smirking with one hand behind his back.

"Do any of you recognize this?" he asks removing the hand from behind his back. He holds a book, 'Your First Childbirth – What's Best for Your Baby'. _The book,_ you realize in terror. _He has the book, and he must know all about Kokoro. This is not good at all..._

Kokoro takes a sharp breath, giving her away. "Ah, so one of you does," Alpha purrs moving the book from his right side to his left, momentarily hiding his face. "Perhaps you'd like to give us an explanation, Code 556."

"You are the one who dropped it right?" Alpha asks, but everyone knows it is a loaded question. "You wouldn't have found it in the study here and it certainly doesn't belong. What is the meaning of this?"

"What is that?" Miku asks. "What's the book about?" Zorome questions. "Well it's actually," Mitsuru begins. You realize that he is trying to draw the blame onto himself to protect Kokoro.

"I'm sorry," Kokoro says as she stands up from beside you. "I'm sorry for not telling you. Everyone, I want to have a baby." You can't say that your fears were confirmed at this point because you never doubted that was her goal. What you can say is that she has just revealed this in front of the worst possible audience.

Alpha's face grows grim. "A baby?" Miku asks. "Like animal babies?" Ichigo adds. "How do you do that?" Futoshi stammers.

"You are aware Papa has banned that right?" Alpha states more than he asks. "He has?" Zorome questions. Nearby Goro whispers to Mitsuru, "Did she tell you about this?" _This is getting worse,_ you worry, _we need to show a united front, but Alpha's questioning is picking us apart piece meal._

"Ok, sure," Kokoro stutters, "Papa's banned it, but still, is it really that terrible of a thing? I mean, it's how the adults, and us, and every other human comes to be born."

"You mean Papa didn't create us?" Futoshi asks. "No," Kyu answers him as she stands and moves beside Kokoro. "The truth is," Kokoro continues, "We are the same as any other animal. It's what we've done since the beginning of time. Every single species has been doing it too. So that must be why we have boys and girls."

Kokoro cups her hands and looks down. "This may be selfish of me, but I want to leave a mark on the world." Kyu places a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "It's not selfish," she says, "I do too someday." The implications of Kyu's statement are not lost on you but Kokoro continues leaving you no time to think.

"We've spent our entire lives believing that our only purpose was to pilot the Franxx. But I don't think it's true," Kokoro exclaims with a huge smile. "We could make new lives and leave them here as a part of the future. When I learned about it, it made me so happy."

"Absolutely disgusting," Alpha spits, his smirk growing wider and wider by the moment, "I mean you, you're absolutely disgusting." You are filled with rage and shoot to your feet. "Alpha if you so much as open your mouth again," you threaten. "You'll do what?" he suavely asks. You lurch forward but are stopped by Hiro and Goro.

"Good," he commends the pair, "Muzzle him like the dog he is." You continue to struggle against the boys but with both of your arms held behind your back there isn't much you can do.

"Humanity has evolved and cast reproduction aside. If you were to reject that then we would all have to go back to conforming to one gender or another. Gender is a pain, an annoyance only tolerated to pilot the Franxx."

"That isn't right," Mitsuru tells him. As he does Ikuno rises from her chair and walks around you as the boys continue to struggle. She wears a look of complete determination on her face, you've never seen her this driven before. She approaches Alpha seething, "So what if it is a pain?" When she reaches him she back hands him, hard, the sound filling the room.

Alpha brings his hand to his lip. He lowers it into view and looks shocked to find blood on his pristine glove. "You bitch," he whispers looking directly at Ikuno.

For you that was the last straw. You call upon your Klaxosaur genes and lunge at him again roaring, "Bastard!" This time Hiro and Goro are unable to hold you back and you tackle Alpha to the ground.

You straddle the blonde prick who is still recovering from having the wind knocked out of him. "You come to my home," you roar landing a right hook to his jaw. His head bounces off the floor coming back to meet your next hit. "You insult my family!" A left jab blackens his right eye. "And you think you'll get away with it!" you finish with a right cross to his nose.

You can feel the bones breaking beneath your onslaught, but you don't care. This is for all of the times he has insulted you, all of the times he mocked Zero Two, all the times he told Kyu she could do so much better.

You land two more punches before Beta and Gamma are able to pull you off and throw you to the side, leaving Alpha out cold as a pool of blood begins to form. "Stay out of this," you growl, "He's had it coming." "That is enough," a familiar voice declares. It gives you pause because of how unexpected it is. In the side door of the lounge stand Nana and Hachi. "(Y/N), Kokoro, come with us. Now!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is why I didn't want to let the 9's in," Nana shouts, her voice reverberating in Hachi's small office, "Nothing good ever comes of them." "Papa sent them, so we had no choice," Hachi states. "I had hoped you would know better," Nana yells turning to you. "He insulted my squad, my family," you shout back, "You two haven't been looking out for us so someone had too!"

"We have to put an end to the test," Nana declares returning her gaze to Hachi, "We just can't handle it anymore." "What test?" Kokoro asks. "We have been monitoring you for the past month and a half," Hachi replies, "Our orders from Dr. Franxx were to observe but not interrupt. This was to be your final test."

"We know what you were attempting to do with Mitsuru," Nana smolders. "No one is allowed to even speak of that, let alone attempt it." "Then why do we still have the organs for reproduction?" Kokoro cries. "They are necessary for piloting the Franxx," Nana harshly replies, "Nothing more,""But what about my feelings?" Kokoro sobs, "Why do I have them if they don't serve a purpose?" This seems to strike some kind of cord within Nana as she doubles over clutching her head.

"Shut up!" she screams lashing out at Kokoro. You are barely able to pull Kokoro out of the way as Nana swipes at her with her hand. She does manage to catch you however, tearing through your sleeve and drawing blood from your arm.

Kokoro is paralyzed in fear, staring as Nana claws at her head. "Return to the boarding house," Hachi orders, standing from behind the desk. You waste no time grabbing Kokoro by the hand and leading her out. Once you are outside the office you attempt to comfort Kokoro. But, as soon as you begin to make sure Nana hadn't gotten her as well, she runs off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kyu's POV**

Almost everyone had remained in the lounge after Nana and Hachi took you and Kokoro away, with Mitsuru being the only one absent. The 9's had left as well taking the still unconscious Alpha with them.

Kyu had to admit that Alpha deserved what he had gotten but it didn't keep her from feeling somewhat sorry for him. You had been ruthless and had it not been for Beta and Gamma, you would have likely killed him. It also worried her for the future, Alpha was not the kind to forgive and forget.

"It sure is taking them a while to return," Futoshi anxiously remarks. "Yeah," Ichigo says sadly. "I just wish she would have told us," Miku frets, "Then maybe we could have helped." Goro addresses Kyu, "You stood up for her. Did you know?"

"Yes," Kyu replies shocking the crowd. "I found the book when I was cleaning our room about three weeks ago. It was hidden so no one would find it. I only did by accident. I read part of it and," "Why didn't you tell us?" Zorome interrupts. "It's not always that simple," Ikuno replies looking to the floor, "We all have things we can't talk about."

"Do you think we can really make babies?" Miku asks. "How should we know?" Zorome counters, "It's not like we were taught about it." "The real question is, where did we come from if Papa didn't make us?" Goro muses.

"Well if Kokoro's book is right then we were born from other people," Kyu answers. "Can we really do that?" Miku asks again. "I think so," Kyu replies. "To leave something for the future," Ichigo whispers. "Make a mark," Futoshi says quietly.

Kyu's mind is once again filled with questions she has been asking herself recently. _Chief among them what would the two of you's child be like? Would they have your hair or hers? Be bold like you or subtle like she is? The truth is that doesn't really matter to her, she wants a child someday and so long as it is yours she couldn't care less about the details._

 _Ok,_ she admits _, That was a lie. I do care. I want a little girl, one who looks just like him but acts like me. She begins to fantasize about what it will be like to walk with her barefoot through the grass. Watching her chase butterflies as she laughs. All the while Kyu holds your hand, eventually you lean in and kiss her. That sounds perfect._

Zero Two speaks, returning Kyu to the real world. "I'm so envious of you," she says in a melancholy tone. "Envious, why?" Miku asks. "Each of you can leave something for the future," Zero Two answers, "My body isn't capable of doing that." "Zero Two," Hiro whispers, a pained expression on his face. "It's wonderful," she continues, "You're all wonderful. You have the ability to decide your futures, with your own hearts."

Something inside Kyu clicks. She stands and exits the room. "Kyu where are you going?" Miku asks only to be ignored. _I am going to find him,_ she tells herself.

As she exits the boarding house she passes Mitsuru, who is now sporting a black eye from his actions earlier. You hadn't seen it, but Mitsuru had jumped in to help as soon as you'd attacked Alpha. He'd bought you several seconds before Beta and Gamma were able to subdue him and move on to you.

The pair barely acknowledge each other. Both can tell where the other is going and neither needs an explanation as to why. They are going to find their other half and nothing in this world can stop them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You gaze out over the lake. The full moon is reflected by the water, causing lights to dance across the surrounding shore. You aren't sure how long you've been here, two hours, maybe three? The sun was still setting when you'd left Hachi's office and now the moon was high in the sky. Not that it really mattered.

Your only companions are the crickets and a single owl that you'd heard in the distance. The peace had given you time to reflect on what you'd done. You had attacked one of the 9's, and it hadn't been just any 9 you'd attacked. It was Alpha, Papa's prodigal son. You would be killed or have your memory wiped and undergo emotional indoctrination, there is no doubt in your mind. Even being Dr. Franxx's favorite wouldn't be able to get you out of this.

Truth be told you weren't actually sure what had happened to you in the lounge. Simply put, you'd lost it. Had it not been for the intervention of Beta and Gamma followed by Nana and Hachi's reappearance you would have killed Alpha. You just weren't in control at that moment.

Alpha had always been good at plucking your strings and today he had done so in just the right order. You didn't regret it though. He'd earned every blow. Alpha had made the mistake of attacking the one thing most precious to you, your family.

You hadn't expected to include Squad 13 among your family when you'd arrived at Plantation 13. Hell, you hadn't expected to be here more than several days. But over time they grew on you and one by one became family.

Hiro was the first, though not necessarily by his own doing. His association to your sister had been the beginning, though he quickly proved himself worthy. Ichigo had when she broke down in front of you after it was revealed you had been the squad leader for Plantation 39. She'd begged you for help so she could be better, and it had resonated with you. Then there was Kokoro, you'd found her at last, and things seemed to pick up right where they left off. She was still Kyu's closest friend in the world. You have no doubt that your presence here drastically altered the lives of Squad 13.

A twig snapping nearby breaks your introspection. Not knowing what may be coming out of the woods you prepare yourself for the worst. A mess of sky blue hair comes into view followed by the determined face of its owner. "(Y/N)," she calls, clearly unaware of your presence.

You wrestle internally, you want so badly to run to her, embrace her and tell her everything will work itself out. But you can't, after your actions this afternoon your days are numbered, and you know it. The less she associates with you the better off she will be. She is already going to lose you but if she isn't careful she will be lost in the process as well. As a result, you stand silent and unmoving, hoping she will think the area is empty and move on.

She approaches the lake and surveys the shore. The soft moonlight illuminates her face giving her an almost angelic appearance. There is a subtle breeze that causes her hair to slowly sway and she bites her lip, like she always does when she's nervous, making her even more beautiful. You scold yourself, you shouldn't be staring. She would reprimand you for it and soon enough she will have someone else, a new partner.

You turn to go and unintentionally step on a broken branch that snaps as you fall. "(Y/N)," Kyu yells as she rushes in your direction. You are unable to untangle yourself from the branch before she arrives, allowing her to finally locate you.

"There you are," she gasps, "I've been looking for you for over an hour." "Go away," you reply. Kyu recoils at your statement, looking sad and hurt. "What do you mean go away?" she asks. "I mean go away," you answer, "Coming after me was foolish, now they will want you too."

Kyu watches in shock as you stand and begin to walk away. "They are going to kill me or worse for what I did today," you continue, "If you associate with me then they will assume you were part of it too. The only way for you to be safe is if you avoid me, so please."

"You think I care?" she asks. "No, I am not going to just walk away. You are mine and I am yours, we promised." "Kyu this is for your own." "Shut up!" she shouts, "In case you didn't hear me I said you are mine and mine alone. No one is taking you from me. I don't care if it's Nana, or Papa, or Zero Two for that matter. We will find a way through this just like we have everything else."

Kyu's fierceness amazes you. She has never spoken about something this passionately before. "You know what everyone was talking about while you and Kokoro were gone?" she asks, "The future. And I don't know what you think your future holds," she snaps, "But I know what mine does, you." You begin to rapidly approach her while she continues to lecture.

"We will find some way to live without Papa and the Plantations, alone if we have to. I want children, your children. Do you know what that means?" By now you have reached her and know exactly what you must do. "Stop talking," you order pushing her against the tree and smashing your lips onto hers.

Kissing Kyu is something you had become accustomed to in the nearly nine months the two of you had been a couple. Normally when you kissed it was out of love or affection. This however was different. There was something primal to it, as if fueled by passion alone. Whatever the reason Kyu must feel it too. She wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you deeper into the kiss.

Finally, you break for air. Kyu in a surprising show of strength pushes you to the ground. She walks toward you slowly, undoing a button on her uniform with each tantalizing step. "Like what you see?" she asks seductively.

She tosses her shirt aside and joins you on the ground. You are completely unable to move, let alone respond as she removes your shirt and begins planting kisses down your neck. This is advancing much faster and farther than you had anticipated, and you aren't sure that this is a good idea. There could be cameras anywhere, and what if someone found you?

"Kyu are you?" you begin to ask. "Shhh," she replies putting a finger over your lips to silence you. She wears a wicked smile and there is a look in her eye you've never seen before. "Tonight," she whispers, her hot breath tickling your ear, "You are all mine."


	22. Chapter 22- Wedding Bells

**Alright continuing on from the high tension of last chapter let's try to enjoy a nice quiet wedding, shall we? In addition, I am leaving a link for a straw poll that I have published. You will have to add .com after strawpoll as well as a backslash because FF's lovely settings don't like external web pages, so my apologies for that. The poll pertains to the love interest of the story I will be writing once Homecoming is complete and now is your chance to voice your opinion. Don't miss out!** **strawpoll e5352k4x**

You awake to the warmth of the sun and gentle chirping of nearby birds. You begin to get up but a weight on your chest makes you pause. Looking down you are somewhat shocked to see Kyu's head resting on your bare chest.

 _What in the,_ you ask yourself. You look closer and are even more surprised to see that while your jacket is draped across Kyu's shoulders, she wears nothing underneath. _Ok,_ you say to yourself beginning to take inventory of the situation, _so I'm in the woods, Kyu is naked._ You check again. _Yep, definitely naked. How did I get here and what happened?_

You look around and find that you are beneath a tree on the shore of a lake. _Alright, I'm dreaming. Yeah, that must be it. What else would explain?_ "Good morning," Kyu mumbles as she rubs her eyes, breaking your train of thought.

"Kyu, how did we get here?" you ask. "Huh?" she replies still in a morning stupor. "We are in the woods by the lake," you answer, "When and how did we get here?" "We fell asleep here," she yawns. You dismiss her answer and continue your line of questioning, "Why don't we have clothes?"

"We took them off," she replies. She appears to be suppressing a laugh, so you can tell she knows something you don't. "Took them off," you repeat, "Why would we," you trail off. Suddenly you are hit with a realization. "Kyu we didn't," "Yep!" she happily replies with an enormous grin, "and it was incredible."

You suddenly feel light headed and fall back, hitting your head on the tree behind you. "Ow," you grumble nursing the bump. Moving your arm results in the jacket coming with it, leaving Kyu exposed. This doesn't seem to bother her in the slightest as she simply stretches then lays her head back down on your chest.

"We need to go," you say attempting to stand as you begin to panic. "But I was just getting comfortable," Kyu complains. "So we?" you ask. Kyu nods. "And that means," you cover your head with your hands but immediately peak at Kyu, who is watching you and giggling. "That means," you repeat.

"Are you pregnant?" you whisper. "No," she replies. "You're sure?" you ask. "(Y/N), I am not pregnant," she assures you. "But how can you," she covers your mouth. "(Y/N), as adorable as you are when you worry, you need to calm down. I read the book, I know how to keep it from happening."

You sigh in relief, "Alright, so you aren't. Now what?" "We should probably start by getting dressed," she answers picking up her shirt. "Good idea," you reply trying not to look at her naked body. Kyu taunts you as you try to avert your eyes and makes perverted comments about your physique while you dress as well. Finally, after an agonizing couple minutes you both finish dressing and prepare to depart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you and Kyu begin to make your way back you run into Ichigo and Goro. The pair doesn't notice you as you walk up so you catch some of their conversation.

"Hachi said we have to leave when the next supply ship comes," Ichigo says as the pair walk. "Well we don't have much reason to stay anymore," Goro replies, "We only have enough rations for several more days and the fish in the lake will only last so long." "I know," Ichigo sighs, "I just wish we could stay somehow. I've been having so much fun despite it all." "Me too," Goro adds, "After all, it's because of this that I got you."

It is at this point that you realize Ichigo and Goro's hands are intertwined as they walk. You can't help but feel happy for Goro. This was something he had wanted for so long and now it appears he'd finally gotten it. He deserved it too. He was, without a doubt, the most upstanding guy you'd ever met.

Ichigo stops walking and looks up at Goro. "Goro, there is something I should tell you." "Sure, anything," he replies. Ichigo looks uncharacteristically nervous, fidgeting with her hands and refusing to look Goro in the eye any longer. "Ichigo are you alright?" Goro asks clearly concerned. He puts his hand to her head, "You're really warm. Maybe you're coming down with a fever, we should get you back."

Ichigo finally summons the courage to speak. "I kissed Hiro," she blurts, hiding her face in her hands. "That's it?" Goro asks. He lets out a sigh of relief and laughs at the blue haired girl before him. "I was really worried there for a minute," he continues.

Ichigo looks up at him in shock, "You don't care?" she asks in amazement. "No," he answers, "Should I?" Ichigo returns to her panicking state, "I just thought that kissing was supposed to be a big deal and-"

Goro shushes her, "Ichigo, it's fine. You loved him, I know that. I don't fault you for anything that happened back then."

Watching from afar the situation is hilarious. Ichigo has turned beet red and continues to apologize while Goro tries to convince her that he wasn't concerned by her past actions. Finally, he grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to look him in the eye.

"Ichigo, for so long I was in love with you from a distance," Goro states, "Now I get to truly be with you, I couldn't be happier." Ichigo is silent for a moment, you can nearly see the gears grinding in her head. "Alright," she finally says, "Let me make it up to you." "Ichigo you don't," Goro begins. "Goro," Ichigo says sternly, cutting him off.

Goro waits for Ichigo to continue not knowing what she is thinking, though you believe you have an idea. "Come down here," Ichigo orders. Goro complies bending over so they are roughly on the same level. Ichigo gives one of her nervous sidelong glances causing Goro to look that way as well. As soon as he is distracted Ichigo acts, kissing him squarely on the lips.

Their kiss is short lived as Goro trips over his own feet, falling to the ground. Surprise is evident on his face, mixed with what appears to be euphoria. "I kissed Hiro first," Ichigo says, "But I'm kissing you from now on." Goro, for once, seems to be at a loss for words, nodding furiously in reply.

About that time Kyu decided she has grown bored of watching and begins to pull you toward the pair. The two of you approach in silence, Kyu leaning against you in her usual playful manner. Ichigo and Goro notice you once you are about fifty feet from them. Goro returns to his feet and Ichigo blushes. You don't think the pair knew you were watching and you doubt they know just how much you'd seen.

"There you two are," Ichigo yells, "When you didn't come back last night we were worried. I asked Hachi if he knew this morning and he said he didn't see you once you left his office." Hearing that, you internally breathe a sigh of relief. _If he didn't see us then no one else would have, so we should be good._

"Where were you?" Ichigo continues. You suddenly become very aware of several things about you and Kyu's appearance. First, there are grass stains on your uniform from when Kyu had pushed you to the ground the night before. Second, there are still bits of leaf and twig tangled in Kyu's hair. Finally, you become aware of several sore spots on your neck. Applying pressure, you realize they are bruises caused by Kyu as well.

"I'll tell you all about it," Kyu answers leaving you and pulling Ichigo along. You say a silent prayer hoping that Ichigo buys whatever lie Kyu comes up with. Then after taking a moment to adjust your collar, hiding the marks from view, begin walking alongside Goro.

"So, you and Ichigo huh?" you ask. "Yeah," he replies watching her as you walk. "You seem distracted," you say nudging him. "Oh, sorry," Goro apologizes, "I kinda am right now." "That's fair," you remark, "My reaction was similar after kissing Kyu the first time." Goro immediately locks on to you, "You saw?" "Sure did," you reply, "And I must say, I never expected Ichigo to make the first move." "Me either," he responds, "Oh, and don't tell anyone. Ichigo isn't ready yet." You give him a wink, "My lips are sealed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the four of you reach the boarding house you find everyone in the lounge. Hiro is speaking about something and Zero Two stands beside him. He stops however when your group enters the room. "(Y/N), Kyu," Miku exclaims, "When neither of you came back last night we were worried." "Sorry about that," you reply, "I just needed some time to think."

"Did we interrupt something?" Kyu inquires. "Not really," Zorome responds earning him a glare from Miku. "Hiro was just explaining something to us," Ikuno clarifies. You apologize and quickly find a seat.

"As I was saying," Hiro begins, "I think we should have a wedding." "What's that?" Goro asks. "It's a ceremony where a man and woman promise to be together forever," Hiro answers. Zero Two then produces a page from the picture book she had been recreating. The one showing the wedding of the prince and the beast princess. "There are vows and rings, everyone dresses up, most of the time there is dancing."

"Who will be getting married?" Ichigo asks. "Isn't it obvious," you cut in, "Them." You point to Kokoro and Mitsuru who sit together on a couch looking especially lovey dovey. "Hiro told us about it," Kokoro says, "And we thought it sounded truly wonderful." "We wanted to do it here, before we leave," Mitsuru adds, "That way our final memory of this place will be a good one."

"After how mad they got at us last night you've got some nerve," you say addressing Kokoro, "But, I like it." "That just makes it more romantic," Miku gushes, "I'm in." Futoshi stands and picks up Zero Two's picture. He walks to the center of the room and pauses. He is visibly shaking and appears to be barely holding himself together.

"I'm doing this part," he declares pointing to the priest in the picture. "I want to be the first one to congratulate Kokoro and Mitsuru." You are shocked to say the least, but also pleasantly surprised that Futoshi as managed to turn his feelings into something constructive.

"When will we have it?" Kyu asks. "The final transport comes in three days," Ichigo answers, "So how about we have it in two." "That would be wonderful," Kokoro replies with a smile.

Zero Two seems to jump into action following the decision. "We will have it in the courtyard," she states. She turns to you, "Brother, you and the boys need to fix the outside of the house." She turns to Kyu, "I need you to help me make the dress." Finally, she addresses the other girls, "Miku and Ikuno will be in charge of flowers and food. Once they finish they will help Ichigo decorate."

Everyone looks at Zero Two in shock. "What?" she asks looking puzzled. "Since when did you have so much to say?" you ask. She simply rolls her eyes and walks out, pulling Kyu along with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the course of the next day you, Hiro, Zorome, and Futoshi were able to make good progress on cleaning the courtyard. Goro and Mitsuru were absent, working on making rings. Sadly, Ichigo was present and more than happy to give orders as you worked.

You began by getting soap and water and scrubbing the exterior of the house. That was followed by adding a fresh coat of blue paint to the walls giving some much-needed color to the otherwise very plain building. Ichigo then produced arrangements of flowers, which were hung in different spots around the courtyard.

One thing that was mentioned about the wedding concerned you though, dancing. As far as you were aware the only boy who actually knew how to dance was you. Mitsuru was making some progress, learning slowly after Kokoro had asked him to about a week ago. The others however knew nothing, and you didn't want them to embarrass themselves if the girls wanted to dance during the celebration.

Fortunately, that evening Ichigo left you in charge and went to care for Ikuno, who was having issues with a resurging fever. This gave you the opportunity to pull the boys aside and teach them the basics of dancing. There was some initial pushback from Zorome but when you told him it was something couples did, and it would bring him very close to Miku, he quickly changed his tune. It was rather humorous to watch them struggle with it. Because you were teaching them in secret when you were supposed to be working there were no girls around to be the follows, making it that much more challenging to teach.

As a result, you got to laugh as Goro and Futoshi both awkwardly looked in different directions while attempting to do a simple slow dance. Hiro and Zorome weren't doing much better. The blonde was, unsurprisingly, impatient meaning he was moving much faster than Hiro. This led to them tripping a couple times and several interesting strings of curse words from Zorome. In truth, it was probably better for Hiro to be dragged around by Zorome, you highly doubted that he would be the lead when it came to dancing with Zero Two anyway.

All in all, after about an hour and a half of instruction you were fairly confident that the boys would be able to dance with the girls without making total fools of themselves. It might not be as impressive as what they were accustomed to with you as their partner, but it would have to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, during a break in wedding preparations, you and Kyu admire Kokoro's now completed wedding dress. The gown is beautiful, not to mention downright impressive, considering it was made from curtains and sheets. Kokoro comes in to try it on so Kyu could make the needed adjustments, resulting in you being asked to leave momentarily before getting called back in.

Your breath is taken away from you when you reenter the room. Kokoro looks almost exactly like the princess from the picture book. The dress isn't tight, but it does accentuate her form, clinging in just the right way before it begins to flow near her waist. Her hair cascades down her shoulders obscuring part of her face, but that only makes the look more alluring. Overall it is incredibly elegant, once again proving Kyu and Zero Two's ability to put together a look.

"Does it look ok?" Kokoro asks nervously. You simply gape as your jaw drops. "(Y/N), pick up your jaw," Kyu snaps, as her face grows red. "Kokoro you look incredible," you tell her, "Mitsuru is one lucky guy." "It isn't too much is it?" Kokoro asks sheepishly looking at herself in the mirror. "Not at all," Kyu replies. She turns finding you staring at Kokoro once again. She throws a brush at you, clocking you with it.

You shake yourself out of it and offer Kyu an awkward smile. She glares at you and you know you'll likely get an earful about it later. "This is something truly special," you say aloud, "Our first friend is getting married."

You see Kokoro's reflection in the mirror smile. "I can't hardly believe it," Kokoro states, "I never thought I'd get to be this happy in my entire life. I have so much to thank you both for." She turns around to face you and Kyu. "You both stood up for me when the 9's were here. (Y/N) even fought them defending me. I don't know what I did to deserve such good friends."

"Some people are just lucky," you joke, "Others get what they deserve. Kokoro, you are the second one. You deserve to be happy. Up to this point you've lived your life completely for others. Now, it's time to live it for yourself."

Kokoro begins walking toward you. "Hiro told me that at weddings there was usually a person who stood with the bride and helped her," she says, "He called her the Maid of Honor." Kokoro takes Kyu's hands as tears fill her eyes, "Kyu, you are my closest friend, would you please do it?"

"Yes!" Kyu shouts wrapping Kokoro in a hug. The girls hold the embrace close to a minute crying tears of joy. Even you are affected by the scene wiping a single tear from your eye. _Kokoro is getting what she wants most, and Kyu gets to play an important part in it._

You are ushered out of the room afterward so Kokoro could change once again. Several minutes later Kokoro exits, hugging you tightly, before continuing down the hall. You enter the room for the third time and Kyu is already hard at work on the dress again.

She hunches over the dress focusing intently. Her eyes track her rapid movements with the needle, and her tongue sticks out slightly as she squints. "Have to fix the hem length," she mumbles to herself. "You know, you're adorable when you concentrate," you say aloud. "Oh really?" she snarks, "I'm surprised you noticed as hard as you were staring at Kokoro."

"Ok I deserve that," you reply kneeling beside her. You attempt to kiss her, but she turns to face another direction. "Go away," she grumbles. You try again only for her to repeat the maneuver. You huff in frustration before an idea comes to you.

You stick your hand just above the dress blocking her vision of it. "(Y/N), I am trying to work," she complains looking up at you momentarily. That moment is all you need however as you kiss her on the lips. "Gotcha," you say with a smile. "No fair," she pouts, "You cheated." "All's fair in love and war," you reply.

Kyu sets down the needle and thread and looks at the dress. "We'll do it too, right?" she asks. "Do what?" you reply. She gives you an annoyed look, "You are so dense sometimes. I was asking if we will get married."

"First children and now marriage," you say with a smile, "What has gotten into you?" "Well it's just that I," Kyu begins, not picking up on the joke. "Relax," you cut her off, taking her hand, "We will get married someday. And then we will have as many children as you want." "Really?" Kyu asks, her eyes shining with happiness. "Really," you reply, "I would do anything if it made you happy."

Kyu grabs you by the neck and pulls you down to her level kissing you passionately. Before things can go far however you hear the chimes of the clock striking noon. "We'll continue this later," Kyu says with a devious smile. "Looking forward to it," you respond, putting your arm around her waist and leading her out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon you put the finishing touches on the courtyard. The chairs were placed just beneath the overhangs, so they could be easily moved. Along with the chairs you moved one of the long red carpets from the halls and one of the display stands to be used as a pulpit for Futoshi.

To make things more decorative the girls decided to paint designs over the fresh coat of blue. Clouds were added as well as stars. Zero Two even painted a Jian soaring through the skies.

Afterward Ichigo produced a camera she had found in one of the old parasite's rooms. Everyone gathered together for the shot. Kokoro and Mitsuru stood in the middle with the Maid of Honor, Kyu, and Best Man, Hiro, beside them. You and Zero Two each stood beside your other half while the couples of Ichigo and Goro and Miku and Zorome formed the back line. Ikuno stood on Ichigo's other side at her behest and Futoshi planted himself beside Zorome.

You took several serious pictures and afterward several funny ones. When Miku questioned if the wedding itself would have pictures taken it was decided that Ikuno would hold the camera during the ceremony. And so, with the last detail of the ceremony decided everyone prepared for bed, and the event of a lifetime that would come tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning you, Goro, Futoshi, and Zorome arrange the furniture in the courtyard. The chairs were placed in rows with a break in the middle. Through that break the red carpet was rolled out leading up to Futoshi's pulpit. Futoshi rehearsed his lines for you several times and when he was satisfied, everything was complete. With the wedding only hours away, once your troupe finished you immediately got cleaned up for the ceremony.

You fumble with the collar of your dress uniform. _I pray to god this is the last time I have to wear this stupid thing,_ you complain. The other boys had already finished getting dressed so Hiro and Mitsuru are all that remain inside the room with you. Mitsuru paces nervously while Hiro checks and double checks the rings.

You finally get the collar to button and let out a small yell in victory. Both boys jump at that, Hiro being startled enough to drop one of the rings. You chuckle at the boys' nerves. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," you assure Mitsuru. "I hope so," he wistfully replies. You give him a wink and exit the room.

As you are about to head down the stairs to the first floor Ikuno calls out to you. "(Y/N), Kyu said they need you." "What for?" you ask. "I don't know but it sounded urgent," she replies as she runs off. _Great,_ you think to yourself, _if they need me it means something has gone wrong._

You knock on the door to the pair's room and are met with yelling. "Don't come in!" Kyu yells from inside. "But you just asked for me," you groan. The door immediately unlatches and swings open revealing Kyu and behind her Kokoro in the wedding dress. "I thought you were Mitsuru," Kyu states anxiously.

"Nope," you reply, "Now what's the emergency?" "We forgot that someone is supposed to walk Kokoro down the aisle," Kyu frantically responds. "So who am I supposed to get?" you ask mentally going down the list of boys. "Actually," Kokoro says quietly, "I was hoping you would do it."

You are completely shocked, "Me?" "If you don't want to it's," Kokoro begins. You hold up your hand and she stops. "Kokoro, I would be honored," you reply with a bow.

Following the exchange you check outside to find Hiro and Mitsuru standing beside Futoshi at the pulpit. You quickly return to the girls and tell them it is time. Kyu gives Kokoro a last second pep talk and then the three of you make your way downstairs.

Kyu retrieves Kokoro's bouquet and Kokoro lowers the veil. You offer her your arm, which she takes, and then proceed to the open courtyard door where you momentarily pause. "Ready?" you ask. Kokoro takes a deep breath and smiles, "Ready."

The two of you begin to make your way down the aisle with Kyu following closely behind holding the dress. It is utterly silent as you walk except for the subtle clicking of the camera as Ikuno captures the wedding on film. As you reach the back row of chairs Miku and Zorome jump the gun and begin ringing their bells. This draws the attention of Mitsuru who had been intently staring at the ground.

When Mitsuru looks at his bride the expression on his face is one of pure bewilderment. Until now he had never seen the wedding dress and it shows. He is nearly reduced to tears looking at Kokoro as the two of you reach the pulpit. Kokoro releases your arm and you give her a kiss on the cheek before finding your seat beside Zero Two.

"Dearly beloved," Futoshi begins, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of..."

In the meantime, you and Zero Two have a little talk. "He isn't doing half bad," you whisper to Zero Two. "Brother you aren't supposed to be talking," she whispers back. "Won't be long until that's one of us, huh?" you continue. This seems to be enough to pique Zero Two's interest however. "I can't wait," she replies.

"Do you Mitsuru, take Kokoro, to be your wife," Futoshi continues the service, "Do you promise to love her, comfort her, cherish her, and support her, so long as you both shall live?" "I do," Mitsuru replies never breaking eye contact with Kokoro.

"And do you, Kokoro," Futoshi says with a slight amount of difficulty, "Take Mitsuru to be your husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer," "What's that mean?" you hear Ichigo whisper behind you. "It's in the book he found," Goro replies, pointing to the large tome Futoshi reads from. "So long as you both shall live?" Futoshi concludes. "I do," Kokoro answers with a brilliant smile.

"The couple will now exchange rings," Futoshi says prompting Hiro to produce them. Mitsuru takes the first ring and slides it on to Kokoro's ring finger, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed." There is some resistance as it appears he slightly miscalculated the size of her hand but with reassurance from Kokoro, Mitsuru places it upon her hand.

Kokoro replies in kind placing the second ring on Mitsuru's hand and repeating, "With this ring, I thee wed." Futoshi takes a deep breath as he himself is fighting back tears, "Now, the couple will seal their vows with a kiss."

Mitsuru raises Kokoro's veil, removing the last obstacle between him and his wife. The pair kiss and you are positive there isn't a dry eye in attendance. "I now pronounce you man and wife," Futoshi finishes closing the book and wiping tears from his eyes.

Kokoro takes Mitsuru's arm and the newly weds make their way back down the aisle. All the while everyone cheers, claps, and rings the bells.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following the ceremony Ikuno goes with Mitsuru and Kokoro to take pictures of the newly married couple. This gives you the time to breakdown the courtyard and prepare for the after-wedding festivities. The rows of chairs are replaced with a ring of tables. In the center you lay several large rugs on top of each other to make the ground even, creating a nice place for dancing.

When Mitsuru and Kokoro return a meal is served. Fish, cake, potatoes, green beans, everything good from the recent ration drops had been saved for this occasion.

Following the meal, the real fun begins. Because you were leaving soon, you were no longer concerned about conserving power. As a result, the speakers that were previously used for alarms were repurposed, allowing you to play music from them. You stand and gather everyone's attention then announce that it is time for the Kokoro and Mitsuru's first dance as a married couple.

Mitsuru sheepishly leads Kokoro out onto the dance floor. He takes her left hand in his right and places his other on her hip. As he does you begin the music, a waltz, Kokoro's favorite. The pair seem to glide effortlessly across the dance floor, impressing even you with their beauty and grace.

After about a minute has passed you take Kyu's hand and begin to lead her out as well. Zero Two seems to think similarly as Hiro is dragged out behind her. Each of you begins to dance, mirroring Kokoro and Mitsuru. Kokoro and Mitsuru make a small circle as they go while you and Kyu along with Hiro and Zero Two make a wide arc, encasing them within your own.

After about another minute Ichigo and Goro followed by Zorome and Miku begin to dance, joining you in the large circle being made around Kokoro and Mitsuru. Even Futoshi and Ikuno begin to dance, with the former appealing to her as partners.

Kyu's face is filled with delight as you move. She has always loved dancing as much as you and because of recent circumstances you had time to dance with the other girls but never your own partner. "I wish we could stay like this forever," Kyu says as you pull her from a dip. "I know," you reply, "The food, the atmosphere, the girl," you wink, "It's all perfect." "Flatterer," Kyu jokes rolling her eyes. "Guilty as charged," you respond.

You lean in and kiss her, conveying what you feel but just couldn't put in to words. "I love you," Kyu says, her seafoam eyes peering into your soul. "I love you too," you reply, pulling her even closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly a noise catches you off guard. In the distance you can just make out the sound of marching boots.

You stop moving immediately. "(Y/N)?" Kyu asks looking concerned. Nearby Zero Two and Hiro have stopped dancing as well. You lock eyes with Zero Two, knowing she must have heard the same thing you had. She closes her eyes and sniffs the air.

She opens them a second later and her irises have begun to turn red. "Them," she states. _Oh god no, not now_.You kill the music. "Everyone inside," you order beginning to climb the ladder to the roof behind Zero Two.

"Is something wrong?" Zorome asks. As he does the back doors of the house fly open revealing APE soldiers. "Everyone freeze," the one in charge shouts, "You move, you die." "What is the meaning of this?" Goro asks only to receive a rifle butt to the temple. "Goro!" Ichigo yells running to him.

You and Zero Two watch from the roof as Futoshi, in his undying love for Kokoro, steps in front of her and Mitsuru telling them to run. The pair take off but don't even make it out of the courtyard before the 9's cut them off.

Zero Two begins to run along one side of the U-shaped roof while you mirror her on the other. "Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere," Alpha says with a smirk, "Papa has decided that you are dangerous." He clears his throat, as if to make a momentous announcement. "We are taking you back to be reindoctrinated."

You and Zero Two reach the end of the roof at the same time and launch yourselves at the 9's from above. They don't see it coming with the distraction provided by Squad 13, so you are able to take Eta to the ground while Zero Two pounces on Delta.

With both 9's rendered unconscious you and Zero Two move into a protective stance in front of Mitsuru and Kokoro. "Over my dead body you sadistic bastard," you spit. "That can be arranged," Alpha says with a smile. He nods to the five remaining 9's and they spring into action.

Beta, Gamma, and Alpha engage you while Epsilon, Zeta, and Theta fight Zero Two. The fight is three on one to begin with, so you know that you will have to play it smart. Unfortunately, you hold no advantage over the 9's, knowing that their strength and reflexes are also derived from Zero Two.

Gamma opens by blitzing you, using quick strikes to try and break your defense. You manage to dodge or block all of his shots but as a result are left open to Beta delivering a roundhouse kick to your stomach. You fall to the ground but use the momentum to roll back to your feet, wiping some blood from your lip. _Alright, defense won't work. Gotta go at them._

You charge Beta seeming to surprise him. You fake with your left throwing him off guard then follow up with a right hook to his jaw before ducking under his reprisal. Several more quick jabs find purchase in his stomach before a sharp pain at the base of your neck forces you to your knees.

Beta and Gamma grab you, putting a foot on each of your legs and both hands on your shoulders, effectively pinning you on your knees. Gamma grabs you by the hair and pulls your head back, "You should have known better than to tangle with us." "Go… to… hell," you spit back.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Alpha asks stepping in front of you. "It seems the beast finally bit off more than he could chew." He punches you in the ribs knocking the wind out of you. "I thought we could be friends," Alpha begins his lecture.

Beta and Gamma lean back as he kicks you squarely in the jaw. You can feel it fracture and dislocate but refuse to show pain, not wanting to give Alpha the satisfaction. "I thought that we were on the same page." Another punch connects with your ribs. There is a loud crack followed by immense pain and you find yourself gasping for air.

"All I wanted was to enforce Papa's glorious purpose." A jab breaks your nose. "I was only going to take 556." A boot connects with your left eye. "And you spit on my mercy." Alpha bends down lifting your chin. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" "Fuck… you," you respond spitting blood in his face.

Alpha is enraged, he draws back aiming for your throat. You know that the blow will likely crush your windpipe or break your spine. Either way, he fully intends to kill you.

"Wait!" Kyu yells throwing herself in-between you and Alpha. "Alpha, please, if there is even a shred of humanity in your heart, don't kill him," she begs. Alpha stops short but seems to be pausing for only a moment.

"Papa needs all of us right?" Kyu says frantically, trying to come up with anything that could save your life. "If you kill him then Papa will be mad. And you don't want to make Papa mad. I'm sure he will be punished later, Papa might even let you do it. Just please," she grabs his shirt, "Don't kill him!"

Through your remaining eye you see Alpha take a deep breath. "Very well, 067," he says, "I will do this, for you." He turns and begins to walk away as Beta and Gamma release you. "But make no mistake," he continues as you slip into unconsciousness, "Should he cross me again, I will finish what I started."


	23. Chapter 23- Boiling Point

You awaken with a throbbing headache staring at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. A slight rustle within earshot seizes your attention, and when you attempt to investigate, it turns out that nothing is visible on your left side, and that your battered body mostly ignores your commands to stir.

 _Alright, I can feel pain, so I must be alive_ , you say to yourself as you take stock of the situation. _But, where am I?_ You attempt to move your head with marginal success shifting it ever so slightly to the right. The subtle clicking of shoes on a hard floor catches your attention and a blurry figure appears above you.

"Kyu?" you ask weakly. "(Y/N)?" her voice replies, causing your heart to nearly beat out of your chest. Your vision clears, and you can now clearly see that it is Kyu standing over you. Her face betrays her worry, and her quivering eyes tell you that she is on the verge of tears. "You're alive," Kyu sobs as a tear falls from her cheek to your own. She kisses you while tears continue to stream from her eyes.

"I thought I lost you, (Y/N)," she says laying her head on your aching chest. "What happened?" you ask. "My left side is all black and I can barely move." Kyu hangs her head, "Do you remember the wedding?" A moment passes as you try to recollect the events of what seemed like a year ago. "Yeah," you answer, after some thought, "It was nice. We danced together, didn't we?"

Kyu slowly nods, gesturing that it was overshadowed by what followed. "And after that?" she presses you. "The 9's," you slowly answer, "Zero Two and I fought them." Kyu sighs."You always have been stupid like that, never stopping to think of what might happen." "So we lost, huh?" you ask. "Really badly," Kyu replies looking off in a direction you can't see.

"Why haven't they done anything with me?" you ask. "You were too badly injured," she answers. "Alpha left you in pretty rough shape. If Ikuno hadn't acted as soon as they left, you would have probably died from blood loss. Thankfully, Dr. Franxx managed to convince Papa and the adults to delay your punishment until after the next mission. They are acting like it will be a big deal."

"My left eye," you inquire, wanting to avoid what she had just mentioned, "Is it swollen or busted?" Kyu sighs positioning herself to sit beside you. "Your left eye is swollen shut, your jaw was dislocated and fractured in three places, they had to set your nose because it was broken, and you have a contusion. Add to that several bruised ribs and hairline fractures in the wrist Zero Two broke. So, you're basically being held together with tape."

"That's all?" you ask with a laugh.

Kyu slaps you. "That isn't funny," she spits, "Do you have any idea how worried I've been, (Y/N)? Every day I have been sick since we got here. You could have died. If I hadn't done something," she chokes up, "Alpha would have killed you before they could stop him." You struggle with this internally for several minutes in silence attempting to recall the fight.

You had taken Eta to the ground with issue. Then you fought Beta and Gamma until they gained the upper hand and pinned you to the ground. At that time Alpha had joined in brutalizing you while Beta and Gamma held you. Finally, Alpha gave you a chance to beg for mercy and you had quite literally spit in his face.

"I'm sorry," you say aloud.

Kyu turns to look at you with tears still in her eyes. "I'm sorry," you say again. "I caused you to worry about me again. I should have just come quietly." Kyu sighs, "I suppose that will have to do for now." "Hey, Kyu," you say cracking a teasing smile. "You know I love you right?"

Kyu pouts, once again looking away. "Aw, come on, say it," you pester her. She maintains her calm demeanor. "I know you want to," you insist. It's obvious she is now fighting back a smile. "I won't shut up until you do." At this point she is covering her mouth to hide her laughter. You begin to sing, "I love Kyu, I love Kyu."

"You're unbelievable," she laughs. "I love Kyu, I love Kyu," you continue to sing. "Alright, fine," she says with a smile, putting her hands over your mouth. "I love you too. Happy?" "I am now," you reply with a wink. "Help me sit up, will ya?"

Kyu puts her arms under you and begins to lift. "You're so heavy," she complains. "Maybe if you weren't so weak," you shoot back. After struggling for nearly thirty seconds Kyu manages to prop you up against the wall.

This gives you a much better view of the room you are currently in. It is small, maybe twelve feet by ten. Against the opposite wall are some medical devices along with several chairs. At the far end of the room is a curtain that is pulled and light peaks from beyond.

"Why can't I move?" you ask. "Painkillers," Kyu replies. "Painkillers? What for?" you inquire. "Maybe because they had fix almost all of your face?" Kyu offers with a shrug. "You've definitely had some noticeable improvement, I'd say." "I resent that remark," you shoot back as you feel her head rest against your shoulder.

"How long was I out?" you ask. "Two days," Kyu yawns. "You've been here the entire time?" "Yep." "Where'd you sleep?" you wonder aloud, "The only bed in here is mine." "Let's just say you make a nice warm pillow," she replies. "I get the feeling this is going to be a regular thing," you joke. Kyu's doesn't respond instead making herself more comfortable laying against your.

"Oh, and speaking of which, where are we?" you ask, continuing your volley of questions. "It's called the Bird's Nest," Kyu responds. "It's the parasite camp that the 9's mentioned when they came to visit." "So everyone else is here too?" you inquire. "Yeah, Hiro and Zero Two were here earlier," Kyu replies. "They brought me lunch."

Suddenly you remember the entire reason for your fight. "What about Kokoro and Mitsuru?" Kyu is silent. "Kyu, what about Kokoro and Mitsuru?" "We haven't seen them," she answers. "They were taken away just after you fell unconscious. We didn't leave until the supply ship arrived several hours later."

"Damn it," you mutter under your breath. You can only imagine what will be done to the two of them for getting married. You feel a vibration on the bed. Kyu checks her communicator for the message. She turns to you looking excited, "The adults are returning Kokoro and Mitsuru!" she exclaims.

"Let's go," you respond attempting to stand. You falter, the painkillers immobilizing effect not quite gone yet. "Lean on me," Kyu says throwing your arm over her shoulder. You nod and the two of you slowly make you way out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You stand at the front entrance of the Bird's Nest looking out the large glass doors. Squad 13 surrounds you, asking questions about your recovery. Zero Two has taken over for Kyu in supporting you, allowing the smaller girl to recover. To your surprise even Hachi is there though Nana is mysteriously absent.

You are about to tell everyone for what feels like that hundredth time that you will be fine in a day or two when the doors open. Kokoro and Mitsuru walk in along with two APE soldiers. Your group rushes to them but they don't seem to be as enthused as you.

"Thank goodness you're back," Ichigo says, "I was starting to think we'd never see you again." "I'm so glad you're both ok," Futoshi adds. "I'm sorry," Hiro announces, "This is all my fault, if I hadn't suggested the wedding."

"Wedding?" Mitsuru asks. Kokoro and Mitsuru both look incredibly confused. "What's that?" Kokoro asks. You are immediately concerned. _How could they have forgotten the wedding? Kokoro talked about it being the happiest day of her life._

"Come on don't you remember the ceremony?" Zorome asks. "Until death do us part and all that stuff?" Ikuno adds. "And the rings," Goro concludes.

"These?" Mitsuru asks looking at the metal band on his finger. "I don't know how it got there. Anyway," he turns to Kokoro, "Who is she? A new squadmate?" _Wait, what,_ you scream internally. _Who is she? Who is she? She is your wife you fool, and she will be so mad if-_ "New squadmate?" Kokoro looks at him confused. "If one of us here is new, it is definitely you."

You cough, drawing Kokoro's attention to Zero Two supporting you. She looks at you with caring eyes and approaches. "(Y/N), you're hurt," she says, "When did that happen?" "You don't remember the two of us defending you?" you ask. "No," she replies looking somewhat concerned, "What were you protecting me from?"

By now you are beginning to draw conclusions as to what has happened but Zero Two beats you to it. "Their memories have been altered," she growls. "What?!" Kyu asks her eyes growing wide in terror.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do we do?" Ichigo asks. Squad 13 has gathered in your assigned cubby and are discussing what could be done to help Mitsuru and Kokoro, who are both wandering Bird's Nest.

"I don't know that there is anything we can do," you reply. "Don't say that," Miku exclaims, "There has to be something." "Like what?" Goro asks, "Papa took their memories," you reply. "Even if we could find them, how do you give something like that back?"

"There might be a way," Zero Two states from her spot by the door. Everyone falls silent waiting to hear what she says next. "If they ride together again they might be able to get their memories back." "Like in the Franxx?" Zorome asks.

"Of course," Hiro says, "just like how it happened to us." "How what happened to you?" Ikuno inquires. "When we were at The Garden, Zero Two and I-" here he pauses momentarily - "fought in Strelitzia, we saw each other's memories." "He's right," Ichigo adds, "When I helped Hiro get to Strelitzia during the Battle of the Gran Crevasse I saw into his memories after we connected." "That's happened to us as well," you include as Kyu nods.

"Zero Two, you are a genius," Hiro declares kissing her. This earns the pair several very confused looks from the parasites of other squads that happen to be passing by. "Ok so we have to get them in a Franxx together," Miku concludes, giving a sidelong glace to Futoshi and Ikuno.

"Maybe we should just try asking Papa first," Zorome suggests. "I'd say the odds of him doing it are pretty close to zero," you reply. "It can't hurt can it?" he asks.

Before another word can be said Futoshi stands and begins to walk out of the cubby. "Futoshi where are you going?" Kyu asks. "To tell Kokoro I can't be her partner," he replies with conviction.

He earns your utmost respect at this very moment. No one had to tell him it was the right thing to do. He didn't try to keep Kokoro for himself now that she was back to acting the way she had when you'd first met Squad 13. He knew what needed to be done and he wasn't hesitating to do it.

"I love Kokoro," he says with a smile. His eyes glisten slightly but he puts on a brave face anyway. "If this is what it takes to make her happy, even if she won't know it, then I will do it." With that he turns on his heel and walks out.

Interestingly Ikuno is smiling just as widely as Futoshi was. You give her a questioning look. "What?" she asks, "I'm just happy to see him doing it on his own. It shows he's come a long way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in, sit down," Dr. Franxx says as you walk in the door of his office. "Doctor, what is the meaning of this?" you ask. "Well, well, what a warm salutation to the man who saved your life, even if it is only temporarily," he retorts. "Doesn't do Kokoro and Mitsuru much good," you scoff.

Dr. Franxx sighs. "I can only protect so many of you before APE and the geezers begin to ask questions," he begins, "The only reason I was able to convince them that you should be spared for the time being is because of Zero Two." "They want me in case something happens to Hiro," you say catching his drift.

"My point exactly," he replies. "Now what are you going to do about the current situation?" You raise a brow at him. "Why I should tell you?" "As much as you seem to want to ignore it I am on your side," the scientist answers. "So, what are your current plans for getting 326 and 556's memories back?"

"We are going to try putting them in a Franxx together. It worked for Hiro and Zero Two, so it could work for them." "Hmm," Dr. Franxx strokes his beard, "An interesting start, but you are forgetting that an extreme emotional trigger also accompanied the both of them in Strelitzia." "And how would you suggest we provide that?" you ask. "Oh, I don't know," the old man replies with a shrug, "I do know that you're closer to them than I am. I can't watch you guys all the time, as I'm sure you know that I'm a busy man."

"Speaking of which-" he continues only to be interrupted by the door. You turn to see Squad 13 in its entirety outside. "We have a request," Hiro states.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You stand in some kind of video conference room as Dr. Franxx rapidly taps on a console. "I can only guarantee that he will be on the other line," the scientist says as he types, "You will have to convince him on your own."

"That's fine," Hiro replies. "Do you know what you're going to say?" you ask. "I am going to demand that he give Kokoro and Mitsuru their memories back," Hiro states, "And that we be released after this next mission." You are not overly optimistic that Papa will agree to either of those requests, but Hiro is the second most important parasite in the world so if anyone could get it done, he could.

The displays come to life revealing five members of the APE council. Marmoset, Gorilla, Baboon, The Vice Chairman, and Papa. "Werner, what is the meaning of this?" Papa asks, "We are making preparations for the most important battle in humanity's history."

Hiro immediately steps up and places your demand on the table. "Papa, we want you to return Kokoro and Mitsu-" he corrects himself, "Code 326 and Code 556's memories to them." "I'm afraid that will not be happening," Papa answers without hesitation. "They were unneeded, so we suppressed them. Parasites do not require emotions to function and having them is more trouble than they are worth."

You clench your fists. _So, they can give them back and they won't. That's just what I was afraid of._

"This is a severe breach in protocol," Vice Chairman states, "Were you any other parasite you would be punished. But give your accomplishment we will let you off with a mere mention on your record. Now return to yo-"

"Apologize!" Futoshi yells walking forward. "Apologize, damn it! Don't you feel the least bit sorry for taking someone's memories?" "Futoshi now isn't the time to get emotional," Goro says restraining him.

"Why not?" you demand, "What have they ever done for us? Everything good that's happened to us either came from Dr. Franxx or we did it ourselves." "You are walking a very fine line, 059," The Vice Chairman states. "Go ahead and throw me out," you seethe. "Oh wait," you sneer, "You can't because you need me, don't you?"

"After the battle is finished you will be executed in front of all the remaining parasites," Papa states. Kyu goes stiff and the others gasp. "We have no need of a parasite who does not follow orders. Especially one that would assault our best soldiers while they do their duty."

"Excuse me," Zorome says weakly as he moves to the front of the group. "Since we are already here, could you tell us how many more Klaxosaurs we have to kill to become adults?" Everyone's expressions drop. By now they have realized that it isn't going to happen. Zorome is the last one to believe in Papa.

Zorome's question is met with silence. "What's the point then?" he asks as tears begin to streak down his face. "Do we really only exist to pilot the Franxx and die?" he looks up, "You can at least tell us that much Papa!"

"Let us go," Hiro demands, "You've done nothing but take from us giving nothing in return. Once this battle is over I demand that you set us free." Papa doesn't even hesitate, "Very well, then. All of you except for 059 will go free. So long as you fulfill your duties in the next mission, that is." The displays cut out.

"That was unexpected," Dr. Franxx muses. "You children intend to rise up against fate?" he turns to Squad 13. "Then show me that you have what it takes to be real humans."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pregnant?" you exclaim, "What do you mean pregnant?" "Keep your voice down!" Kyu demands. "Are you sure?" you whisper. "Positive," she replies. "It's happened every morning for at least a week." "And the book talked about this?" you question. "Yes," she responds flashing the item in question, "It said that morning sickness is common in the first trimester starting as soon as two weeks after conception."

"First, I have no idea what anything you just said means. Second," you hiss, "Do you have any idea how much trouble that thing could get us in?" "I wanted to have it in case we needed it," Kyu states, "None of us know anything about raising a baby." She was definitely right there.

You lay your head against the wall. "I can't believe it," you say, "You're going to have a baby." Kyu face is a mixture of shock and horror. "I am not," she replies. "But I thought that-" "Were you paying any attention?" she fumes, "I said Kokoro is pregnant not me." You do note that she actually seems somewhat disappointed by that statement giving a small but noticeable glance in Kokoro's direction.

A wave of relief passes over you. It's not that you were opposed to having a child, quite the opposite in fact, you were looking forward to it one day. But, now was definitely not that time to have one, not with Papa and APE still looming over your shoulders.

You look at Kyu. "She is going to need you so much. She won't even know what pregnancy is or who the father was if we can't get their memories back." You stop. "Mitsuru was the father, right?" Kyu gives you a disapproving scowl. "I can't think of anyone else it could be," she replies.

"Just checking," you say raising your hands in defense. "How do we help her? Can she pilot? It can't be safe with a baby, right?" "I don't know," Kyu answers. "We will have to watch her closely and make sure nothing happens to her. Even then, if she undergoes to much stress it is bad for the baby."

"So basically, she shouldn't be anywhere near a fight, but we have no say in the matter," you deduce. "We just have to keep her safe," Kyu replies. "Should we tell everyone else?" you ask. "No," Kyu snaps, "If one of them found out and Papa were to overhear..." Kyu drifts off.

"Speaking of Papa," you begin, "You do know what's going to happen when this is over right?" Kyu refuses to look at you. "He said himself they will execute me. Are you sure that-" "We run away together," Kyu interrupts you. "Once the fight is done instead of coming back we run away and be free."

"You can't be serious," you reply, "Papa promised that he would let everyone but me go as soon as it was over. If we tried that he would send the 9's after us or-" "I don't care," Kyu interrupts you for the second time. "I don't want to be free if it means I have to lose you for it." "Kyu that's-" "I guess you didn't hear me," she growls. "We are running away together after the battle, end of discussion."


	24. Chapter 24- Not According to Plan

**Hello everyone! We are back! My apologies for the extended wait time for this chapter but it couldn't be helped. I will be away from society during the latter part of this week as well so unless the chapter is able to be finalized before then it will likely be next week before you receive it. My apologies that as well.**

 **Also, the poll to determine the love interest for the next story is still ongoing. Ichigo currently holds the lead but anything could happen. If you haven't voted already you can do so here,** strawpoll(.com)/e5352k4x , **make sure to remove the parenthesis.** **Anyway that's enough from me, until next time!**

"In the previous battle, we successfully took over the Gran Crevasse and captured the massive weapon that lay underground," the mulberry haired woman before you states. You have never seen this woman before in your life but when she arrived several minutes ago she had addressed you as Squad 13 and then called each of you by the correct code. She wears an official APE uniform similar to Nana's which makes you uncomfortable.

"This weapon, known as Star Entity, is now under our control," she continues. "Tomorrow we will be booting it up, a task which is sure to attract a large number of Klaxosaurs due to large amounts of magma energy at the site. The Franxx squads are tasked with one mission: Keep all enemies away from the Gran Crevasse. Be aware that many sacrifices will have to be made. Do your best." She gives a good-natured smile afterword, but you can't shake the feeling that something is up with her.

Miku raises her hand. "Yes Code 390," the woman warmly asks. "I'm sorry," Miku says, "But who are you and where'd Nana go?" The woman appears to be confused by the question. "What do you mean?" she asks, "I'm Nana." She suddenly perks up again. "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Code 007, Squad 13's new caretaker."

Several minutes later the fake Nana leaves and you begin to have a discussion amongst yourselves.

"For the record, I don't like this," you state. "First Nana disappears, and then we get this new woman claiming to be her." "It is rather odd," Ikuno murmurs. "Who cares?" Zorome asks. "This will all be over soon and then we can just leave." "Not all of us," Ichigo solemnly replies looking at you.

"We've got a plan," Kyu states. "Mind telling us?" Goro asks. "Maybe we could help." "You'll know when you see it," Kyu responds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You've never seen this many parasites gathered in one place before. Truth be told, you didn't know that there were this many of you in the entire world, but here they are. Papa had called everyone to the massive hall in the Bird's Nest, you assume it has to do with the upcoming battle because you were all required to dress for combat before the ceremony began. Just your luck, Squad 13 had been selected to stand front and center for the occasion.

"Ape has always desired eternal peace and prosperity for mankind," The Vice Chairman preaches. "Soldiers, fear not! Offer up everything you have in this mission," Marmoset continues. The parasites around you are awestruck listening to APE, quite the contrast to Squad 13. To say that most of you look disinterested would be putting it lightly.

Ichigo and Goro along with Miku and Zorome hold hands in a bold defiance of APE, though they are several rows back from the front. Before you in the front row Zero Two yawns before turning to Hiro and smiling. Meanwhile you and Kyu chatted throughout the entire ceremony. Your general lack of respect was not missed by Alpha and the other 9's who stand just in front of APE's stage.

Alpha stares directly at you with a murderous glare. You should be dead, and he is well aware. He likely hopes that he will be allowed to carry out your sentence. As annoying as it is, you push it aside. You already know how things will go from here and Alpha doesn't factor in to your plan. Just to annoy him you give him a wink before very obviously leaning over and whispering into Kyu's ear.

Following the ceremony, you are ordered to make your way to the massive underground docking bays that the Bird's Nest sports to begin the mission. As you head out your least favorite crew of red suited parasites intercepts you.

"I can't say I approve," Gamma begins your lecture. "Same," Beta continues, "Honestly you guys stuck out like a sore thumb, nothing more than an eyesore really." Your group comes to a stop though only several of you actually turn to face them. The looks of anger or disgust show you that they are not pleased to be having this conversation.

"There you go acting all hostile," Delta chimes in, with a rather corrective smirk on her face. "But then again what should we expect from ani-" Delta falls silent as you glare at her. She actually grows uncomfortable to the point that she retreats behind Epsilon, who wears a neutral expression. The fact a member of his squad was silenced by just a look from you is not lost on Alpha and he doesn't seem pleased.

"Is there something we can help you with?" you ask in an incredibly sarcastic tone. You were technically living on borrowed time anyway and you knew they wouldn't do anything to you before the mission, so why not have some fun with it. This seems to catch him off guard as he frowns momentarily. This only causes you to smile wider, he'd gotten under your skin for so long it felt nice for the shoe to be on the other foot for a change.

"Make sure you do your part," Alpha spits. "We don't need anymore dead weight that we already have." He looks to Kokoro and Mitsuru as he speaks before settling on Zorome and Miku. You are preparing to respond but Zero Two pushes past you.

"That's what you think, but they are much stronger than you," she growls. "Their eyes are set on the future, on leaving a mark. They have a purpose that is their own, and it makes them infinitely greater."

The 9's appear to be even more annoyed now than they were before but and alarm keeps this confrontation from going much further. "We'll settle this later, Iota," Alpha declares, putting an incredible smolder on that last word, as they storm off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments later, Terraria stands alongside Delphinium, Argentea, Chlorophytum, and Genista at the front-line of the Franxx formation. Strelitzia is absent, already on her way down the Gran Crevasse to begin the implantation process for Star Entity.

"Squad 13," Hachi radios, "We are anticipating contact in one hundred twenty seconds. Once the fighting starts protect the Gran Crevasse at all costs, but be careful. Watch out for each other and you may all make it through this. Hachi out." "I think that's the nicest thing he's ever said to us," you joke.

"Alright guys here's the plan," Delphinium announces. "Genista and Chlorophytum provide supporting fire. Argentea, Terraria-" "Yeah, yeah, we follow you," Zorome grumbles clearly eager to start on the path to freedom. "Hey new guys," he yells as Argentea turns to the rows of standard model Franxx behind you. "Try to keep up with us ok?" "We will do our best to keep everyone safe," Terraria adds.

"Thirty seconds," Chlorophytum declares as she ensures her guns are good to go. "Genista, make sure not to push it," Delphinium orders, "If it gets to be too much fall back and we will manage without you."

"Ready for this?" you ask Kyu. "Let's do it," she replies. A clap of thunder emanates from Terraria as she cracks her massive gauntleted fists together. Immediately after her body begins to shift.

Starting from her hands, the plates that make up Terraria's form begin to rapidly turn to their opposite side revealing sleek black armor. This transition continues up her arms and across her chest down to her feet. As the plates start to settle familiar spikes begin to protrude from the armor. The blades of the greataxe on her back grow longer and its color once again returns to the mixture of black and molten orange. Finally, the mask slides down over Terraria's face leaving her with two glowing slits for eyes. With that Terraria's transformation into Battlerager mode is complete.

As the fighting commences it is painfully obvious that Squad 13 is still far superior to the other parasites. For every group of Klaxosaurs that another squad takes down Squad 13 has defeated at least three. Delphinium and Argentea bob and weave through the packs with ease driving their blades into anything easy to kill, leaving the bigger targets for Genista and Terraria to mop up.

A large crab-like Klaxosaur that you can only assume is a small Gutenberg-Class stands in your way. "Kokoro, if we draw its attention do think you can put a round in it?" you ask. "I think so," she replies with a confident nod. "Alright, let's rock!"

Terraria charges the Klaxosaur while it engages with some unfortunate squad. Over the coms you can hear them trying to coordinate but they are having no success in the cramped space of the battlefield. A scream as you approach reveals that one of the Franxx had gotten too close and was now being held in the pincer of the large creature.

Seemingly with no effort the crab closes its claw snapping the Franxx in half. The cries of anguish from what you find out to be Squad 82 accompany it. "All of you fall back," Terraria orders as she drags her axe through the earth. Once she is close enough she repeats her tactic from the kissing with Plantation 26, pulling a large chunk of rock from the earth and sending it hurtling toward the creature.

The rock impacts the side of the monster's head, shattering as it does. The creature recovers for a moment before screeching at Terraria. Terraria wastes no time sliding under the Klaxosaur and dragging the axe along its less armored underbelly. With Terraria now the creature's sole focus this gives Squad 82 the time they need to recover the damaged Franxx and retreat.

Terraria continues to duel the crab, dodging its pincers while trying to hack at its legs. Unfortunately, they are well armored and the strikes are not incredibly effective, mostly serving to keep the crab's attention. All the while Genista attempts to get into a firing position.

Finally, Genista positions herself and begins firing at the Klaxosaur. Her first shot goes wide, likely a result of the chaos surrounding her. The second misses as well and with a huff she continues forward. "We'll hit if from point blank range," she announces.

As Genista arrives under the creature things begin to go wrong. You had miscalculated the crab's speed and as a result one of its pincers catches Terraria. Terraria drops the axe and begins to claw at the pincer while she is lifted into the air. The crab begins to squeeze and Terraria grunts in pain as the tension threatens to crush her.

Seeing this Genista drives her bayonet into the Klaxosaur's soft underbelly. Once it is firmly implanted she fires. The Klaxosaur lets out a high-pitched shriek after the first shot and continues to cry out as Genista empties her magazine into it. This results in Terraria being released and plummeting to the ground.

"Nice work Code 5-, I mean Kokoro," Mitsuru commends her. His words are immediately followed by a grunt in pain.

Meanwhile the now lifeless Klaxosaur begins to crumple to the ground with Genista still beneath it. "Kokoro, Mitsuru, get out of there!" you shout. "326," Genista panics, "326, Mitsuru!" You watch as the Klaxosaur's legs give out and its body comes crashing down on top of Genista while Terraria screams, "No!"

"Genista is down," you yell into the coms. "I repeat Genista is down!" Terraria rushes to the corpse of the creature and furiously attempts to free Genista. Within thirty seconds the remaining members of Squad 13 arrive and as one lift the Klaxosaur.

Genista is revealed underneath and she appears mostly unharmed. Despite that however she is sobbing and mumbling something unintelligible. You believe you catch the words Mitsuru and wedding between cries.

"Argentea get her out of there," Delphinium orders. Argentea doesn't hesitate, grabbing Genista and dragging her out from beneath the Klaxosaur. As soon as Genista is out the rest of you release the corpse which falls to the ground with a hearty thud.

"Kokoro, Mitsuru, what's going on?" you ask as Terraria kneels beside Genista placing a hand on her shoulder. The Franxx continues to sob and shows no signs of stopping soon. "What now?" Chlorophytum asks.

Before Delphinium has a chance to reply a large missile comes flying toward your group. You barely have time to duck before it crashes into the ground some two hundred feet beyond you. You do notice a distinct hiss coming from it as it passes and from its color scheme you can only assume it is a Klaxosaur. Instead of crashing though it simply continues its movement, rebounding off the ground and realigning itself for the Gran Crevasse.

"What the hell was that?!" Zorome yells. "I don't know but I don't like it," Futoshi replies. "We'll worry about it later," Delphinium states. "Right now, we need to get Genista out of here."

Terraria and Delphinium, being the strongest of the current Franxx, each take one of Genista's arms and throw them over their shoulders. "Argentea, Chlorophytum, cover us," Delphinium orders. Both Franxx nod and fan out in front as you begin to make your way back toward the Bird's Nest, and by proximity, the Gran Crevasse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You make it roughly half way when you notice something strange. There is a slight ringing that you can't find the source of. It isn't that loud, and it doesn't really bother you, but its presence is noticeable. You ignore it for the better part of the trip, dismissing it as a byproduct of the combat around you.

"There it is," Argentea points toward the Bird's Nest tucked just behind the Gran Crevasse. "Come on we have to h-" Terraria stops as the ringing you had noticed earlier become unbearably loud. The nearby Klaxosaurs grind to a halt while the Franxx freeze, no longer accepting commands from their human pilots.

At first the ringing seems to be just that, but as you listen closer it takes shape as a voice. "Heed me humans," a soft voice orders. "Do you," Zorome grunts. "Hear the voice?" Miku finishes as Argentea clutches her head. "It's speaking… to our minds," Chlorophytum whispers. "It's psionic?" you ask through gritted teeth.

This signal and the voice it is broadcasting don't seem to do much other than stop the Klaxosaurs and the Franxx, but for you it is much worse. It is like your head is filled with thousands of voices at once, all calling out to the one that had just spoken. "Princess." "Majesty." "Your highness." You've never felt something like this before and you clutch your head in pain as your mind is overwhelmed. The sheer number of voices in your head is deafening. "Shut up, shut up!" you yell.

Suddenly the voices fall silent as the soft voice of what you can only assume is the "Princess" that is being referred to resumes. "You are ignorant fools. You would steal the symbol of our sacred union that courses the planet's depths." _Magma energy?_

"Steal, that's an affront!" Baboon retorts. You have no idea how or why APE is responding to this mysterious Princess but fortunately for your sanity they do so over the general com system. "Magma energy is a natural resource of Earth," Gorilla states, "Its discovery saved humanity from certain ruin. It is ours by birthright."

"Do you realize how self-centered a viewpoint that is?" the Princess responds. "Like a child who believes that something is theirs simply because they found it." You aren't sure how but there is an audible huff, even though the conversation is taking place entirely within your head. "And now you seek to steal my child as well. You've taken enough of our children for your war. You will not take mine!"

"What's going on?" Goro asks. "Why won't the Franxx respond?" Seemingly out of nowhere Dr. Franxx's voice joins in. "The Klaxosaurs are biological weapons built by the Klaxo sapiens. They consisted of one male and one female Klaxo sapiens. The soul of the female connected to and powered the weapon while the male's soul took root in the core acting as the weapon's brain."

"Is it just me or does that sound like a Franxx?" Futoshi asks worriedly. "(Y/N)?" Zorome questions. "This is all news to me," you worriedly reply.

"Yes, exactly like a Franxx," the scientist continues as if he had heard you. "They are merely an application of that system. Each Franxx is a Klaxosaur that has been modified to be controlled by human pilots made genetically similar to Klaxo sapiens, parasites."

"So then," Ichigo whispers, "This whole time we've been fighting Klaxosaurs… using Klaxosaurs." "This can't be real," Goro agrees, "That means the Klaxosaurs we've killed had pilots just like us." "Remember the S-Planning site we guarded?" Ikuno asks. "They must have been using it to excavate Klaxosaurs to turn into more Franxx."

Terraria's face appears on one of the monitors. "Is this going to start making sense soon?" "I doubt it," you answer, "right now we just have to focus on getting out of here. We can figure out the whys and hows later."

Nearby something erupts from the earth. It is long and roughly cylindrical, sporting the same black and blue color scheme as Klaxosaurs. It halts before you, standing easily a half mile in height. "What the hell are those things?" Zorome yells.

As he does the ground trembles. More of these Klaxosaurs appear and the first suddenly takes flight. Using some kind of large rocket at its base it soars into the sky, quickly disappearing from view in low orbit.

While you marvel at the reveal of the new Klaxosaurs the ground below Terraria begins to crack. She is barely able to dive aside before another new Klaxosaur appears. These appear to be large cannons similar in design to Genista's, though due to their size they must be many times stronger. They angle themselves toward the sky just as the spacefaring ones before them had and the barrels begin to glow a faint blue.

"There is no way," Goro whispers, "This is far to outrageous." You can't help but agree with him as absolutely nothing that has happened in the past ten minutes has made any sense. The Franxx are Klaxosaurs. All parasites, not just you, are similar to Klaxo sapiens on some level though most not as deeply. The Klaxosaurs themselves weren't just mindless beasts with a hunger for magma energy. They had some kind of intelligence, perhaps that of their operators, who you had been brutally murdering.

You are trying to comprehend everything that is going on but sadly the world doesn't stop for you. From the Gran Crevasse emerges the largest Franxx you've ever seen. It must easily stand at least a mile and a half tall. The shape of the body also puzzles you, most notably that it stands on four legs. In its hands is the largest weapon ever created, Hringhorni, the Lance of Life.

Finally, you realize something must be off. If Star Entity was being piloted by Hiro and Zero Two it should have colors similar to Strelitzia. This Franxx however is a mix of grey so dark it is nearly black and Klaxosaur blue.

The voice of the Klaxosaur Princess returns. "Look at you, how ugly they've made you. But you are still my child." The return of the Klaxosaur Princess deeply concerns you. Star Entity was supposed to be piloted by Hiro and Zero Two. But based on what you were hearing it was being controlled by the Princess. That had to mean that Hiro and Zero Two were captured, injured, or worse.

As this thought crosses your mind some kind of drop pods crash around you. From them spring purple crystalline entities the like of which you've never seen before. Assuming they are hostile you brace yourself to face them, but they ignore you. Instead they charge toward the massive Klaxosaur cannons. When they arrive they attach themselves to the cannons. As more follow suit a faint purple energy forms around the Klaxosaur.

While this takes place the Klaxosaur Princess continues to narrate. "A long time ago, when we were attacked by invaders from space. We fought and drove them off. Then we holed up in the earth preparing for their return." Star Entity lifts its head toward the sky. At this point you realize that it has as single massive horn protruding from its forehead, just like Strelitzia. "Look at how beautiful it is," Dr. Franxx muses. "My work of works, Strelitzia Apus!"

The nearby cannon attempts to fire into the atmosphere. When it does the purple energy that surrounded it reacts. It almost appears as if the Klaxosaur short circuits before it explodes violently. Behind the now destroyed cannon several more fire with added success.

"They are our true enemy," the Princess finishes, "VIRM." With that a large ball of blue energy forms at the point of Apus's horn. "Filthy invaders, this time you shall not be allowed to even touch our planet." The orb suddenly erupts into a cone of blue energy directed into space by Star Entity. You have no idea what it is shooting at, but with how powerful that beam appears to be you can't imagine it has survived.

Immediately after the Klaxosaur Princess screams in your head and the beam subsides. Apus's head falls as strange purple lines begin to snake their way up the Franxx's exterior. They pulse with some kind of energy, assuming their resemblance to the crystalline entities that were fighting the Klaxosaurs several moments ago, you can't help but think it is a bad sign.

You turn out to be correct as the dome that had once sanctioned off the Gran Crevasse begins to reform. It builds itself around Star Entity, encasing most of the Franxx's body within. Even more to your surprise Star Entity doesn't resist, merely allowing itself to be encapsulated.

From nowhere Papa's voice echoes. "This is VIRM's will. We had wanted to take Star Entity with us to space alongside Hringhorni to use as soldiers, but if we can't have it, then it can go down along with this planet. The Earth will explode, leaving nothing behind."

Despite how dire what Papa had just said is, there is still only one thing on your mind. _Where are Hiro and Zero Two? Are they alright?_


	25. Chapter 25- Saving Graces

**Hey guys so I managed to get this out before my disappearance. Huge thanks to DitFCodeAlpha for the rapid editing so this could be done. As a disclaimer I will be unable to respond to any comments through the weekend. Other than that enjoy, this chapter is one you won't want to miss.**

"This is VIRM's will," the massive floating diamond in the sky declares. Normally a diamond shaped being made of pure energy that had two faces, who just happened to be Papa and the Vice Chairman, would have confused you. However, with everything that has happened today this occurrence seems like it should make perfect sense. "Star Entity is a mass of life that could disturb the balance of the universe," it continues. "As such," a second voice finishes, "should the Klaxosaur Princess gain control of the implanting process, we rigged it to explode, taking the planet with it."

As if on cue, additional drop pods fall from the sky. When they impact more of the purple crystalline entities charge out. The Klaxosaurs rush to meet them with both sides completely ignoring you. "Guys what the hell is going on?" Zorome shouts. He isn't the only one to be confused but you can't let that hold you back. Around you other squads are crying out in terror and begging for orders that will never come.

"All Franxx," you broadcast on the general com. "This is Code 059, squad leader of Plantation 39 and second in command of Beta Company." There is a chorus of replies before you can finish speaking, each praying for direction but you ignore them. "All units retreat to the Bird's Nest."

"But Papa didn't-" one of the squad leaders begins. "Code 015, leader of Squad 13, Beta company commander," Delphinium declares from beside you. "All Franxx fall back." You say a silent prayer that the other squads will listen to the two of you while Terraria and Delphinium share a nod.

"So we are leaving too?" Futoshi asks. "Are you crazy?" Argentea yells back. "We have to save Hiro and Zero Two!" "What about Genista?" Chlorophytum raises as the four standing members of Squad 13 look out from their protective circle around the downed Franxx.

Terraria is about to respond when a hand rests on her shoulder. Much to your amazement Genista is standing once again. The look on her face is one of confusion but you can't help but notice her eyes seem to shine once again. "We can fight," she declares. "No!" Terraria shouts, "You are in no condition to-" "Kyu, _WE HAVE TO!_ " Genista cuts her off.

The significance of that simple phrase can not be overstated. In the time since Kokoro and Mitsuru had their memories wiped they had reverted to calling everyone by their codes again. That Kokoro had just used Kyu's name instead of her code could only mean one thing.

"Incoming!" Goro screams as several VIRM soldiers come flying toward you, thrown by one of the nearby Gutenberg-Classes. Delphinium gracefully leaps into the air doing a backflip while cutting one in half. Genista quickdraws her cannon and fires. The shell catches the purple figure and turns it into mush after detonating. Finally, the last lands in front of Argentea who quickly turns it into little pieces with her claws.

"Alright," you say in amazement at Genista's speedy recovery. "So you can fight. Then we are going after Hiro and Zero Two." "To the Gran Crevasse," Delphinium orders. "Make it a straight shot and don't stop for anything. We don't have much time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You travel at full speed for close to fifteen minutes rushing by the on-going conflict. As a result, the Gran Crevasse now looms over you. Only Strelitzia Apus's head is visible because of her recent entombment but the eyes are dark, signifying her inactive state.

With less than a mile to go the ground begins to tremble again. You are saying a silent prayer that whatever is in the earth stays there when the ground before you erupts. An enormous Klaxosaur that you could only describe as a leviathan snatches up a VIRM soldier easily as big as Target Beta in its jaws.

As soon as the Klaxosaur chomps down however it groans before falling in to halves. Behind it is one of the M9 Franxx. Your HUD designates it as M9 Prime, Alpha's Franxx.

"Why are you here?" Alpha asks. "You know as well as I do that this isn't your squad's post." "Leaving without permission could be considered desertion," Beta adds. "When Papa gives you an order you follow it no matter what, understood?" Gamma finishes.

"But that is meaningless right now," Chlorophytum retorts. "Haven't you been watching? This is not what we planned for, we have to get out of here." "What you think doesn't matter. It's not your call to make, it's Papa's," Epsilon replies in a monotone voice.

"We can't get in touch with him or command!" Delphinium shouts. "That means we have to make our own decisions!" "Your own decisions?" Delta seethes. "Papa's words are absolute!"

"Return to your posts," Alpha orders as he walks past you. Beta, Delta, and Gamma's Franxx follow suit. When Delta and Epsilon's Franxx walks past Terraria grabs its arm. "Delta, Ep, this is suicide," you beg, not bothering to hide the concern in your voice. "Please don't do this. There is nothing to be gained by staying here."

The Franxx shakes off Terarria's grip. "Don't think we didn't hear what you did, Code 059," Delta snaps. "We heard you ordering a full retreat using credentials you don't possess. If you weren't already marked for death that would be enough to do it again." "When this is over," Epsilon continues, "We will bring you in and see you punished for your transgressions."

Their words cut like a knife. Delta and Epsilon were your only friends among the 9's. Hell, they were the only ones who were even cordial with you. But now, calling you by your code instead of your name or the unofficial designation they'd given you, as well as threatening you with death again. For them to write you off like that without a second thought, it feels like a piece of your heart is missing.

With that the 9's depart, leaving Squad 13 standing in their exhaust fumes. Their fanatic zeal was showing through today and it was likely to get them killed. They dive headlong into groups of Klaxosaurs and VIRM soldiers alike killing anything that gets in their way.

You watch them for a moment and despite your best efforts to hold it back, a single tear escapes your eye. A hand is placed on Terraria's shoulder. "(Y/N), we need to go," Delphinium says softly. "They'll die," you whisper back. "You can't save everyone," Ichigo replies in a comforting tone. "Especially not from themselves."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Delta, on your left!" Beta shouts. As her Franxx begins to turn, it is blindsided by one of the VIRM soldiers. The Franxx is easily taken to the ground by the blow, from there it is piled on by several more of the crystalline entities.

"We are coming!" Alpha yells as the other 9's rush toward them. When they arrive the VIRM soldiers have pinned Delta and Epsilon to the ground and are attempting to tear the Franxx limb from limb. The pair struggle but it is ultimately worthless as the legs of the Franxx are torn off, spewing forth the magma energy that powers the unit.

Epsilon screams in pain and panic while his Franxx, and by extension, his body are being ripped to shreds by the soldiers. The pain he feels is unimaginable but there is nothing he can do to save himself or Delta.

"Don't worry, we've got you!" Beta yells as they attempt to pull the purple creatures off their squadmate's doomed Franxx. "We'll get rid of them right away," Gamma shouts. All the while Delta's shrieking clogs the coms.

"No, no! I don't wanna die!" Delta screams as the head of the Franxx is torn off. The soldier in question places it in its jaws and begins to bite down. "Alpha! Save us!" "Delta, no!" Alpha screams, but deep down he knows, his squadmates are going to die, and there is nothing he can do to save them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Alpha, on your left!" Delta shouts. Alpha side steps as the Klaxosaur flies by him. A flick of his wrist causes his spear to drag across its body as it goes, killing the beast. "Good call, Delta," Alpha shouts back._

" _Iota stick to the plan!" Alpha yells as Strelitzia rockets toward one of three Gutenberg-Class Klaxosaurs that were a part of the horde you'd been tasked with defeating. As Strelitzia flies toward the gargantuan scorpion you notice a slight twitch in the tail. You are barely able to force her into an aerial roll and avoid the stinger as Zero Two continues to direct her fury._

 _Alpha had done an excellent job of winding her up before the mission and as a result you were required to deal with her. You honestly thought he had done it on purpose to try and make your trial with the 9's as difficult as possible. He didn't seem too keen on getting a tenth member in general and once you'd met the two of you quickly formed a disliking for one another after only several minutes of conversation. Something about how you mentioned being part Klaxosaur had set him off and things had only gotten worse from there._

 _Fortunately for you both the green haired one, Delta you believe, had been there to curb his verbal assaults on you and Zero Two. The purple haired one, Epsilon possibly, had also been helpful. He told you that Alpha was always a little high-strung before missions and they were accustomed to having new members that didn't last, which was likely why Alpha had dismissed you so quickly._

 _Epsilon continued to say that he was interested to see how you performed and that if you were indeed part Klaxosaur then you should have no trouble piloting with Zero Two. You had responded with a thanks before sitting through the simple briefing, kill all Klaxosaurs._

" _Zero Two work with me," you coax as she continues trying to force you into a method of attack. Strangely you feel the controls of Strelitzia become more responsive to your touch, she is trusting you._

 _You direct Strelitzia into a dive for the mass of ant-like Klaxosaurs beneath the Gutenberg-Class. Swinging the lance like Terraria's axe in an overhead strike Strelitzia utterly decimates an unfortunate Moho-Class as she lands. Quick jabs eliminate a number of the Conrad-Class. These are followed by dodging and parrying, complimented with several thrusts. Finally, Strelitzia throws the lance impaling no less than six Klaxosaurs, which promptly explode into navy-blue oblivion._

 _Despite having easily killed twenty Klaxosaurs in the past minute, the horde appears to be almost the same size as it was previously. You'd estimate that there were somewhere around three hundred of the five Conrad-Class remaining, fifty of the roughly eighty Moho, and most alarmingly, all three of the Gutenbergs._

 _The thing that most surprised you about this battle was not the skill that the 9's possessed, though it was impressive, but that they essentially fought by themselves. While one might aid another for a moment or two they spend the vast majority of the time plowing through the Klaxosaurs alone. Compared to the cohesion and interdependence you were familiar with having come from Plantation 39 this was very different._

 _That being said, piloting Strelitzia was unlike anything you've ever experienced before. Terraria was able to handle herself against all but the toughest opponents and even then, she could hold out until help arrived. Strelitzia however, was her own back up. Her movements were so clean and precise, there was absolutely no disconnect or lag between the moves you performed and Strelitzia's. Not to mention the sheer power you could feel coursing through the Franxx. This was the fourth time you had ridden with Zero Two but each time you are still amazed at how effortless it feels to do so. She truly was the strongest pistil in the world._

 _Roughly thirty minutes later, all that remains are the three scorpion-like Gutenberg-Classes. "Beta, Gamma, engage the first," Alpha orders. "Delta with me. Iota, keep the last busy until we arrive." The other 9's nod in agreement while Zero Two grumbles. "Keep it busy, I'll show you. Friend, we are killing them all!"_

 _You are jerked forward in the pilot's seat as Strelitzia takes flight after your designated Gutenberg-Class. You right yourself before addressing her. "Alright I'm in but we need to find the core first." Strelitzia's face appears in the cockpit with a devious smile. "Take it apart and we can't miss."_

 _Now at top speed Strelitzia swings the lance once again as you shoot past the Klaxosaur. Your buzzing attempt is successful taking one of the creature's three left legs off just above its knee. It roars in response jabbing its tail at you furiously, but you are moving much too fast for it to track. A second pass clips off part of the right pincer as well as one of the chelicerae._ _ **(One of the two mandible like appendages that work as part of the scorpion's mouth)**_

 _The creature is now clearly angry if it wasn't already. As you zip past it for a third time aiming for its left pincer, so as to leave it almost completely defenseless, it uses the appendage to swat Strelitzia out of the sky. You manage to correct her and land with her feet down skidding to a halt._

 _The Klaxosaur wastes no time in pressing its advantage. The tail twitches once more and jabs at you. You wait until the last moment before directing Strelitzia to bring the lance across her body. This results in the curved stinger being caught less than fifty feet before it would have impaled Strelitzia. Instead, it is driven into the ground._

 _The creature grows even more annoyed as it continues to stab at you but each time with expert precision Strelitzia bats the strikes away. As it chitters angrily you catch a glimpse of something yellow deep within its maw. "Core's in the mouth," you inform Zero Two. "Not for long!" she shouts as Strelitzia takes flight._

 _Strelitzia rolls to avoid another tail shot before fully activating her boosters. With the speed of a shooting star she flies into the open jaws of the Klaxosaur. Your vision is overtaken by teeth and other innards as you dive headlong into the beast. Less than two seconds after entering the mouth you see the massive core driving the Klaxosaur._

 _Having already reached her top speed and using her lance as a plow Strelitzia easily pierces the core. The entire body begins to shake around you as you continue on your path out of the creature. You do make a note of how long you were in it before reaching the core, thus giving you its general location in the body._

 _Strelitzia bursts forth from the creature's posterior as it convulses a final time before collapsing. Not even waiting for it to explode you continue straight to the scorpion Alpha and Delta are engaged with._

 _When you arrive, the fight appears to be evenly matched. The M9's the 9's use may be able to fly temporarily, but they are nothing like Strelitzia and her overwhelming air power. This gives the Klaxosaur an advantage against them in that it is easily ten times their height and the only method of getting to its core is for them to first remove its legs._

 _Alpha and Delta have had some success as the arachnid is missing a part of a leg on each side. It does appear to have grown smarter as a result, moving almost as rapidly as the Franxx attacking it to keep from being grounded. Strelitzia blindsides the beast dragging her lance along its left flank._

 _The Klaxosaur hisses raking its pincers at you as you pass. "Iota, what are you doing here?" Alpha demands. "Your job!" Strelitzia replies shooting him a wink before returning to her onslaught. Dragging the lance up and down the length of the Klaxosaur is quickly taking a toll on the beast. It bleeds profusely, and its movements are getting hastier, soon it will be acting only on instinct._

 _That transition comes at an incredibly in opportune moment. As you begin to make another pass on the creature's back Delta's Franxx trips over a segment of severed leg while backpedaling to avoid being trampled. This results in the Franxx looking up at the tail of the monster as it plunges toward them._

 _Without hesitating you redirect Strelitzia, now making a beeline for the downed Franxx. Despite Strelitzia's speed you know you won't be able to reach them in time to pull them to safety. It also appears that Delta and Epsilon were dazed long enough that they would be unable to dodge the strike._

 _Moments before impact Strelitzia nosedives toward the pair. When the stinger is only two hundred feet from the Franxx Strelitzia once again slashes downward, using the lance as if it were a bladed weapon. You can just make out the sound of flesh being severed as you put everything you've got into pulling Strelitzia out of her nosedive._

 _As a result of your actions the stinger falls limply to the ground beside Delta and Epsilon. You quickly help them to their feet before Zero Two shoots you off toward the Klaxosaur again._

 _When you arrive, however, Alpha is just piercing the core. The Klaxosaur had collapsed, your assault having finally taken its toll, this left little more for Alpha to do than waltz over and claim the kill. Zero Two growls seeing her hard work go to waste but refocuses her attention on the final Klaxosaur._

 _Having grown bored of killing them you decide to make quick work of this one. Flying under the scorpion you come to a stop looking for where the core should be housed. Once you have located it Strelitzia shoots herself through the arachnid's softer underbelly and several seconds later emerges from the top with its massive core on her lance._

" _Only got two," Zero Two huffs. She is correct, you had only gotten the killing blow on two of the three Klaxosaurs but in truth you didn't really mind. You easily had north of one hundred fifty kills in the last hour and a half. Not only that but you had saved two of the 9's from what would have likely been their deaths. "I think we did more than enough," you reply. "They shouldn't have a choice but to take us seriously now."_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _Iota my orders were clear," Alpha fumes. "You were to distract one of the Klaxosaurs while we dealt with the others." "Nice job you did with that," Zero Two snarks in reply. You stifle a chuckle. Alpha was livid that you had not only disobeyed his orders but that you had also showed up his entire squad._

" _I am the leader here, Iota, and you will do as I say," he continues. Zero Two merely huffs something about them being a nuisance and storms off._

" _Being complicit in disobeying orders, tsch, tsch," Beta chimes in. "It seems that you aren't special forces material." It takes you a moment to realize that he is talking to you. "Hey, I only did what she-" "What kind of stamen are you if you can't control the pistil?" Gamma asks._

 _You are about to retort you are a hell of a lot better one than him but Delta steps in. "Now, now," she places herself in front of you with her back turned addressing the other 9's. "Let's not say anything too hastily. Code 059 here did what he could. Iota is not easy to control, Gamma, and you know it. Unless you have forgotten how she threw you from the cockpit?"_

 _You actually laugh at that but quickly return to a stoic composure. Gamma scowls but doesn't reply. "Delta is right," Epsilon adds. "If it were not for the help of Iota we may have been in trouble against the larger ones." "We would have managed just fine without them," Alpha replies. "Alpha, they had the highest kill count and took down one of the Gutenberg-Class by themselves, not to mention helping Delta and I."_

 _Alpha turns to you still looking incredibly angry. "You may have had the best numbers but that means nothing. You didn't work well with us. You were sloppy and impulsive, that only hinders our coordination. I sincerely hope that Papa saw the same." With that the blonde lapdog turns on his heel and marches out, followed by Gamma and Beta._

" _Thanks for that," you offer to Delta and Epsilon. "You didn't have to though, he will probably be mad at you now too." "Nonsense," Delta replies with a smile. "It is we who should be thanking you for saving us." "All things considered, I think that went rather well," Epsilon adds, taking you by the shoulder. "He even acknowledged that you were skilled."_

" _He did?" you ask. "He said I was sloppy and impulsive." "He only said that to hide his acknowledgement," Epsilon replies. "Before that he said you had the best numbers and those are what's really important. They might even be enough for you to join us." The frankness of these two is refreshing considering the veiled insults you'd received before from the rest of the 9's._

" _So, you think I could be a 9?" you inquire. "Without a doubt," Delta answers with an emphatic nod. It appears Epsilon has something to add but a yell from across the docking bay draws your attention._

" _(Y/N)!"_

 _You turn to a very familiar and welcome sight. Your blue haired partner rushing toward you. "You were amazing!" she says wrapping you in a hug. "When you disappeared inside the first big one I was so worried and then when you came back out-"_

" _Kyu, I am fine," you assure her putting some distance between the two of you to keep your cheeks from turning red. "I know I'm just glad you're back and you're safe!" she answers grabbing you once again. You give an awkward smile to Delta and Epsilon who watch curiously._

 _Kyu finally realizes you aren't paying attention to her and releases you. "Oh, sorry," she apologizes. "Delta, Epsilon, this is my official partner, Kyu, code 067," you say introducing the blue haired girl._

" _Official partner," Epsilon repeats. "So you and Iota aren't partners?" "Not officially," you reply. "But I do pilot with her when the need arises." "Interesting," the purple-haired boy muses, stroking his chin._

 _Delta tugs on Epsilon's coat. "We should be going." "Hopefully you will be assigned to us, that way we can work together again. You'd make a great 9," Epsilon offers extending his hand. You shake. "Until then," Delta says with a smile over her shoulder. "Take care, Kappa!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Shing!_

A blade cuts through the neck of the VIRM soldier detaching its head. Due to its owners' demise, the jaw holding the head of Delta and Epsilon's M9 goes slack. The head of the beaten Franxx falls to the ground, intact.

Behind the now eviscerated corpse of the VIRM soldier is a figure with jet black armor. "Kappa?" Alpha whispers in disbelief.

"Alpha, get them the hell out of here!" you order. Terraria doesn't even spare the 9's a glance, jumping in to fight three of the VIRM soldiers at once.

The first is cut into pieces as she splits the greataxe across its chest. The second has an axe implanted in its skull and quickly falls to the ground. Taking the remaining axe in both hands Terraria embeds it in the chest cavity of the third. The soldier struggles with the axe in its chest until Terraria puts her foot on the axehead and kicks down as one would with a shovel. "Burn in hell you monster," you spit.

"Kappa, what are you doing here?" Alpha asks still in a daze. "Now isn't the time Alpha," Terraria shouts back. "You need to get Delta and Epsilon out of here now!"

From out of nowhere a fourth crystal soldier comes from behind, swinging at Terraria's exposed back. Unaware of how Terraria's armor functions the crystal soldier lodges its arms on the spikes that line her back, trapping itself. Terraria laughs as it attempts to free itself.

Grabbing the soldier by its arm with both hands Terraria pulls it free and slams it onto the ground in front of her. Using the spikes that line the armor as blades she rakes them up and down the creature before finally driving one of the long spines on her elbow into its cranium. There is a weak gurgle and the creature ceases to move.

Turning back, the 9's still stand there in a stupor. "What are you doing?" you demand. "Get them and let's go!" "Kappa came back," Beta whispers. "I don't believe it," Gamma adds.

Seeing that the 9's are in a state of shock you continue to act. Terraria gingerly picks up the head of Delta and Epsilon's Franxx. "Delta, Epsilon, can you hear me?" you shout. "K-K-K-Kap-p-p-pa?" Delta sobs back. "Yeah, Delta it's me," you reply in the most reassuring tone you can muster. "You're safe now. We are going to get you out of here. How is Epsilon?"

"He, He's hurt," she stutters. "He isn't moving b-but I think he is s-still breathing." "Deep breaths Delta," Terraria coos. "Do what you can for him. We will have the doctors look at him as soon as we get back."

At this point the remaining 9's seem to have recovered from their stupor. Alpha approaches you silently. Terraria holds out the head containing Delta and Epsilon to him. Alpha takes it in his arms gingerly as if he was holding a newborn child. "Kappa," he finally says.

"Save it," you cut him off. "Right now, all that you need to worry about is getting them back to the Bird's Nest." Alpha nods before turning toward the Gran Crevasse and leaving. Beta and Gamma wordlessly follow.

You watch them in silence for a moment before it is broken by a transmission. "Terraria where are you?" Delphinium asks. "We have nearly reached the Gran Crevasse." "We are on our way," you respond as Terraria gives a final glance toward the 9's before proceeding to the large structure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you reach the Gran Crevasse you find Squad 13 battling VIRM soldiers for control of what appears to be a door leading into the facility. As you approach Argentea is wiping blood from her claws while Chlorophytum and Genista inspect their guns. Delphinium stands at the ready looking out for more enemies, be they Klaxosaurs or VIRM soldiers.

Delphinium must hear you approach because her head snaps to you immediately and she raises her blades. Seeing that it is you she visibly breathes a sigh of relief and her shoulder slump. "Thank god it's you two," she says with a weak smile.

"Sorry we took so long," you reply. "All Franxx are pulling back, we should be the only ones left." "Good, then let's get Hiro and Zero Two and get out of here!" Zorome chimes in. "Everyone time to move," Delphinium states.

You follow Delphinium through the door and into the labyrinth of halls that make up this portion of the Gran Crevasse. "So where do we go?" Argentea asks. "Well Dr. Franxx said Hiro and Zero Two were going with him to the bottom," Terraria offers. "Sounds like as good a plan as any," Zorome grumbles.

You proceed through more of the halls until you reach a massive chasm. Chlorophytum peeks over the edge followed by a scream from Futoshi. "Have you learned nothing?" Mitsuru asks. "If you were afraid of heights a year ago why would things be any better now?" You can't help but feel he is right, though laughing at Futoshi's foolishness serves to lighten the mood, even if only for a moment.

"I didn't see an elevator," Chlorophytum announces. "Well there must be some way down," Goro murmurs. "I got it," he announces. "We passed what looked like a security checkpoint a ways back. We could probably find something there."

Much to your astonishment when you return to said security checkpoint there is a large cargo elevator. Squad 13 piles on before activating the switch and heading down into the bowels of the facility.

When you reach the bottom, something feels off to you. There is very little light, and the level is eerily quiet. As you walk in the direction of the center you come across several wrecked Franxx. Taking a moment to look at them they appear to have been killed by different things. Two have blunt force injuries while another suffered a wicked stab wound.

"This is so sad, I can't look," Genista says averting her eyes. "Careful," you caution, "Whatever did this could still be around." As if on cue a loud thump comes from behind you. Turning to face it you see a group of VIRM soldiers landing in the elevator shaft.

"Run!" Delphinium shouts. You don't hesitate to follow her as the creatures follow you through the maze of hallways. As you approach what you think is the center of the Gran Crevasse three of the crystal monsters skid to a halt blocking your path.

Without missing a beat Terraria drops her shoulder and charges headlong into them wrapping her arms around the first one she finds. She continues to push the creature into the wall behind it, which gives way under the strain of both massive bodies.

As the wall collapses you are assaulted by bright light of the room beyond. You don't have time to take in your surroundings though as the VIRM soldier is beginning to recover from the shock of being trampled. Terraria grabs one of the nearby pieces of rubble and beats the monster over the head with it until it ceases to move.

As Terraria regains her feet you see two more VIRM soldier corpses and the other members of Squad 13. The wall you had crashed through is now completely collapsed cutting off whatever remained of VIRM's forces. As you had gathered from your initial reading of the room it is very bright with lighting running all along its cylindrical walls. Glancing up you can see it is a very long way to the top meaning you have likely reached the bottom of the Gran Crevasse. Nearby large red lettering on the wall spells out 'Bottom of the Gran Crevasse'. _Huh,_ you chuckle to yourself, _how convenient._

Upon further inspection you find a small control room of sorts tucked into an alcove. As you approach three figures exit. One tall, one with a cane, and the last with vibrant pink hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Time is absolutely of the essence," Dr. Franxx begins his explanation as you race down the passage leading to Strelitzia Apus. Terraria holds Zero Two and Dr. Franxx in her hand while the remaining members of Squad 13 look out for anything trying to stop you. "We have only eighteen minutes before Star Entity self-destructs and destroys Earth along with it. Code 016 has connected with the Klaxosaur Princess and bought us precious seconds, but we must hurry."

"Can we stop it doctor?" Terraria asks. "If we can get Zero Two to Strelitzia before the bomb detonates there is the possibility of a miracle," he answers. "You think so?" Zero Two questions. "It's a highly optimistic view with absolutely no basis whatsoever," the old man replies. "Some might even call it blind hope." "Even so," Zero Two smiles back. "It's still a lot better than standing no chance at all." _On that we can definitely agree,_ you say internally.

"Crap, more incoming," Argentea announces. "Left here," Zero Two orders as your formation makes a tight turn into a dead end. The tunnel has collapsed and when you look back the VIRM soldiers are already bearing down on you.

"Everyone back!" Chlorophytum yells pushing her way to the front. "Futoshi we are cutting a path!" "But Ikuno we don't have-" he is unable to finish as Chlorophytum's fins slide into position and begin to glow. A moment later six beams of energy bore through the rubble making a clean path through.

"Good work Ikuno," Delphinium cheers as Chlorophytum collapses. "Ikuno!" "Ichigo move," Ikuno chokes out. "And leave you?" Delphinium shrieks. "I'll stay with Ikuno," Genista announces. She turns to face the incoming soldiers and activates her siege mode, bracing herself.

"Kokoro no!" Terraria shouts. "What about the baby?" "Baby?" Genista looks confused but quickly shakes herself out of it. "If Zero Two doesn't get to Hiro we will all die, so go." "She's right, we will be fine," Mitsuru adds. "Leave us and get going."

"Like hell we will," Argentea yells stepping up beside Genista. "If you are staying then so are we." "As if I'd leave you to get all the glory," Zorome jokes while Argentea gives Genista a playful punch. Argentea looks over her shoulder at Delphinium and Terraria. "What are you waiting for? Get going!"

Ichigo and Kyu are having none of that, each refusing to leave. This prompts you and Goro to each appeal to your pistil's senses. "I am not leaving her!" Kyu declares. "Kyu we don't have a choice," you respond. "I don't want to go either but if we don't stop this-"

Terraria grunts and throws her fist like she is having a tantrum. "Fine!" she wraps Genista in a hug. "Be careful," she cries. Goro appears to have been successful as well with Delphinium hugging Argentea and demanding that the three Franxx not die.

Meanwhile Ikuno and Futoshi had addressed Zero Two. "Zero Two," Ikuno whimpers. "Get Hiro for us and save the world." "After we are done we will have a big feast!" Futoshi adds. "We can make lots of your favorite sweet things for it too." You don't see it due to being busy with Kyu and Genista but Zero Two wipes a tear from her eye at her squadmates sincerity.

"Alright let's move," you order after handing Zero Two and Dr. Franxx over to Delphinium. The two Franxx take off down the tunnel that Chlorophytum had bored leading deeper into the Gran Crevasse.

"Ichigo if we come across more of them you have to make sure that Zero Two gets to Hiro," you declare. "No we do it together," she retorts. "That might not be an option," Terraria replies. "Brother," Zero Two whispers, "I can't lose you." "You'll never lose me," you respond. "No matter what I'm always right here." Terraria taps her chest as you finish.

The tearing of metal is heard as more of the VIRM soldiers slide around a nearby corner and begin to give chase. "Zero Two how much farther?" Goro asks. "Right there, I see it!" Zero Two points to a door ahead of you.

Terraria is the first to enter and is caught off guard by the drop off. You can see the purple structure that was encasing Strelitzia Apus across the gap and know that you will have to cross. Acting quickly Terraria jumps as best she can.

Terraria manages to make it across but falls a bit short, grabbing on to the edge with her left hand. Delphinium is equally unlucky as one of the crystal soldiers grabs her just before she jumps. It can't keep hold of the Franxx, in fact it tumbles into the abyss after being thrown off balance, but it is clear Delphinium will not make it across the chasm.

Terraria throws out her right hand which Delphinium grabs. The two Franxx dangle there for a moment. "What do we do?" Delphinium asks. "Let me think," Goro shouts. "Can't… hold… much… longer," Terraria grunts. You can feel her fingers slipping, you have maybe thirty seconds before Terraria loses her grip and all of you will tumble to the bottom.

You take a deep breath knowing what you must do. "Delphinium make sure Zero Two gets to Hiro, you hear me?" "What are you-" Delphinium asks but you ignore her. "Sis," you say as a tear rolls down your cheek. "I'm proud of you and I love you. Never forget that." Finally, you address the girl you love. "Kyu my dear, I think it's time we made our exit. It's been the pleasure of my life and I cherish every moment I got to spend with you."

With the last of her strength Terraria heaves Delphinium upward and onto the platform. This causes Terraria to lose her grip and plummet into the abyss. You can faintly hear Zero Two screaming "Kyu! Brother!" as you go.

Terraria's face appears in the cockpit. A single tear rolls down her cheek as she says, "I love you (Y/N)." "I love you too Kyu," you respond before Terraria impacts the ground and your world goes black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You come to with alarms sounding. You silence them by pressing the button on your chair and begin to take stock of your current situation. Your head throbs and other than that you can feel each part of your body. Your mind immediately jumps to the most important thing in your world, Kyu.

"Kyu," you weakly call out. You look at the pistil's platform but she isn't there. Past it you can see that the cockpit is still sealed so she must be inside. "Kyu," you groggily repeat as you try to stand.

A trace of blue to your right draws your attention. What you see immediately sobers you. Kyu is laying face down on the cockpits floor. You trip over something as you rush to her falling beside her.

Rolling her over her eyes are closed and she is limp, leading you to believe she is unconscious like you were. You cup her face and begin speaking to her to try and rouse her. "Kyu. Kyu my love. It's me, (Y/N)." She doesn't respond nor does your gentle shaking seem to be having any effect.

You suddenly realize something must be terribly wrong. You rest your head on her chest and listen for close to thirty seconds. In that time your heart stops beating, and your world grinds to a halt. In that thirty seconds you realize, Kyu isn't breathing.


	26. Chapter 26- Starting from Scratch

"No! No! No! No!" you cry out in agony. Kyu lies before you, unmoving and unbreathing. You cup her face in your hands. "Kyu say something, anything! Please!" You are only met with silence. Tears stream down your face but you don't care right now, the most important thing in your life is slipping away.

You open her mouth and cover it with your own after taking a deep breath. You exhale trying to force air back into her lungs. You do it once, twice, three times, still no response. You intertwine your hands moving back to her chest.

There you place them over her ribs and push in. One, twice, three times. You are rapidly losing your composure as your mind begins to panic. You are having to fight yourself to try and save her. Grief and fear begin to overwhelm you but looking at Kyu, you can't give up.

You continue to alternate between forcing air into her lungs and beating on her chest for the next minute and a half before anguish overtakes you. You fall back against the pilot's seat and cry. Kyu is gone, your whole reason for living has been snuffed out.

Your crying is loud enough that you barely hear what sounds like sniffling. You believe it to be your own, but it doesn't seem to coincide with when you should be making the sound. Silencing yourself for a moment you realize that the sound can't be you.

You throw yourself from your position seated against the pilot's chair back to Kyu's side. Laying your head on her chest once more you listen, begging for a miracle. As you do, you feel the slightest shift in her chest and after that a shallow exhale.

You can't believe it. Kyu is breathing again, you must be delusional. But you remain there for another minute as Kyu's breathing becomes more regular and when you take her wrist you can feel a pulse.

You are once again overtaken by intense feelings returning to your state of bawling like a child. But these tears are different, and so are the cries for that matter. You call her name and large tears fall from your cheeks, but they are not the cries of anguish you had felt mere minutes ago.

They are tears of joy. Kyu is alive! Your reason to exist is still here!

You hold Kyu close to you for the next several minutes regaining your composure and drinking in the warmth that has returned to her body. After a short while Kyu still hasn't regained consciousness but her breathing and heart rate have remained steady. You know that she surely needs medical attention, but this is when you realize you don't actually know where you are.

You walk to the front of the cockpit and trigger the emergency release on the door. It slides over revealing a dimly lit hall. _We must have fallen to the bottom of the Gran Crevasse._ Knowing you can't stay here you return to Kyu and take her in your arms.

"Alright Kyu," you say in an exhausted voice. "Let's go home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you walk through the dimly lit hallways is it eerily quiet. Instead of focusing on the lack of light or sound however, you find comfort in listening to the soft sound of Kyu's breathing and the gently beating of her heart. You walk slowly and carefully so as to not wake the angel in your arms.

You continue down the hall for what feels like hours before you find the familiar service elevator you had previously used to enter the Gran Crevasse. You activate the lift and it begins its slow ascent, creaking loudly as it goes.

"(Y/N)?" a voice asks. Looking down you see that Kyu has stirred, likely a result of the noisy elevator. "Hey beautiful," you reply with an enormous smile. "Where are we?" "We are on an elevator leading out of the Gran Crevasse. After that we will go back to the Bird's Nest and see what's going on."

Kyu nods. She looks exhausted as she lays her head against your chest, once again closing her eyes.

When the elevator reaches the top of the shaft it noisily screeches to a halt. You then begin your trek out of the Gran Crevasse. Kyu one again becomes interested in talking, questioning you as you go.

"What happened?" "We threw Delphinium along with Zero Two and the doctor up to the platform. To do so we had to let go." "I remember, we fell. Its after that I don't know." "Well," you reply nervously, not wanting to tell her how bad the situation had really been. "We both got knocked out and then I woke up first. Because I couldn't use Terraria by myself and you didn't seem to want to wake up, I grabbed you and kept going."

"You aren't telling me something," Kyu states. "It's not important," you lie. "(Y/N), what aren't you telling me and why?" "I said it's not important," you repeat. "(Y/N), you promised to always be honest with me."

"I lost you," you blurt. "When we fell and got knocked out, I lost you." Tears once again begin to fill your eyes. "I woke up first. I called out to you, but you didn't answer. I looked around and found you. I tried to wake you up, but you just wouldn't do it. Finally I listened to your chest and you weren't breathing!"

Kyu gasps. "You died," you sob. "And it was my fault. If I hadn't thrown Delphinium or if I'd been able to get you out before we hit the ground. But I couldn't, I wasn't good enough."

Kyu is clearly shocked by this information but her kind and caring nature shows through. She places a hand on your cheek. "(Y/N), you didn't do anything wrong. We had to do that. If Zero Two didn't make it to Hiro, then the whole planet would be gone."

You attempt to look away, but she doesn't allow it, immediately returning your head to its former position. "You died because of me," you whisper. "No, I am alive right now because of you. You saved me."

Kyu wraps her arms around you neck and pulls you closer to her. In an unexpected display of affection, she kisses you. "We are in this together no matter what," she says breaking the kiss. "I don't want to hear any more of this self-loathing. You are better than that."

"But I-" She kisses you again. "I won't stop doing that until you believe me," she states. You are simply overwhelmed by the woman in your arms. All this time she used you as her rock. But now she is asking you to do the same.

"Alright," you reply drying your eyes. Kyu smiles, her Seafoam eyes sparkling. "Man do I know how to pick'em" she laughs.

You exit the Gran Crevasse and in the distance some mile and a halfway you can see the Bird's Nest.

"Are you sure we should be going there?" Kyu asks. "We don't have much choice. You need medical attention and I can't do it." Kyu becomes aware of her physical situation and appears concerned. "(Y/N) I can't feel my legs." "What do you mean you can't feel your legs?" "I can't feel them. They won't move, and I can't even tell that you are touching them. I mean I know you are, but I can't feel it."

"How long has it been like this?" you ask. "I don't know. I didn't notice it until just now." "Damn it, we have to get you back now." You are basically sprinting with Kyu in your arms at this point. For a normal parasite this could potentially be a problem, but your enhanced body has no trouble with it, as you charge toward the Bird's Nest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok we have the results of the test here," Fake Nana says warmly. Kyu is in a hospital bed in the Bird's Nest medical wing. It's just the two of you and Fake Nana at the moment. As soon as you had gotten back you'd rushed to the medical wing leaving no time to find the whereabouts of the remaining members of Squad 13.

"You appear to be suffering from Spinal Shock." "What is that?" you ask with an incredibly concerned look on your face. You may not be a doctor, but you are aware then injuries to the spine were usually really bad news.

"It is an injury to the spine that prevents nerve transmissions from being sent to areas below the break. The normal symptoms include paralysis and-" "You mean she won't be able to walk again?" you shout. Beside you Kyu is silent but she holds your hand with a death grip.

"We believe that this will be temporary," Fake Nana answers, "Code 067's spine is not actually injured." "Wait it isn't?" you ask calming down slightly. "The X-rays," she points to charts on the wall. "Indicate that the spine is completely intact. It is our belief that this injury is due to the sympathetic nature of the relationship between a Franxx and its pistil."

"So because Terraria fell a long distance and Kyu was still connected her body felt as if it fallen too, even though it didn't?" "That is correct," Fake Nana answers. "Given time we think that Code 067 will have a full recovery. Right now, her body simply needs to realize that the injury it perceives is not actually present. Once it has done so she should return to normal mobility within a few days."

"How long will it take the body to realize it then?" you ask. "We aren't sure, it could be that it never does but we believe it shouldn't take more than a month. But as of now, you are free to go. I will have a wheelchair brought in so you can take her Code 059."

"I have a question," Kyu states as Fake Nana walks to the door. "Yes 067?" "Shouldn't that have been enough to kill me? I don't think anyone should have been able to survive that." "You survived for two reasons as far as we can tell. First your Franxx has much more armor and padding than others. This would reduce how much of the impact that you felt. Second is likely because of your genetics."

"My genetics?" Kyu asks. "Yes, based on the blood samples we took during testing you have abnormal genetics. We noticed that five percent of your genetic makeup is Klaxosaur. Given that the two other partial Klaxosaurs on record are known for their resiliency and regenerative abilities. It isn't far-fetched to think this has been extended to you." Fake Nana then turns and exits the room.

Kyu looks at you while you stare at your hands. "You are part Klaxosaur too?" you say aloud. "I did that to you?" "It actually makes sense," Kyu muses. "If Hiro managed to become part Klaxosaur by piloting with Zero Two then I guess I could become part Klaxosaur by piloting with you."

"I'm so sorry Kyu I-" she covers your mouth. "As long as I get to be with you, I don't care if I have to be one hundred percent Klaxosaur. Besides it will be kinda cool to be able to do the stuff you and Zero Two do."

"Speaking of," Kyu continues. "Where is everyone else?" "I don't know. When we got here I came straight to the medical wing and haven't left your side since." "You always have worried about me too much," Kyu says with a smile.

The door opens revealing Fake Nana pushing a wheelchair. "As I said you are free to go. Should anything change come back and we will do what we can." The woman turns to you. "Code 059, Code 067 will need a large amount of support in the coming days. It shall be up to you to see that she is cared for. Also, given your record as leader of squad 39 I am afraid I must inform you that the two of you are the only remaining members of your squad." With that she turns and leaves the room once more.

"You know I think the real Nana was much nicer," you joke. "Prettier too." You comment earns you a slight smack on the cheek from Kyu. "Hey, no one holds a candle to you dear." "They better not," Kyu blushes. "Now let's get out of here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you return to Squad 13's assigned cubby you find everyone in the process of moving out. Miku is the first to notice you. "(Y/N), Kyu, you're ok!" she screams running at you. There is a chorus of other cheers as the squad surrounds the two of you.

Ichigo stomps up to you and wraps you in a hug. "Do you have any idea how reckless that was?" she shouts. "You two could have been killed." You do your best to smile and shrug but the truth behind her words strikes you, one of you had been killed.

Kyu notices how uncomfortable you look and tries to draw the attention back to her, loudly answering questions. Miku and Kokoro both gushing over her looking incredibly worried giving her the perfect opportunity. "I am fine, Kokoro," Kyu assures her. "I just need to rest and I will be good as new."

"But what happened?" Miku asks. "In order for Zero Two to get to Hiro we needed to throw Delphinium onto the platform. We fell as a result. I was still connected to Terraria when we hit the ground, so it hurt me too." "That's awful," Miku replies. "So that's why you're in the wheelchair?" Ikuno murmurs.

"Yeah," you answer. "The doctors said that her body thinks that her back is broken. The truth is she is actually fine, she just needs time for her body to realize the injury doesn't actually exist." "Until then," Kyu finishes. "I have to stay in this chair and (Y/N) is responsible for looking after me."

"Are you sure he can handle it?" Miku asks. "And wouldn't you like it to be a girl?" Kokoro includes. "I could do it." "Thanks for the vote of confidence ladies," you grumble. "(Y/N) is more than capable," Kyu assures them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhh," Kyu yawns. "I'm tired." It was already almost dark before you'd arrived at the Bird's Nest and after the testing and your current meeting with Squad 13 it was now late into the evening. Everyone else had mostly packed up their things to move into the new rooms that had been made available. Goro and Ichigo were kind enough to help you move you and Kyu's things to the new rooms.

Once everything is settled in Kyu's room Ichigo and Goro say their goodnights before proceeding to their rooms. You assist Kyu in preparing herself for bed given the added challenges not being able to walk poses. When she is finally ready you lift her out of the wheelchair and gently place her onto the mattress.

You turn to leave switching off the light before she speaks. "Would you stay with me?" she asks. "Please?" Kyu's voice is weak, sounding as though she is on the verge of tears. Your brain tells you to take a moment and consider the consequences this could have but your heart is having none of it.

You take a chair and pull it up beside the bed. You take a seat in the mostly dark room beside her. "Yeah, I will stay as long as you like." "Um," Kyu stutters, her voice even shakier than before. "Could you get closer?" You scoot the chair several inches toward the bed. "Closer." Once again you move forward, now with so little space that your legs are pressed against the bed frame. "Closer."

"Kyu, if I get any closer I will be in the bed," you warn her. "I know," she whispers. You can see the light reflecting off her seafoam eyes. The orbs glisten as she silently cries. Kyu had put on a tough face for the others even though you knew this was bothering her. Now that the two of you were alone she could drop the façade and let it out. "Please?"

You push the chair back and remove your shoes. You place your clothes on the dresser nearby and return to the bed. Lifting the covers, you gently slide underneath and are immediately met with the comforting warmth of Kyu's body.

As soon as you enter the bed Kyu latches on to you, wrapping her arms around you and burying her head in your chest. She continues to cry but you are at a loss for words, not sure of anything that could make the situation better. You instead elect to place one arm around her and run the other through her hair to comfort her.

This continues for some thirty minutes before Kyu finally tires out and falls asleep. You consider leaving but you know that you couldn't do so without waking her up because of iron grip she holds you in. Even if you could get out you didn't think it would a good idea. Kyu could wake up in the night and not be able to do anything to help herself or maybe you were the rock she needed to keep from being swept away in recent events. Either way, you couldn't bring yourself to leave her and you slowly drift off to sleep with Kyu still in your arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, after the adventure that was getting Kyu ready for the day, the two of you make your way to the meeting room Ichigo had showed you last night.

It turned out that because of something Papa and VIRM had done most of the adults were now gone. The only ones who remained were those of station similar to Nana and Hachi. This left the ratio of parasites to adults greatly in favor of the parasites.

Because of this the parasites that remained were going to be forced to make their own way in this new future. Many of them had no clue how or where to start. And on to that the parts of the Bird's Nest were damaged in the battle, many of the Franxx needed repairs, there were close to one hundred parasites unaccounted for, and that food and water were in limited supply. This was shaping up to be a real mess if someone didn't step up and take charge.

Due to Squad 13's reputation and combat prowess most of the other squads had turned to you as a result. In order to make this work Ichigo had called a meeting to discuss how leadership would be divided and what could be done in order to ensure long term survival for the parasites.

"Thank you for coming everyone," Ichigo begins. "I know that it is early and that we all could have used more rest after yesterday but-" "You can say that again," Zorome grumbles. He appears to have more to say but quickly falls silent as Miku yawns and leans her head against his shoulder.

"As I was saying," Ichigo resumes. "Because Papa abandoned us and the adults are gone, we're all that's left. Because of our reputation the other squads are looking to us for guidance. I am not going to sugarcoat it, things are bad. Food and water are limited, there is enough for maybe a year. Parts of the Bird's Nest are without power because of the damage sustained during the battle. We need each other now more than ever if we want to survive."

Everyone has stopped eating the breakfast that was provided for you at this point and is deep in thought. "Squad 13 has been asked to take charge by the remaining parasites," Ichigo continues. "I need each of you to step up and lead by example. I have a list here of the roles that will need to be filled, each of us will have to take one, maybe more."

Ichigo passes out a stack of papers to each of you. Grabbing yours you find the list to be both detailed and extensive. With more positions needing to be filled than members of Squad 13, someone will definitely need to double up. You might even need to consider looking for members outside of Squad 13.

"Starting from the top," Ichigo says. "President, this will be an elected position eventually but for now someone will have to fill it. The President will preside over meeting and will have the final say on all decisions. All other roles will report to the President, advising them of their current status and how to handle any situations that should arise. Now who would like to volunteer?"

The room is silent. So quiet in fact that you can hear the clicking of shoes some hundred or so feet down the hall. "Anyone?" Ichigo asks looking at each of you in turn. "Alright," she continues. "Then I nominate (Y/N). He has experience as a leader and we all trust his judgement."

"That is very kind of you Ichigo, but I am afraid I will have to decline," you state. Ichigo looks shocked that you would say such a thing especially because it put you back to square one. "I think it should be you," you continue looking back at the emerald eyed girl. "We've followed you for a long time now and while you haven't been perfect," Ichigo grimaces. "You have always done what you thought was best for the squad. Any objections?"

No one speaks out in protest. "Those in favor?" Every hand in the room aside from Ichigo's raises. "That is 7,8,9," you count. "Those opposed?" No one moves. "It's settled then, Ichigo you are President by unanimous vote."

Ichigo appears somewhat flustered as color rushes to her cheeks but quickly composes herself. "Thank you for your faith in me. Moving on, next we need to determine the heads of research and development and engineering and maintenance." "(Y/N) and Mitsuru worked together to make the water purifier we had back in Mistilteinn," Miku offers, "How about they do the second one?"

Everyone murmurs in agreement and Ichigo looks to you and Mitsuru in turn. "I can do maintenance," Mitsuru says with a slight smile. "But I'd rather let (Y/N) worry about the more complicated things. He designed the water system anyway, I just helped." "That is being rather modest," you chide him. "However, if that is the way you would like to do this I can handle it."

"It's settled then," Ichigo states.

The next half hour consisted of everyone taking various roles until finally there was a name next to every title. Ikuno would serve as the head of R&D. Goro would step up as Ichigo's Vice. Zorome was placed in charge of the farming efforts that would soon begin. Futoshi unsurprisingly offered to take charge of the rations and food preparation after some ribbing from Zorome.

Kokoro would care for the other parasites similar to how Nana had you, putting her returned maternal instincts to good use. Because Kokoro's responsibility was a such a large one, she was essentially being named Nana for all the remaining parasites, and Kyu being somewhat indisposed at the moment, Kyu took the simple role of assisting Kokoro. Though Kyu had the intention of branching out once she was able. The pair would also begin to teach some of the other parasites the skills they knew to help get by such as sewing or cooking.

With that the meeting was complete. Each of you left to begin your respective duties in making Earth a home once again. Due to the limited space within the Bird's Nest you and Ikuno shared her lab as an office. After asking Hachi for information he provided you both the files upon files of material to sift through regarding your new roles.

From there the two of you sit quietly in the office pouring over the documents. You were positively amazed by the designs and drawing. Some were simple other so complex it made your head hurt. Rather than read them all you determined it was better to sort them in to categories by function.

Several hours later several stacks of books and just as many directories on the computer hold the fruits of your labor. You had separated the documents into broad categories to begin with, Food and Water, Energy and Power, Buildings and Internal systems, Defense, including the Franxx along with other models you've never seen, and finally Equipment.

Equipment was by far the broadest category ranging from the tools that Zorome would need for farming to the simple pairs of scissors that Kokoro used when sewing and everything in between. If you got the feeling that if it had a name you had a design for it, and the prospect excites you. You can't wait to begin exploring the plans and tinkering with the systems that already exist. You would have to start with the plans for the Bird's Nest itself and work your way out from there. After all, nothing was more important than keeping this place running.

Eventually you see the time and realize that it is getting late into the evening. Bidding Ikuno farewell you venture to Kyu's room to say goodnight. She is already prepared for bed when you arrive and appears to be waiting for you.

You kiss her goodnight and attempt to excuse yourself but before you can exit she asks you to stay once again. You start to say something about how it would be like if the others found out but her pouting eyes quickly silence you. You sigh and join her while she smiles victoriously. Kyu immediately snuggles up to you and falls asleep, still grinning widely.


	27. Chapter 27- Guilty Conscious

**Hello everyone, ready for another update? Good. I know several of you mentioned that not seeing Hiro or Zero Two in the last chapter was concerning but rest assured they will be seen in this one. You will also notice that things are a bit different than cannon as of several chapters ago. I have a plan for VIRM and I hope that it's resolution something that we all find to be satisfying. Until then, enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment or review to let me know how you like this new direction :)**

The next morning when you awaken you realize, much to your horror, that you had yet to see Hiro or Zero Two. _How could I have forgotten them,_ you ask yourself. _First I was too worried about Kyu to think of anything else. Then I got distracted by my new role as head of Engineering, but how could I let that overshadow them?_

This realization worries you even further because you had interacted with the other members of Squad 13 several times over the two days you had been at the Bird's Nest, but even the others hadn't mentioned Hiro or Zero Two. Once you leave Kyu with Kokoro, instead of returning to the office you share with Ikuno, you go off in search of the pair.

You feel guilty as you walk for not immediately looking for them but, remembering Zero Two's words from before the wedding, warning you to look out for other people as well as her, quell the growing feeling. You hadn't forgotten her, you had just been occupied with other things. Kyu was your top priority in life. _Zero Two said before she knew that, so she wouldn't blame you, right?_

Furthermore, Zero Two was right when she said that you did need to look out for everyone, not just her, but that didn't make it any easier. In fact, when you think about it, you aren't sure you could choose between her and the greater good. Could you really sacrifice her to save someone else, even if it was multiple someones? You dismiss the terrifying thought as you approach the room assigned to Zero Two.

"Sis," you knock. "It's me, your brother." The door remains closed. "Zero Two, are you in there?" No sound comes from inside the room. _Alright,_ you say attempting to calm your rapidly rising nerves. _She is probably asleep. Or maybe she is off doing something._ You take a deep breath and press the button on the door, which slides open.

The room beyond is dark other than a few rays of light coming from behind the window shades. You step inside but quickly find that the room is in exactly the same condition as the one you are supposed to be staying in, but aren't because of Kyu, empty. _She isn't here and there is nothing in the room, god no. Something has to be wrong._

You dig into your pockets with your now shaking hands trying to find your communicator. When you finally succeed close to a minute later you attempt to call Ichigo, believing she would have some idea of what was happening. It takes you three tries but eventually you are able to gain enough control of your trembling hands to place the call.

"(Y/N)," Ichigo answers. "Is there something I can help with?" "Ichigo, where is Zero Two?" you shakily ask. Ichigo is silent on the other end of the line for several seconds, carefully choosing what she is going to tell you. "She is in a private room in the medical wing. Hiro is with her." "I-Is she ok?" "(Y/N), take a deep breath. Zero Two is in a coma. She has been in one since we recovered her and Hiro from Strelitzia."

The communicator falls to the floor. _A coma. No, no, this can't be happening! First Kyu gets hurt and now Zero Two is in a coma! I tried everything you could to protect the two of them,_ you tell yourself. _They are my responsibility. How could I have failed them both so miserably?_

"(Y/N), (Y/N)!" You can hear Ichigo's shouting coming from your communicator, but it doesn't register. You lackadaisically walk through the still open door while Ichigo continues trying to reach you. You stumble through the halls of the Bird's Nest in a stupor on your way to the medical wing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you arrive at the medical wing, you continue to wander but something seems to draw you to a specific portion of the wing. The feeling is strongest looking down a long hallway that is tucked away deep in the wing. There are two doors on each side of the hallway and a single seemingly different one at the end of the hall. You intuitively know that Zero Two is behind the far door and proceed without hesitation.

The door slides open when you approach revealing the dim interior of the room. There are several chairs along the left wall. Above the middle chair is a window with its shades down. There is a gentle beeping to your right that draws your attention. Several machines surround a bed, each feeding tubes to the occupant. On the far side of the bed is a single chair, the boy in it appears to be asleep holding the hand of the girl in the bed.

You walk forward as the door closes. Zero Two looks completely at peace resting in the bed. She lays flat on her back with her arms at her sides. Her long hair is done in two of Kokoro's signature braids, keeping it tidy and out of the way. Along with the beeping of the machines is the nearly imperceptible sound of her breathing, confirming, at the very least, she is alive. Finally, your gaze focuses on the face of your sister. Zero Two's face looks completely relaxed, more so than you remember seeing her ever before, not even a muscle is being used. She can simply rest. _She looks so peaceful,_ you think.

A wave of guilt washes over you. " _It's your fault she is like this,"_ a voice in your head seethes. " _She is your responsibility," the voice of Dr. Franxx states, repeating what the man had told you all those years ago. "You've done so much," Zero Two's voice echoes in your mind, haunting you. "I can't let you do more."_

You fall to your knees next to the bed, tears streaming down your cheeks. You cup Zero Two's hand in yours and rest your forehead against it. Her skin is unnaturally cool which catches you off guard, but you still feel a pulse.

"I'm sorry Sis," you whisper. "I promised I'd look out for you, protect you, and I failed. If I could go back and do it again I'd find some way to make things right, no matter what it took."

"Remember when we had the wedding for Kokoro and Mitsuru?" you ask, even though you know she won't answer. "You and Kyu made the dress, it was beautiful. During the ceremony we talked even though we weren't supposed to," you chuckle. "We said that we'd both get married someday. I can only imagine how beautiful you would have looked in that dress. It would have been one of the proudest moments of my life to walk you down that isle," you choke up.

"But you may never get to now, and I'm the one who took that away from you. I am so sorry Sis. I failed you as a protector, I failed you as a partner, and I failed you as a brother."

You hear a slight rustle from across the bed but choose not to look up, continuing to hold Zero Two's hand. A weight is placed on your shoulder, "(Y/N), I'm sor-" Hiro falls to the ground as you punch him square in the jaw. From the floor he looks up at you as you tower over him. Guilt fills Hiro's eyes while your vision teems with red.

"Sorry?" you ask. "Sorry? You're sorry that she is like this? I trusted you to keep her safe, and how do you repay that trust? You get her thrown out of Strelitzia and make her crawl all the way back to Dr. Franxx while she is bleeding out. Then, after I bring her back, nearly sacrificing Kyu to get her there, all so you can save the world, she ends up in a coma because of your inadequacy!"

You grab Hiro by the collar and throw him against the wall, shattering one of the chairs. He makes no attempt to stand as you grab him again and pin him against the wall. "Well?!" you shout. "Do you have anything to say for yourself!?"

Hiro looks up at you, giving you the first good view of him you've had thus far. His eyes shine a dull blue instead of their normal color. In his hair are two glowing blue horns similar in length to Zero Two's. Hiro's frail form seems to be stronger now as well. While he hasn't gotten any larger, his current muscle seems innately more powerful, leaving the boy's body with the potential of a compressed spring. Finally, his canines have grown nearly to the length of what you'd call fangs.

"You think you'll say something I haven't already felt?" he asks looking you squarely in the eye. "You think that I am not as torn up about this as you are?! She means more to me than anything in the world, I love her! Do you think that I haven't spent the past two days wishing that it was me in that bed instead of her?! Because I have, and no matter how hard I do, I'm still here and she's still there. I know I failed her! I'm the one who has to live with that. I was in the cockpit, I held the controls, I did this!" Hiro sobs.

Hiro's words strike true and you release him. Hiro slumps down against the wall pulling his knees to his chest and tucking in his head to cry. Your momentary flash of rage subsides seeing the broken man before you. You know in your heart that Hiro is telling the truth, he would never voluntarily let anything happen to Zero Two.

You know that you should apologize to Hiro, but at this moment you can't bring yourself to do it. You stand there looking at him for a moment before returning to the bed where Zero Two lays. You brush several strands of hair from her forehead and gingerly plant a kiss. "I will get you back, no matter what," you promise. "Things do not end like they did in the book, not this time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After you promise to save Zero Two you leave her room without a second thought. You still feel tremendous guilt over what had happened, but a hint of conviction begins to work its way into your heart as well.

As you make your way down the hall once again you find one of the doors to be open. Not really caring who it houses you continue past it until a voice calls out to you. "Kappa? Kappa is that you?"

You stop cold recognizing the voice. The last time you'd heard it it was begging for its life as its Franxx was torn to pieces. A twinge of guilt hits you again, you'd forgotten all about the owner of the voice and their partner since you returned to the Bird's Nest, just like you had Hiro and Zero Two. Some friend you are.

You turn around and inch back to the door peeking in. The room is identical in shape to the one you had just left and contains the same furniture, though less of the medical equipment seems to be in use. In the bed looking at you expectantly is Epsilon.

"Kappa," he smiles. "I am glad you are alright. When you hadn't come to see us, I feared the worst. Please, come in." He gestures to an empty chair beside the bed. You wordlessly enter the room and take a seat beside him. At that time, you learn why he used us when referring to himself previously. In a chair opposite you, hunched over asleep, is Delta.

Epsilon notices you focusing on Delta. "She has been there ever since I woke up the first time. The nurse that came in said she was there before too. Frankly I don't know what I'd do without her, though I can't imagine why she is still here."

He shifts himself slightly in the bed using his arms. "I'll never pilot again. My spine is shattered in too many places for them to fix it." "Forget piloting," you interrupt him. "What about walking?" "Shhh," Epsilon replies raising his hands then pointing to Delta.

"She was up most of the night worrying and only fell asleep a short while ago." Epsilon smiles looking at his partner. Despite Alpha's claims that the 9's had no feelings you'd always believed that Delta and Epsilon were different. Both of them seemed more human than the others and they weren't afraid to show it. That was something you had always admired about the pair.

"They said I won't walk again," he continues. "Delta was mortified when they told me. She cried and cried, telling me it was her fault because she was piloting. I told her that anyone could have been and the result would be the same, but she didn't buy it."

"You seem very calm about this," you remark. "Are you sure you're alright Ep? You aren't suppressing something are you?" Epsilon sighs. "No Kappa I'm not. I have no choice but to accept the consequences of my actions. You warned us that fighting was foolish, and we ignored you. This is the price I must pay for that."

"I'm sorry Ep," you begin. "I hesitated, if I hadn't we would have gotten there sooner, maybe even saved your legs. I failed you too." "Too?" Epsilon asks cocking his head. "I failed Zero Two and Kyu as well. Zero Two is in a coma in the room at the end of the hall."

"Kyu is stuck in a wheelchair. The doctors said there is a chance she will never walk again. She tries to put on a tough face, but I can see how she truly feels. She's terrified."

"Last night she woke up screaming, said it felt like her legs were being torn off. The doctors said she might have phantom pains, and that they would pass in time. But tell me Ep, what do you do when someone you love is begging for it to stop, holding on to you as if their life depends on it. And all you can do is tell them things will be alright. I couldn't do anything, I was completely powerless as she cried in my arms. This morning she told me everything was fine and that I shouldn't worry, but how could I not after that?"

"Kyu and Zero Two are hurt because I wasn't good enough," you conclude placing your head in your hands.

Epsilon sighs resting a comforting hand on your shoulder. "Kappa you are focusing on the wrong things." "What do you mean I'm focusing on the wrong things?" you demand. "What else is there to look at? Everywhere I turn I see people I've failed or lives I couldn't save. What have I done right?"

Epsilon gives you a smile. "You saved Delta and I. If you had not shown up when you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I would go as far as saying Delta and I should be dead right now, but we aren't, and that is because of you. You even convinced Alpha to call a retreat, that pulled my squad out of danger as well."

"One thing, big deal," you huff.

"That isn't all," Epsilon continues. "We may have scolded you for doing so but by ordering the retreat during the battle you saved hundreds of lives. Those parasites would have remained in the field and been slaughtered by the Klaxosaurs and those VIRM creatures that nearly got Delta and I. They are all still here because of your quick thinking."

"Doesn't matter," you grumble. "Kyu and Zero Two are still hurt because of me."

"I don't think that is a fair judgement," Epsilon corrects you. "Based on the story I was told you carried 067, no, Kyu. You carried Kyu all the way from the Gran Crevasse on foot back to the Bird's Nest to get her medical treatment. You had no idea if Papa's orders to have you executed would be followed, in fact I doubt it even crossed your mind. Your only concern was making sure that Kyu would get the help she needed, regardless of what the cost would be to you."

"The doctors tell me that as of yesterday new leadership has arisen to guide us. From what I understand the remaining parasites asked for you and the other members of Squad 13 to lead them. It is because of that, that I say you haven't failed Kappa, but succeeded. They trust you and your judgement, even if you don't at the moment. They believe that you can lead them through this troubling time and so do I."

"So," he pats your shoulder. "That is enough feeling sorry for yourself. You have things to do, a civilization to run, and most importantly, Iota to save."

You stare at Epsilon in amazement. "When did you become capable of that?" you ask. "Capable of what?" "Being so … human." Epsilon smiles. "I watched you and Kyu."

"You are a surprisingly good teacher, though I never doubted Kyu. When we were in Mistilteinn with you, Delta and I marveled watching how you interacted with one another. How you behaved around the other members of your squad, especially Iota, was incredibly telling. I learned a great deal, though I never thought I'd use that knowledge."

"Well, get going," he prods, prompting you to close your gaping jaw. As he does however Delta stirs, likely a result of your conversation. She sleepily wipes her eyes. "Kappa?" "Hey Delta," you smile. "How are you feeling?" Your answer results in you nearly being knocked out of your chair as Delta pounces on you, wrapping you in a hug. "Kappa!"

"You finally came to see us, and I was so worried, but things are better now and-" "Delta slow down," Epsilon laughs. "And let go of him, he's turning blue." Epsilon is correct, Delta has you pinned to the chair with your arms at your sides. Because she possesses the same strength as the other 9's she likely doesn't realize she is squeezing your insides.

"Oh, sorry," Delta says sheepishly as she releases you. "Good…to…see…you…too," you cough. "I am glad you are ok, but where is 067?" "Her name is Kyu, Delta," Epsilon chides her. It appears that after saving the two of them Epsilon has decided that calling you and Kyu by your names is appropriate, a trend he will hopefully extend to others soon.

"Kyu is in slightly better shape than Epsilon," you inform her. "She is out and about though and I'm sure she'd love to see you." Delta perks up immediately and shoots to her feet. However, she quickly glances back at Epsilon and an uncertain expression crosses her face.

"Go," Epsilon tells her, giving her hand a slight squeeze. "But what about-" Delta begins. "You've been in this room for two days," Epsilon interrupts her. "You need to go out and talk to people. It isn't good for you to be cooped up in here." "But you'll b-" "Fine, I'll be fine Delta. Kappa was just telling me that he was going to get something to eat. How about you join him and then visit Kyu. After that you can come back."

You had said nothing about eating but pick up on Epsilon's plan easily enough. "Come Delta," you say dragging her toward the door. Delta slightly resists but, after Epsilon gives her another smile and shooing motion, she relinquishes. "I'll see you later," Epsilon says with a wave as the door slides shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how do you intend to save Iota?" Delta asks taking a bite of her sandwich. Delta frowns at the sandwich, then painstakingly swallows. You admit these sandwiches were hardly the best you'd had, but Futoshi and his staff were doing the best they could with what was available.

"I don't know," you answer. "She is in a coma, so there isn't much I can do at the moment. When I spoke to the doctors they said her brain was missing most of its higher-level function, like someone had just plucked her out of her own body."

"That doesn't make any sense," Delta concludes. "How could someone or something remove Iota's consciousness from her body?" "It's concerning that's for sure, but there has to be some way of reversing it. Maybe finding where she went is the first step."

"Delta!" a voice shouts. The two of you turn to face the sound and find Kyu rolling toward you with a huge smile. "Delta!" Kyu repeats as the girls embrace one another. "I'm so glad you are safe! How is Epsilon? Is he alright?"

"Epsilon is alive," Delta answers. You see a twinge of guilt cross her face, but it isn't enough to sour her happy reunion. "He's in a state similar to yourself, but let's not talk about that. Would you like something to eat? The food is excellent."

"I would love some," Kyu answers. "Things are changing so fast, there is so much I have to tell you. (Y/N) got promoted to head of Engineering, I am helping Kokoro as the new Nana." "I am right here by the way," you interject. "Yes dear, I saw you," Kyu replies, momentarily addressing you before returning to Delta.

You roll your eyes and prepare for the long conversation to come, knowing you will have no part in it. After listening for close to ten minutes a boy comes up to your table. "Um, Code 059," he says. "I was asked by Code 326 to get you. He said to meet him at your office."

Seeing your opportunity to escape you gladly take it. "I'll head right there," you answer getting up from your seat. "You're leaving?" Kyu asks suddenly looking disappointed. "Don't even, you were paying no attention to me thirty seconds ago," you chide her. She extends her arms to you and makes a grabbing motion, clearly wanting some affection before you go.

After a slight shake of your head and some eye rolling you indulge her, giving her a quick kiss before turning to address Delta. The boy who had come to get you turns white as a sheet and averts his eyes from your display while Delta seems interested. _Perhaps Epsilon was right when he said the two of them were watching us._

"I'm glad you are alright Delta. Please thank Epsilon for me and let him know that I will come by again soon." "I will," she responds with a smile. You turn to the boy, who still looks uncomfortable, "Alright, lead on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kyu's POV**

Kyu watches as the messenger leads you away. There he goes off to play with his toys again. "You certainly are focusing on Kappa intently," Delta says. "Huh?" Kyu asks returning to reality. Delta gives Kyu a puzzling look. "I was making a joke, Kyu."

"Oh," Kyu replies. "We need to work on that. When you are being sarcastic you need to change your voice so-" Kyu stops abruptly. "You said my name." "I did," Delta replies appearing confused by Kyu's shock. "You've never used my name before." "Epsilon said we should do so. If we are going to live in this new world without Papa," Delta says sadly, "We will need to adapt."

Kyu suddenly sees how hard that must be for Delta to acknowledge. _Everything she's ever known has just been swept out from under her. That she and Epsilon aren't half mad shivering wrecks after what they have been through is nothing short of a miracle. They thought Papa was a god, there is no telling how much pain and loss they must have felt when he not only abandons them, but his creations tried to kill them. I can't imagine what that is like._

"Delta," Kyu says putting a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I won't pretend to know what you are feeling right now. You must be so scared that you are alone after everything you knew turned out to be different than you thought. But I'm here to tell you that you aren't," Kyu pulls her into a hug.

"I don't have a purpose anymore," Delta sobs into Kyu's shoulder. "All I've ever done is fight for Papa. What do I do now? How am I supposed to keep going without him to guide me?"

"Delta," Kyu coos, "You have (Y/N) and I, not to mention Epsilon. I know you probably feel like you don't belong in this world, but you do. You are free now. Free to make your own choices, free to laugh and be happy, free to find love. You can find your own purpose."

 _I know that love isn't something everyone understands,_ she thinks. _But to me it's the most important thing we have now that Papa is gone. Sure, we can control our future, and being able to shape a new civilization is nice. But I don't have to worry anymore. I have (Y/N), and we don't need to hide or live in fear. We can even have a family like Kokoro and Mitsuru one day._

Delta wipes her eyes. "Do you mean that Kyu? Can I really just live for myself? Do things that I want to do, because I want to do them?" "You can," Kyu replies with a smile.

"You and Kappa are so strange," Delta laughs. "But Epsilon and I would be lost without you. We will have to lean on you, you know that? We don't know how to do anything except fight." "That is alright, we can teach you." "You can teach us how to be people?" Delta asks, "And to feel emotions?" "Oh Delta," Kyu says warmly, patting the green haired girl's head. "You already are."


	28. Chapter 28- One Last Request

**Hello everyone! You may not have noticed but the story's cover art has been temporarily changed. The current image was done by a reader, Yedibear13 on deviantart, and submitted to me. I would like to make a general statement now that anyone who wishes to use my characters in their artwork is free to do so. As a matter of fact, I wholeheartedly encourage it and I'd love to see the works if you do.**

 **Several quick notes regarding the illustration. First and chief among them, 059 may not look as you have him pictured. That is because each reader chooses his appearance, often based on themselves. Similarly, the name listed is the one chosen by the reader who created the art. As a final note in the story Kyu's hair is cut in a bob similar to Ichigo's or Delta's, however I will admit I like this longer haired version of her as well. Maybe we'll have that later, who knows?**

In the two weeks following your return to the Bird's Nest things began to happen rapidly.

Zorome began his farming efforts, turning all of the land near the Bird's Nest into fields for growing crops. It was interesting to watch how the previously wound tight Zorome worked so diligently with the land. He truly had adopted the ways of the farmers of old, rising early in the morning and not returning until late in the evening, always covered in dirt and grime. You are fairly certain based on rumors of yelling coming from his room, which Zorome swears must be haunted, that Miku was more than happy to assist in removing it.

The only additional thing worth noting from the fields was that each day more Klaxosaurs left the earth. You had no idea where they were going or what they may be doing when they arrived but the fact that no further Klaxosaur attacks had happened since Papa's departure made you less concerned about it. The one thing that did strike you as odd however was that Strelitzia Apus had been seen coming and going from the planet numerous times. How the massive Franxx was moving on its own without Hiro or Zero Two and why it returned only to leave again were both mysteries to you.

Ichigo and Goro worked as well together as they always had. Within a few days of you claiming your roles committees were born, and parasites began showing up to assist each of you in your efforts, all claiming to be sent by Codes 015 and 056. You couldn't help but laugh when you saw them out and about though. Ichigo had become recognizable to all parasites so she was often swamped with questions and concerns when she tried to go anywhere, leaving her little time that she could truly be considered off duty.

What made these situations entertaining was Goro. The poor man had taken to carrying at pen and paper around with him and seemed to be more Ichigo's personal scribe than Vice President. He was always scribbling notes as fast as he could while Ichigo gave orders or addressed the next concern. The phrase "Goro take note," had actually become something of a running joke between you boys as a result.

Futoshi and his kitchen staff somehow managed to feed the five hundred parasites and nearly one hundred adults that remained day in and day out. You and Mitsuru were up to your neck in the repairs being made to the damaged systems of the Bird's Nest, barely giving either of you a moment to enjoy with the ladies in your lives. Kokoro and Kyu were doing their best to keep the parasites calm and cared for.

Unfortunately, Kyu's condition had yet to improve. This made things harder for her and by extension you. She was taking it in stride though, always smiling and still going out of her way to help the other parasites as they struggled to understand this new world where emotions existed and you had the ability to make your own choices.

During that time Epsilon was released from the medical wing. As he'd said previously he wouldn't be walking out but as far as you were concerned any mission you survive was a good one. Owing to Delta and Epsilon's complete lack of skills the pair had taken to shadowing you and Kyu.

You quickly learned Epsilon had a sharp mind. He easily began to process the stacks of paperwork in the office you shared with Ikuno. It was hard to say how surprised you were the morning you had walked in and found his wheelchair beside Ikuno's desk as the pair held a detailed discussion on the topic of degenerated cell revitalization. They had asked for your opinion on the topic and then proceeded to laugh at the utterly confused look on your face when they mentioned telomere regeneration. While you weren't exactly thrilled to be made the fool you were glad to see Epsilon and Ikuno enjoying themselves.

Ikuno had worried you since the recent fight, now being coined The Second Battle of the Gran Crevasse, because of the changes it had wrought on her. Ikuno's once violet hair was now mostly gray with only slight traces of its former color. Ikuno also seemed to be frailer and she tired out quickly.

Numerous times over the past two weeks you had gotten up to leave for the evening and found her asleep with her head on her desk. It wasn't that Ikuno didn't have a place to stay within the Bird's Nest, in fact she actually had one of the nicer lodgings due to her position, she simply seemed driven to finish working on something in particular. Rather than leave her in that uncomfortable state, you had a cot brought in so she could rest more comfortably, though you usually had to place her in it.

Hachi also made some progress in his work of bringing the remaining adults up to speed. Several days after the Second Battle of the Gran Crevasse he informed Squad 13 he had received a mysterious message from Dr. Franxx, even though you knew the man to be dead. Hachi intended to follow up on a set of coordinates it provided, and he left the following day.

When he returned he brought with him several items of interest as well as something completely unexpected. When the ramp came down on the transport you had watched in amazement as Hachi escorted Nana, the real Nana, down to greet you. Nana seemed to be in rather rough shape leaning against her counterpart for support. Hachi warned that she wasn't completely recovered from the breakdown she'd suffered nearly a month ago in Mistilteinn. Either way having her back was an excellent boost to Squad 13's morale.

Hachi also gave to you and Ikuno seperate drives that he had found within Dr. Franxx's private facility. When you asked what was on them he only answered that it was Doctor's research and he knew nothing more. Finally he brought to your attention that within the facility he had found hundreds of additional parasites all frozen in cryogenic stasis.

While you wanted to help the parasites and release them as soon as you could, you realized that you likely couldn't support them with your current resources. This also brought to light that the Garden was likely to be nearly devoid of the adults that assisted in caring for the growing parasites there. Getting to them became a top priority. You and Ikuno both began to look for methods of increasing food production and temporary housing. The parasites that were frozen would be fine for the time being but those children at the Garden needed you.

In that time Kyu became even more positive that Kokoro was pregnant. Kokoro continued to have bouts of morning sickness and she had begun to have strange habits when eating, including dousing things in honey. Even in her current state, your sister's influence was still here. With Kokoro and Mitsuru's memories having returned the pair both knew that it was entirely possible that she was indeed pregnant. As a result, they decided to have testing done.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Code 556's urine sample revealed traces of the hormone chorionic gonadotropin?" Fake Nana reveals as you all listen eagerly. "And that means?" you ask growing slightly impatient. "According to the database it is a hormone secreted during pregnancy." Fake Nana turns to Kokoro and Mitsuru. "It means that Code 556 is with child."

The room erupts into cheers. Kokoro and Mitsuru cry while embracing one another. The only person unmoved by this information is Fake Nana. "Code 556 standard protocol dictates that all pregnancies be terminated," Fake Nana continues. The room immediately falls silent. "However due to the recent change in leadership I believe that if you were to request it that policy could be changed."

"Those in favor of removing the stupid policy?" you ask. Ten hands shoot in to the air. "Those opposed?" nothing. "Motion passed," Ichigo states with a smile.

Everyone then looks at Fake Nana to see if some final loyalty to Papa will be present. "Well then it is settled. Code 556 yours will be the first pregnancy in the new world. We should use this opportunity to set a precedent for future cases." "You mean you aren't going to try and stop us?" Miku asks. Fake Nana's hand goes to her cheek and she looks shocked. "Of course not, my job is to care for the parasites. Under Papa rules were changed and exemptions were made, it is simply part of the process. Now I would suggest that-"

"I don't need special treatment," Kokoro says sheepishly. "What are you talking about? Of course you do!" Mitsuru says softly, taking his wife's hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you or our child. You're my top priority. If there is anything we can do to make this easier for you, we are going to do it." "But I-" "Kokoro," Mitsuru presses his forehead against hers and whispers, "this is not up for discussion."

Kokoro looks to the other girls for support. "For once," Ikuno says with a slight smile. "I agree with Mitsuru. From everything I've seen in my research so far cells grow much faster and healthier when they aren't put under stress." Miku and Ichigo both nod in agreement. "Kyu?" Kokoro asks seeming to be begging.

"You read the same book I did," Kyu answers. "Pregnancy takes a large toll on the woman's body. We aren't saying you can't do anything, we just want you to take things easy and do what's best for the baby."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you make your way back from Kokoro's pregnancy announcement a parasite runs up to your group. "Code 015," she says, "We have a problem." "What?" Ichigo demands immediately shifting back into her leadership personality. "It's the 9's." "I'll go with you," you state. Ichigo nods and the three of you take off toward the medical wing.

You soon find yourself in the hallway that contains Zero Two. You had learned during your subsequent visits to both her and Epsilon that the other 9's were being housed in the remaining three rooms. Alpha, Beta, and Gamma weren't physically injured but they seemed to be struggling with extreme cases of emotional trauma.

Following Ichigo's lead you enter Alpha's room. "Alpha," Ichigo says softly. "We came as soon as we got word. They said you've stopped eating and you are refusing your medication." "Don't need food," Alpha grumbles, "We need maintenance." Ichigo sighs knowing full well that maintenance was something completely out of the realm of possibility right now.

"Alpha please take your medication." Ichigo opens the bottle of pills and fishes out several. She walks over to Alpha and tries to feed them to him only for Alpha to slap them away. "I said I need maintenance," he growls. Ichigo hangs her head and walks back over to you. She looks at you, asking if you have a solution with her eyes. You nod and gesture for her to leave the room. She does and once the door closes you address your long-time rival.

"I never thought I'd see the day Nine Alpha was brought low," you begin locking the door. "Kappa," Alpha growls finally noticing your presence. "I must say you are a sad sight, I mean look at you. You're wasting away into nothing. How the mighty have fallen."

"If you've come to gloat," Alpha spits, "Save your breath and just kill me." "Now you'd like that wouldn't you? But I tell you what, I'm not gonna do it. We are going to get to the root of this problem, because right now, you are nothing but a drain on our already scarce resources."

"I need…maintenance," Alpha hisses. "Maintenance? How come you're the only one who needs it this bad then? Beta and Gamma are fine, so are the triplets, Delta, and Epsilon."

That was a complete lie. Delta and Epsilon were doing alright but not fantastic by any means. Similar to you they were experiencing some discomfort due to the lack of maintenance but for the most part everything was good.

Beta, Gamma and the triplets were another story however. Zeta, Eta, and Theta were in incredibly bad shape. Having learned from Dr. Franxx that the 9's were clones of Zero Two, you had decided that those three were likely the lowest to be accepted and as a result, the most defective. All three of them appeared to be coming apart at the seams without maintenance to hold them together. Theta had already fallen asleep never to wake again and you doubt that Zeta and Eta are far behind.

Beta and Gamma were in positions similar to Alpha. They likely could survive without maintenance if they took their medication and ate what they were told. But, all three of them seemed to have given up on living.

"You've given up," you accuse Alpha, "Why?" The blonde boy slowly turns to look you squarely in the eye. "Do you know what it is like to have your world burn around you Kappa? Do you know what it is like to have a squadmate who has placed their complete trust in your authority beg you to save them, and be powerless to do so? Then after accepting their death, be forced to watch as the person you despise most in the world rescues them when you were incapable?"

 _I actually feel somewhat sorry for him,_ you think. _He is in a shitty situation that really isn't of his doing. He even had to watch as I saved Delta and Epsilon while he couldn't. I can see how that would break him just like how I thought it would break Delta and Epsilon._

"As a matter of fact," you answer quietly, "I do. I watched my plantation burn Alpha. Zero Two saved Kyu and I, without her we would have died as well. I watched you drag away two members of my family to have their memories wiped while being held like a dog before you tried to kill me. We were happy in Mistilteinn, you could have left us there forever and we wouldn't have caused a single problem. But you couldn't do that, not the goody two shoes Alpha who reports to Papa absolutely everything he sees."

Alpha manages a weak laugh. "You have always been aggressive toward me Kappa. But since you're being so calm about this I can only conclude that you actually want to help me, why?"

"I have no interest in helping you Alpha," you answer walking toward him. "My only interest is in making you suffer. You don't get to just throw in the towel because things didn't go your way. You can't quit because life got hard." You grab Alpha by the wrist and pull him from the bed.

"There is nothing wrong with you," you continue dragging him toward the door. Alpha is much to weak in his current state to put up a fight as he is pulled along. "You've manufactured all of this in your head. Delta, Epsilon, and I haven't had maintenance either and we are fine. Which means that you should be too."

"But you're not-" "Not what? Not like you? Please, I need the damn maintenance more than you do. You aren't even part Klaxosaur, you're just a modified enhanced human clone of Zero Two. I am however, 20% Klaxosaur. So yeah, my body is rejecting itself a little bit, but you don't see me lying in a hospital bed complaining about my situation, do you?"

By this point you have reached the door. Pressing a button on the keypad it unlocks and opens revealing a completely shocked Ichigo. "(Y/N), what are you doing?" she yells.

You don't answer her and continue to drag Alpha through the medical wing and out of the Bird's Nest. You pull him through the fields until you see Zorome's assistant, Code 490. "059 how can I help, AHHH!" she screams seeing that you are dragging Alpha. You drop the boy off at her feet.

"Hoe," you demand. The surrounding parasites all stand still. "I said give me a hoe," you shout. One of the nearby parasites rushes over and hands you the tool they had been using. "Thank you," you say returning to your normal calm voice.

"Stand," you spit at Alpha. "Kappa I-" "I said stand, and you will do so or so help me Alpha." Alpha struggles to his feet, falling once before managing to remain standing. You shove the hoe into his hand. "This is called a hoe, it's used for farming. Food doesn't just magically appear anymore, so we have to make it ourselves from now on. Today you are going to help with that. If you can't figure it out ask someone else, they would be more than happy to answer your questions."

You turn to Code 490. "He doesn't leave until he has plowed an entire row by himself, understood?" "Yes Code 059," she replies shakily. With that you take your leave and make your way back toward the medical wing.

You pass Ichigo on your way in. She immediately steps in stride with you asking what you were doing and where Alpha is now. You only grumble, "You'll thank me later," in reply which causes her to stop dead in her tracks.

Arriving back at the medical wing you proceed to Beta's room. Following the same procedure you had with Alpha, you unceremoniously dump him into the floor and then drag him out into the fields. Once again you give the order that he isn't to leave until a single row has been plowed by himself.

Gamma is awake when you come for him as a result of the racket. He seems somewhat livelier than Alpha and Beta as he at least manages to yell and carry on as you drag him out of the Bird's Nest. Code 490 seems to know what to expect when she sees you walking toward her with another parasite in tow. This time she has a hoe waiting and immediately shows Gamma to his work space.

Alpha stands leaning against his hoe looking at you in amazement. "You are going to earn your keep around here from now on, I'd get to work if I was you," you shout. "It gets awful cold at night." With that you return to the Bird's Nest to find a fuming Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she demands. "Providing motivation. They'd given up on living and I simply told them I wouldn't allow it." "And you really think that will work?" "I haven't the faintest idea. Part of me just wanted to watch Alpha do manual labor. He made me suffer, so I told him he could do the same."

Ichigo is silent for close to a minute. "You wanted to help him, didn't you?" she asks, seeing completely through your feigned anger. "I hated seeing him that way," you answer. "Sure, he was the biggest pain in the ass in history and he tried to kill me but how he was in that hospital bed was just sad. I didn't want him to go out like that. I hate him, but I have enough respect for him to know he deserves better than to just waste away into nothing."

Ichigo smiles at you. "I knew you were up to something. The (Y/N) I know would never drag someone out here just to kill them." "Guess you're right," you laugh. "They will need a purpose now if we are going to keep them going. They won't be able to come up with their own like Delta and Epsilon."

"I think I can handle that," Ichigo answers. "There are plenty of things that need done around here. Some manual labor might just teach them humility."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You seem to be in a particularly good mood Kappa," Epsilon greets you as you enter the office. He has essentially moved in now and splits his time between you and Ikuno. "I am indeed Ep," you answer. "I just came from the medical wing where we found out that Kokoro is officially pregnant and I put Alpha to work." "I take it that is a good thing?" "Well, yes," you roll your eyes. "How are things with you?"

"I am well, thanks to the medication my pain has nearly vanished. It is intriguing working with you and Ikuno. There are so many things I never knew but now I can learn them all." "How is Delta?" "I believe she is well. I haven't seen her in a day or so due to my work here, but I believe she has been enjoying helping Kyu."

You sit down at your desk and begin thumbing through files as Epsilon returns to peering through a microscope. Despite knowing that you should be looking for a means of solving the growing energy problem that the Bird's Nest is facing, you can't help but look through the defenses folder instead.

You quickly grow bored of messing with papers and turn on the computer. You once again pull up the defenses folder and begin to look over the available files. One in particular catches your eye, Special Projects. Knowing that these designs came in large part from the late Dr. Franxx himself you were somewhat intrigued to see what the old man had been up to.

Within the Special Projects folder, you find several additional folders, Parasite Emotions Testing, Human Klaxosaur Hybrid research, Automated Franxx, and one mysteriously titled SA. You begin by trying SA but are prompted for a password to be allowed access to the file. Sighing, you move on to the Human Klaxosaur Hybrid research.

Once again you are asked for a password but this time a hint is given. "My greatest regret." _Dr. Franxx had regrets?_ Frustrated you move on to the Parasite Emotions Testing.

Fortunately for you and the computer, which you were debating on throwing, the file opens. Within are several subdirectories, Planning, Observations, Plantation 13, and Plantation 39. Amazed, you realize that these files are the culmination of what Dr. Franxx was using you to try and prove, that parasites with emotions were more effective than those without.

You begin with the Planning folder. Inside you find documents and video logs of Dr. Franxx himself laying the groundwork for the experiment that was Plantation 13. "I have selected Plantation 13 to be the location for my test team," Dr. Franxx says in the log. "Cerasus, more commonly known as Sakura or the cherry tree. How fitting, considering that it is a symbol of beauty and rebirth. I have already selected the first subject, Code 016, and will need to assemble more around him." The log ends and another file opens as if they had been automated to do so.

"Progress has been…difficult. APE continues to narrow down the number of potential parasites that can be used for the project. Just yesterday they took 059 and assigned him to Plantation 39. The short-sighted fools." Dr. Franxx sighs. "They separated him from Code 002 as well. Papa believes that she has grown too attached to him and that she may become dependent. That was the intention of why I gave him to her. Zero Two needs stability in her life, one thing she can count on, otherwise she might fall apart before she can be used. I only hope that the effect 059 has had on her to this point will be enough that she can function until I am able rectify the situation."

That actually explains why you had been assigned to Plantation 39 in the first place. You had always been told by Dr. Franxx that Zero Two would be your partner and the two of you wouldn't be assigned to a plantation like everyone else. Kyu had been ecstatic when you were assigned as her partner back then, and to say you weren't happy about being able to go with her would be a lie. But you had always wondered why they took you away from Zero Two. It turned out the answer was because you were too good for her according to APE.

You decide you've seen enough of the Planning folder for the moment and decide to view Plantation 39's folder. Within you find a single file, Experimental Franxx Prototype 006 – Terraria. You click on the file and are greeted with several more, Design, Stamen – Code 059, Pistil – Code 067, (Y/N).

Confused as to why there would be two files referring to you, you open the one bearing your name. A video begins to play but it is different from the other logs. The background has changed from the doctor's office in the Garden to what you believe is the office you currently share with Ikuno, that is to say, Dr. Franxx's Bird's Nest office. Dr. Franxx appears tired in the video, dark bags exist beneath his eyes and his movements are slow.

"(Y/N), if you are seeing this then I have moved on from this life." This immediately grabs your attention and you sit up in your chair watching the video closely. "I hope that I managed to pass on to you what will be needed to start a new civilization, one without APE and its tyranny. If all goes well Strelitzia Apus will destroy Cosmos taking Papa along with it. Hopefully I will survive this ordeal, but should I not, preparations need to be made.

"This drive which Hachi has given you contains the culmination of my life's work. I chose to hide these files here because I knew you would be drawn to the designs for the Franxx. There are several files that remain closed even to you at this time. In order to access them you will need to search through what I have left to find the keys hidden within. I task you with understanding my designs, and those I have gathered from others, and using them for the betterment of society like I should have done so many years ago."

"These things I ask of you as Dr. Franxx, the man who selected you as his successor from a young age. But now, I ask something of you as a man who considers himself the closest thing to a father you ever had. Take care of your sister." You gasp, _He knows I called her that?_

The old man laughs on screen. "Yes, I am aware that you call Zero Two that. I watched you alongside Nana and Hachi during the month you were alone in Mistilteinn. That was the final test to see if you children had truly become human, and each of you exceeded my expectations."

"Anyway, I am getting off topic. I want you to take care of Zero Two. She is your responsibility after all, given to you by me when you were just a child. While Strelitzia Apus may be my greatest achievement, it is that girl that I am most proud of." The doctor's expression turns somber and his voice becomes quiet. "I mistreated her horribly when she was young." He hangs his head. "But despite that, thanks to you and Code 016, she has managed to become so much more than the simple clone she started as."

"In addition, I ask that you be much wiser than I was and always treasure Kyu. That girl's heart is made of gold and you won't find a stronger woman anywhere. I know at times she can be hard to handle but that just makes things interesting. Love is so hard to find that it must be cherished when it is. I had that chance once, but I let it slip through my fingers. I would likely call that my greatest regret in life."

"Well," Dr. Franxx puts his hands on the desk and begins to stand. "I am rambling now, so I suppose that I should wrap this up. This new world depends on you and the other members of Squad 13. The road ahead will be long and hard, but I have faith that you will make it through. Use your wit and drive to do most of the work, but don't forget to let your heart take the lead every now and then."

Dr. Franxx takes a seat on the edge of the desk, the very same desk you are currently sitting at. "Given that you called Zero Two your sister, and that I am her creator, I guess that entitles me to say this next part." Dr. Franxx gives the camera an amused smile. "Good luck my son, make your old dad proud." He turns away as the picture begins to fade. "Oh, and Karina was her name. Karina Milsa, you'll need to know that." The video ends.

You are left feeling overwhelmed by everything you had just seen. _He knew he might die, so he left all this, for me._ You sit and ponder for several minutes but nothing seems to make more sense. Accepting that you know what you can for now you examine the folder. It turns out that the folder is empty other than the video you had just watched. _Huh, the old man hid that just for me to find._

Rather than sit and do nothing you continue to poke the files, returning to the Special Projects list. From there you attempt to access the Klaxosaur Hybrid file once again prompting you for a password. The hint "My Greatest Regret," appears. You think for a moment and then remember Dr. Franxx's final words to you. _He said his greatest regret in life was letting the chance at love slip through his fingers._ You type love and press enter. There is a beeping noise as you are denied access. _Ok, maybe it is who he loved_. You type Karina Milsa and press enter.

The screen proceeds to the inside of the folder. Within you find a number of files, Code 002, Code 016, Code 059, Code 067(?), 9's, and Further Study. You attempt to open Zero Two's file but unintentionally press the back button leading you to another folder, this one declaring you Terraria's stamen.

Inside you find documentation regarding your past, your test results throughout your time in the Garden, physical and mental evaluations, and your qualifications for the project. Knowing what you will likely find you skip it and open Kyu's file instead.

You scan through the documents learning very little. _Yes, Kyu was antisocial, I know. No need to mention it for the tenth time._ You pause however when you reach her qualification page. In large print at the top it is stated that she has been denied for the project. Below that it states she was to undergo emotional indoctrination and be replaced by a Code 024 you'd never met.

A note at the bottom of the page appears to explain further. "APE says that 067 is to weak willed to be of any value to the project and that she should be scrapped. I won't allow it. I chose each parasite specifically for their aptitude with their partner. How could they possibly overlook the shared history between 067 and 059? With an emotional bond like that they could be one of the strongest pairs we've ever seen. They already split 059 away from 002, if they try to remove another potential pistil that he has a connection to he will be ruined. I must fix this. I like the girl anyway, she is polite."

This is yet another curveball thrown at you. You had never once been told that Kyu was to be replaced. Frankly this made the doctor's warning from the video mean that much more. You had almost lost Kyu without even knowing it years ago. It is in that instant that you know now is the time.

You forcefully stand sending the chair into the wall with a loud thud. "Kappa are you alright?" Epsilon asks looking up from his work. "Never better," you answer making your way quickly to the door. "Are you sure?" Epsilon raises his voice as you walk out. "You look angry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You quickly make your way through the Bird's Nest on your way to the Great Hall. Kokoro and Kyu were often there when they weren't seeing to a specific parasite's needs, leaving it the most likely place for you to find them. As you enter you see a crowd of people gathered around the pair.

"(Y/N), what are you doing here?" Kyu asks push through the crowd. "You look like something is the matter." "I want to get married," you state. Kyu blinks several times trying to process what you said. "Now?" "Right now." "But this is so sudden, why now?"

You walk over to Kyu and kneel before her taking her left hand. "VIRM could come back any day, not to mention the Klaxosaurs might decide they want to kill us again. I already almost lost you once, I don't want to look back and wish we had done this. So," you produce a ring from your pocket that you had fashioned in secret what seemed like an eternity ago in Mistilteinn. "Kyu, will you marry me?"


	29. Chapter 29- Tying the Knot

"So," you say as Kokoro, Delta, and probably another thirty parasites watch you kneel before Kyu and collectively gasp. "Kyu, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kyu cries as she sheds tears of joy. "Yes! Of course, I'll marry you." It feels as though a weight has been lifted from your chest. You begin to laugh. Just a chuckle at first, but soon it is as though someone has told the funniest joke of your life.

You gather yourself and slide the ring onto Kyu's left ring finger. She continues to cry, now completely at a loss for words. Kyu pulls you into a hug, her grip almost as strong as Terraria's. Over her shoulder Kokoro sobs into Delta's, while the former 9 beams at you. Love is a very new concept to the other parasites, but it seems that displays of it still have an effect on them as several fight back tears and many smile.

"When?" Kyu asks finally managing to speak. "I was thinking today," you answer. "How about two hours, would that give you enough time?" Over Kyu's shoulder Kokoro nods several times. "Alright, I'm going to go now, so you can get ready."

You attempt to stand but Kyu maintains her hold. "Love, you're going to have to let me go." "I just want this moment to last forever." You smile then plant a kiss on her forehead. This time she releases you as you stand. You give a slight wave, which she returns, and make your way out of the Great Hall.

As you walk through the halls of the Bird's Nest toward the room containing most of your clothes you pull out your communicator and dial Ichigo's number. "(Y/N), I'm kind of busy, what do you need?" "Ichigo, I called to tell you I am getting married and I need everyone gathered for it." "You know (Y/N) that's great and all, but like I said I'm," Ichigo stops. "Did you say you are getting married?!" "I am in about two hours. So, like I was saying, if you could get everyone back here and make sure they are ready I would-"

"Say no more, it will be done." Ichigo begins talking to herself on the other end of the line. "If they are getting married, I need to move the five o'clock committee meeting. Then I need to change my, oh forget it. Goro! Cancel everything we have for the rest of today. Yes, I know it was important, but something just came up! Listen to me, we are not having this argument right now, (Y/N) and Kyu are getting married! Will you focus for just ten seconds? I need you to get the boys and make sure they are clean and ready for the ceremony. It starts in… (Y/N)?" "Two hours," you answer. "Two hours," Ichigo shouts.

You laugh to yourself feeling sorry for Goro and what you'd just unleashed upon him. Based on what you could hear of the conversation he was lucky to have gotten in ten words since Ichigo entered crisis mode. "Thank you, Ichigo," you chuckle ending the call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later you are surrounded by the male members of Squad 13 toasting your soon to begin wedding. Even Hiro is present, which surprises you. "I didn't think you'd leave Zero Two's side," you tell him. "She would have wanted to be here for this, the least I can do is witness it so I can tell her about it later. Besides," Hiro puts on the best smile he can muster. "I am happy for you two, even if it seems like I'm having trouble showing it. You've both done so much for Zero Two and me." "I'm not done yet, either," you say, grabbing his forearm. He returns the gesture. "I won't be satisfied until we do this again on your wedding day." Your eventual brother in-law looks at you with complete conviction. "Deal."

As the time of the wedding approaches you send the boys to the Great Hall to wait in their positions while you stand outside. About five minutes before you were to begin you hear the telltale squeaking of Kyu's wheelchair making its way toward you. When she rounds the corner, your breath is taken away.

Kyu wears a simple but elegant white dress. There are no frills and the lower portion doesn't flow like Kokoro's had, likely because she is still in her wheelchair. Instead, the sleeveless dress clings to her form as you trace her. Kyu's sky-blue hair has been curled into ringlets that fall down around her face. She seems to radiate beauty as well as grace. She carries a bouquet of flowers that you are positive must have been stolen from one of the Bird's Nest's displays. The white and purple tulips perfectly complete her look, turning her once again into the angel you saw that fateful night in Mistilteinn.

"(Y/N)," she says noticing you. "You aren't supposed to be here." "Sorry," you smile wiping away a tear. "Couldn't help it." You walk over to her and squat, coming face to face with your bride. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise." Kyu giggles covering her mouth with her hand. "How I ever got you is still a mystery to me. What do you say, shall we do this?"

"Yes," Kyu answers. She then shocks you as she slowly forces herself to her feet. She attempts to take a step forward but falters, landing in your arms. "You know you can't do that," you tell her. "This is my wedding," she snaps. "I am not going to have it in a wheelchair." "Of course not dear, why do you think I was waiting?" You sweep Kyu off her feet and hold her in your arms in the typical bridal fashion. "I'll carry you."

Kyu looks up at you as tears begin to form in her eyes. "I love you, (Y/N). I love you so much!" She throws her arms around your neck and lays her head against your chest like she has done so many times before. "I take it that this will do?" you ask. "It's perfect, now hurry up and make me your wife." You lean in close whispering softly in her ear. "As you command, my lady." You give the tip of her ear a quick nibble as you withdraw. You feel Kyu go stiff, and then completely melt in your arms. You smile as she blushes a crimson red and make your way through the open doors of the Great Hall.

As you enter the great hall the murmuring falls silent. In addition to the members of Squad 13, Delta, and Epsilon, close to eighty parasites were in attendance of the wedding. With this being the first conducted since your arrival at the Bird's Nest and likely the second in over one hundred years, you figure that many of the parasites are interested in knowing what it was and the process by which a couple was married, even if they didn't quite comprehend the idea behind it.

You slowly make your way down the aisle as Kyu begins to recover. "That was a mean trick to pull," she whispers. "I'll be sure to make it up to you later," you wink, arriving at the front of the room.

Futoshi reprises his role as priest while Hiro and Kokoro fill in as Best Man and Maid of Honor. Beside Kokoro the remaining pistils of Squad 13 stand in a row, each wearing a simple strapless white dress. Delta is there as well, struggling with her dress. It is likely the first time she has worn anything of the sort and the fact it is strapless hardly makes it easier on her, but, she does her best and actually looks quite nice.

To your left Hiro and the male members of Squad 13 stand, looking on proudly as you come to a stop holding your, still somewhat blushing, bride. Epsilon is at the end of the line wearing his 9's dress uniform, even then, he still doesn't look out of place as you admire the group of men you call brothers.

"Dearly beloved," Futoshi begins. "We are gathered on this day to join (Y/N) and Kyu in holy matrimony. It is important in this time of great struggle that we come together and celebrate what we have. It is because of the great love shared by (Y/N) and Kyu we are gathered in this hall, it is because of their love that many of us draw breath. It is because of their love that we can call this place home, and what a home it is."

"At this time we take a moment from our busy lives to reflect on what truly matters most in life, family. Family is the bond that holds us together when nothing else can. Family is the knowledge that there is someone out there who shares your sorrows and successes as their own."

"Now to ensure that the bride and groom understand the commitment they are making on this day. Marriage is an incredible commitment and not one to be made lightly, so (Y/N) and Kyu will, before all of you, acknowledge their intent to marry." Futoshi addresses you. "Do you (Y/N) come here freely and without reservation to give yourself wholly to Kyu in marriage?" "I do." "And do you Kyu come here freely and without reservation to give yourself wholly to (Y/N) in marriage?" "I do."

"We will now proceed to the exchanging of vows. These vows are the eternal promise made to one another sealing your marriage. I understand (Y/N) has prepared his vows." Futoshi nods to you, "And will now make that promise with each of you as his witness."

You look down at the smiling face of Kyu, slightly obstructed by the veil, take a deep breath, and begin. "Kyu, today, I take you as my wife. From this day on my life is yours. We will build our dreams together. I will support you in times of trouble and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give to you all of my love, loyalty, and respect. I make this commitment in love, keep it in faith, and live in solemn hope that it shall be made new every day of our lives."

You are barely able to finish speaking as you begin to choke up. Small tears streak down your cheeks falling on to your uniform. Kyu looks up at you as if you are the only one in the room. She says nothing waiting for Futoshi to prompt her to begin, but her eyes tell all. She is completely, totally, absolutely, utterly and hopelessly, in love with you.

"Kyu, I understand that you have also made your own vows. Please recite them now so we may all see your commitment to (Y/N)."

Kyu smiles up at you and with the voice of an angel, begins to speak. "(Y/N), I take you as my wedded husband. I give to you my promise to stay by your side, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in the good times and the bad, as you have me all these years. You took the girl that saw only sadness in the world, one who believed that others only existed to cause her pain, and showed her the way." Kyu begins to cry. "You offered me your hand and pulled me from that darkness."

The memory of the scared little blue haired girl clutching to her teddy bear fills your mind. Then, the triumphant smile she'd worn when you declared yourself her first friend. You hadn't known it yet, but you were hers from the moment that you'd met.

"I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of duress, encourage you in everything you do, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, be open and honest with you, and above all, cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Kyu finishes speaking and there isn't a dry eye in the room. The other parasites might not have understood what love was coming in to this wedding, but with the sincerity and emotion you and Kyu were displaying, they would know when they left. To your left the boys wipe away tears and Zorome loudly blows his nose into a handkerchief. On the right each of the girls is moved beyond words, even Delta sheds tears listening to her closest friend bear her heart.

Futoshi dabs at his eye and clears his throat. "Now the couple will exchange rings." Kyu shifts allowing you to support her with your left side as Hiro hands you the ring. You slide the ring on to Kyu's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed. Let it stand as a symbol of the promises I have made and so that you may always know of my undying love."

Kyu shifts to your right side allowing you to give her your left hand. She places the ring on your finger. "With this ring, I thee wed. Look upon it to remember my vows this day, and to never forget the love we share."

Futoshi resumes. "(Y/N), Kyu, from this moment forward you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person, giving you a completeness and renewed lightness. May your life together be immersed in love and excitement. May you strive to enrich each other in every way possible. And may you bring the peace you find in each other, to this world."

Futoshi closes his tome and smiles. "At this time, are there any who can provide a reason that this man and this woman should not be wed?" He waits for a quarter of a second. "Then it is my distinct honor and privilege to pronounce you man and wife." He pauses giving you a wink. "You may kiss the bride."

Given that your arms are already occupied holding her, and being impatient like she sometimes was, Kyu lifts her own veil as you close the distance separating the two of you. Your lips feel the warm sensation of hers and in that very moment, life is perfect. You belong to her, and she belongs to you, for the rest of time.

Around you the room bursts in to cheers. You break the kiss and begin to back away. "I didn't say we were finished." Kyu gets her revenge for your earlier behavior, pulling herself up to your level and smashing her lips onto yours once more. You are so shocked by this that you lose your balance as she assaults you, tumbling to the ground.

You do manage to keep hold of Kyu as you go however, and she continues her assault, never breaking the kiss, even as you fall. Nearby your friends erupt into more cheers and laughter at the two of you. You are positive your face is completely red and when you look at Kyu her's is as well, but there is a ravenous hunger in her eyes. "We'll continue this later," she whispers seductively, giving you a familiar wicked smile. Remembering what happened the last time she had acted this way you gulp, knowing your evening will be eventful, to say the least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time of the wedding's conclusion it is dark. A short reception is held with a meal and dancing for those of you who know how and tripping for those that attempt to learn. When it comes time for your first dance with Kyu the room goes silent and watches to see what the two of you will do next.

You escort Kyu in her wheelchair to the edge of the dancefloor and stop. You then stand in front of her offering a hand. Your wife slowly and shakily stands, causing another round of surprised gasps. You know that Kyu isn't ready to dance on her own yet, but you have a plan in mind.

You close the distance leaving mere inches between the two of you. With your help Kyu gently places her bare feet on top of your shoes and throws her arms around your neck. As the music begins to play you take simple steps making a small circle. It wasn't the grand waltz the two of you were familiar with, but it was something much more important, a man and wife sharing their first dance.

"How did I get so lucky?" you ask as you spin. "I should be asking you that. It's because of you we're finally doing this." "I will admit I took longer than I probably should have." "You said it not me," Kyu giggles.

"Now that we are married what comes next?" "First, we shall entertain our guests," Kyu's voice takes on the tone from earlier. "Then you are going to do terrible things to me. Things that make the rumors of Zorome and Miku sound like nothing." "You have a very one-track mind right now," you say with a smirk. "I know what I want," Kyu replies raising an arching eyebrow, "and you have always given me everything I wanted."

"Yes dear," you laugh. "But I was referring to the bigger picture. What do we do after that, in the next say, year, five years, ten?" "We start by doing whatever it takes to help Zero Two. Then when that is over, and I can walk again, we have children. From there, we live happily ever after." "We already live together, need I remind you? Someone is quite clingy."

Kyu pouts. "I asked you to stay because I needed your help." "Sure you did," you reply. "If that was the case, why do I stay in the same bed?" Your wife adorably refuses to meet your eyes, glancing off to the side. "The bed was cold." You laugh a hearty laugh, causing her to blush deeper, and kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"Go away." "I am literally the one thing holding you up." "Then put me back in the chair." "You want to go back in the chair, the one you couldn't wait to escape earlier?" "If it gets me away from you." "Not gonna happen." You kiss her, biting her lower lip before withdrawing. "Right now, you are completely at my mercy."

Kyu puts a finger over your lips to keep you from continuing. "Good, now if you can just save that thought for later." The song ends, and everyone applauds, your first dance as a married couple concluded.

The rest of the reception goes by without much happening. The other members of Squad 13 enjoy having something to celebrate and dance the night away with their partners. To the side Delta and Epsilon spend most of the evening making simple conversation. You do swear though that Epsilon seems to be focusing more intently on her than usual. _Is he staring at her? No, can't be. Epsilon would never._

You catch him glancing at her again while she chats with a parasite who had approached them. _I'll be damned, he is. Maybe it's the dress, she's definitely never worn one before today._ You put away this snippet of information in your mind for later use and return to the festivities.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around half past ten the reception draws to a close and you return with your wife to the room you share. Leaving the wheelchair by the door you carry Kyu over the threshold and toward the bed. She looks incredibly worn out and you leave her on the bed to prepare yourself to sleep.

When you return she is now beneath the covers and appears to be asleep. You sit down on the edge of the bed and chuckle. _So much for her whole act earlier._ You are suddenly pulled back. You recover to find Kyu staring down at you. "I've been patient long enough," the blanket falls away revealing her nude form underneath. "I am your wife. Now, take me husband!"

To summarize your sleep for that evening would be simple, you didn't. Kyu turned out to be a monster, as the shy ones often are. Every time you were sure she had finally fallen asleep she came back for another round. Sometime around what you guessed to be six in the morning, based on the sun now beginning to rise in the distance, she had finally fallen asleep in your arms.

You are just about to nod off yourself when a knock comes at the door. You gently slide out of bed and put on enough clothing to look presentable.

When you open the door, you find a blue horned boy looking restless. "(Y/N)," Hiro says. "I know what happened to Zero Two."


	30. Chapter 30- How to Save a Life

"I know what happened to Zero Two," Hiro states. Standing before you Hiro looks rough. He is drenched in sweat and his hair is a mess. His eyes glow a subtle blue matching the horns on his head.

You take a step outside the door and close it behind you. "(Y/N), didn't you hear me?!" Hiro nearly shouts. "I said I know what happened to Zero Two!" "Keep your voice down," you snap. "Kyu is still asleep."

"(Y/N), I don't think you are listening to me. I know where Zero Two I-" "Yes I heard you," you say covering his mouth. "But my wife just fell asleep so if you don't mind let's have this conversation somewhere else."

Hiro sees the annoyance building in your tired eyes and relinquishes. You lead him to your office and offer him a chair. "I know what happened to her (Y/N)," Hiro begins. "She is stuck in Strelitzia Apus." "Hold up," you stop him. "Two things. First, Zero Two is in the medical wing not Strelitzia. Second, how on earth did you get the idea she was stuck inside it?"

"I figured it out last night after the wedding. I was sitting with her like I always do, and I touched our horns together." You raise an eyebrow. "It's a sign of affection," Hiro defends himself. "Like kissing. At least, I think it is. She did it several times when they were still growing and it always felt like it was."

"So, something happened," you summarize. "Something that hadn't happened before." "Yeah, I saw into her mind," Hiro answers. "Or, I am pretty sure I did. The vision was mostly flashing images but what I saw had to be her." "Care to elaborate?" you ask still unsure of his claims.

"I saw a massive battle going on in space. The Klaxosaurs that we see leaving everyday are fighting VIRM. Zero Two is leading them from Strelitzia Apus."

You sit back in your chair trying to process his theory. From what you had learned reading through the technical documentation for the Franxx and how they worked what he was saying actually made some sense. Dr. Franxx had found that in order for parasites to pilot the Franxx the pistil needed to connect their consciousness to the weapon, just like the Klaxo-sapiens had. Where the Klaxo-sapiens fused with the machines so they could survive for millions of years waiting for VIRM's return, the parasites only needed temporary connections to fight off the Klaxosaurs.

Adding to that the Bird's Nest doctors had told you that Zero Two's brain was missing its higher order functions. The functions that made her, her. Because Strelitzia Apus was the largest Franxx ever made and so much was likely to have been unknown at the time, it was very possible that things didn't go according to plan.

"Alright Hiro," you say standing and walking toward Ikuno, who sleeps peacefully on her cot. "I am going to have Ikuno get Hachi. While she does that, you are going to tell me everything that happened in the cockpit of Strelitzia Apus." Hiro nods.

"Ikuno, wake up," you say while shaking her. "Hm, what?" she mumbles. "Ikuno, I need you to go get Hachi." "Hachi, why?" "We think we may know what happened to Zero Two. We need you and him here to see if we can figure it out." This seems to sober up Ikuno and she immediately grabs her glasses and heads for the door.

You return to your seat and boot up the computer while Hiro begins speaking. "Where do you want me to start?" "Start from the beginning," you tell him. "When you left us to go down into the Gran Crevasse."

"Ok," Hiro gathers his thoughts. "We went down into the Gran Crevasse then made our way to the access point for Strelitzia Apus. For some reason we couldn't get it open and were about to turn back when she showed up." "She?" you ask. "The Klaxosaur Princess," Hiro clarifies. "She had some intertwined snakes that served as her guards but she didn't need them. All she did was wave her hand and Zero Two and I's connection to Strelitzia was broken."

"From there she opened the cockpit and threw Zero Two out." "You didn't try to stop her?" you ask. You aren't annoyed at the moment or trying to poke Hiro. You've entered an emotionless state trying to process the information he gives you as quickly and efficiently as possible, Zero Two's life could depend on it.

"Of course I did! She pinned me to the chair so I couldn't move. All I could do was watch as she activated Strelitzia by herself and told the door covering the access point to open."

"While we made our way to the implantation site she told me about VIRM and how they were the Klaxosaurs true enemy. They are a hive mind with Papa at the center. She said that she was the last of the Klaxo-sapiens and she had stayed alive for millions of years waiting for VIRM to return so she could use Star Entity against them."

"After we started the implantation process Apus left the Gran Crevasse and came above ground. From there she used it to fight VIRM until Papa revealed his trick to keep her out of it." "You mean she piloted Strelitzia Apus by herself?" you ask with a hint of disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"I guess she was the Klaxosaur Princess for a reason. She was probably the strongest of them before they were wiped out." How someone could pilot something that massive by themselves boggles your mind. But, Hiro is now asking you to entertain the idea that Zero Two, the 100% pure clone of the Klaxosaur Princess, was doing the same thing. The crazy thing is, your starting to believe him.

"So what happened after Papa sprung the trap?" "She gave up," Hiro answers. "She said she had failed but she always knew she would be overwhelmed. Papa said that they had made it so that if she tried to pilot by herself Apus would explode. So, I tried to connect with her." "You what?!" you ask spitting out your drink.

"I connected with her and it seemed to help. The glowing veins got duller and I could hear over the coms that there was more time until Apus would be destroyed. Eventually I lost consciousness, but I think she maintained it until Zero Two found us." Hiro pauses taking a deep breath.

"I don't know what happened after that until I woke up with Zero Two in front of me on the pistil's platform with my hands on the controls. I used Apus to destroy all of the VIRM forces I could see, then Zero Two went limp. I got her and got us out of Apus and then it took off after the Klaxosaurs into orbit."

"You believe me, don't you?" Hiro asks. "I believe you," you respond selecting the folder titled SA. "And better yet, you've just given me what I needed to solve the puzzle." "What do you mean?" he asks. On screen is a box waiting for a password, the hint 'The one who started it all.'

When you'd read through the notes about the Klaxosaur Human Hybrid's you had found many references to a "she". But it was never explicitly stated who "she" was. Knowing the doctor like you had you can only assume that this she is the Klaxosaur Princess. The basis from which Zero Two, the 9's, and even yourself had been built. You type Klaxosaur Princess and press enter.

The screen comes to life as new files begin to populate it. Design, Construction, Theory, Complications, Additional notes. Each folder bears the prefix Strelitzia Apus. You had suspected based on the vague SA title of the header file that SA stood for Strelitzia Apus, but you had never found the method of opening it until Hiro provided you the proper key.

"Get one of the other computers," you order. Hiro gets up to do so procuring for himself a laptop. As he does Ikuno returns with Hachi. "Ikuno, I got into the SA file. It's Apus like we thought." "Then we have no time to waste," Hachi says. "Code 196 filled me in on the situation. You believe that you have found a method of saving Code 002?"

"We haven't found a method yet," you answer. "But we think we know what happened to her. Now we need to sift through these files as fast as possible to try and find proof that what Hiro and I think happened actually did. Then we can figure out how to get her back."

Ikuno and Hachi nod, each taking a seat at a computer. "What exactly are we looking for?" Ikuno asks. "Anything that says Dr. Franxx wasn't sure Zero Two would be able to pilot Apus without having her soul taken. The Franxx work on the same system as the Klaxosaurs where the pistil's consciousness enters the machine. Strelitzia Apus was experimental and the largest Franxx ever build, the chances are high that something could have gone wrong.

You share the SA folder with each of them and begin the task of looking for proof. The four of you search files for most of the next four hours. Around eight in the morning Epsilon appeared and after being filled in on the situation began to help as well.

Finally, around one in the afternoon Ikuno speaks up. "I've got something." "Let's hear it," you say while uttering a silent prayer. "It's a direct quote from Dr. Franxx. Apus is the largest project humanity has ever undertaken. It will be my crowning achievement, but I wish we had more time. As things stand we will complete the conversion of Star Entity in to Strelitzia Apus in time for Papa's goal of ending the Klaxosaurs, but I am concerned about its safety."

"Strelitzia Apus is unlike any other Franxx and should be treated as such. I don't know that its connection process will work like the rest without more fine tuning. Unfortunately, it seems Papa will not be allowing for that. I will do the best that I can, but there is a chance that Apus will act like Star Entity would and draw in Zero Two's soul to allow Code 016 to pilot the weapon. Should that be the case I am unsure of how to reverse it."

"So the doctor foresaw this being an issue but Papa didn't give him the time to ensure the risks were managed," Epsilon states. "So how do we fix it?" Hiro asks. Everyone is silent. "Anyone?" Hiro asks his voice cracking.

Suddenly an idea comes to you. "Maybe if we were to take her body to Apus and connect it to the Franxx we could reverse the process." "How would that work?" Ikuno asks. "Well this is all hypothetical but if we think of Apus and Zero Two's body both as housings for the soul, then perhaps by connecting the two together and then eliminating one of the housings we could force the soul to enter the other housing."

"You want to take Code 002's body into space. Connect her to Strelitzia Apus and then eliminate one of the housings," Hachi states stroking his chin. "That means you would need to destroy Apus," Epsilon adds.

"Even if we were to get her there," Ikuno says with a thoughtful expression. "There is no guarantee that destroying Apus would return her to her body. We may just end up," Ikuno looks down and her shoulders slump. "Killing her."

That thought hadn't crossed your mind as you'd explained your idea. It made sense though. If you destroyed Strelitzia Apus which was currently housing Zero Two's soul, then there was no guarantee that it would actually return to her body. She could be lost if it didn't work.

"Hiro," you say looking to him. Hiro's head is in his hands and he is muttering to himself. "I love you, so please forgive me. In the end I'll be with you no matter what," he whispers. "Let's do it!" Hiro states lifting his head.

"Alright!" you yell. "Ok, so we need to find out how to get in to Strelitzia Apus. Also, we need to figure out how to get into space." You activate the room's central holoprojector, one of Dr. Franxx's favorite tools you only recently figured out. On the small one next to your computer appears a mechanical model of Strelitzia Apus. You "grab" the model and throw it to the center of the room where an overhead projector catches it. The model grows to the height of the room and begins to slowly rotate.

"Why didn't you tell me we could do that?" Ikuno asks sounding somewhat annoyed. "I only figured it out recently," you reply. "Once I knew how to use it I was going to show you, I swear." Ikuno rolls her eyes and begins to look over the model.

"Technical models are not my expertise," Hachi states. "But I can offer a solution for getting to Strelitzia Apus." He taps several buttons and beside your model of Apus appears a still image taken from a satellite. Ikuno looks even further annoyed that Hachi knew how this system worked the entire time and had neglected to tell either of you about it.

"Several days ago, Code 056 approached me and said he wanted to use the satellites to look for additional resources. When we searched the surrounding area, we found this." The image on screen zooms in several times before stopping on a massive Klaxosaur ship.

"This appears to be the Klaxosaur mothership. From our initial scan we found it to be completely inert. Furthermore, we discovered that it was waiting for a command to be given to launch, one humans seemed to be capable of giving." "The Klaxosaurs left it there for us?" you ask.

"I don't know," Hachi replies. "But I believe we could use it as a delivery system to get Code 016 and 002 into space." "And how do we get them to Apus from there?" Ikuno asks. "Actually," Epsilon says looking somewhat pleased. "The M9 Franxx that we 9's used have thrusters similar to Strelitzia. They allowed us to fly for short periods of time. If we were to use them in space where gravity would not pull them back down-" "Then we would have total control and nearly unlimited mobility," you finish. "Space would be a three-dimensional battlefield as well. We'd need to watch above and below not just in front and behind."

"So we have a method of getting in to space," Hiro says. "How do I get Zero Two to Apus's cockpit?" You study the model for a moment. "There!" you point to a maintenance access hatch that is roughly half way down the Franxx's torso.

"We could get you in there. You would then need to," you stand and walk over to the model. Doing what feels natural you grab the portion of the model you want a better look at and pull it apart with your hands. The torso of the model explodes giving you additional detail. You now see, an elevator of all things, running the length of the torso and stopping just below the cockpit.

"So I take that to the top and connect her to the Franxx," Hiro states. "Even if destroying Apus returns Iota's soul to her body," Epsilon says. "How do we accomplish that without killing 016 and Iota as Apus is destroyed?"

 _That's a good question,_ you say to yourself. "If I understand correctly," Ikuno says. "Strelitzia is still implanted within the cockpit of Apus. Should Apus be destroyed it wouldn't mean that Strelitzia had to be as well." "They could use her to escape if Zero Two was released," you conclude.

"We have a plan, now all that's left is to put it in action." You turn to Hiro, "This is your show, say the word and we'll get started." Hiro nods, a determined look in his eye. "Let's get Zero Two back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following your discussion, you return to your room. Inside you find your wife still sitting in bed. "Where have you been?" Kyu demands. "I have been stuck in this bed for hours." "Sorry," you reply with a smile. Thankfully Kyu has put on some clothing but you can't keep from staring as she continues to scold you. Her hair is a mess, she has no makeup, not that she wore much to begin with, and the clothes she wears are wrinkled, likely the ones she usually sleeps in. Through the window sunlight shines, cascading its warm rays onto the bed. This makes it appears as if Kyu is glowing. That coupled with the adorable way her head bobs from side to side as she counts off your mistakes on her fingers makes her even cuter.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyu asks raising an eyebrow. "Just admiring," you answer. "Stop it," Kyu snaps pulling the covers over herself. "I look awful." "So now I'm not allowed to admire my beautiful wife?" you ask jokingly as you sit beside the lump under the covers. "If it's a crime, I'll gladly do the time." Kyu peaks out with a huge smile. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Now, tell me where you've been."

"Hiro showed up early this morning," you begin adopting a solemn tone. "Said he had something he needed to tell me." "He did?" Kyu's expression shifts from playful to concerned. "Yeah," you respond. "He said he figured out what happened to Zero Two." Kyu gasps. "She is trapped in Strelitzia Apus. Hiro, Hachi, Ikuno, Epsilon, and I spent the better part of the day until now trying to figure out what we could do to get her out."

"What did you come up with?" Kyu asks. "I know you have something." "We think that if Apus is destroyed while Zero Two is connected to her via Strelitzia that her soul could be restored to her body." "That sounds dangerous." "It will be, and there is no guarantee it will work." "What happens if it doesn't?" Kyu asks fearfully. "Then we lose Zero Two," you say sadly. "If her soul isn't transferred back to her body when Apus is destroyed then it will likely go up with the Franxx."

You stroke Kyu's hair. "I wanted to let you know that we are leaving soon. I'm sorry to leave you behind but with you in your current condition Delta wi-" "You are not leaving me here!" Kyu shouts. "Kyu, it's too dangerous!" you retort. "You can't even walk. What would you do if something happened to me up there? Delta can pilot Terraria and-"

You are interrupted as Kyu tackles you onto the sheets. "We promised that we would be together forever. Nothing separates us ever again. I am not letting you go up there without me." Kyu's tone is at once dangerous and sweet. You can tell she is adamant and that her mind will not be changed. "Besides, Zero Two is family to me too! So, carry me to Terraria, put me in the chair, and let me do my part in bringing her back!"

You smile, her determination has always been one of her best qualities. "Have it your way then." You lift Kyu off the bed and carry her to the wheelchair that is still outside your door. "Much better," Kyu purrs as you set her down. The two of you then make your way to the docking bay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you arrive in the docking bay you find Squad 13 waiting for you. "So we're finally fixing this," Zorome drives his fist into an open palm. "It's about time." Beside him Miku wears her parasite suit and nearby teams Chlorophytum and Delphinium are waiting as well.

Several minutes later Hiro enters pushing a wheelchair with Zero Two strapped in. When he sees all of you waiting for him beside the Franxx he stops and begins to cry. "Guys, you don't have to do this," Hiro tries in vein to curb your attempt to help. "Of course we do," Goro responds clapping Hiro on the back. "Zero Two is one of us, and we know she'd do the same if we were in this mess."

Mitsuru approaches the group of boys that has formed but you notice he is not wearing a stamen's suit. "I'm sorry I can't go with you," he offers. Over his shoulder you can see that Kokoro isn't wearing her parasite suit either. _They must be staying because of the baby._ "I understand," Hiro replies putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is something you have to do."

You lightly punch Mitsuru's shoulder, "Take care of her while we're gone. I'm still not afraid to follow through on my promise." Mitsuru chuckles, clearly remembering the rather threatening promise of what you'd do to him if something were to happen to Kokoro. "I will," he extends his hand and you shake. "I'll hold you to it."

As you speak a group walks toward you from the far end of the docking bay. At first your tired eyes aren't sure who it could be, but their red parasites suits soon tell all. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Zeta, and Eta make their way slowly toward you. Zeta and Eta are basically being carried by Beta and Gamma and they continue by you to their Franxx.

"Alpha," you say in shock. "What are you doing here?" "Epsilon said you were going after Iota," Alpha replies. "While we didn't always see eye to eye, she is a member of my squad. I couldn't save Epsilon and Delta but someone else did and I owe them as well as Iota. That same someone told me that I couldn't just give up when things got hard."

Alpha puts a hand on your shoulder and for once you don't feel hostility toward him. "You're going in to the hardest battle of your lives, you need all the help you can get. We 9's are the best, getting to see Papa again is just a bonus." Alpha winks and begins to walk away. "Code 016, I will be waiting."

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Zorome asks. You feel equally confused but must admit having the 9's as backup will certainly help you in the coming fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kyu's POV**

As you speak with the boys Kyu rolls over to Kokoro. "Kokoro," she says. "I'm sorry I'm not going," Kokoro answers without looking her in the eye. "Kokoro, I don't blame you at all. In fact, I wish I could stay too but it's not always that simple." Kokoro is silent, refusing to look up from the ground.

"Kokoro," Kyu says stopping several inches in front of her so she can't be missed. "I brought something I wanted to give to you." Kyu extends her arms toward Kokoro presenting to her Mr. Snuggles, the stuffed bear Kyu has had since childhood. "I want you to have this in case we don't come back. Mr. Snuggles gives great hugs and he's always been a good listener. Give him to the baby for me?"

Kokoro slowly takes the bear from Kyu's hands, looking at it with her large blue eyes. A tear slowly rolls down her cheek. "Kyu, I c-" "Nonsense," Kyu smiles as she begins to tear up. "Tell the baby that aunt Kyu loves them and wishes she could be there." Kokoro breaks down, falling to her knees and embracing Kyu. "I promise to tell them everything about you, both of you," Kokoro sobs. "But I won't need to," Kokoro smiles up at Kyu. "Both of you are coming back."


	31. Chapter 31- The Final Battle

**Alright everyone, we are back. Thank you for your patience! This chapter took longer than usual to get out, but I wanted to make sure everything was done right. That's all I've got and I'm sure you are more interested in what's below this note so I'll cut things short here. See you in the next chapter!**

"This is absolutely incredible," you say in awe as you walk through the halls of the Klaxosaur Mothership. "Look at the craftsmanship… and the design is so intricate. It looks like the entire thing is built from intercon-" "Yeah, yeah, it's really fancy and you could look at it for hours, we get it," Zorome jokes returning you to the present.

You enter the room where Squad 13, the 9's minus Delta and Epsilon, Nana, and Hachi are gathered. It appears that you are in the control room for the Klaxosaur Mothership. There are several large displays along the walls as well as chairs that you assume would be used by crew members at each station. In the center of the room is a massive holo-display showing the layout of VIRM and Klaxosaur forces in the system.

For the moment things seem to be pretty evenly matched. The display shows the movements of each ship and updates as more enter or are destroyed, all in real time. There are nearly half a million VIRM units showing up on the Mothership's display, ranging in size from the humanoid creatures you had fought on earth to leviathan ships only dwarfed by the Klaxosaur Mothership and Strelitzia Apus in size.

"We estimate that we will arrive at the main conflict in Mars orbit in a matter of hours," Hachi states. "In the meantime, the Mothership seems to have modified your Franxx for combat in space. I would suggest you familiarize yourselves with them."

Hachi had a good point there. Not long after you had docked your Franxx within the Mothership massive mechanical arms had come out of the woodwork and begun to modify them. At first it terrified all of you that your Franxx were being sabotaged but you soon realized that no damage was being done to the units.

For you it was a wonder to watch the Klaxosaur engineering at work. The arms were completely automated and the ship itself seemed to be capable of telling that your Franxx were terrestrial combat Klaxosaurs. Because of this each Franxx had additional plating strapped on as well as massive thrusters added in the base of the feet, knees, and elbows. Ironically, they now resemble the model M9s that were beside them, which the machines had left completely untouched. Perhaps the system deemed them already capable of spatial combat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhhhh!" Zorome screams as Argentea weaves through the Klaxosaurs that have assembled around the mothership. "This is amazing!" "That's one word for it," you struggle as the G-Force of the turn you attempt to make threatens to empty your stomach of its contents.

"Oh, quit your whining," Terraria snarks. "You're one to talk, you don't feel any of it," you shoot back. "Besides I have no idea how to do this. I'm used to being slow and strong not quick and agile." "I know, isn't it great!?" Terraria squeals. "But the armor," you groan, "And the axe." You look down at the halberd like weapon that the Klaxosaur Mothership had provided for you after finishing its modification of the Franxx. "Just shut up and let me have fun!"

Nearby the other Franxx of Squad 13 test out their new modifications as well. Delphinium and Chlorophytum seem to be having much less trouble than you but Futoshi and Goro were used to piloting nimble machines. Hiro and Alpha also fly around the field, the former commenting on how much like piloting with Zero Two Alpha was. The 9 had responded that he was Iota's clone after all, so it should be very similar.

"Children," Hachi's rough voice sounds over the coms. "Return to the mothership. We are preparing to engage VIRM."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the docking bay your team looks out into the vast expanse of space, now cluttered with ships. The Klaxosaur fleet is engaged with VIRM and the battle appears to be a stalemate. The Klaxosaurs are incapable of ridding the system of VIRM and VIRM struggles to gain an edge against the sheer numbers the Klaxosaurs continue to throw at them. At the center of it all floating lifelessly with the Lance of Life still in her hands is Strelitzia Apus.

"There it is," Goro gasps. "Strelitzia Apus." "And Zero Two is inside?" Miku asks. "From what we can tell, yes," Hachi says over the com. "Our current course dictates that the Klaxosaur Mothership will continue toward Apus without engaging the enemy. Once we arrive Alpha will deliver Codes 016 and 002 to Apus. Everyone else will be on escort duty."

"Just wait Sis," you say under your breath. "We're coming for you."

A white Franxx suddenly shoots by. Your HUD rings it up as Hiro and Alpha as they bob and weave through the VIRM ships that are moving to engage the Mothership. "Hiro!" Delphinium shouts. "They've got the right idea," you yell as Terraria jumps from the docking bay into the void and fires her jets. "Everyone let's do this!"

"What's the plan?" Chlorophytum asks. "Nothing matters except getting Hiro and Zero Two to Apus," you reply. "Kill anything that gets in our way." "Hell yeah!" Zorome shouts as Argentea leads the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to buy them time!" Delphinium shouts. "Everyone form a defensive perimeter around Apus." After close to an hour of fighting you had reached Apus. The good news was that getting to Apus hadn't been that hard. The Klaxosaur fleet had done an excellent job of keeping VIRM's forces occupied. The bad news was that the moment Alpha delivered Hiro and Zero Two VIRM's soldiers had immediately responded by sending the whole of their numbers to surround Apus and began to bombard it with their full arsenal of weaponry. Suddenly a gleaming diamond appears in the middle of the melee, in its center float two masks. Soon enough, a familiar voice then makes itself known to everyone.

"You struggle so needlessly," Papa's voice rings out. "VIRM's victory has already been decided. Surrender to us now and accept the gentle embrace of our utopia."

"Humans, Klaxosaurs, such distinctions will not matter once you have joined the collective," the Vice Chairman follows up. "Begin anew in the beautiful eternity we offer."

"Papa," a cool, collected voice speaks over the comms. Your eyes are drawn to three white Franxx making a beeline for the massive entity. "Papa," Alpha repeats. "It's me, 9 Alpha, the tool of war you created." You can't see Alpha's face but something in his voice is different. It bears the same cold and calculating tone Alpha always possesses but underneath it you sense the slightest hint of sadness.

"You bred us for war Papa, never giving us another reason to exist. We did everything you asked of us without question." Alpha draws his spear. "And our reward for our dutiful service, being left to die. In fact, Delta and Epsilon were almost killed by your soldiers. You said we were your chosen, but you threw us away as if we were worth nothing."

The three Franxx continue to shoot toward the leviathan diamond of energy as more and more VIRM forces attempt to fill the gap between them. A large humanoid form blocks their path, leaving no room to go around. One of the Franxx pulls ahead of the others, its thrusters burning well past the point of no return, when a whistle registers over the comms. "Well, well, who would have thought we would go out in such a blaze of glory?" says Gamma. "Give'em hell Alpha."

With the speed of a shooting star he and Zeta collide with the creature as their reactor goes critical. The resulting explosion envelopes the giant and everything in its proximity. You already know the result but look at the squad's vitals anyway: The system no longer receives a reading from Zeta or Gamma.

The remaining 9's continue forward undeterred, looking to make the most of their squadmates' sacrifice. "You left us Papa," Alpha begins to glower, his sadness turning to anger. "But these parasites you threw away never did!" You can only assume his statement refers to you and the other members of Squad 13. "We mistreated them in your name, but they forgave us and treated us as equals. They even saved Delta and Epsilon from you!"

A mass of the smaller humanoid forms collects before the pair of Franxx as they near Papa. Together they form a defensive wall separating the two. The Franxx on the left begins to accelerate then throws its spear into the wall cutting itself a hole. Beta and Eta fly into the space created with several seconds passing in silence. "This is where we part. Alpha, finish this!" Is the last thing you hear before an explosion rips through a portion of the wall, leaving enough room for the final 9 to face his idol.

"Come child," Papa says as Alpha's Franxx barrels toward him. "It is not too late. Join with us in a future of perpetual bliss." "I hate you with every drop of human blood in my veins!" Alpha screams driving the tip of his spear into the entity. "Such a waste," Papa sighs as Alpha's Franxx bounces harmlessly off him. Alpha however is left in terrible shape. The arm that had been holding the spear is sheared off by the force and portions of the Franxx have crumpled in on themselves.

Rather than addressing Papa, your long-time rival's final words are to you. "Thank you, Kappa," Alpha says sadly as the image of him sheds a single tear. "You never gave up on us." He gives you a wink and shoots the devilish smile he is known for. "It was fun to be human, even if it was just for a bit." Those are the 9's last words as M9 Prime erupts into a massive explosion. "Alpha, you magnificent bastard," you whisper. Alpha's vitals zero out on screen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are getting overrun here!" Zorome yells as Argentea bats aside one VIRM soldier only for it to be replaced by two more. "Hiro, how much longer?!" Delphinium shouts. "We are running out of time."

Irony is a cruel thing. In that moment the situation goes from bad to worse. From behind the VIRM fleet comes a massive ray of light. It continues past Apus and toward what you realize must be the intended target, the Klaxosaur Mothership. The frontal hex shield of the Mothership springs to life deflecting the ray for a moment, but, under the sustained burst quickly fails. The entire left side of the mothership is engulfed in the beam. Several seconds later when it fades it appears to have been vaporized. The blue glow that had once emanated from the mothership fades, its power supply destroyed.

"Nana! Hachi!" Terraria calls but receives no response. From behind the VIRM fleet comes a massive ship rivaling the Klaxosaur Mothership in size. "How is that possible?" Goro asks. As he does the ship's spinal cannon begins to glow once more and a small orb begins to form at the tip. Several seconds later another beam erupts this time tearing through the Klaxosaur fleet.

"Hiro, now or never!" you shout. Strelitzia Apus is still motionless beside you. You aren't sure that even Apus could take a direct hit from the dreadnaught's cannon in her inactive state as it fires its third salvo into the Klaxosaur fleet.

"We have to find a way to bring that thing down!" you shout. "How?" Futoshi asks. As he does you become aware of a purple glow off to your left. You barely have time to recognize it as the dreadnaught's main gun as it races toward you.

"Brother!"

A massive hand encases Terraria and the rest of Squad 13 saving you from the blast. It opens moments later revealing Strelitzia Apus in her awakened state. The blue slits that had resembled eyes are open, now shining the brilliant cyan that your sister's always had. Taking in the rest of her mechanized face, you realize that Hiro was right: Zero Two was, in fact, in Apus. The expression of anger is unmistakably hers as the Franxx begins to move.

"Sis?" you ask in shock. Apus's glare is deadly as she looks at the dreadnaught. "I'll kill you for that you damn monster!" Apus draws back her right arm which still holds Hringhorni. Acting as if she were still just Strelitzia, Zero Two hurls the Lance of Life. The weapon flies through the void cutting through VIRM ships and soldiers on the way to its target but losing no speed. Finally, the lance implants itself directly in the spinal cannon the dreadnaught bears just as it begins to fire. There is a flash of purple as the cannon beautifully malfunctions, becoming a bomb strapped to the dreadnaught. Half of VIRM's fleet is engulfed in a ball of energy, vaporizing what lies within.

"Sis, you're alive!" you shout as a tear slides down your cheek. "No time Brother!" Apus responds looking at you then back to the glowing entity that is Papa.

"How interesting," the Vice Chairman muses. "I had not expected Code 016 to be capable of reactivating Strelitzia after our trap was sprung." "It matters not," Papa concludes. "We shall be victorious in the end, even if we must dirty our own hands."

With that the majority of VIRM's fleet, which had moved to surround Papa, closes in on the entity. You watch in amazement as the diamond begins to change shape, growing into a multiarmed figure standing as tall as Apus. "Brother," Apus says looking back at you. "Take them and go." She indicates Squad 13 who look as beaten and bruised as Terraria.

"No! I am not leaving you!" you shout back. "(Y/N), this is our fight," Hiro says. "You've given us the chance, now let us finish this once and for all." "Sis-" "Remember what you told me?" Zero Two asks cutting you off as a tear falls from Apus's mechanical eye. Apus brings her right hand to her chest and taps her heart. "You'll never lose me. I am always right here."

Apus turns away and sticks out her hand. Miraculously, Hringhorni comes flying out of the expanse, resting once more in its wielder's hand. You have no choice but to watch as Hiro and Zero Two go off to face their hardest battle yet, and they must do it alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Code 002," Papa says as Strelitzia Apus nears him. "You had so much promise." "It is a shame really," the Vice Chairman agrees. "Strelitzia Apus and Hringhorni would have made excellent soldiers for our army."

"You tricked me," Zero Two seethes. "You lied to me as a child. Told me that I could become human by killing Klaxosaurs. Then Darling found me, giving me the first bit of happiness I'd ever had. But you took him away, just like you took my brother away."

Zero Two follows her statement by thrusting with Hringhorni. The lower two arms of Papa's new form catch the spear halting it before it can pierce his midsection. Meanwhile the upper arms pummel Apus's face.

Papa falls back from his position and raises his arms. From each palm comes a beam of light that streaks toward Strelitzia. Most of the beams are dispersed by Apus's personal shield but a small amount leaks through, charring a portion of her armor.

Zero Two roars as Apus shoots her own beam in response. Papa's arms come together forming a rough circle with his hands. He catches the beam within the appendages where it forms a sphere of red and blue energy. Compressing his hands Papa squishes the ball until it winks out. "You see Code 002," Papa says. "We are the pinnacle of existence. You cannot defeat us."

The fighting continues for some time with neither side seeming to gain a distinct advantage. Finally, Papa releases more of the beams from his hands but this time he maintains them. Apus's shields overload under the force and she covers her face with her arms in an attempt to protect herself.

Papa wastes no time advancing at a speed that seems impossible. Grabbing Apus by the throat he begins to squeeze. The machine groans as slowly but surely, she is being crushed. "It is time," the Vice Chairman gloats. "Embrace the gentle eternity we offer."

"We will never yield!" Hiro yells as Apus drives Hringhorni into Papa's chest. All four of the entity's arms grip the head of the spear but tremble as they do. "This is not the end," the Vice Chairman says. "VIRM's ideals will live on," Papa states. "But you won't," Zero Two replies. Apus lowers her head, the horn's point mere inches from Papa. A small blue orb forms at the tip, red flames seeming to surround it. Moments later it erupts forward into the beam Apus had used back on Earth during VIRM's initial assault.

It is hard to imagine there is any way Papa will survive such a weapon at such close range. When the beam subsides, what remains of Papa's form changes from its white glow to a dull gray starting from where Hringhorni is implanted in his chest. The entity quickly degrades into nothingness leaving behind a small glowing orb. There is another flash as the last of Papa's form disappears, leaving in its place a black tear in space.

Hringhorni is immediately sucked in to the black hole created by Papa's death. "Zero Two we have to go!" Hiro shouts as Apus turns to flee. Apus isn't fast enough however as she begins to slowly be pulled in to the black hole. "Darling!" Zero Two screams. "Go!"

"I am not leaving you!" Hiro shouts back as Apus fires all of her thrusters in an attempt to break the black hole's hold on them. It is no use as the Franxx is pulled farther into the abyss. In the cockpit Hiro is running out of options. _Come on,_ he tells himself. _Think. There has to be some way out of this._

Suddenly an idea pops into his mind. "Zero Two, do you trust me?" he asks. "Ach!" she screams feeling the full power of the shrinking black hole on her body. "Darling," she chokes. Hiro rapidly presses buttons in the cockpit rigging Apus to overload itself. His hope is that by detonating Apus he and Zero Two could ride Strelitzia out of the black hole on the resulting wave of force. Given that he can see the hole is already sealing itself if he timed it right it might just work.

When only Apus's head and neck remain, and the hole is barely large enough to accommodate them, Hiro acts. Activating the self-destruct Apus begins to tear itself apart. Inside her head Strelitzia is released from her implanted position and begins to float toward an opening created during the fight with Papa. Just before Strelitzia disconnects Apus's power supply goes critical.

It turns out that Papa was right when he had spoken of Apus's destruction being enough to level Earth. Dr. Franxx's work of works detonates with the force of a dying star casting illumination that must be visible galaxies away. The resulting explosion throws Strelitzia from within Apus and out into the vast expanse of space.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terraria holds tightly to the interior of a Klaxosaur ship as it reenters Earth's atmosphere. There is a flash in the distance so bright that even with the Franxx's attempt to polarize the screen you still have to close your eyes. "Zero…Two," you whimper.

Where once you had seen Strelitzia Apus fighting Papa now nothing remains. The VIRM fleet is gone, the Klaxosaur ships that had stayed behind to backup Apus have vanished, and most importantly there is no sign of Hiro or Zero Two.

"They're gone," you say in shock. You feel sick and lightheaded as you fall forward. Kyu catches you, whispering words of encouragement while you sob into her chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you arrive back on the ground the Klaxosaur waits long enough for Squad 13 to disembark before driving itself into the earth it had originally left. As you make your way to the Bird's Nest it is utterly silent. You had been victorious, but the cost had been so high. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Zeta, and Eta were dead. Hiro and Zero Two had been killed when Strelitzia Apus initiated a suicidal supernova alongside Papa. Nana and Hachi both ended up being alright. The pair had escaped the Klaxosaur Mothership just before it was destroyed, but that wasn't enough to improve your mood.

As you walk through the doors of the Bird's Nest a flash catches your attention. You look up to see a trail of smoke behind a piece of flaming debris. A nearby parasite informs you that they have been falling to earth since your recent departure.

You look back up at the sky to see he is right. Several more pieces of debris follow the first. But something feels different as you watch this group fall. The largest one, it feels special. You can't explain why but you need to know where it lands.

You track it with your eyes as it impacts what you would assume is several miles to the East. "(Y/N)," Kyu says with more than a hint of concern in her voice. "That one," you whisper. "I need to see that one." "(Y/N), you haven't slept in over 36 hours you're probably just tired." "No," you quietly repeat. "I need to see where that one landed."

Kyu looks ready to pass out from exhaustion but sighs. "Alright, let's go see it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You arrive in the area you expect the piece of debris to have landed close to twenty minutes later. There are no easily visible signs of its impact, but you can still sense that it is somewhere nearby. "(Y/N), I don't know how much longer I can do this," Kyu says as Terraria yawns. "Just a little longer dear," you coax her. "I know it's around here somewhere."

Terraria walks up a gentle incline and rests, leaning against the axe to keep from falling over. "(Y/N), I am about to pass out can we just-" "There!" you shout seeing a piece of whitish-gold plating with a streak of red.

Terraria rushes to it and examines it. "Look at the markings," you say aloud. "It's Strelitzia, has to be." "We saw her blow up," Kyu responds carefully, trying to keep you from getting your hopes up. "This could just be a piece that got thrown here."

"No, we are close," you reply. "I can feel it." Excitement begins to build within you. _That was part of her shoulder plate. If it's here, then so is the rest of her. If she's here-_ AsTerraria reaches the top of another hill she is greeted with a new sight. Smoke rises from the shallow valley below and a massive trench has been dug out of the rock and dirt by the impact of something.

You follow the trench as it goes on for several hundred feet, stopping at the base of a nearby hill. There, still smoldering from her reentry but intact, is Strelitzia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No way," Kyu gasps. Her shock mixed with exhaustion is enough for Terraria's connection to fail. The Franxx falls to its knees inactive. "Zero Two," you whisper as your heart begins to race.

"(Y/N), wait!" Kyu shouts as you leap from the pilot's chair and activate Terraria's cockpit release. "(Y/N), you don't know what you'll find!" "My sister," you shoot back stopping long enough in the door to answer. "That's what I am afraid of," Kyu worries.

You run screaming down the trench toward Strelitzia. When you finally arrive you see the shape she is in. There are large black streaks down portions of her armor. B _urn marks from reentry,_ you tell yourself _._ She is still unmoving as you climb up her arm and onto her shoulder.

From there you reach her head and turn the emergency release. Standing in front of the cockpit's door there is a hiss as the pressurizing seal is broken. Slowly the large metal circle rotates revealing the nearly black interior of the cockpit bit by bit as the last of the sunlight invades the space.

You rush in without giving your eyes time to adjust to the darker environment. "Zero Two!" You look frantically from side to side trying to find a trace of your sister's presence. _There!_ Your heart threatens to beat out of your chest as you catch a glimpse of pink hair in the back of the cabin.

Hiro and Zero Two lay several feet from each other on the floor. Both have cuts and bruises, likely a result of their rough landing. The good news of this is that seeing the small amounts of blood seeping from Zero Two's wounds proves she is alive, or at least, her body is.

You throw yourself to the ground beside Zero Two and take her in your arms. "Sis! Sis, it's me, your brother. Say something, please." Zero Two makes no sound and her body remains still. "Come on Sis," you beg as a tear rolls down your cheek. "I promised things would be different than the book, they already are. The prince came after you and we beat the witch. You can live that long and joyous life now. Your happy ending is waiting for you damn it! Be in there!" You pound your fists onto the floor on either side of her.

Tears now flow freely from your eyes and the anger fades. You kiss her forehead and rest yours against it. "I can't lose you," you whisper.

Suddenly you feel a pressure on your back. Your instincts take over and you attempt to rise and break free, but something stops you. "Bro…ther?"

Below you, Zero Two's eyes open slightly. The soft Cyan orbs stare up into yours and begin to glisten. You are unable to speak at this revelation, watching to see if your mind is playing tricks on you.

"Brother," Zero Two's weak voice repeats as she comes out of her daze. "Brother!" she shouts with every fiber of her being. You are suddenly squished against her, the pressure on your back having been her arms holding you there.

You can't believe your eyes. Zero Two is alive! **Zero Two is alive!**

"Brother, you fool," Zero Two half laughs half sobs. "Why are you being so loud? I was trying to sleep. I haven't gotten to in weeks."

Your vision becomes cloudy as you cry tears of joy. You pull your head back and ram your skull into hers. Zero Two grunts and squints back at you in shock. "I told you to never scare me like that again!" you shout then kiss her cheek.

Zero Two only smiles. "Thank you for coming after me." "And let you get out of your share of the work rebuilding?" you joke. "I don't think so."

Your attention is drawn to a gasp from nearby. In the still open door Kyu stands, eyes bulging and hand covering her mouth. At first you wonder how she got here but then remember her mobility had been returning. Plus having piloted Terraria may have helped with rewriting the misconceived condition, considering she was the original source.

"Zero Two?" Kyu asks, sounding almost afraid of what she will here. "Kyu!" the pink haired girl weakly shouts. You stand allowing Zero Two to do so as well. The girls slowly walk toward one another. Kyu taking very slow and somewhat shaky steps while Zero Two holds on to you for support.

The two girls embrace both in tears. "I thought I'd never see you again," Kyu sobs. "I thought you'd died for me," Zero Two replies, referencing your stunt to deliver her to Apus.

As the girls talk you realize that Hiro is still unconscious in the corner. You approach the boy and gently shake him. "(Y/N)?" he asks weakly as he begins to stir. "Yeah Hiro, it's me," you answer. "Did it work?" "See for yourself." You help Hiro up and lean him against the pilot's chair.

Once he is situated you remove yourself as the last obstacle between him and Zero Two. "Zero Two," Hiro shouts. "Darling!" Zero Two throws herself at Hiro, who begins to cry. He attempts to speak but is silenced as Zero Two captures his lips.

The kiss lasts for so long that Hiro begins to turn blue and waves his arms trying to get his lover's attention. "Sis, you're gonna suffocate him," you warn her. Zero Two breaks the kiss and clicks her horns with Hiro's. "You came." "Of course I did," he replies. "I'll always come for you."

You walk over to Kyu and she immediately leans against you. You can feel the exhaustion radiating off of her. "We got her," Kyu smiles up at you. "We sure did," you reply kissing her. "And now that we have, we can start our lives. That family you wanted," you wink. "It's yours, just say the word."

"You got married?!" Zero Two shouts looking at you and Kyu. Beside her Hiro is red, likely having realized the result of his bringing her up to speed. "Without me!" You adopt a sheepish grin. "Yeah, sorry about that. We kinda did it just before we came after you." "We weren't sure we'd come back," Kyu says raising her hands. "We wanted to make sure that it happened."

"But I wanted to be there," Zero Two pouts curling her lower lip. "Hey, we will be around when they have kids," Hiro offers with a smile. "You're having a baby?!" Zero Two raises her voice once more, this time at Kyu alone.

Kyu blushes fiercely, "What, no, maybe, we could, I don't know! It was only yesterday that we-" You and Hiro share a laugh as Kyu hides her face in your chest. You pat the top of Kyu's head while Hiro and Zero Two get to their feet. "Alright, everyone, let's go home."


	32. Epilogue- A New Life

**18 Months after VIRM's defeat**

"Unca! Unca!" a blonde toddler yells gleefully as she runs toward you. "Ai, sweetie!" You take the child in your arms and spin her around causing her to laugh with delight. "Look at you," you gush. "You're getting so big. Last time I saw you, you weren't even walking yet."

"Ai honey don't run from mommy like that," the girl's mother says as she rounds the corner. A look of shock crosses Kokoro's face as she takes in the scene of you playing with your niece. "Oh (Y/N) you're back!"

"Kokoro!" you say with a smile as you embrace her being careful not crush the squirming toddler in your arms. "Mama, Unca," Ai proudly says patting your cheek. "Yes, it is your uncle," Kokoro smiles. "Uncle (Y/N)."

"She's gotten so big," you say with a degree of difficulty as Ai grabs your ear. "I know, she can already walk and her vocabulary is getting bigger by the day." "Dada, Mama, Unca," Ai lists off seemingly to reaffirm her mother's statement.

"I thought you were supposed to be back a month ago," Kokoro asks. "I was but- Ow!" "Ai, we do not hit people!" Kokoro scolds the child as she finishes whacking you. You laugh and pinch Ai's cheeks. "Aren't you just a little trouble maker huh? Make all the boys love you, just like your mom."

"What?" Kokoro blushes. "I didn't cause any trouble." "Really?" you sarcastically reply. "I seem to remember someone wanting to have children despite it being against the rules. That same person also captivated her entire squad with her beauty." Kokoro blushes deeper and looks away causing you to laugh.

"Anyway, I was supposed to be back a month ago, but somethings held us up. Needed to make sure everything was working perfectly, with all the kids still staying in The Garden and all." "I still can't believe we managed to save them all," Kokoro replies. "Yeah, the question is now what do we do with them? I know some outside our squad are finally beginning to have children, maybe we could offer to put those at the Garden up for adoption as well."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Kokoro nods. "Now Ai," you say tickling her stomach. The little girl laughs and clings tighter to you. "Have you seen your aunt around? She is going to-"

"You promised I would be the first one you saw when you got back!" a sharp voice says from behind you. You immediately recognize the voice and smile. "In my defense," you loudly reply. "I was on my way until someone stopped me." Ai looks over your shoulder then turns back to you and nods twice, answering your previous question.

"Alright sweetie run along to your mother," you say as you place the toddler back on her feet. Kokoro takes her daughter's hand and nods to you with a smile. "Bye Unca!" Ai yells as she waves.

You turn around and find exactly what you'd expected. Roughly twenty feet from you stands a woman with long sky-blue hair that reaches close to half way down her back. Her right arm isn't visible, but you would assume it is in a supportive position on her back given the massive bulge in her stomach. Her seafoam eyes stare directly at you and there is a fire within them.

You offer a large grin and begin to walk toward her. "Hello love." "Hello love," she repeats. "Hello love. You're gone for six months leaving me to deal with this by myself and all you have to say is hello love?" Your wife's tone is dangerous, but you know she is just putting on a front, so you ignore it.

"Sorry it took so long," you offer as you continue forward. "I would have called more but the power supply didn't allow it. The kids are cared for now though and we don't have to worry about the buildings giving out on them. I like what you've done with your hair, it looks-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Kyu interjects closing the distance that remained between the two of you. "Yes ma'am," you indulge her, planting your lips on hers. The kiss lasts for the better part of a minute, but it still feels too short as you part. "God, I missed that," you say with a smile. "Me too," Kyu giggles.

You get down on your knees and place your head against her stomach. "How is my daughter doing?" "Your son is fine." "Dear, we talked about this," you reply. "We are having a girl." "Husband, I believe we decided it would be a boy."

There is a slight kick which causes Kyu to wince and you to smile. "I guess we'll see soon enough. How much longer?" you ask. "Ikuno says that the baby will be born by the end of next week." "Looks like I don't get you all to myself for much longer," you smile as you place your arm around Kyu's waist and begin to lead her away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know Kappa," Epsilon say handing you a wrench. "I've been thinking." "About?" you ask through gritted teeth as you fight with the fitting of Construction Franxx 27's exhaust manifold.

During the past 12 months you had found a method of redesigning the Franxx to work using the power from batteries instead of magma energy. This made it so machines would still be usable in this new world where the use of magma energy had been banned. Everything now ran on either solar, geothermal, or wind generated energies making them much cleaner and better for the environment that the Klaxosaurs had so graciously restored.

That had occurred immediately following VIRM's defeat. When you had returned to Earth the Klaxosaurs had driven themselves back into the ground and disappeared. Close to a month later something miraculous had happened. Zorome had come running in to the Bird's Nest to tell you that seemingly overnight the ground had been revitalized.

It turned out he was correct when you inspected it for yourself. Ikuno had of course taken samples from the earth and found them to be vast improvements upon those that she had originally gathered when starting her investigation. You got the feeling the Klaxosaurs had returned to the earth and then flushed the magma energy in their systems back into the planet. Thus, returning to Earth its lifeblood.

"It involves Delta," Epsilon answers. "Oh?" you ask as you continue working. "Yes, she asked me the other day what I thought about children, now that we are seeing so many of them." "I guess it's a valid question," you reply. "There are lots of them running around and the two of you are going to be Aunt and Uncle soon."

Epsilon and Delta had grown much closer after you had returned from space and told them they were the last remaining members of the 9's. They had resolved to live out their lives as normally as they could to honor those that their comrades could not, something you greatly respected.

You had been especially surprised one morning when Epsilon had shown up in the office asking you about a relationship closer than being partners. Namely, how someone would approach it.

" _Oh, so you've finally decided to tell Delta eh?" you had chided him. "Kappa, I assure you my intentions for Delta are nothing of the sort," he'd replied. "Bullshit," you reply with a smile. "I caught you staring at Delta during the wedding, she did look nice in that dress."_

 _Epsilon huffs but retains his ever-calm tone. "I don't deny it, Kappa. I had intended to ask Delta if perhaps she would be interested in a closer relationship. I enjoy spending time with her and her presence puts me at ease. Were these not things you mentioned Kyu doing for you?"_

" _They were," you agree. "I think it's a marvelous idea. Delta clearly enjoys being with you and she has always been protective of you. The look on her face when Ikuno complimented your...," you add air quotes, "brilliant mind and incredible flexibility, was one of the funniest things I've seen. Add on to that she had no clue Ikuno was already seeing Naomi and it got even better."_ _Epsilon smiles remembering how Delta had interjected herself into a conversation she was completely unqualified for just to keep Epsilon from getting closer to Ikuno. Nine months later the pair had been married._

"I believe she wants a child Kappa." You stop working on the Franxx and slide out of the compartment. "Ep, you two don't have the right-" "I am aware," Epsilon says looking squarely at you. "You have advised me in the past regarding Delta, so I thought you could here as well. How do I tell her that?"

You take a moment to think about his request. How would you have told Kyu it wasn't possible for the two of you to have children? It would have devastated her to say the least. You take several minutes to think it over, but, suddenly an idea you had conversing with Kokoro a week ago returns.

"Hey Ep," you begin. "What if you could have a child, it just wasn't born from either of you." "What do you mean?" Epsilon counters looking intrigued. "I mean I just came back from The Garden. There are hundreds of children there all being taken care of by a small number of adults and parasites. If you two were to adopt one you could have a child of your own."

Epsilon rests his chin on his hand. The two of you sit there is silence for close to a minute before he begins to reply. "That could work," Epsilon says with a slight smile. "I will talk with Delta about it and see what she thinks. Thank you, Kappa."

"Any time," you reply pulling yourself back into the Franxx to continue working. "Code 059!" a voice shouts. "Code 059!" "Aw, what now?" you grumble getting annoyed that you continue to be interrupted.

You pull yourself back out of the Franxx and stare at the approaching boy. He reaches you several seconds later panting heavily. "They…sent…me…to-" "Hold on, catch your breath," you tell him. Close to thirty seconds later the boy stands to his full height and conveys his message.

"I was sent by Code 015," he begins. Squad 13 had asked to be called by your names since your return, but most parasites had refused to do so despite using names for each other. A sign of respect for you was how they had explained it, not that it made any sense to you.

"What does Ichigo need?" you ask. "She told me to tell you that Code 067 has gone in to labor." You freeze as your mind processes what that means. The baby is coming!

"Lead with that next time!" you shout jumping to your feet. "Epsilon take over!" You toss him the wrench you had been working with and sprint out of the room. Epsilon laughs as you go then looks at the Franxx you had been working on. He specifically looks at the small hole you had crawled into to perform the maintenance then back at his wheelchair. "How in the hell am I supposed to do that?" he asks no one in particular.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You run screaming through the halls of the Bird's Nest on your way to the medical wing. Knocking over parasites and adults on your way.

"I'm here," you shout sprinting through the door of Kyu's delivery room. Inside you find your wife laying in the bed holding tightly to Kokoro. She screams in pain as you rush to her side. "I'm here," you repeat talking her other hand. "Kyu, I'm here."

Kyu's tired eyes seem to grow a little brighter when you arrive. "You made it," she says softly. "Yeah," you kiss her forehead. "Ready to meet our child?" Kyu is about to respond but instead grunts in pain.

"Contractions are only two minutes apart," Ikuno says from the end of the bed. "Kyu, it's time to push."

Kyu grits her teeth and nods. The pressure she is exerting on your hand is excruciating but you know what she is feeling is significantly worse. Instead of focusing on the pain you do your best to comfort Kyu between pushes.

Twenty minutes later a new cry begins. Kyu's grip becomes weaker and she lays back resting her head against the soft pillow behind her. "It's a girl!" Kokoro shouts wrapping the child in a blanket and handing her to Kyu.

"You did great Mom," you tell Kyu as you kiss her forehead. "She's so beautiful," Kyu says weakly. The child has short hair the same color as yours, but her eyes are a beautiful green like her mother's. "What's her name?" Ikuno asks.

Kyu looks at you then back at your daughter. The two of you had talked about names before and there was one in particular you had liked but you were never sure Kyu had as well. In the end the choice was hers either way and you would be happy no matter what name she chose.

"Zera," Kyu replies. "Her name is Zera." You had suggested Zera. While not a family name, because they didn't exist at this point, it did have significance. It was derived from your sister's name.

"If you can part with her for a moment," Kokoro says with a smile. "I will get her cleaned up." Kyu reluctantly hands Zera to her and watches as Kokoro walks to a nearby basin. "You have to stay now," she says to you with a slight laugh. "Don't worry," you reply kissing her. "I'm not going anywhere, Mom." "Mom," Kyu repeats. "I like the sound of that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Seven years after VIRM's defeat**

"I know," you say with a grin. "What? How?" Kyu asks. "They told me all teachers were quality, so it didn't matter which one she got." "I know because I picked. Being head of Engineering has its perks you know."

Kyu's face goes from annoyance to shock to interest. "Tell me," she snaps. "It is her?" "What do you think?" you respond. "Of course, it's her. I want nothing but the best for our daughter and Miku is the best."

"Do you think she will have any trouble making friends?" Kyu asks. You raise your brow. "You think that anyone related to me could have trouble with people?" "You threatened Mitsuru, attacked Alpha, tried to attack Zero Two and got beat miserably." "You know," you say feigning injury. "If you weren't my wife I would be hurt by that."

Kyu rolls her eyes and throws one of the pillows at you. "She will be fine," you assure Kyu. "If all else fails she will always have Hiyatsu."

 _Hiyatsu, now there was a story. Hiyatsu was Hiro and Zero Two's daughter. The child had jet black hair and red eyes, even a pair of incredibly small red horns to match her mother's. To most she likely was fairly intimidating, looking like a demon from the stories of old, but to those who knew her she was just as sweet and carefree as her mother. You could still remember the day Zero Two had told you the news._

" _Brother," Zero Two's face appears on the monitor. You had still been working on The Garden back then. "I've been trying to call you for a week." "Sorry Sis," you reply. "The signal isn't the greatest and we don't have lots of power to spare at the moment._

" _It's alright," Zero Two responds in her normal chirpy manner. "I have something I need to tell you." "What is it?" you ask curiously. "Darling and I are having a baby!" "WHAT!" you shout jumping out of your chair._

" _You're having a baby? How? I thought you said you couldn't do that?" Zero Two smiles on the other end of the line and she appears to be suppressing a laugh. "I didn't know we could either. I had been feeling weird, so I went to Ikuno and she told me I was pregnant." "I still don't get how-" "Ikuno said because Darling became a Klaxo sapiens like me we could have kids."_

 _It had turned out that because Hiro had genetically morphed into a Klaxo sapiens like Zero Two that the pair were capable of conceiving a child. Ikuno had found that while Klaxo-Human hybrids were possible by design and genetic splicing, they were not possible in actual reproduction._

 _As a result, Hiyatsu had been born, and what an adventure that had been. Because Zero Two was a Klaxo sapiens not a human no one knew anything about how her pregnancy would progress. Because Klaxo sapiens were intelligent mammals like humans Ikuno theorized it would be similar. It had been for the most part minus the fact that Hiyatsu was carried to term in only seven months instead of nine, scaring the life out of all of you, the child's mother included._

"The girls' first day is next week," Kyu says. "Why don't we do something tomorrow as a family. We could invite everyone else too!" "That sounds like a good idea," you reply. "I don't think we've all been together in months."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning you take Zera to the park where you would meet the rest of your family. Your daughter had grown a great deal in the last five years both physically and emotionally. It often scared you how grown up she acted, though she did have one weak spot. In Zera's arms as you walk is an ancient stuffed bear, gifted to her by her Aunt Kokoro when she was born, Mr. Snuggles.

Despite Zera's tendency to always act calm like you or to take charge of a situation, even when she shouldn't, she always carried that bear around with her. Not that you minded, it was her mother's after all.

Another thing that had surprised you was Zera's favorite activity. She loved to watch her mother and father dance. When she was still just an infant she would see you and Kyu dancing and watch intently. You had taken to dancing with her when she refused to sleep and miraculously it had worked like a charm. When she had gotten older you began to teach her, at her behest. The pride that had shown in Kyu's eyes was nearly indescribable when you and Zera and concluded your first dance for Mommy.

"Are you excited for school to start?" you ask. "Yes!" she replies with a toothy grin. "I can't wait!" You are about to continue asking questions but are interrupted by Zera's screams.

"Hiyatsu!" Zera shouts as she releases her grip on your hand and sprints toward the girl sitting with her parents. The horned child hears this and meets Zera halfway before the pair run off. "Zera, don't run!" Kyu shouts. "You could fall and hurt yourself!" You laugh and take Kyu's hand, "She'll be fine, dear."

Ahead of you, you see the members of Squad 13, Nana, Hachi, Epsilon, and Delta waiting beneath the large cherry tree that had been planted at the center of the park.

Nana and Hachi watch over the group, always standing at the ready as their training had taught them. Hachi looks as stern as ever until a pair of little girls, Hiyatsu and Zera, run up to him and ask to play. Watching Hachi interact with children was like watching a completely new man, gone were the days of the cold and calculating Hachi. Now he was putty in your daughter's hands as she handed him flower after flower then proceeded to try and put them in his incredibly short hair.

Nana smiles watching Hachi and the girls as she holds a small bundle. Because Nana and Hachi were adults, or something like them, they were incapable of having children. However, that didn't keep Nana from wanting them. The pair had just recently adopted a newborn child, once Nana got Hachi to admit his feelings for her, something you didn't think would ever happen.

Epsilon sits in his wheelchair below the tree with Delta on his lap. The pair had gone above and beyond your expectations for becoming human, and that was a fact. They had shown sadness and loss when Papa abandoned them and the other 9's had perished. They had show compassion and understanding when you and Kyu had needed them most. Finally they had shown love and joy when they were married and adopted a young girl from The Garden.

Epsilon retained his position as your assistant though in time he had gravitated to Ikuno and her scientific research, leaving you to handle Engineering by yourself. Delta had simply done what she knew best, pick a goal and follow it. Over the past seven years she had worked tirelessly to help rebuild society in a literal sense, doing general construction because of her immense strength and operating the Franxx now used for the same purpose.

Futoshi works with his wife to unpack the food for the day. Given Futoshi's love of food it was no surprise that as things had moved to resemble what would have passed for a normal life in Dr. Franxx's time Futoshi had chosen to become a baker. The man was relentless in his pursuit of the perfect pastry and while you were positive he had reached it several times he never seemed to be satisfied.

Beside them are Miku and Zorome. Zorome had remained a farmer even as time went on and technology began to once again assist in farming. To fill his extra time, he began to work at the school teaching the children the sports he had loved as a child.

Miku had gone on to become the head of the school once it was established. Despite the heavy load that placed on her as the school's administrator she still found the time to teach and remained the best teacher in the school, bar none.

Ichigo and Goro chat with Ikuno and Naomi. Ichigo was now in the middle of her second term as President of your new civilization. She also was just beginning to show and had announced only days ago that she was pregnant with her and Goro's first child.

Goro stands with one arm around his wife sipping on something. He had vacated his position as Vice-President shortly after you defeated VIRM and left to travel the world. He used the excuse that he was looking for resources that would be needed for expansion to do so. Now that Ichigo was pregnant though it appeared he would finally be settling down.

Naomi had been something of a mystery to you when she first appeared. It had turned out that she was a member of Squad 13 who you had missed knowing by only a number of hours. You had originally beat yourself up that you had been unable to save her, but she insisted that things must have gone exactly how they needed to, and she was happy now with Ikuno and their adopted son.

Ikuno, while she still had white hair, was much better than you had dared to hope she would be seven years ago. After her stunt during the Second Battle of the Gran Crevasse she had begun to age rapidly, and you were worried she wouldn't survive long. Once VIRM was defeated things became even worse as she had expended even more of her energy fighting in space. She quickly found a serum that halted the advanced aging of the other parasites, but it had been ineffective on her.

As a result, she agreed to a risky idea you'd had after reading the Klaxosaur-Human Hybrid file and recollected on your own youth. With her permission, Ikuno was fed small amounts of Zero Two's blood, which she was more than happy to provide given all the things Ikuno had done for her during her pregnancy with Haiytsu. You hoped that Ikuno would gain some of the Klaxosaur resilience and regeneration, and much to her benefit, it turned out that she did.

Kokoro sits in the grass amongst her three children. To say the she was a good mother wouldn't do justice to what you had seen from her. During the past seven years she had maintained her position as a Nana like figure for all parasites all while raising Ai and her little brother and sister. As time had progressed she became the foremost authority on children and childrearing (and understandably so, being the first mother of the newly restored world), and her family was often viewed with a degree of reverence because Ai was the first child born in the new world. Despite all this, she remained the same kind and caring Kokoro that you had always known.

Mitsuru, who is tackled to the ground from behind by his little son, is now your equal in the Engineering department. It had taken time to convince him he deserved the position, but once you had, he quickly proved exactly why you had wanted him: he often found simple solutions you easily missed. His first showing was solving the complicated problem of power and rapid expansion with an easy and efficient idea that had never crossed your mind, by making more power stations.

Seeing you approaching, Hiro and Zero Two smile. Hiro was now serving as the Vice-President of your little nation giving Ichigo the partnership with him she had long desired. His horns were longer now, about the size of Zero Two's, and still glowing the dull blue they had when you'd first noticed them nearly seven years ago. He had some trouble at first regaining his human form after his genetic transformation but Zero Two had been able to guide him and soon enough he appeared human again.

Zero Two, your sister, had chosen a path that surprised most, but not you. She spent her days in the library always writing, drawing, or painting. In fact, Zera's favorite story, "The Beast and The Prince" was written and illustrated by her aunt. Zero Two loved her job as an artist/author and preferred to work in the open area of the children's section. There you were just as likely to find her working as reading or telling a story to a group of enraptured children.

Behind this beautiful scene of your family down the hill is the Bird's Nest. Gone are the days when the Bird's Nest served as your home. The building now stands both as your seat of government and a monument to those lost during the age of Klaxosaurs and VIRM.

Surrounding the Bird's Nest in a star pattern are the Franxx of Squad 13. Because of your actions in defeating VIRM and leading the parasites after, Squad 13 was now hailed as the saviors of mankind. To commemorate this at the base of each Franxx was a small plaque listing its name and pilots.

At the North point, Delphinium, piloted by Codes 015 and 056, Ichigo and Goro. Squad 13's fearless leader and dauntless determination.

Standing in the East, Argentea, piloted by Codes 390 and 666, Miku and Zorome. Squad 13's limitless energy and unbreakable spirit.

Chlorophytum stands tall in the Southeast, piloted by Codes 196 and 214, Ikuno and Futoshi. Squad 13's inquisitive mind and stalwart smile.

To the West is Genista, piloted by Codes 556 and 326, Kokoro and Mitsuru. Squad 13's kind heart and rational thought.

In the Southwest Terraria stands proud, piloted by Codes 067 and 059, Kyu and (Y/N). Squad 13's beautiful soul and tireless protector.

At the center of the star within the Bird's Nest itself is Strelitzia. Piloted by Code 002 and 016, Zero Two and Hiro, "The Jian".

You take a moment to admire this scene. Everyone you care about is gathered together and enjoying each other's company. Tomorrow you would all return to your lives and become busy once again. You may even lose touch with one another for a time due to work or you personal lives. But in the end you were still a family, and families always come together in the end.

"What'cha doin'?" Kyu asks playfully as she approaches you. "Just admiring," you reply. Kyu leans her head against your shoulder. "Hard to imagine we got this lucky, huh?" she asks. You chuckle. "If you would have told me six years ago we would be standing on a hillside with actual plants, surrounded by family and our daughter I would have called you crazy."

"Think we have room for one more?" Kyu asks. "I don't see why not," you grin. "But who? We don't exactly have a lot of people who could be readily added to the list." Kyu smiles then hops up and kisses your cheek. "I'm pregnant," she whispers before skipping back to the group below the tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kyu's POV**

As the sun begins to set everyone packs up from their things. The day had been filled with laughter and reminiscing about the old days but now it was time to return home and rest. _I'm glad we did this,_ Kyu tells herself as she walks barefoot through the grass of the park.

The sun is casting a beautiful array of reds and yellows across the hill as she walks. Nearby Zera chases after some poor butterflies she had found, giggling out of control while trying to catch them. _This is exactly what I wanted,_ Kyu thinks remembering the dream for the future she'd had way back when the 9's had come to visit in Mistilteinn. _I have a beautiful daughter who looks just like her father._

"Zera, be careful!" you shout. "I don't want to have to clean the stains out of your clothes if you fall." Kyu looks up at your handsome face then down to your intertwined hands. _We're walking barefoot through the grass holding hands. Just one thing left._

Suddenly Kyu finds a hand under her chin and moments later she is looking into your eyes. "I love you," you whisper as you kiss her. _There we go,_ Kyu smiles, _perfect._

 **Alright guys, we made it! This marks the final chapter of Darling in the FranXX: Homecoming. I hope you all have enjoyed the journey as much as I have. I would also like to take a moment and thank each of you from the bottom of my heart for all of the support that you have given me throughout the story via PMs, reviews, and comments. I value each and every one of you, you rock!**

 **I also couldn't have made it this far without my amazing beta reader DitFCodeAlpha. Whether it was fixing my sometime numerous grammatical mistakes or listening to ideas I had and providing feedback he was always ready help.**

 **As a final note I already have a second story in the works. Several of you voted on it a while back and the prologue should be posted within the next several days. I invite all of you to check it out when it arrives! Until next time :)**


	33. DitF: Insurrection- Prologue

**Alright guys and gals time for a couple important announcements! First, this is not an update to Homecoming, sorry about that. But while we are on that note several people have mentioned they would like to see the occasional scene from this new future. That could possibly be arranged so let me know if that is something you all would be interested in and what kind of one-shots, or more, you'd like to see.**

 **Second, this IS the prologue to Ditf: Insurrection, my second book. It will be an alternate retelling of the story featuring another reader insert, this time paired with Ichigo. I will only be posting the prologue here so if you wish to follow this story as well regular updates will be on its page or my profile. However that's enough from me, til next time :)**

 **Cosmos Aerial Fortress – Low Earth Orbit**

 **Lamark Club**

"So, Dr. Franxx's test team managed to successfully defend their plantation," Tarsier muses. "I would hardly call that success," Gorilla rumbles. "Target Beta would have destroyed both plantations if Strelitzia had not been present." "We did get some interesting data though," Lemur adds pulling it up on the screen before them.

"Yes," the Vice Chairman replies. "It seems our girl's silly search for a man is finally over." "Yes, yes," Marmoset dismisses him with a wave of her hand. "I'm much more intrigued by Code 015's performance. We haven't seen any parasite other than Code 002 who has been able to maintain control of a stampeding Franxx for so long."

On screen a recording of Delphinium tears through the Klaxosaur horde in her stampede configuration, a wolf with fangs and claws that glow red with magma energy. "It is likely the result of circumstance, nothing more," Lemur muses. "After all the girl was experiencing an extreme amount of stress."

"The loss of Code 056 was unfortunate but ultimately irrelevant," Gorilla concludes. "What will be done now?" Baboon asks. "Code 015 has proved to be a much more powerful parasite than we had previously expected. Is it perhaps the result of the doctor's unusual methods?"

"That remains to be seen," the Vice Chairman declares. "Should she be recalled?" Tarsier asks. "Given this new data a position within the 9's might be more appropriate." "No," Papa replies silencing the room. "Werner has already submitted Code 056's replacement." An image appears on the central holo-display, a boy with (H/C) hair and a blank stare in his (E/C) eyes.

"Him?" Lemur asks. "I thought his entire batch was disposed of." "The doctor kept some as a special project," Baboon replies. "Werner certainly goes too far in his methods!" Gorilla declares, slamming his fist into the armrest of his chair. "They were deemed failures and were to be removed. It is bad enough he meddles where he doesn't belong, but now he wants to introduce one into his test team? Preposterous."

"I will allow it," Papa announces drawing everyone's attention. "As of today, Plantation 13 is being declared a Special Surveillance Subject. We will see if Werner's gamble pays off."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Plantation 13 Defense HQ**

"Doctor," Hachi says to the old man on the other end of the line. "With the loss of Code 056 we are now short a stamen. What shoul-" "You worry too much," Dr. Franxx replies with a dismissive wave. "I have already arranged for a replacement."

A document appears in Hachi's inbox. He opens it to find a dossier on the new parasite. "Doctor, what is this?" Hachi says aloud as he skims the document. "He has no code?" "He was a washout," the scientist answers viewing the same document on his end. "That would explain the amount of maintenance he underwent," Hachi comments.

"He was another project of mine," Dr. Franxx continues. "His entire batch was subpar and I wanted to find the reason." "So, you are sending me a parasite that is not capable?" Hachi asks his superior with the slightest amount of annoyance.

"He will be more than capable," the man replies stroking his beard. "What you should be worried about is Code 015. Has she improved?" "Not yet," Hachi responds. "She still refuses to leave Mistilteinn and barely eats. The other parasites have expressed concern for her to Nana. If something isn't done she may-"

"Her new partner will be arriving within the next twelve hours," Dr. Franxx cuts him off. "By the end of the week I expect you to send them on the vacation I mentioned." "Doctor, I fail to see how," Hachi begins. "Perhaps if you'd let me finish you would," the old man snaps.

"As I was saying, the vacation mixed with her new partner should be enough to give the girl purpose again. She shone during the kissing with Plantation 26 and I do not intend to let a parasite of her ability simply waste away. The effect may not be immediate, but it will happen. Code 015 will come around."

"If anything comes up notify me immediately," Dr. Franxx concludes and the display winks out, the call ended. Hachi sighs. The loss of Code 056 had greatly affected the squad, and Code 015's mental collapse had certainly not helped. But, the doctor believed that adding this codeless parasite would be enough to return things to normal. He sincerely hoped the old man was right.


	34. Homecoming Short Story- Standing Strong

**Hello everyone! I bet you didn't expect this, now did you? To commemorate Homecoming reaching 40k views across Wattpad and FanFiction I wanted to do something special. Several people had mentioned wanting to see some of the alternate future so here is a tidbit. Should it be liked there could potentially be more.**

 **Also DitF: Insurrection has now reached three chapters in length with additional ones in the works. So, for those of you waiting to see a bit more before beginning, now is the time! Anyway that's enough from me, it was nice to see you all again, and enjoy!**

"Daddy," Zera says. "Yes, Sweetie?" you reply. "What am I supposed to do if someone is being mean?" your daughter asks. You immediately stop. _Someone is being mean to Zera, why? She is only five and just started school, why would anyone want to be mean to her._

You take a knee beside her in front of the school. "Zera, is someone being mean to you?" "No, Daddy," Zera answers. You breathe a sigh of relief. "Why did you ask then, sweetpea?" "I just want to know," Zera replies looking you straight in the eye. For a five-year-old she is incredibly intelligent, but she doesn't yet have the social skills necessary to mask her feelings. You can tell she has a reason for wanting to know how to handle bullies, and you want to know what it is, but the bell rings, cutting your time short.

"We'll talk later," you say. Zera gives you a quick hug and a kiss before running into her classroom yelling, "Bye Daddy!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Three Weeks later**

 **Zera's POV**

"Zera, look what I drew!" Hiyatsu exclaims showing her friend the picture she had been working on. Hiyatsu had inherited her mother's love of art and was easily as shy as Zero Two when you had first met her. "I like it!" Zera replies looking at the image of the two girls holding hands and walking by the large cherry tree in the park.

"Look what the horn demon did," a voice says from nearby. The girls turn to find a trio of boys walking toward them as they sit at their desks. The first boy is rather scrawny, the second is wide and the one in front, clearly the leader, is taller than both with dark hair and glasses.

Hiyatsu immediately shrinks in stature and looks to the ground to hide her face. "What do you want Tensei?" Zera growls. The boy ignores her and continues to approach them. He stops next to Hiyatsu and picks up the picture that was sitting on the desk.

Tensei studies it for a moment before chuckling. "You know what I heard?" he asks. "I heard that your mom is a monster. That's why she has horns. She turned your dad into one too." Hiyatsu continues to look at the floor but her shoulders begin to subtly move up and down. "That means you're a monster too," Tensei continues. "Tensei, go away!" Zera shouts. "And what are you gonna do if I don't?" he taunts her. Zera growls but remains seated, remembering what you had taught her since she was little.

" _People can be mean sometimes Sweetie, but you can't stoop to their level." "Why not Daddy?" she asks. "Because then you are no better than they are," you answer. "If someone is mean to you ask them to stop." "But what if they don't Dad?" she presses. "Then you ask them again," you tell her. "But what if they are still mean after that? Wouldn't it be easier to hit them and make them stop?"_

 _You run your hand through your daughter's hair. "It would," you agree. "But that isn't what's right. Violence should never be considered until you've exhausted all other options. Do you understand me Zera?" "Yes, Daddy," she replies._

"This is so ugly even your mom wouldn't like it," Tensei says before tearing the piece of paper in half. The boy then proceeds to rip it into even smaller shreds before dropping it on the ground. Hiyatsu falls to the floor sobbing and begins to collect the pieces of her art.

Tensei sees that and steps on her hand as she does. "AHH!" Hiyatsu shouts as he pins her hand to the ground. "Tensei stop!" Zera shouts springing to her feet. The boy only smiles and presses down harder, causing Hiyatsu to howl in pain.

Zera springs into action, moving to free Hiyatsu from Tensei. But, as she does the other two boys block her path. "Move!" she yells. The boys only raise their fists. _"Violence shouldn't be considered until you've exhausted all other options,"_ your voice rings out in Zera's mind. _"But if it comes to that, fight with everything you have to protect yourself and your friends. Daddy will take care of the rest."_

Without hesitating Zera rushes the boys, her eyes emanating the slightest bit of a glow. The scrawny boy proves to be no issue as a single punch to the nose is enough to send him reeling. The larger boy however, takes several shots to his stomach, likely feeling very little due to the additional padding his weight provides.

As a result, Zera changes tactics, drawing upon knowledge gifted to her by her parents. Before she can do this however, the boy grabs her hair and pulls, sending her to the ground. The boy stands over her and begins to descend, looking to use his larger frame to pin her to the ground. Zera sees this however and delivers a swift kick to his groin. The boy shrieks in pain and falls onto his back, no longer an issue.

Having dealt with the weaker boys Zera moves on to Tensei, who is still lording over Hiyatsu and laughing. Taking no time to think Zera does what her instincts tell her.

She puts her hand on Tensei's shoulder and spins him to face her. "I said leave her alone!" she shouts as she drives her knee into his chest. Tensei doubles over but Zera doesn't stop there. Her senses are honed like those of a huntress in this moment and she sees an opening for the kill. Planting her left foot and using it as a base she spins around kicking him squarely in the temple.

Tensei collapses onto the floor and begins wailing. "Hiyatsu," Zera asks dropping to her knees beside her best friend. "Are you ok?" Hiyatsu clutches her left hand to her chest and gently licks it. Tears still stream from her eyes and the ripped pieces of her picture surround the pair.

"My picture," Hiyatsu sobs. "It's ok," Zera says wrapping her arm around the dark-haired girl. "You can make another one." "B-But I wanted to give it to you," Hiyatsu cries. "We can still put it back together, see?" Zera begins to collect the pieces of the picture and tries to rearrange them.

"Zera!" a voice shouts. In the doorway, looking incredibly angry, stands the children's teacher. Not a lot of things scare Zera, she is your daughter after all, but one of the few things that does is her teacher, Miss Miku, when she is angry. "My office, now!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zera sits in the waiting room to be called in to the principal's office. She has been there for close to an hour now. Tensei and the other boys had been the first ones to talk to Miss Miku, Hiyatsu was going now, and Zera would be last.

The door to the office opens and Hiyatsu slowly walks out. She is biting her nails but quickly runs to Zera when she sees her. The girls embrace and whisper for a moment before a second figure emerges from the doorway. "Zera," Miss Miku says. "It's time for you and me to have a little talk."

Hiyatsu releases Zera, who gives the shy girl a smile before walking into the office. Inside there is a large desk with a computer like the one you let her play with at home sometimes. In front of the desk is three chairs. "Have a seat," Miss Miku says before closing the door.

Zera does as instructed and walks to the center chair. Miku waits until Zera has sat down to make her way to the desk. _Click! Click! Click!_ The clicking of her heels is enough to unnerve Zera as she waits.

Miku slowly and silently makes her way behind the desk. Before sitting down, she makes sure to take a moment and pick at her skirt, appearing as if she was cleaning it. In truth she is just making Zera sweat.

Finally, she takes a seat opposite Zera. "Zera," Miss Miku says in a sad tone. "I am so disappointed in you." "I'm sorry Aunt Miku," Zera whimpers. Miku sighs and sits back in her chair. "Why did you hit Tensei and the other boys?"

"They were being mean to Hiyatsu," Zera says quietly. "And that was enough for you to hit them?" Miku asks. "Tensei will have a black eye and you gave his friends a bloody nose and a kick in the pants." "They wouldn't leave her alone," Zera cries. "I asked them to stop and they wouldn't."

"I know you've been having problems with them for several weeks, Zera, but I expected more from you," Miku replies. "But why just me?" Zera asks. "Why didn't you tell the boys you were disappointed in them?" "Because I know you," Miku replies. She picks up the picture sitting on her desk and takes a good long look at it.

"You are just like your father," Miku says fondly showing Zera the picture. It is a copy of the photo taken the day of Kokoro and Mitsuru's wedding. "Strong-willed and short-tempered." "Aunt Kokoro looks so pretty," Zera whispers. Miku laughs. "Yeah, she does. I called your father, he should be here in a bit."

"Am I not in trouble?" Zera asks. "No, you are," Miku replies. "I want you to write a letter to each of those boys saying that you are sorry for hurting them." "But I'm not," Zera whines. "Well then I suggest that you make it look like you are," Miku says with a hint of a smile.

Just then there is a knock at the door. "Come in," Miku says. The door opens revealing the only thing that scares Zera even a fraction of what her mother does. "Hello sweetpea," you greet your daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Your conversation with Miku had been quick. Zera waited outside while Miku explained what had happened and how Zera would be punished. She then asked you not to be too rough on your daughter considering the reason for the fight in the first place. You had thanked Miku and then taken Zera to head home.

In that time Zero Two had come and picked up Hiyatsu. Before leaving the horned girl gave Zera a hug and presented her with something. Zero Two also gave her niece a hug and a kiss and thanked her before leaving.

You walk beside Zera, holding her hand. She has been silent the trip home thus far, but she still clings to you.

"Dad," she finally asks. "Yes," you reply. "Are you mad?" she asks. "No, Sweetie," you answer, stopping and kneeling before her. "Your Aunt Miku already told me what happened." Zera's eyes go to the ground. "But I want to hear from you. Tell me why you hit those boys."

"They were being mean," Zera responds. "And you didn't think to ask them to stop first?" you question. "I did Daddy, but they wouldn't stop. They've been picking on Hiyatsu for three weeks since we started school," Zera begins to tear up. "They called her a horned demon and tore her picture up." Zera produces from her pocket a piece of paper held together by tape. Portions of it are missing but you can clearly see two figures standing in front of the cherry tree in the park. Above them are the words Zera and Hiyatsu with little arrows drawn to each girl.

"Tensei stepped on her hand and was hurting her, Dad. I didn't want him to keep doing it. So, I hit him, and the other boys because they got in my way."

"What did I tell you about violence?" you ask your daughter. "That I should only do it if I have no other choice," Zera answers wiping a tear from her eye. "And what did I tell you about fighting boys?" "Kick them between the legs," Zera sniffles. "Good girl," you reply pulling her into a hug.

"Daddy?" Zera asks in confusion. "Zera," you say. "I am so completely and unbelievably proud of you." Your daughter looks up at you with tears still in her eyes searching for the meaning behind your words. "Why?" "Because you saw Hiyatsu needed help and you didn't hesitate to act," you smile. "Sure, you hit some kids, but they deserved it."

"Does that mean I'm not in trouble?" Zera asks hopefully. "Nope, you are most definitely in trouble," you reply. "I may be proud of you but that doesn't make what you did right." "But Dad," Zera whines. "No buts," you cut her off. "When we get home, you will go straight to your room and write those apology letters like your aunt told you to." Zera's shoulders droop. "And after that," you continue. "We are going out for ice cream."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening was fairly uneventful. Zera went to her room and completed the letters before Kyu arrived. As a result, the two of you agreed not to tell her about the fight. When dinner was finished you took Kyu and Zera out for ice cream as promised. Kyu may have wondered what the occasion was, but due to the fact she was pregnant and craving sweets she posed almost no resistance to the idea.

As you get ready to climb into bed Kyu strikes up a conversation. "How was your day?" she asks. "The usual," you reply. "Nothing interesting happened?" Kyu presses, laying her head on your chest. "Not particularly," you reply sensing something might be up.

"I don't think it's fair," you continue, trying to change the subject. "What's not fair?" Kyu asks glancing up at you as you grin sheepishly. "You sleep on my chest almost every night, but you never let me sleep on yours." Kyu smiles deviously. "Maybe it's because you haven't asked." "Well maybe I should," you reply kissing her cheek. "I wouldn't mind," Kyu winks.

Her expression shifts. "Nice try," she whispers. "But you are not distracting me from the real topic. I had three missed calls from Miku today, why?" "How should I know?" you ask doing your best to sound innocent. "Maybe she just wanted to talk to you about something."

"One call and that is believable," Kyu answers. "But three, uh uh. Something happened with Zera at school, and you aren't telling me." "I handled it," you reply. "Just because you handled it doesn't mean I don't want to know," Kyu snaps. "She is my daughter too."

You sigh. "She got in a fight with some boys." "Got in a fight," Kyu whispers. "Why?" "She was defending Hiyatsu," you answer. "Defending Hiyatsu," Kyu repeats. "Why and from whom?" "The boys were picking on her. That taped up picture that Zera showed you earlier, they are the ones who tore it."

"She hit them just because they tore up Hiyatsu's picture?" Kyu asks. "That isn't right but that hardly seems enough to punch someone over." "They called Hiyatsu names as well," you continue. "Horned demon and said she was the child of monsters." Kyu gasps. "The leader of the boys, Tensei, also tried to hurt Hiyatsu. After he tore up the picture and Hiyatsu went to pick it up he stepped on her hand and could have broken it if she were a normal child."

"So that's what caused Zera to break," Kyu says. "That sounds like something you would do." "You saw her," you smile. "Doesn't even have a scratch. She may have broken one of the boy's noses and the other will have a black eye."

Kyu shakes her head. "She is definitely your daughter." For a brief moment there is silence, before Kyu suddenly lifts her head. "The ice cream," Kyu whispers. "It was a treat for her doing the right thing, wasn't it?" "You always have been able to read me well dear," you reply. "Like an open book," Kyu coos.

"You know," she whispers as she snuggles closer to you. "If this baby is anything like you, we are never having another child." You laugh and put your arm around her. "You love us both and you know it." Kyu kisses you and within a minute she is fast asleep.

You take a moment to think of how lucky you have been. _I married the prettiest girl in the world. I have a beautiful daughter who knows right from wrong and when to act._ Finally, your thoughts drift to the baby Kyu is currently pregnant with. _And soon I get to do it all over again,_ is your last thought before drifting off to sleep with a smile.


End file.
